Bloody you !
by lyj-chan
Summary: “C'est seulement quand on aime si fort que l'on peut aussi haïr si fort ”. Pour les 20 ans de Draco, Blaise a trouvé le cadeau idéal : une fiole de sang. Mais ce sang est unique et le vampire qu'est Draco va vite y devenir accro...
1. Chapitre 1 Un cadeau empoisonné

**Résumé** :

« À cause de leur attraction mutuelle. (Ils s'aimaient si fort que chacun d'eux désirait être l'autre.) Et c'est seulement quand on aime si fort qu'on peut aussi haïr si fort... ».

Vampires, sang, drogue, sexe, ennemis, haine et sentiments. Pour les 20 ans de Draco, Blaise a trouvé le cadeau parfait : une fiole de sang. Mais ce sang est unique, et le vampire qui dort en Draco va vite en devenir accro, et en restera assoiffé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son propriétaire… .

**Couple:** HP/DM (et surtout pas de fillettes, de gars efféminés ou soumis! èoé)

**Genre:** Romance, Sang, Sexe, Drogue, un peu Angst mais pas trop.

**Rating****:** M pour les chapitres à venir.

**Nombre de chapitres à venir :** environ 10, mais à chaque fois ils sont assez longs OoO !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Bon, le vote entre mes deux fictions était tellement serré que j'ai choisi moi-même la fiction ! Mais n'oubliez pas, après celle-ci je reviendrai sur l'autre !

Ce sont donc les **vampires** qui l'emportent. Pourquoi ?

1 – c'est plus dans l'air du temps : l'hiver, la mode des vampires, etc. (les pirates ça sera pour les jours plus chauds hi hi).

2 – J'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitres de cette fiction, et des chapitres bien longs. J'espère la finir dans les jours à venir et publier un chapitre par semaine ensuite (les examens passés, cela devrait aller !).

Ceci est donc LE **CHAPITRE ENTIER** de « Bloody You ». Laissez-moi votre avis sur cette suite, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir s'il vous a plu ! Si vous ne pouvez pas, car vous dit que vous avez déjà mis une review, faites-le en déconnecté avec juste votre pseudo, et je vous répondrai dans le prochain chapitre ;)!

Merci particulier à ma nouvelle bêta, _**Agadou**_. Je crois avoir été trop orgueilleuse de penser ne pas en avoir besoin... .

**Note de la bêta :** Merci, merci Lyj' d'avoir accepté ma proposition ! Je suis sure que tous tes fans m'en seront super reconnaissant Hi hi ;)

Bonne lecture à vous tous ! ;p

**Bloody You**

**Chapitre 1 – Cadeau empoisonné**

Le 'Prince des Serpentards' : c'était ainsi que le nommaient tous les élèves de Poudlard, bien que personne ne sut vraiment pourquoi.

Bien entendu, ce surnom et cette réputation le poursuivirent jusqu'à son cycle scolaire supérieur : la Faculté Sorcière.

Draco Malfoy avait effectivement tout d'un 'prince' : la carrure, l'élégance, la noblesse, la puissance, le physique. Certains allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'il frôlait la perfection!

N'exagérons rien.

Draco Malfoy n'était qu'un étudiant comme les autres. Un peu plus brillant que la moyenne, sans aucun doute, mais il devait cela à un travail appliqué et régulier. Son apparence physique, il ne l'avait pas inventé non plus. Il était né comme cela, et il avait pris soin de lui, un point c'était tout.

Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qui rendait Draco Malfoy si particulier, si unique - outre son célèbre haussement de sourcil.

Et cette particularité, peu de gens la connaissaient.

Les premiers à avoir été mis au courant avaient été le Directeur de sa Faculté et son chef de dortoir.

Son père s'était déplacé en personne pour venir s'entretenir avec le directeur, lors de sa première année.

Draco avait jugé cette visite inutile. Son nouveau directeur était aussi vieux et fou que l'ancien, alors soit il avait déjà tout deviné, soit Dumbledore était l'un de ses amis proches et il lui avait tout dit. Ce qui revenait au même.

Puis Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, avait découvert son secret une nuit, alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de son dortoir à la recherche d'une éventuelle victime.

Blaise s'était inquiété de son absence pendant le dîner au réfectoire, et ne l'ayant pas vu revenir dans leur chambre commune, il était parti à sa recherche. Sans lui, Draco aurait pu causer de gros soucis.

Ce soir-là, il avait oublié de prendre sa gélule.

Ce soir-là, il avait eu soif.

Ce soir-là, il aurait pu tuer.

Suite à cet accident, Blaise avait été mis dans la confidence sous l'accord du directeur. Il avait reçu la charge de surveiller le blond, un peu trop impulsif parfois, et de faire en sorte qu'il prenne toutes ses gélules, soit trois par jour minimum.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas malade, détrompez-vous. Vous pensiez peut-être que la pâleur de sa peau avait quelque chose à voir avec un cancer ou une maladie encore inconnue ? Absolument pas.

Draco Malfoy avait la peau blanche, car il détestait le soleil. Il préférait la lumière de la lune, il aimait vivre la nuit.

Et il aimait le sang. Oh oui, il aimait le sang plus que tout... .

Oui, Draco Malfoy était un vampire. De sang pur qui plus était, et cela impliquait beaucoup de choses. Des obligations et des interdictions, mais surtout des règles importantes à ne surtout PAS transgresser.

Blaise avait dû les apprendre par cœur et lire pas mal de livres sur les vampires à la bibliothèque universitaire pour être sûr de maîtriser le sujet – il pensait même s'être attiré les regards suspicieux de la Granger-je-sais-tout, une des filles les plus tordues qu'il n'ait jamais vues.

Et souvent, Draco lui rappelait ces règles.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Nous étions le lundi 12 février, et les deux jeunes hommes traversaient les arcades de pierre du préau du bâtiment C pour se rendre à leurs salles de cours, les plus reculées de toutes.

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon t'inquiète, je sais tout ça Drake.

Le blond le foudroya du regard.

'Drake' était son nom de vampire. Bien sûr, personne ne le savait sauf Blaise. Pour tous les autres, ce n'était qu'un diminutif. Mais entendre Blaise l'appeler comme ça, en pleine journée, lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos. Si l'on venait à découvrir son secret, il serait foutu, mis à la porte de la fac par le conseil des parents d'élèves avant même d'avoir reçu le moindre diplôme! Personne n'aimait les vampires, même dans la société sorcière de leur temps. Ils étaient considérés comme « nuisible », et pour de nombreuses raisons... .

Draco voulait donc éviter à tout prix que son secret soit découvert, surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à tenir avant d'être majeur vampiriquement parlant, et d'être enfin libre de faire sa vie comme bon lui semblerait, sans ces gélules dégoutantes à avaler chaque jour.

-Mais dis-moi, as-tu déjà bu du sang ? Du vrai, je veux dire ! Lui chuchota Blaise.

Draco releva fièrement la tête, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement : leur professeur de Travaux Dirigés venait d'arriver, et les faisait entrer dans la salle de cours.

Draco aimait ces salles, elles lui rappelaient les cachots à Poudlard. Ceux-ci étaient humides et frais, loin de la chaleur insoutenable du soleil et de ses effets néfastes sur sa peau. Il demandait souvent à venir travailler ici plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque où le trop plein de monde le rebutait et titillait ses canines. Trop de sang dans l'air... .

Oh bien sûr il pouvait sortir dehors en pleine journée, il n'était pas un de ces pseudo-vampires bestiaux et malsains qui vivaient cachés dans les cimetières. Il faisait partit de la Vraie Race des Vampires, aussi noble que le plus pur des Sorciers au Sang pur, et bien loin du régime animal - même si en êtres non humains il avait pu sentir, par le passé, les étrangetés de certains de ses professeurs, comme lorsqu'il avait deviné que Remus Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, était un loup-garou. Ce type empestait l'animal à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

Un jour, à la fin du cours, Draco était allé le narguer. L'animosité qui existait entre les Loups-Garous et les Vampires ne datait pas d'hier, après tout. Les Vampires reprochaient à ces derniers d'être sauvages et irréfléchis. Tout le contraire d'eux.

Les Vampires reflétaient l'image des chasseurs rusés, méthodiques et patients. Quand ils tuaient ou buvaient du sang d'humains, c'était toujours avec classe, tact, et surtout en toute discrétion.

Remus Lupin n'avait pas cillé. Il s'était contenté de répondre que lui puait le sang, et Draco avait souri fièrement.

-Oui.

-Vraiment ? Du sang humain ? Continua de l'interroger Blaise alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places respectives.

Draco grimaça et répondit à voix basse.

-Oui, une fois. Le sang animal est répugnant à côté.

Blaise le regarda avec crainte et respect.

-Mais c'est illégal, continua Draco. Ma famille est surveillée de près par le Ministère. Si un jour ils apprennent que mon père possède sa propre petite réserve de sang humain, il sera envoyé à Azkaban.

Draco sortit ses ingrédients et commença à préparer la potion sur la feuille qu'on venait de leur distribuer.

Il sourit devant la complexité de celle-ci. Il aimait les difficultés. Elles le faisaient progresser, lui procurant une joie sans borne. Et puis leur professeur de TD ne se contentait pas de leur donner une simple recette, non, il les forçait à réfléchir sur sa composition en laissant des blancs sur leurs photocopies, et en autorisant les improvisations.

Il était pas mal d'ailleurs, ce jeunot… Draco se le serait bien fait.

Et pas dans le sens où vous le pensez.

Tout en jetant ses feuilles de rosier dans son petit chaudron en étain, il commença déjà à réfléchir à la façon dont il contournerait cette potion… .

Draco aimait la voie qu'il avait choisie.

C'était banal, tout le monde s'y était attendu, mais il voulait devenir potionniste depuis un bout de temps déjà – depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un vampire en fait.

Il espérait trouver une façon de rendre le sang sorcier légal à la consommation pour les vampires, ou du moins celui des moldus, en créant des séries de potions anti-contamination ou anti-infection, ou encore du sang synthétique aussi parfait que le vrai sang (chose bien sûr impossible à réaliser, mais Draco avait un plan).

-C'était du sang sorcier ? Continua Blaise, interrompant ses pensées.

Un rictus orna les lèvres du blond.

-Non, moldu. Boire le sang d'un autre sorcier est strictement proscrit. Cependant, cela doit être… mmh… exquis. Toute cette magie mêlée à cette liqueur rouge, brillante… .

Il avait dit ses derniers mots en fermant les yeux et se léchant les lèvres. Comme si rien que d'imaginer le goût ou même rien que le parfum du sang d'un sorcier, pouvais l'amener à la plus pure des jouissances.

Blaise en frissonna. Draco était trop effrayant parfois.

Il arrêterait là son interrogatoire, c'était plus prudent.

Il reporta son attention sur son propre travail, une pensée positive en tête.

Au moins, il avait trouvé son cadeau d'anniversaire !

O-o-O-o-O

Le 13 février, c'était l'anniversaire de Draco – soit un jour avant la Saint Valentin, joie! Et comme son meilleur ami allait avoir 20 ans, Blaise avait prévu de lui faire passer une journée inoubliable! En fait, tout en versant le contenu de sa fiole dans le verre du Prince au petit déjeuné, il ne se doutait pas lui-même à quel point cette journée serait mémorable.

Comme à son habitude, Draco arriva le dernier à table: il savait se faire attendre et se faire remarquer. Comme à son habitude, il accorda une grimace de dégoût aux anciens Gryffondors qui, par le plus grand des malheurs, s'étaient retrouvés dans la faculté juste à côté de la sienne, et donc partageaient le même réfectoire que lui.

Merveilleux, lui qui avait cru être définitivement débarrassé de ces imbéciles... . Il avait fallu qu'ils soient acceptés en Faculté! Pour Granger, cela ne l'avait pas étonné, elle était trop intelligente pour finir vendeuse dans le premier SorChiffons venu, mais pour la Belette et le Balafré… Après la guerre, tous deux étaient devenus assez riches pour se permettre d'arrêter leurs études. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient cette saleté de bonne conscience?

Quand Draco leur avait fait la remarque à leur première rencontre sur le campus, Potter avait simplement répondu qu'il ne voulait pas passer ses journées à se tourner les pouces.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, Potter semblait manquer à l'appel aujourd'hui, il ne le voyait nulle part. Sûrement retenu par une de ses admiratrices, allez savoir.

Draco se servit son petit déjeuner sur un plateau et rejoignit Greg et Pansy, s'asseyant face à Blaise.

-Joyeux anniversaire Draco ! Lui lança joyeusement Gregory en lui donnant une accolade.

Le blond grimaça, mais le remercia. Il détestait qu'on le touche ! Ce n'était pourtant pas _si _compliqué, non ? Alors pourquoi personne ne s'en souvenait ?

-Tu as reçu un hibou de tes parents ? lui demanda poliment Pansy.

Depuis leur quatrième année à Poudlard, la jeune femme avait appris à calmer ses ardeurs vis-à-vis du blond - qui n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec elle, Merlin merci ! - et elle avait beaucoup mûri. Aujourd'hui, elle et Draco n'entrainaient qu'une plate relation de camaraderie. Blaise les trouvait stupides : ils avaient beaucoup plus en communs qu'ils ne le pensaient. Comme leurs sales caractères.

-Tu rêves, Blaise.

Blaise sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Draco n'avait pas encore bu son jus de citrouille, mais il n'allait pas tarder, et là ça deviendrait intéressant.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Lui demanda froidement le blond. Tu pourrais au moins me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, ajouta-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit et il attendit qu'il ait bu une gorgée de son liquide rouge pour lui dire :

-Ca y est, tu fais partit des grands maintenant Drake, félicitation ! Tu aimes mon cadeau ?

Draco fronça des sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-… ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement, et il regarda son verre avec effroi.

Rouge… son jus de citrouille était rouge ! Ses narines ne le trompaient jamais : c'était du sang ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti plus tôt ? Cette odeur si exquise ne lui était pourtant pas inconnue.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées – il avait cherché en vain à savoir pourquoi ce crétin de Potter n'était pas à sa place ce matin – il n'avait pas pris garde à ce qui l'entourait.

Quel imbécile !

Du sang… Zabini, mais quel crétin !

Sa langue lécha avidement sa lèvre inférieure. Mh, ce goût était exquis, et du peu qu'il en avait goûté, c'était un véritable délice.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il but avidement tout le reste de son verre, dégustant son contenu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Ce goût… à la fois métallique… et cet arôme si particulier auquel il n'arrivait jamais à y associer un mot… et cette magie, Draco la sentait… s'il avait dût mettre un nom sur cet arôme, il aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une «pomme d'or». Semblable à une pomme, aussi rouge et alléchante, mais tellement plus précieux et délicat!

-Hum, Draco… .

Blaise lui fit signe: il avait du sang qui coulait le long de son menton.

Draco s'essuya proprement avec le bout de sa serviette, l'esprit ailleurs.

À présent, il sentait CE merveilleux breuvage couler dans ses veines : il était magique, fluide, puissant… si puissant. Le sorcier auquel il appartenait devait être magiquement puissant. Un sang pur, sans aucun doute.

Et ce goût… ce goût !

Draco en tomba accro. Un verre lui suffit.

Et maintenant, il savait que jamais rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Il ne pourrait _jamais_ se passer de ce goût.

Il passa son doigt à l'intérieur du verre et le lécha avidement.

-Blaise ? Dit-il d'une voix suave sans regarder son ami.

-Oui ?

Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Blaise sursauta : ses yeux étaient devenus rouges ! Le gris métallique se noyait dans un rouge brillant et faisait ressortir sa peau pâle… ses canines auraient même pu être visibles, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sort de dissimulation.

-Où puis-je trouver le reste de cette exquise gourmandise ?

Blaise avala de travers.

Peut-être avait-il fait une connerie, après tout.

Parce que Draco n'aimera pas du tout savoir d'où venait ce sang… surtout qu'il l'avait eu de façon quasi illégale, c'était presque du vol. Presque.

-Draco, pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ? Demanda Vincent, assis à côté de Blaise.

Sa question attira le regard noir et interrogateur de Théodore Nott, assis deux chaises plus loin.

-Et si on sortait ? Proposa Blaise en se levant précipitamment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux tables autour d'eux.

Le blond le suivit sans faire de résistance, mais une fois dehors, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et lui dit froidement :

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Blaise ! En tant que _mon_ meilleur ami, je te pensais plus intelligent que cela. Comment as-tu pu me faire boire du vrai sang et de _sorcier _en plus !? Tu vois dans quel état cela me met? Si le directeur ou n'importe qui d'autre l'apprends, je me ferais expulser d'ici ! Et toi, tu seras un homme mort.

Blaise essaya de garder son calme et de le repousser un peu. Il étouffait là.

-Je suis désolé Drake, mais je voulais vraiment t'offrir un super cadeau pour tes 20 ans... .

Son excuse sembla marcher quelques instants, car Draco sourit et desserra son étreinte.

-Oui, et c'était… merveilleux. Mais maintenant je vais devenir dépendant… je le sens déjà, il m'en faut plus, la quantité que tu m'as offerte était ridiculement petite.

Tout en parlant, Draco rapprocha son nez de son cou, humant le parfum de la peau de son ami.

Blaise réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Merde de merde de merde, la situation lui échappait là.

-Hum, Draco, ce n'était pas mon sang, alors recule-toi s'il te plait.

Draco secoua de la tête et recula, ses yeux avaient un peu retrouvé leur teinte naturelle.

-Excuse-moi, l'élan… Tu as fait une belle connerie.

-Ouais, bah je m'en rends compte maintenant.

-Alors, à qui appartient ce sang ?

-Euh, tu ne vas pas aimer… .

Au même instant, Draco vit Harry Potter, le soi-disant héros du Monde Sorcier, sortir il ne savait d'où, pestant comme un vociféré.

-SI je retrouve le _con_ qui a fait ça, je l'**étripe** !! S'écriait-il, sa baguette magique bien enserrée dans sa main.

-Blaise ?

OoOoOoO

Harry Potter était furieux. Quelqu'un avait _osé_ venir fouiller dans les prélèvements sanguins à l'infirmerie, et comme par hasard c'était SON sang qui avait été volé ! Lui qui détestait les piqures, il se voyait obligé de retourner faire ce foutu prélèvement obligatoire pour que sa visite médicale soit complète.

C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Harry Potter qui a peur des piqures… mais c'était plus fort que lui, depuis la fin de la guerre il avait eu le droit à tellement d'analyse à St-Mangouste et par Madame Pomfresh, qu'il ne supportait plus tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à un cabinet médical ! Et puis le médecin de la Fac était space et lui faisait de l'œil à chacune de ses visites, ce qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise.

-Harry, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une petite piqure de rien du tout, soupira Hermione en prenant sa main tremblante dans la sienne.

-Non, ce n'est pas que ça ! Figure-toi qu'en plus on me soupçonne de vouloir trafiquer mon sang pour les examens ! Répliqua vivement Harry.

-N'importe quoi, ils savent très bien que tes capacités magiques sont conséquentes !

-Bah va leur dire ça, toi !

Ron lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant.

Tous les trois avaient donc aussi choisi la fac pour continuer leurs études. Hermione, car elle était vouée à de très longues études quoiqu'elle envisage comme métier – QI oblige – Ron parce qu'il n'avait pas eu trop le choix (pression féminine ! Parfois, il haïssait sa petite amie autant que sa mère…) et Harry parce qu'il cherchait toujours à vivre une vie dite 'normale'.

Tous les trois étudiaient à la faculté des Animaux Magiques, bien que leurs licences diffèrent un peu les unes des autres. Harry et Ron avaient choisi de devenir Dragonnier, Charlie avait appuyé leur candidature (bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin) et s'était proposé pour devenir leur maître d'apprentissage dès l'obtention de leurs diplômes, voire même avant. Hermione, elle, avait remis cette vieille histoire de S.A.L.E. sur le plateau, et projetait de défendre les droits des animaux magiques « maltraités » par le ministère. Elle participait donc à beaucoup de cours de Droit. En fait, vu le nombre de fois qu'Harry et Ron pouvaient la voir en dehors de leurs cours communs, il était plus juste de dire que la jeune femme suivait un Double Cursus.

Enfin, c'était son choix (même si notre _pauvre Ronny_ se plaignait de ne jamais voir sa petite amie).

-Hey, Harry !

-Hey, Harry !

Deux voix parfaitement identiques résonnèrent à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Oh non…, soupira Harry avant de bifurquer sur sa droite.

Cependant, il ne marcha pas assez vite et deux boules de nerfs rousses se jetèrent sur lui.

-Alors comme ça on refile son sang ?

-Alors comme ça on refile son sang ? S'écrièrent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley.

-Tu veux peut-être en faire un trafic ? S'exclama Fred.

-C'est vrai que ça doit être bon marché du sang comme le tien, renchérit Georges.

Harry grimaça et les repoussa gentiment.

Les deux énergumènes lui barrèrent alors le passage en se plantant devant lui et en prenant une pause dramatique, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Fred et Georges n'étaient pas revenus à la fac par plaisir. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire ici, car ils n'avaient PAS leurs ASPICS ! Ils étaient en train de les passer, en même temps que leur cours d'Économie (au grand bonheur de leur mère). Une importante firme américaine leur avait proposé un contrat en or l'été dernier. Elle leur proposait d'exporter la marque «Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux» aux USA, à condition qu'ils leur montrent qu'ils auraient les compétences pour assumer leur futur succès international.

Ce qui impliquait donc des diplômes, et c'est ce qui expliquait leur présence ici même.

Mais pas la raison pour laquelle ils aimaient taquiner le Survivant depuis leur rentrée.

Enfin, il y devait sûrement y avoir une raison, mais Hermione et Ron ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvée.

-Je ne vois pas qui cela intéresserait, répliqua Hermione aux jumeaux.

-Oh, mais beaucoup de personne, 'Mione ! Répliqua Georges. Des anciens mangemorts, des fans…

-…des premiers de la classe à la recherche de nouvelle proie à expérimenter…

-…des monstres en tout genre…

-… et des Vampires bien sûr.

-Des Vampires ? L'interrogea Harry, à moitié inquiet.

-Bien sûr, il y en a partout autour de nous ! S'écria Fred, amusé.

Hermione émit un « tsss » significatif et balaya une poussière invisible de devant ses yeux.

-Ils ne sont pas SI nombreux. Et puis c'est illégal de boire du sang de sorcier, dit-elle d'un ton docte.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Harry comprit que les Vampires n'avaient jamais dut être son sujet préféré et laissa tomber. La seule personne qu'il soupçonnerait d'être un vampire serait cet infirmier si bizarre qui osait voler le sang des pauvres étudiants sans aucun remords.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. N'importe quoi, il divaguait. Il était temps qu'ils aillent manger.

-Parce que tu ne fais jamais rien d'illégal, toi, Granger Je-sais-tout ?

Harry se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Qui avait osé appeler sa meilleure amie comme cela ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien qu'Hermione n'était pas appréciée de tous, de un parce qu'elle jouait toujours à « madame-je-sais-tout » dès qu'on lui posait une question, que ce soit un professeur ou un étudiant, et de deux parce qu'à cause de son cursus en droit, elle s'était trouvé une nouvelle lubie qui était de jouer les avocates à chaque tournant de couloirs. Enfin, même si elle était devenue incroyablement CHIANTE, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

Harry fusilla donc du regard l'homme qui avait osé parler, et reconnu sans grand étonnement Draco Malfoy, le « Prince » des Serpentards.

Manquait plus que lui ! À croire que leurs chemins se croiseraient toujours. Harry se serait presque cru à Poudlard. À quelques détails près – comme cette saleté d'UN petit centimètre en trop que Malfoy arborait avec joie quand il se trouvait à ses côtés.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et de leur scolarité, Malfoy et lui n'avaient fait que se croiser. Ça devenait agaçant à la fin. Leur relation n'avait pas changé d'un poil malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé, on pourrait même dire qu'elle avait empiré.

Harry disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il reprochait à Malfoy sa passivité. Le blond n'avait pas été un mangemort, mais il ne s'était pas non plus joint à l'Ordre. Et malgré la haine qu'Harry éprouvait à son égard, il aurait voulu que le serpentard les aide. Et non pas qu'il reste assis, les bras croisés, à regarder les gens se battre pour sauver leur vie, son putain de petit rictus accroché à ses lèvres.

Oui, Harry avait donc décidé de haïr encore plus ce stupide aristocrate égoïste et imbu de lui-même.

Et Draco lui rendait bien sa haine et son dégoût.

Il fallait croire que chez eux, la maturité ne venait pas avec l'âge. Même arrivés à l'Université, ils étaient toujours là à se chercher... des noises. Toujours à prouver qu'ils étaient… plus fort l'un que l'autre. Bref, la routine continuait, dans un cadre différent et plus adulte.

-Malfoy ! Quel déplaisir, lança Harry d'un ton ironique.

Hermione à côté de lui leva ses yeux au ciel alors que les jumeaux s'accordaient des regards de connivence.

Ron et Blaise Zabini, qui accompagnait Malfoy, se contentaient de regarder l'échange verbal, incertains.

-Tout l'horreur est pour moi Potter. Tu me coupes l'appétit alors que j'allais dîner, répliqua froidement Malfoy.

-Ce n'est pas moi la pollution visuelle ici.

-Pourtant, tu as les mains plus _sales _que moi Potty, siffla le blond.

-Je t'interdis... ! Répliqua rageusement Harry.

-Et si on allait manger ? Le coupa Hermione.

Les yeux émeraude et ceux d'argent se lancèrent des éclairs encore quelques secondes avant de rompre leur contact.

Puis le groupe d'étudiants, qui s'était attiré pas mal de regards, se toisa une dernière fois respectivement avant de se séparer pour aller dîner.

-Quel pourriture ce type, siffla Harry de plus belle, une fois éloigné.

Hermione soupira et Ron approuva silencieusement pour ne pas énerver cette dernière.

Bien sûr, de son côté, Draco Malfoy avait tout entendu, grâce à ses petits bonus vampiriques.

-Blaise, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas trouver une rapide solution à ce problème, car il est hors de question que je m'approche de son cou. Alors à défaut de boire son _merveilleux_ sang, je me jetterai sur le tien, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Blaise avala de travers.

-C'est si dur que ça pour toi de... ?

Draco fit volteface. Le gris dans ses yeux avait tourné au rouge vif.

-À à peine trois mètres de lui, je pouvais déjà sentir l'odeur si alléchante et si bandante de son sang s'écoulant dans ses veines, Blaise. Et si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire un vampire noble, respectueux, et avec un sang-froid hors du commun, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus pour le sucer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Devant tant d'assurance et de froideur, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de déglutir une nouvelle fois. Son seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment régler sa bourde. S'il donnait plus de sang à Draco (et merlin seul sait comment il réussirait à se le procurer), celui-ci deviendrait fou et deux fois plus accro... et s'il lui trouvait d'autre sang ? Une victime consentante, peut-être ?

OoOoOoO

Alors qu'il se rendait en cours de Prévention des Créatures Magiques avec Ron, Harry repensait à toutes les crasses qui lui étaient arrivées depuis le début de cette journée. D'abord, cette foutue tartine lui était tombée dessus ce matin, et du mauvais côté, bien sûr. Puis il avait dût passer cet examen médical, les remontrances de son professeur honni de Créatures Démoniaques (un deuxième Snape version fac, waouh), suivit de ce vol au cabinet et sa malencontreuse rencontre avec Malfoy à la cafétéria. Sa situation était vraiment désastreuse.

Et il devait toujours retourner faire cette pu** de prise de sang au secrétariat médical. Et, par la même occasion, trouver QUI lui avait fait ça.

Les mots des jumeaux Wesley trottaient toujours dans sa tête... un fan, mon Dieu que c'était pathétique ! Des anciens mangemorts, ça par contre c'était très probable. Des vampires... Un frisson traversa toute sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de vampire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'ils étaient, tous les moldus avaient leurs propres mythes sur cette race maléfique. Cependant, dans le monde magique dans lequel il vivait depuis maintenant plusieurs années, il n'avait jamais entendu parler des vampires. Il ne pensait même pas qu'ils existaient vraiment.

Bref, même si c'était un suceur de sang qui lui avait volé son précieux bien, il le retrouverait et lui ferait payer ! Il n'était pas le Survivant pour rien, non ?

-Entrer, entrer, fit la voix de son professeur, sortant Harry de ses songes.

Harry suivit Ron dans le petit amphithéâtre et s'assit le plus loin possible du bureau professoral. Il aimait être au fond de la salle, ainsi il pouvait librement écouter ou ne pas écouter le cours, dormir ou parler avec Ron, selon son humeur. Seulement, à peine venait-il de s'assoir qu'une voix doucereuse résonna à ses oreilles.

-On joue les reclus, Potter ?

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Malfoy ! Et merde, il avait oublié que ce con participait lui aussi à ces cours. Pourtant, il était dans une tout autre section, Harry n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il foutait ici.

-Ta gueule, répliqua-t-il au blond.

-Très élégant, susurra Malfoy.

Harry bougonna et s'allongea sur sa table. Ron lui tapota le dos et riant doucement, sans oublier de balancer à l'autre blondinet un regard de mise en garde.

Le cours commença et Harry n'écoutait pas. Il gribouillait sur sa feuille, n'arrivant pas à se débarrasser de sa mauvaise humeur. De plus, ce cours était vraiment très ennuyeux, il avait hâte que ces deux heures passent et qu'il se retrouve en soirée pour aller faire la fête avec Ron dans sa famille.

-Maman m'a demandé ce que tu voulais manger. Je lui ai répondu du rôti de porc pour pas qu'elle nous casse plus les pieds, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, t'as bien fait.

Le professeur baissa les lumières de la salle et alluma son rétroprojecteur. Harry en profita pour s'étirer sur sa chaise et bailler de tout son soul. Mais alors qu'il tendait ses bras en arrière, il sentit un léger souffle sur son poignet et se rétracta. Croyant avoir touché Malfoy juste derrière lui, il se retourna pour lui lancer une vague excuse.

Mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'ex-serpentard. Ces derniers étaient d'un gris plus prononcé que d'habitude, presque brillant et... rouge ? Il le fixait comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser.

Cela étonna Harry d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient briller dans le noir, autant que son visage pâle, presque cadavérique, qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux mi-argentés, mi-dorés. Harry avait toujours su que Malfoy était... particulier. Beau, mais d'une beauté étrange, presque irréelle, mystique - tout en restant attirante cela va de soi. Et quelque part, cette mystérieuse apparence l'avait toujours attirée autant qu'elle l'avait effrayée.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il répétait à tous que son véritable ennemi n'avait jamais été Voldemort.

Malfoy surpassait le Lord Noir, et de très loin.

Harry avait pu tuer ce dernier après quelques années d'entraînement. Mais Malfoy... Malfoy le connaissait depuis ses 11 ans. Malfoy avait été là durant toute sa vie de sorcier, à suivre ses moindres faits et gestes, à trouver les mots qu'il fallait quand il le fallait pour le faire rager, crier, et parfois pleurer. Malfoy le connaissait par cœur, peut-être autant que Ron et Hermione eux-mêmes ! Et ça, c'était son gros avantage sur le Lord Noir. Par expérience, Harry avait appris qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des personnes les plus proches de soi, car c'étaient elles qui savaient exactement où toucher là où ça faisait mal.

Oh oui, Malfoy était un danger pour lui, surtout depuis la guerre. Harry avait l'impression que cette dernière l'avait rendu plus fort, comme si rester en retrait de tous combats lui avait permis de gagner des forces, de se _nourrir_ du chagrin des autres pour devenir 'meilleur'.

À cette pensée, Harry sentit des frissons de dégoûts traverser tout son corps.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il devait garder ses distances avec Malfoy.

Oui, Sauveur ou pas, Malfoy était trop dangereux pour lui.

Un jour ce mec aurait sa peau.

Malheureusement pour Harry, il était loin de se douter à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

Ce fut le haussement de sourcil du blond qui réveilla Harry et le sortit de ses songes. Il foudroya l'ex-serpentard pour la forme, et se retourna.

Le restant du cours se passa sans dégâts majeurs, et à sa fin, Harry partit sans demander son reste.

Draco le regarda se frayer un passage parmi les étudiants et inspira profondément. Une heure... il avait retenu son souffle pendant une heure entière. Sans cela il se serait sûrement jeté sur lui et son magnifique poignet... . Avec la promesse de tuer Blaise quand il recroiserait son chemin, Draco se leva et gagna la sortie.

-Tu en es un, n'est-ce pas? Lui dit une voix charmante lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte.

Draco reconnut Théodore Nott, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour lui répondre. Le jeune homme, nettement plus petit que lui, lui emboita le pas.

-J'ai toujours su qui tu étais, Draco, même si tu n'as jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit.

-«Oser» ? Je ne dirais pas ça. Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne, Nott. Je ne tiens simplement pas à ce qu'on m'accorde plus d'attention.

-Moi je crois plutôt que tu n'as jamais rien dit, car tu craignais que Voldemort le découvre et se serve de toi. Comme je crois que tu ne veux pas le révéler, car tes petites expériences seraient foutues, répondit calmement Théodore.

Draco s'arrêta enfin et lui jeta un regard glacial.

Théodore était un vampire, lui aussi. Le blond l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre. Les Sangs Purs peuvent sentir ces choses-là. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la sienne, en fort contraste avec ses cheveux d'ébène et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il l'avait toujours trouvé «mignon», et ce n'était pas un compliment. Draco aimait la beauté. Les choses 'mignonnes' c'était pour les filles, les humaines stupides et superficielles. Et Théodore, avec sa voix légèrement aiguë, ses traits fins, androgynes au possible, et sa petite taille, entrait complètement dans cette catégorie.

-Que veux-tu ? Lâcha Draco, à bout de patience.

-Tu connais La Citrouille Enchantée ? Ce soir, à minuit, nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans l'arrière-salle de ce bar. Tu es invité.

-Et j'en suis très flatté. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai autre chose à faire de beaucoup plus important que vos misérables petites réunions de Second-Rang.

Le brun ne cilla pas.

-Nous organiserons un festin en ton honneur.

-Rien à faire, répliqua Draco en partant.

-Oh, et nous parlerons aussi de la disparition de la fiole de sang de Potter, si cela t'intéresse. Beaucoup de vampires se sont déjà mis en chasse. Il faut croire que l'idée de boire ce merveilleux sang en excite plus d'un. Ils pensent même à dérober d'autres fioles.

Pour la seconde fois, Draco se stoppa net. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un marche sur ses plates-bandes. Le sang de Potter était le sien.

-Je viendrais.

OoOoOoO

C'est encore tout perturbé par sa mauvaise journée qu'Harry Potter se rendit chez les Weasley ce soir-là. Il retrouva Hermione devant la porte des rouquins, elle aussi avait été invitée. Mrs Weasley leur ouvrit la porte avec le sourire aux lèvres, et les serra fort contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir les enfants ! Alors comment se passent vos études ? Entrez, entrez ! Tout le monde est déjà là !

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Mrs Weasley n'avait cessé d'être surprotectrice et de le traiter comme un de ses fils, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser et le cajoler comme s'il était le petit dernier de la famille !

Harry pensait que Mrs Weasley n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle avait eût de ne perdre aucun membre de sa famille, y compris Harry.

Hermione, en tant que petite amie de Ron, se voyait s'offrir les mêmes faveurs, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle et Harry s'échangent des regards complices.

La soirée débuta dans le brouhaha et la bonne humeur générale. Harry se sentait tellement bien avec toute cette bande de têtes rousses, qu'il oubliait toujours la mort de ses proches, la guerre et ses problèmes.

Malfoy et l'infirmerie disparurent de ses pensées en quelques minutes.

OoOoOoO

Parmi le peu de vampires au Sang Noble dans le monde sorcier, il existait une sorte de hiérarchie. Et dans celle-ci, les Sangs Purs étaient placés à l'extrême pointe de la pyramide. Ceux-ci étaient très souvent à la fois vampire et sorcier, tout comme Draco Malfoy. Leurs pouvoirs de sorcier combinés à leur héritage vampirique faisaient d'eux de puissants Êtres qu'il était difficile d'esquiver du regard, et auxquels tous devaient allégeance.

Venaient ensuite les Seconds Rangs. Des sorciers comme Théodore Nott qui étaient des sorciers de sang pur, mais à demi-vampire à cause de l'un de leur parent. Ou inversement.

Et suivaient ainsi les Troisièmes Rangs et Quatrièmes Rangs.

Dans toute l'Angleterre, il était difficile de dire combien il existait de Vampires au Sang Pur. En tout cas, d'après les dires de son père, Draco était le seul descendant «Pur» de sa génération. Ce qui lui donnait une autorité indéniable.

Ce fut pour cela que, lorsqu'il se rendit à la Citrouille Enchantée à minuit pile, tous s'inclinèrent sur son passage.

Draco n'avait pas souhaité ça. Il ne voulait pas plus de serviteurs qu'il n'en possédait déjà. C'était des emmerdes en plus, un point c'est tout.

-Tu es venu, chanta une voix à son oreille, médusée.

-Juste pour que tu me promettes de ne rien divulguer à la fac, Nott, répliqua froidement le vampire blond.

-Cela va de soi.

Théodore s'inclina à son tour et lui désigna le 'festin' qu'ils lui avaient réservé.

Une jeune moldue endormie trônait sur une table de billard devant eux. Elle semblait si faible, si fragile... . Draco se pourlécha les lèvres d'anticipation, et s'avança sensuellement vers elle, ses yeux s'assombrissant à chacun de ses pas. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, sa tête fut rejetée en arrière, dévoilant son cou pâle et délicat à la lumière des lampes. Drake grogna et deux canines pointèrent hors de sa bouche.

Il jeta un regard appuyé autour de lui, terrorisant tous les vampires qui le regardaient déjà avec envie et respect. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu un Sang Pur de leur vie. Et Draco paraissait si parfait devant eux ce soir, que leur raison en prenait un sacré coup.

Draco sourit machiavéliquement. Il reconnut plusieurs visages parmi l'assemblée. La plupart de ces Seconds Rangs faisaient partis de la fac... et ils avaient peur de lui. Dans un coin de la salle, un jeune vampire claqua des genoux. Une autre femelle s'était carrément mise à genou, les yeux baissés en signe d'humilité. _Bien, _pensa Draco_, finalement je ne suis pas venu pour rien. Ces imbéciles vont comprendre à qui ils ont faire._

-Le sang d'Harry Potter est à moi. Le premier d'entre vous qui s'approche de lui, je le tue !

Et sur ces derniers mots, il planta ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille et suça son sang avidement.

OoOoO

Chez les Weasley, Harry finit de manger en grimaçant.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme lors de la dernière bataille, il sentait un danger se rapprocher de lui.

Et lui qui pensait s'être débarrassé de ce stupide aimant à problèmes ! Il était bien loin du compte... .

_À suivre..._

Alors ? Vos avis ?? Ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes ? *yeux de Pikachu globuleux*. Les choses s'accélèrent toujours plus dans les chapitres à venir ! Et je ne vous ferai pas attendre longtemps avant de nouvelles rencontres HP/DM !

Bisous, bonnes fêtes encore, et à la prochaine ;p !


	2. Chapitre 2 Marchés et Concessions

**Mot de l'auteuse **: Quelques petites mises au point : alors déjà **merci à tous pour vos reviews !!!!!!**, je suis vraiment ravie de voir que cette histoire plait autant O.O !! Pour répondre aux questions générales que vous vous posez :

OUI, ça sera un _**HAPPY END**_, même si particulier ;p.

NON _**Draco n'est pas aussi méchant que cela**_, mais vous le découvrirez plus tard, patience que diable ! ;p

_**Et il se pourrait que Harry soit un calice**_... ;p !

Je m'inspire de toutes les histoires de vampires que j'ai lues ou vues (romans comme Âmes Perdues, séries TV telle que Moonlight, ou encore mangas comme Vampire Knight).

Ce chapitre 2 est un peu plus sombre, et Draco est vraiment dans un état second, j'espère l'avoir bien retranscrit. Surtout, si cela vous choque un peu, **ne vous y arrêtez pas**, il ne sera pas toujours comme ça! Ou alors un peu, plus tard, avec Harry... :D !

Bref, j'espère que cette suite satisfera votre curiosité et vos envies ^^ !

Merci encore à ma bêta ^^ ! Tes annotations sont toujours les bienvenues !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 – Marchés et Concessions **

-Alors, as-tu trouvé une solution ?

Pas un bonjour, pas un «comment ça va mon ami Blaise?». Rien. Juste un regard froid et une phrase castratrice.

Blaise déglutit. Il évita le regard de son meilleur ami en répondant :

-Non, pas encore... mais tu sais, je peux toujours retourner voler une éprouvette?

-N'y pense même pas.

Draco le foudroya du regard et Blaise n'osa rien rajouter.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin, le blond était d'une humeur massacrante. Non pas que le sang de la jeune fille fût infect, au contraire, les pucelles possédaient le meilleur des sangs qui soit - mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi.

Il avait presque dû boire le tiers de son liquide rouge avant que les autres vampires ne l'arrêtent sous peine qu'il ne la tue. Et attirer l'attention avec un meurtre était vraiment le dernier de ses souhaits. Et même après s'être autant abreuvé, Draco avait encore eu soif. Il lui manquait ce goût si singulier de la magie, de la puissance, ce goût si fort, si prononcé, si juteux qu'il avait ressenti en buvant le sang de Potter.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis cette nuit-là, et Draco avait plus que jamais soif. Il mourrait de soif.

Sa dernière nuit avait été agitée, son corps en feu n'avait cessé de réclamer ce manque. Ses yeux n'avaient repris leur couleur naturelle qu'au petit matin, et ses canines lui faisaient encore mal. Il mourrait d'envie de mordre... Potter.

Et bien que son corps réclamait celui de l'ex-Gryffondor, sa raison criait au scandale. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait pensé une seule fois à le mordre. Il avait déjà rêvé de le frapper de ses mains, encore et encore, sur tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus de souffle. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé le tuer en lui enlevant son sang.

Draco Malfoy respectait trop Harry Potter pour le tuer.

Il le considérait comme son seul véritable ennemi, la seule personne à pouvoir lui tenir tête et à ne pas trembler devant lui. Leurs chamailleries étaient si amusantes, si distrayantes, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé y mettre un terme en tuant Potter.

Bon, peut-être que lors d'une de leur intense dispute il avait songé lui arracher ses lèvres avec ses dents, mais jamais de façon vampirique. De toute façon, son héritage n'avait jamais autant pesé sur son aspect physique et mental que depuis cette dernière année.

En très peu de temps, il avait changé de façon spectaculaire. Et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Bref, malgré tout sa bonne volonté, Draco désirait le sang de Potter. Et cette idée ne cessa pas de s'agiter dans sa tête et dans son corps lorsque le brun en question pénétra dans le réfectoire.

Ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas une seule seconde, analysant chacun de ses déplacements. Il détailla chaque partie de son corps, s'arrêtant sur son col déboutonné et sur ses manches relevées qui laissaient apparaître les veines de ses bras musclés.

Potter ne semblait pas avoir bien dormi lui non plus. Il bailla et s'ébouriffa les cheveux au moins trois fois, signe de son anxiété et de sa fatigue. Draco le vit se servir un bol de lait d'un air absent, et se beurrer une tartine de confiture à la fraise, qu'il porta nonchalamment à sa bouche... .

La confiture était rouge.

Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

-Arrête de le fixer comme ça, tu me donnes la chair de poule, lui chuchota Blaise.

Draco sortit à grande peine de sa contemplation, et reporta son regard sur Théodore Nott assis en face de lui. Ce dernier l'observait, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Draco était sûr qu'il avait tout compris.

-J'ai réfléchi à toute cette histoire quand même, et je me demandais si le sang d'un autre sorcier ne te satisferait pas, hésita Blaise.

-Tu te sacrifierais pour moi ? Répliqua Draco, amusé.

-Euh non. En fait, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui serait assez bête pour vouloir se faire tuer sans raison ? Demanda Théodore.

Apparemment, il ne faisait plus semblant d'être sourd.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors, ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

Blaise se renfrogna. Bien, s'il le prenait comme ça, alors il irait demander de l'aide ailleurs.

En attendant, Potter courait un grave danger. Son vampire d'ami n'avait pas tenu deux minutes sans le lâcher des yeux.

Blaise retint son souffle en regardant l'ex-Gryffondor se servir d'un couteau. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas assez empoté pour se couper un doigt sinon Draco ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui !

OoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, lors de son heure de pause, Blaise se décida donc à tout révéler à l'infirmier à qui il avait volé l'éprouvette de sang le jour précédant, et à supplier son aide.

Le faire plier ne serait pas trop difficile, car malgré son tempérament de feu, l'homme avait un point faible indiscutable : les beaux garçons. En effet, si Blaise avait pu si facilement voler cette éprouvette, c'était parce que la personne censée les surveiller copulait joyeusement avec un étudiant dans la salle d'à côté. Choqué et amusé, Blaise s'était juré de retenir cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour la réutiliser plus tard à son avantage. Après tout, il était lui aussi un ex-serpentard et il ne perdait pas si facilement ses bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Blaise se rendit donc à l'infirmerie.

La salle à couleur dominante blanche était vide de tout occupant à son arrivée.

Une odeur typiquement médicale flottait dans l'air, entre des draps de lin blanc et plantes vertes.

L'étudiant noir jeta des coups d'œil rapides aux lits de repos vides, et derrière le bureau de l'infirmier. La voie étant dégagée, il se dirigea vers la grande vitrine remplie d'éprouvettes de sang à côté des fenêtres.

Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'ouvrir, un grincement de porte le fit sursauter.

-Tsss, je savais bien qu'il y avait un voleur dans cette Université, dit une voix masculine et suave.

Blaise se tourna vers l'infirmier et lui offrit une pauvre grimace en signe d'excuse.

L'infirmier arqua un de ses sourcils roux. Il était négligemment appuyé contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il portait une blouse blanche, propre à tout médecin, où son nom y était épinglé : Zillah Umeda. Il était indéniable qu'il avait des origines asiatiques, bien que son prénom et la couleur verte de ses yeux étaient bien loin de la physionomie des Orientaux.

-Alors, jeune homme, j'attends vos explications ?

-Hum... j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Vous avez un sacré culot : vous me volez puis vous me demandez mon aide ? Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Répliqua froidement l'infirmier, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Parce que si vous ne m'aidez pas, il y a un vampire dans cette université qui va devenir fou et faire un véritable massacre.

L'infirmier resta interdit un instant, puis se frappa le front de sa main.

-Je rêve, vous n'avez tout de même pas donné du sang de sorcier à boire à un de vos amis vampires ?!

-Euh... si.

L'homme roux poussa un profond soupir et daigna enfin s'avancer vers Blaise.

-Bien, je crois qu'il va falloir avertir le directeur, dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

-Je ne pense pas que ça sera utile! Répliqua précipitamment Blaise. Il est déjà au courant que Draco est un vampire, et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, je doute que le directeur lui-même puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

L'infirmier sembla prendre tout sur lui et ouvrit la vitrine pour prendre l'éprouvette annotée du nom « Harry Potter ». Il la tendit à Blaise qui la prit délicatement entre ses doigts.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire Mr... ?

-Zabini, Blaise Zabini.

-Mr Zabini. Vous allez donner cette fiole à Mr Malfoy, mais il va de soi qu'elle seule ne suffira pas à étancher sa soif. Croyez-moi, je connais assez les vampires pour savoir qu'ils sont accros au sang autant qu'un toxico l'est à sa drogue. De mon côté, j'irai voir le directeur et nous chercherons ensemble une solution à votre horrible et stupide... erreur.

Blaise acquiesça, se demandant quelle punition l'attendrait au tournant, puis il s'empressa de quitter l'infirmerie. Cet infirmier commençait à le regarder de façon trop appuyée à son goût, et il avait un Gryffondor à sauver. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être serviable quand il le voulait bien !

OoOoO

Ledit Gryffondor, lui, ne se doutait de rien.

Il avait pourtant passé une nuit agitée, faisant des rêves sans queue ni tête, mais la routine continuait et il était allé en cours comme si de rien n'était.

Sa journée se passa donc normalement, jusqu'à ce cours de soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Comme à leur habitude, les élèves avaient dû se mettre en groupe pour travailler sur les créatures que leur avait apportées leur professeur. Un bac pour 4 ou 5 personnes. Depuis la rentrée, Harry et Ron s'étaient liés d'amitié avec trois autres jeunes de leur cours. Harry aimait particulièrement le petit blond du groupe.

Il s'appelait Bastian.

Ce jeune homme un peu maladroit lui rappelait Colin Crivey. Ses yeux étaient d'un très beau bleu clair, son visage était fin, mais loin d'être aussi rond et enfantin que celui de Crivey. Il n'était pas non plus petit, bien qu'il ne dépassa pas Harry. Son corps était fin et tout en longueur.

Harry n'avait pas été frappé par son physique, mais plutôt par son comportement pour le moins singulier: le jeune homme paraissait toujours dans la lune. Et quand il s'adressait aux gens, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la politesse. Harry avait réussi à le surprendre une fois, lui décrochant un semblant de sourire. Et c'est sûrement ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à lui parler plus et à devenir son ami.

Cependant, Bastian n'était pas venu à leur rencontre ce jour-là. C'était à peine s'il lui avait esquissé un salut de la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Harry à Ron, surpris et déçu à la fois.

Ron haussa des épaules et se tourna vers les deux autres membres de leur groupe.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, gênés.

Le reste de leur temps libre, ils trainaient effectivement avec le jeune blond, bien qu'Harry et Ron ne sachent pas exactement s'ils étaient vraiment amis.

-Non, répondit le brun, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Harry.

Harry n'insista pas, mais se promit d'aller demander des explications au blond à la fin du cours.

Seulement, lorsque l'heure fut écoulée, le jeune homme disparut avant même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte.

Il ne le recroisa pas de la journée.

À partir de ce moment-là, Harry se rendit compte qu'une poignée d'étudiants l'évitaient eux aussi.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'une impression. Un étudiant qui s'écartait un peu trop loin de lui pour le laisser passer, un autre qui ne répondait pas à sa question et partait la tête baissée.

Puis ces petits 'riens du tout' avaient commencé à l'énerver.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il renversa par mégarde le plateau d'une jeune gothique. Cette dernière commença à l'insulter, avant de se stopper net dans sa tirade assassine en se rendant compte de qui il était.

Harry eut la nette impression que son statut de Sauveur n'y était pour rien, et cet incident fut la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Mais c'est quoi leur problème ? S'écria-t-il au milieu de la cafétéria avant d'en partir, excédé.

-Harry attend ! L'infirmier veut te voir, y'a un problème avec ton sang… .

Des explosions résonnèrent dans toute la salle. Sa magie lui échappa et fit exploser tous les verres de la cafétéria.

oOoOoOo

-Bien ! Maintenant, expliquez-moi quel est ce fichu problème avec mon sang !

Harry entra en trompe dans l'infirmerie.

L'infirmier, trop surpris sur le moment, ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Harry en profita pour s'approcher de la vitrine aux éprouvettes de sang.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez perdu deux de mes fioles ? C'est quoi, des tests ? Des examens ? C'est le directeur qui vous a demandé ça ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi, Mr Potter. Comment allez-vous ? Répondit calmement l'infirmier en reposant sa plume sur son bureau.

Harry le dévisagea, surpris par son calme. Il s'attarda quelques minutes sur son visage pâle et ses yeux verts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet homme, les visages de Malfoy et Bastian lui revenaient en tête. Sûrement à cause de leur pâleur similaire.

-Excusez-moi, mais ça fait quand même deux fois que je suis convoqué ici ! Et je ne comprends pas où est le problème !

Umeda pinça ses lèvres.

-Oui, il semblerait en effet qu'il y ait un problème avec votre sang. Il s'est avéré positif à la maladie de la Dragoncelle. Pourtant, vous me paraissez en parfaite santé, ironisa l'infirmier.

Harry soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était en parfaite santé ! Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry était resté une semaine dans le coma et ces imbéciles de médicomages lui avaient fait passer toutes sortes de tests avant de le libérer. Après tout, on ne lâche pas dans la nature un héros international après le combat à mort le plus important des dernières années.

-Cependant, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous faire passer une autre analyse.

-Quoi ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ? S'offusqua le héros international en question.

Umeda se massa les tempes consciencieusement. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il couvrait un étudiant ! La prochaine fois il demanderait une compensation... .

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande, Mr Potter. Je peux vous mettre une pommade anti-douleur avant la piqûre si vous y tenez.

Harry serra des dents. Il n'était pas une chochotte non plus ! Il détestait juste les piqûres, pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ? Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient passé tous ces tests à St-Mangouste !

Et pourquoi les sorciers devaient-ils avoir des seringues plus impressionnantes que les moldus ? Ils devaient bien reconnaître que dans ce domaine-là, le monde non-magique avait une sacrée avance sur eux.

À contrecœur, Harry tendit son bras à l'infirmier.

-C'est la dernière fois. Après vous pourrez me renvoyer si vous le voulez, mais cette seringue ne s'approchera plus de moi.

Umeda acquiesça, mais ne put retenir un fin sourire. Un homme de 20ans, Survivant, Héros du monde magique, aux pouvoirs phénoménaux, et au corps diablement sexy, qui a peur d'une pauvre petite piqûre... il aura tout vu dans son métier !

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit : comment réagirait-il si un jour il devait se faire mordre par un vampire ?

Très mal, sans aucun doute... .

L'infirmier soupira. Pourvu que l'héritier Malfoy ait un sang-froid hors du commun... .

oOoOoOo

Le sang.

Depuis son héritage, Draco ne pensait qu'à ça.

Il ne voyait qu'en rouge.

Il ne jurait que par ce liquide de vie qui coulait dans les veines des sorciers et des moldus autour de lui.

Maîtriser sa soif avait été la chose la plus difficile qui lui ait été donnée de faire. Même si, bien sûr, son père l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Tout partait de la volonté. C'est ce qui faisait la différence entre les Premiers Rangs et le reste de la hiérarchie vampiriques. Draco possédait ce sang-froid, et il faut dire que ces années de disputes avec Potter l'avaient mis à rude épreuve. Mais maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il était, Draco se devait d'être sur ses grades 24h sur 24.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, Draco ne s'était pas tourné les pouces pendant la guerre. Son père avait effectivement profité des morts et des blessés pour _nourrir _son éducation de vampire. Draco savait à présent reconnaître différents sangs et il pouvait certifier sans même les avoir goûtés s'ils étaient bons ou non.

C'était certes un comportement immoral, mais qui a dit que les vampires étaient moraux ?

Draco était devenu un expert en matière de sang. Alors, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas senti ce délicieux parfum dans son verre l'autre matin. Il y avait une erreur quelque part. Et la seule réponse qu'il avait trouvée à cette erreur, c'était qu'il avait effectivement senti ce sang, mais que son inconscient avait pris le dessus. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il avait relâché son sang-froid. Et ça, bien sûr, ce n'était, tout bonnement, pas imaginable.

Draco était parfait, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça.

Inconsciemment donc, il avait voulu boire ce sang... mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce sang avait de plus qu'un autre ?

Le sang de Potter... le péché suprême.

La drogue absolue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin soit si puissant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ses pouvoirs magiques surpassent ceux d'un sorcier moyen ? Ce con ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, et Draco pouvait à présent dire qu'il était aussi bon de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. D'un point de vue physique - il n'avait jamais couché avec lui, Merlin merci !

Draco sentit de la sueur commencer à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il remontait la manche de sa chemise blanche.

Deux heures plus tôt, juste avant son denier cours, Blaise lui avait enfin rapporté le sang de Potter.

Draco s'était empressé de rejoindre sa chambre à la fin du cours. Les mains tremblantes, il avait transvasé le sang de l'éprouvette dans une seringue et il s'apprêtait maintenant à la planter dans son bras. Ce qu'il fit, d'un geste sec et rapide.

Le sang s'écoula dans ses veines froides comme un remède purificateur. Draco le sentit remonter le long de son bras jusqu'à son cou, puis à ses mâchoires où pointèrent subitement ses canines, pour atteindre son cerveau, et plus bas son cœur et ses organes vitaux.

Il suintait de sueur à présent. Et il tremblait aussi, un sourire extatique scotché sur ses lèvres devenues rouges.

C'était si bon !

Tout simplement divin... .

Mais pas assez puissant. Il y avait trop peu de sang dans l'éprouvette, et l'effet de bien-être qu'il ressentait s'arrêta quelques minutes après l'injection. Le sang chaud n'avait pas atteint son estomac ni ses jambes ou encore son sexe.

Ce fut donc aussi bon que frustrant.

Les vampires comparaient souvent ce phénomène au sexe interrompu. Une lente et longue préparation... pour aucune jouissance et surtout pour une descente encore plus longue, difficile et très froide.

Oh le sang de Potter était assez puissant pour faire retarder cette descente de quelques heures tout au plus. Mais passé ce délai, Draco savait qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il aurait froid, deviendrait même glacé à vouloir s'en brûler les doigts pour retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Il n'y avait pas que des avantages à être un vampire. Et contrairement à la plupart de ses semblables, Draco en était pleinement conscient... .

oOoOoOo

-La Dragoncelle dis-tu ? C'est étrange, cette maladie est extrêmement rare, dit Hermione.

Comme chaque jeudi soir, le trio s'était retrouvé dans le foyer de leur dortoir, une grande pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses qui leur rappelaient un peu leur ancienne salle commune.

C'était le seul jour où ils pouvaient être tous les trois ensemble. Neville, Seamus et quelques anciens Gryffondors se joignaient parfois à eux, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Harry avait déjà parlé à Ron de cette histoire de maladie la veille, mais il voulait l'avis d'Hermione. Il savait que la jeune femme l'aiderait mieux que quiconque.

-Oui, mais nous sommes presque des dragonniers maintenant, 'Mione ! Des spécialistes en bêtes sombres et étranges. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'avec la chance qu'il se paie, notre petit Harry ait chopé cette maladie, répliqua Ron.

-Merci vieux, ça me va droit au cœur.

-Je sais, je sais.

La jeune femme ne se dérida pas aux imbécilités de ses amis.

-Peut-être... je vais quand même me renseigner là-dessus. La Dragoncelle peut être mortelle ! Mais je suis quasiment sûre que cette maladie a disparu aujourd'hui, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami devenir blanc.

-En tout cas, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tout le monde me fuit ces derniers jours.

D'abord Bastian, puis tous ces sorciers dans les couloirs, et aujourd'hui même notre professeur de Travaux Dirigés semblait s'éloigner de moi !

-Il y a une rumeur, fit une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

-Hey, salut Neville ! Commet ça va ?

Neville sourit en leur serrant la main, embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues et s'assit sur un pouf à côté d'eux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme rayonnait de bonheur. Un médicomage anonyme avait trouvé un remède efficace contre l'effet dévastateur des endoloris répété sur ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient donc sortis du coma, et avaient repris le cours normal de leur vie.

Harry avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer, c'étaient des gens charmants, et de très bons amis de ses parents.

Harry était heureux pour Neville. Il le méritait, il avait donné largement plus que sa part pendant la guerre.

-Une rumeur ? Répéta Harry.

-Oui. À ce qu'il parait, quelqu'un t'a désigné comme '_sien'_.

Ron explosa de rire à ces mots. Hermione se renfrogna encore plus et Neville eut un demi-sourire gêné.

-Quoi ? _Sien _? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je ne sors avec personne !

-Oh non, sinon on le saurait ! Répliqua Ron, hilare.

Il se stoppa net dans son rire et s'agrippa au bras de son meilleur ami, pris d'un énorme doute.

-Tu sors avec personne, hein ?

-Mais non !

La surprise passée, Harry commençait légèrement à s'énerver. Qui avait osé parler de lui comme du bétail ? Il avait horreur de ça ! Il était trop habitué au respect des autres et à leurs idolâtries pour supporter ça de manière calme et posée.

-T'énerve pas, ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Tu es Harry Potter après tout, les personnes qui ne t'aiment pas, te craignent, et la moitié de la population sorcière rêve de sortir avec toi ! Laisse-les avec leurs fantasmes.

-Ouais, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Il n'était pas convaincu, et il était surtout décidé à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

OooOoOo

Sa dose dura 4h. Pas plus.

Au bout de ses 4h, Draco cru perdre la tête. La douleur du manque était si puissante qu'il eût tout le mal du monde à sortir de sa chambre et marcher droit jusqu'à l'infirmerie – car même en état de manque, le ventre tordu et compressé par la douleur, il restait un Malfoy, un vampire de sang pur, avec sa dignité.

Il était tard, mais pas assez pour que l'infirmier ne soit plus là. Draco ne croisa personne dans les corridors. La porte de l'infirmerie était même ouverte à son arrivée. Il n'eut qu'à la pousser pour entrer.

-Merlin, vous êtes dans un sale état Mr Malfoy, murmura une voix grave.

Draco esquissa un sourire diabolique. Ses yeux étaient fous et plus jaunes que gris. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés retombaient, éparpillés, devant ses yeux.

Il se tint à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

-J'en ai besoin de plus. Ma soif n'a pas été assouvie, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque pour être normale.

L'infirmier le regardait de la tête aux pieds, l'inquiétude et la crainte se lisaient dans ses yeux. La crainte d'être dévoré vivant, là, par cette créature aussi belle que dangereuse. Et l'inquiétude, car cette créature n'était après tout qu'un jeune homme en souffrance.

-Je crains qu'il faille que vous vous en passiez. Le sang de Mr Potter est extrêmement puissant magiquement parlant, et, de plus, il est en parfaite santé. J'imagine que cela doit être une puissante drogue pour vous, mais vous devez trouver un substitut. Je peux vous proposer des antidotes si... .

Umeda n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit plaqué contre son bureau, le dos arqué. Draco avait traversé la pièce en un millième de seconde à peine, et maintenant il serrait étroitement le col de sa veste blanche dans son poing.

Il grimaça en sentant les canines du blond effleurer sa peau.

-Je pourrais prendre votre vie aussi, qu'en pensez-vous ? Susurra-t-il.

Il renifla fortement son odeur dans son cou – il était légèrement plus petit que lui.

-Second Rang, souffla Draco, une grimace de dégoût déformant ses traits. ... Et de personne d'autre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L'infirmier acquiesça lentement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse de gestes brusques. Il fit signe au vampire de s'écarter, et ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sortit une éprouvette rouge à moitié pleine.

La rage passa dans les yeux de Draco.

-Vous en avez bu ?! S'écria-t-il subitement.

-N-non ! J'en ai pris pour faire des analyses. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant, mais... .

Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il perça la fiole de ses crocs et laissa le verre brisé et le sang qu'il contenait envahir sa gorge.

Ça suffirait pour cette nuit.

Sans un mot, il s'évanouit dans la nuit.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Draco errait de nouveau comme une âme en peine. Ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'au bar où l'avait emmené Théodore il y avait quelques soirs plus tôt.

Il y trouva des vampires, mais aussi des moldus prêts à lui offrir de bon gré leur sang. Des moldus stupides, pour la plupart gothiques ou sado-masochistes, qui croyaient au surnaturel, mais qui ignoraient tout du monde sorcier.

Quelle ironie!

Draco détestait ces gens-là, cependant il devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient utiles.

Il vida de son sang une autre jeune fille tout en couchant avec elle, pour évacuer le stress. L'ignorante mourut en jouissant sous le corps puissant du blond.

Dès l'instant où elle poussa son dernier cri, Draco su que ça ne serait pas suffisant, encore une fois. Il était à peine relaxé, sa soif ne le tiraillait plus de toute part, mais son ventre se tordait comme s'il avait du mal à digérer un repas avarié.

La bouteille de whisky qu'il s'enfila juste après l'acte ne réussit pas non plus à lui calmer les nerfs. Elle n'agit même pas sur ses neurones et bien que la tête lui tourne un peu, il était loin d'être saoul.

Il était dans la merde.

Et il avait besoin d'aide. Son père ne devait pas être au courant de sa situation... Être accro au sang de ce saint de Potter: il le tuerait ! C'était déjà assez humiliant pour lui, alors pour son père... .

Non il devait faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. À une personne qui pourrait vraiment lui fournir un antidote, ou tout du moins un calmant : Severus Snape.

_À suivre... _

_Aloooooors ? Vous voulez toujours une suite ? :)_

_Vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous jure que le chapitre 3 est beaucoup mieux ! (enfin, c'est mon avis personnel .). Harry va découvrir qui est Draco... et dans les chapitres suivants l'action va évoluée à grande vitesse ;p !_

_Une petit review quand même ?_

_Merci à tous ;D ! _


	3. Chapitre 3 Soif et Froideur

**Mot de l'auteuse :**

Tout d'abord, encore un **merci à tous** pour vos supers reviews ;D !

Je retiens toutes vos critiques pour essayer de m'améliorer au maximum !! **Il y aura plus de scènes HP/DM, **j'essaierai de ne pas trop briser le rythme de l'action (mais faut bien du suspens ;), et surtout je développerai le côté 'possessif' de Draco dans les chapitres futurs.

**Pour vous donnez un ordre d'idée**, la fic va évoluer du côté 'sang-vampire' au côté 'sexe' pour finir par une note beaucoup plus romantique et moins tragique même si angst... alors pour celles et ceux qui ont peur d'une fin tragique, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! Et pour ceux qui regrettent les tortures mentales et le côté dark, c'est pareil, vous aurez votre part ;p! Je vais essayer de satisfaire tout le monde.

Ensuite, dans ce chapitre_** Harry découvre donc la vérité. **_

Je crois qu'il sera beaucoup plus intéressant pour vous ;p ! Mon chapitre préféré du moment reste le 5... vous verrez pourquoi ;p !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra ;p !!

Toujours un grand Merci à** ma bêta Agadou** ;p !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 - Soif et froideur**

Cette histoire de rumeur titilla la curiosité d'Harry pendant les jours qui suivirent. Sans en avoir l'air, le brun laissa traîner ses oreilles à droite et à gauche. Il voulait absolument savoir qui avait osé le proclamer comme « sa propriété ».

Pour l'instant il n'avait pas beaucoup d'indices, mais à vrai dire, il soupçonnait quelqu'un en particulier.

Un blond.

Démarche droite, fière.

Sourire froid, satisfaisant.

Yeux fouineurs.

Draco Malfoy en somme.

Tout tournait toujours autour de lui, alors pourquoi pas cette fameuse rumeur ?

Harry ne pensait pas vraiment que Malfoy ait formulé cette phrase, mais il était sûr que l'ex-Serpentard avait inventé une connerie dans ce genre pour le faire rager. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours.

D'ailleurs, le comportement du blond lui avait paru étrange ces derniers jours. Agité, nerveux, il se méfiait de tout le monde et était désagréable avec quiconque osait croiser sa route. Puis, Harry avait appris qu'il séchait les cours, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Et enfin, il ne l'avait pas vu à son cours de Prévention des Créatures Magiques. Et là, en plus de le soupçonner, Harry avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, il ne s'inquiétait pas _pour_ Malfoy, mais il s'inquiétait que Malfoy soit en train de lui préparer un mauvais coup.

C'était totalement différent !

Ron le traita d'obsédé, mais ni Neville ni Hermione ne se moquèrent de lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Neville semblait gêné par tout cela, et Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup plus par la disparition de son sang et sa soi-disant Dragoncelle.

Dragoncelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue en fin de compte.

Le docteur Umeda l'avait fait appeler deux jours plus tard pour lui annoncer les résultats négatifs de sa prise de sang. Par la suite, il avait essayé tant bien que mal de lui soutirer d'autres éprouvettes de sang, mais Harry avait disparu aussitôt le mot «sang» prononcé.

Bref, Harry n'avait plus qu'une personne à interroger pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire : Bastian.

Et il recroisa le jeune homme au détour d'un couloir, par hasard, cet après-midi-là. Comme à son habitude maintenant, Bastian évita son regard et accéléra le pas.

Harry ne le laissa pas s'en aller pour autant, et le retint par le bras. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa peau était froide.

-Attends, je peux te parler ? Insista-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Harry s'arrêta, choqué par l'intonation froide et distante du blond.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire équipe avec moi et Ron pendant les cours, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est à cause de la rumeur ?

Bastian ne répondit pas, ce qui augmenta l'agacement d'Harry.

-Qui ?

Le blond tourna soudainement sa tête vers la gauche, comme si un danger s'approchait de lui.

-Je dois y aller, chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître comme chassé par le diable.

Le diable... le mot était bien choisi : au bout du couloir venait d'apparaitre Malfoy.

La première chose qui choqua Harry quand il le vit fut son apparence physique. Il avait des poches sous ses yeux jaunis, et ses joues étaient pâles et creuses. Ses lèvres ne s'étiraient plus qu'en deux minces lignes rosâtres.

Harry remarqua aussi que dans sa démarche pourtant fière, il y avait une certaine maladresse. Comme celle d'un malade qui essaie vainement de faire croire que tout va bien.

Puis Harry comprit que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Que si Bastian était parti à toute vitesse, c'était très certainement à cause de LUI.

-Toi ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Cria-t-il alors à l'ex-Serpentard.

OoOoO

Dans les méandres de son cerveau encore éveillé et alerte, Draco entendit Potter l'appeler.

Un rictus retroussa ses lèvres. C'était bien la première fois que Potter lui _demandait_ de _parler_ avec lui.

Quelle ironie qu'il lui demande ça juste aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'était pas état de seulement _parler_ avec lui.

Alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal, même en buvant six litres de sang par jour.

Alors que Severus Snape n'arrivait pas encore à trouver un antidote assez puissant pour substituer sa drogue.

Alors qu'il avait si faim de lui... .

Oh oui, Potter ne se doutait pas à quel point il était en danger.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui a...

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

De son côté, Harry venait de comprendre: quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Draco s'approcha de lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur à dix mètres, et voir son sang couler dans ses veines à sept. Il se pourléchait déjà les lèvres d'envie.

Potter sentait si bon... .

Sa démarche se fit féline, et en deux temps trois mouvements, il fut sur Harry, son corps collé au sien, son nez dans son cou.

Harry était comme paralysé.

Il sentit le blond renifler son odeur et ce fut cette action qui le sortit de sa torpeur. La seconde d'après, il l'envoyait au sol à coup de poing dans l'estomac.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi Malfoy ? Hurla-t-il, plein de rage.

Les vampires ne ressentent pas la douleur physique. Alors si Draco resta plié en deux quelques instants après le coup qu'il reçut, ce fut juste pour tenter de repousser son envie de lui sauter dessus et de déchiqueter son adorable cou.

-J'ai soif, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Harry avait très bien entendu cette réponse, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il devait avoir mal entendu... Il avait peur que cette réponse amène une autre question et la solution ou plutôt le vrai problème de toute cette histoire.

Le blond se redressa lentement, et Harry détesta encore une fois ce centimètre de taille qui les séparait alors qu'il étirait son dos.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type bon sang ?

Draco craqua lentement les os de son cou, puis ses yeux se figèrent à nouveau sur Harry.

Sur son cou où une veine palpitait.

Sur ses lèvres, rouges comme le sang.

Sur ses joues, légèrement teintées par la colère.

Il inspira profondément et sentit son odeur plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses yeux devinrent rouge vif, et Harry sursauta.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que... ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vampire était déjà sur lui, ses crocs sur son cou. Il sentit deux pointes commencer à lui transpercer la peau juste avant que le blond ne s'écroule à ses pieds.

Derrière lui, le docteur Umeda se tenait, tremblant, baguette en main.

Harry crut défaillir. Tout s'était passé si vite... son corps tremblait encore lorsqu'il effleura son cou de ses doigts.

Il sentit deux bleus y naître et, sous le choc, il comprit que Malfoy avait essayé de le mordre.

Le mordre.

Malfoy avait des canines ?

Malfoy avait des canines... .

Oh Merlin ! Et si les jumeaux avaient raison ? Et si son sang avait été volé par un vampire ? Par... Malfoy ?!?

Éberlué, Harry détailla le jeune homme à ses pieds. Sa peau et ses cheveux pâles, irréels, ses yeux rouges, fous, ses joues creuses, comme s'il mourait de faim... et son comportement étrange depuis ces dernières années, depuis la fin de la guerre... Alors, c'était donc ÇA ?

Harry entra dans une fureur noire. L'air autour d'eux commença à s'agiter, se transformant rapidement en un vent furieux.

Malfoy lui avait menti. Malfoy lui avait caché qui il était !! Et ce connard avait même osé s'abreuver de son sang, _**SON**_ sang ! Ce petit fumier avait dû bien s'éclater pendant la guerre avec tout ce sang versé... .

Harry eut envie de vomir.

Il savait depuis longtemps que le blond était mauvais, mais à ce point, non jamais. Harry était déçu. Profondément déçu.

Malfoy à ses pieds lui apparaissait comme une créature hideuse et dépendante des autres.

Dépendante de lui, vraisemblablement.

Il était tombé bien bas... .

Et pourtant, un nouveau frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il repensa à la puissance de son regard de tueur, à l'envie qu'il y avait lue, et à la force physique indéniable qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

Finalement, il ne le connaissait pas.

Il ne connaissait pas ce Draco Malfoy, c'était un parfait étranger.

Cette vérité forma son troisième sentiment : le regret.

-Mr Potter, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta l'infirmier devant le mutisme du brun.

-Vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Le fusilla Harry, sur la défensive.

-Hum, nous devrions aller autre part, répondit-il en regardant autour de lui. Plusieurs professeurs et étudiants s'étaient déjà attroupés autour d'eux, alertés par les grondements et les rafales de vent magiques.

- Et s'il vous plait, calmez votre magie, elle risque de tout détruire... .

Harry respira à fond. Au loin, derrière le troupeau de curieux, il vit Hermione et Ron accourir, et leurs mines inquiètent le détendit un peu.

Umeda jeta un sort de lévitation sur le corps inerte de Malfoy, et Harry les suivit tous les deux jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Là-bas, Malfoy fut allongé et enchaîné aux barreaux d'un des lits blancs, et l'infirmier envoya un hibou pour prévenir le directeur. Après la terreur de l'évènement passé, ce geste parut le fatiguer encore plus, et il avala ce qu'Harry pensa être deux comprimés contre le mal de tête.

Umeda prit aussi le soin d'injecter une dose rouge dans le corps du vampire alité, au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait sous peu.

-C'est votre sang, j'en avais gardé une petite dose, au cas où il perdrait le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Harry grimaça de dégoût.

-Vous devriez vous assoir, vos jambes tremblent.

-Je vais très bien, répondit-il sèchement.

Umeda n'eut pas le temps d'insister que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser place au directeur.

Le directeur de l'université sorcière était un homme d'âge mûr qui paraissait très certainement beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il possédait un regard bleu clair, franc, de longs cheveux blancs retenus lestement par un élastique dans son dos, et une peau hâlée très peu marquée par les rides. Il était à peine plus grand qu'Harry, mais tout son être imposait le respect et la dignité. Comme Dumbledore, c'était le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait admirer sans même le connaître, car il avait cette capacité de sembler transparent, calme et gentil, tout en gardant ses pensées rien que pour lui.

Harry ne savait pas encore s'il l'aimait ou non. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'après Dumbledore, jamais il ne ferait confiance à un sorcier aussi puissant et sûrement aussi manipulateur que le directeur.

Harry n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à personne.

Non, cette fois-ci c'était à Malfoy de lui rendre des comptes... .

-Zillah, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé la responsabilité de cette affaire mon ami ! Je suis là à présent, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Oh Mr Potter, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer... enfin !

Le directeur eut un sourire doux et charmeur en serrant la main d'Harry. La colère du brun retomba quelque peu à ce contact. Il soupçonna le sorcier d'user d'un sort d'apaisement sur lui. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, le directeur se tourna ensuite vers le lit où était enchaîné Draco Malfoy toujours aussi pâle que la mort.

-Ah oui..., commença-t-il, hésitant. Mr Potter, ce que je vais vous dire là est strictement confidentiel, mais je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé, je vous dois une explication.

Harry hocha la tête, surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il apprendrait le fin mot de cette histoire. Avec Dumbledore, il aurait dû attendre au moins la fin de l'année scolaire... .

-Cette université est unique en son genre. Aucune autre ne lui ressemble dans toute l'Europe, et je n'en suis pas peu fier. Voyez-vous, nous sommes les seuls à tolérer, dans la limite où ils acceptent de garder leur identité secrète pour ne pas alarmer les parents d'élèves et les élèves eux-mêmes, les vampires de classes supérieures.

Une lueur de fierté brillait au fond des yeux du directeur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmier, croyant à une mauvaise blague. Celui-ci grimaçait légèrement, comme gêné par les propos du 'vieil' homme. Harry apprit plus tard qu'il faisait lui aussi parti de cette race noctambule.

-Mr Malfoy ici présent est l'un de nos plus éminents vampires, et il se trouverait qu'il ait malencontreusement avalé votre sang. Ce qui l'a rendu... comment dire ? Totalement et irréversiblement dépendant de vous.

Harry resta muet.

Malencontreusement ?

Totalement et irréversiblement _dépendant_ ?

Non, là c'était vraiment une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette alitée et il eût un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Malfoy réveillé. Celui-ci pestait contre les chaînes à ses poignets. Harry le vit attraper une bouteille d'alcool à 90° posée sur la table de chevet à côté de lui, et retirer le bouchon avec ses dents blanches. Ses dents légèrement pointues au niveau des canines.

Il cracha le bouchon au sol et avala goulûment plusieurs gorgées d'alcool avant que l'un des deux adultes présents n'ait le bon sens de l'arrêter.

Il toussa, devint encore plus blanc si possible, et se redressa enfin sur sa couche.

Aussitôt, ses yeux dardèrent vers lui.

-Tu as de la chance, Potter, fit-il d'une voix suave en se léchant les lèvres.

-Tu me dégoûtes Malfoy ! Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais là : voler du sang pour te nourrir ! Tu es infecte.

Le blond ne cilla pas. Aucune autre émotion que l'envie et la soif ne s'affichait sur son visage.

Harry sentit sa fureur revenir au galop.

-En fait, c'est Mr Zabini le voleur. C'est lui qui a subtilisé votre sang pour l'offrir à Mr Malfoy, expliqua posément l'infirmier.

-Et toi tu l'as aussitôt accepté ? Tu me fais pitié ! Répliqua directement Harry à Malfoy.

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans mon verre. Mais maintenant que je te vois si bouillant de rage, je ne regrette rien.

-Va te faire voir !

-Du calme, messieurs ! S'écria le directeur en levant ses mains d'un geste apaisant.

Pour la première fois depuis son mandat à la présidence de l'université, le directeur se sentit impuissant face à la démonstration de haine entre les deux jeunes hommes. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de rancœur entre deux personnes.

-Mr Malfoy je pense que vous devriez montrer un peu plus de respect envers Mr Potter. Lui seul peut vous sortir de l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez, tenta de raisonner le directeur.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire. Un rire froid à vous glacer le sang.

-Croyez-vous que je lui laisserais le choix de toute façon ? Vous-même vous savez très bien qu'il vous est impossible d'entraver à mes désirs.

-Vous pourriez vous faire renvoyer, tenta de le dissuader le directeur.

-Et alors? Du moment je peux sucer tout le sang hors de son corps... .

-Enfoiré ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ! Répliqua Harry farouchement.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa juste sous la gorge.

Draco grogna et lui montra ses canines, toujours en souriant. Prenant cela pour de la provocation, Harry enfonça carrément sa baguette dans sa chaire. Celle-ci commençait à crépiter quand il fût tiré en arrière.

-Ça suffit ! S'écria le directeur. Mr Potter je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais aussi célèbre et puissant que vous soyez, vous n'y pouvez rien. Mr Malfoy à raison, votre seule issue est d'accepter de lui donner un peu de votre sang chaque jour.

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût et recula même de plusieurs pas, sous le choc.

-Plutôt crever ! Cracha-t-il.

-Eh bien... C'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Un vampire assoiffé est très dangereux, et monsieur Malfoy... .

-Je suis un sang pur, acheva Malfoy avec fierté. Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Harry n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de ses yeux d'acier. Ce salaud le narguait, il cherchait à le faire venir à bout. Comme à Poudlard... en plus poussé. Comme si aujourd'hui il voulait atteindre l'apogée de leur haine, le point de non-retour.

-Et je suis Harry Potter, et je ne TE céderai pas, répondit Harry.

-C'est vrai, ta réputation n'est plus à refaire, Harry. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète plus pour la santé de Draco. Sans ton sang, il mourra.

Tous les occupants de la salle firent volte-face pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Un sourire bienveillant, l'œil observateur, ridé, mais rieur, Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur le pas de la porte appuyé sur une belle canne noire.

Le directeur se précipita vers lui bras ouverts.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent amicalement et leur différence d'âge frappa Harry. Car si leur directeur actuel s'était bien conservé, depuis la fin de la guerre Dumbledore semblait vieillir à vu d'œil. Son grand âge avait rattrapé sa bonne humeur et il ressemblait plus à un vieillard trapu et fatigué qu'autre chose.

Mais le vieil homme n'avait pas perdu sa tête et il savait autant qu'avant manipuler les gens. Il devinait toujours ce que cachait chaque personne, ses moindres pensées et surtout ses sentiments.

C'est pourquoi il avait aussitôt répondu à l'appel de son vieil ami. Pour les avoir supportés pendant plus de sept ans, Albus connaissait très bien Harry et Draco. Il savait ce qui séparait les deux jeunes hommes, mais aussi ce qui les liait.

Et il savait aussi que sa phrase avait fait mouche.

Car Harry Potter ne laisserait jamais Draco Malfoy mourir.

L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre.

Et c'est exactement ce à quoi Harry était en train de penser.

Comment pourrait-il vivre sans Malfoy ? Sa première réaction avait été la jouissance à l'état pur: si Malfoy mourrait, alors il aurait gagné, il l'aurait enfin surpassé ! Cependant, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait vivant lorsqu'il se frottait avec Malfoy. Leurs disputes l'avaient toujours motivé à se surpasser, à être toujours au meilleur de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait autant de répartie que le blond, et qui le faisait autant rager que lui. Non, une vie sans Malfoy serait fade, sans saveur. Mais c'était aussi pour ces raisons que le brun refusait catégoriquement de se soumettre à lui. Si Malfoy était dépendant de son sang, alors tant pis pour lui il le serait jusqu'au bout : Harry lui donnerait son sang que lorsqu'il le voudrait.

Il fit part de ses pensées aux autres et Dumbledore se permit un sourire victorieux. L'infirmier ne parlait plus, trop étonné et intrigué par la tournure que prenait toute cette histoire.

Malfoy ne sembla qu'à moitié content de cet accord, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, si un soir il mourait vraiment de soif, personne n'irait lui reprocher de mordre Potter.

Tout son corps sembla se réveiller à cette pensée.

Il observa l'infirmier prendre plusieurs éprouvettes de sang au brun et lui en tendre une. Draco la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et sans quitter Potter des yeux, il avala et lécha avidement son sang.

-Bien, je crois que tout est arrangé ! S'exclama joyeusement le directeur.

Albus lui renvoya un sourire forcé.

Oh non, rien n'était fini avec ces deux-là... .

OoOoO

Le soir venu, Harry n'arriva pas à dormir.

Ses pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Et surtout une image en particulier ne voulait pas quitter son esprit : celle de Malfoy buvant son sang.

Malfoy et ses dents blanches d'où s'échappait un filet de sang rouge.

Malfoy et ses lèvres roses, juteuses.

Malfoy et son souffle court, et ses joues rouges, et ses yeux gris rouges sulfureux, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy partout.

Il allait perdre la tête !

Harry se retourna dans son lit en position féodale, ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles. Son regard s'attarda sur le pansement qui cachait sa prise de sang et une envie de vomir remonta de sa gorge jusque dans sa bouche pâteuse.

Ce connard avait eût ce qu'il voulait : son sang. Harry n'était même pas sûr de se rendre compte à quel point cet acte pouvait être intime. Boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, goûter à ce péché interdit, ce liquide de vie qui alimente ce que nous sommes... Harry frissonna. C'était presque aussi pire que de coucher avec Malfoy !

Il frissonna à nouveau... non, le pire serait justement de coucher avec lui. Oh oui, cela serait même le plus horrible de ses... cauchemars.

Vers 3 heures et demie du matin, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

OoOoO

Draco non plus ne dormait pas. Mais pour des raisons diamétralement opposées : il était trop excité, trop plein de vie pour s'endormir. Il sentait ce liquide bienfaiteur et magique couler dans ses veines : enfin, sa drogue était revenue ! Et plus que jamais il se sentait puissant. Il avait besoin de chasser, juste par plaisir. Juste pour évacuer ce trop-plein d'énergie.

Il savait que cela n'était que temporaire, que le lendemain matin il serait calmé et que dès le midi il mourrait de soif. Et il savait aussi que sa réaction n'était pas normale. À l'infirmerie il avait été sur le point de craquer, de se transformer en sauvage et d'attaquer lâchement Potter. Le sang de Potter agissait de manière puissante sur lui car il avait été en manque, mais cela était exceptionnel. Les prochaines doses seraient plus calmes... si Potter acceptait de les lui donner au plus vite. Tout se passerait bien dans ce cas-là.

Draco avait beaucoup réfléchi aux mots de son vieux fou de directeur d'antan. S'il venait à attaquer Potter alors il n'était pas sûr qu'il survive, bien qu'ils croyaient tous le contraire. Car Draco connaissait ses limites, mais il savait aussi jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Soit très loin. Sans se vanter, il était un sorcier et un vampire de sang pur, magiquement et physiquement parlant il avait donc toutes les qualités souhaitées. Et il était très loin d'être stupide. N'avait-il pas été le 'Prince de Serpentard' ?

Non, Potter n'aurait aucune chance.

Et c'est bien cela qui lui faisait peur... .

Poussé par l'adrénaline, Draco longea les couloirs sombres de l'université à la recherche d'une proie pour passer la nuit.

La faculté sorcière d'Angleterre était l'une des plus grandes du monde. Elle comportait une vingtaine de bâtiments en forme de L ou T reliés les uns aux autres par des couloirs à demi couverts et suspendus au-dessus du sol qui formaient des sortes de ponts. Chaque bâtiment portait comme nom une lettre allant du A au M. En comptant en plus le réfectoire, les espaces verts de repos, les serres pour les botanistes et les enclos aux dragons, la totalité du campus devait bien s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres. De quoi s'y perdre, ou au contraire faire des rencontres.

Cependant, Draco trouva sa proie dans le bâtiment voisin au sien. Il devait bien être 23 h, mais une salle de classe était toujours éclairée, et derrière la vitre on pouvait y voir un jeune professeur en blouse blanche penché sur son travail.

Souriant, Draco s'invita sans retenue dans son espace de travail.

-Bonsoir, professeur. Vous avez du travail en retard ? Je peux vous aider, peut-être... .

Le jeune professeur sursauta, surprit. Les cernes sous ses yeux et ses mains tremblantes indiquaient son manque de sommeil.

-Oh, Mr Malfoy ! Vous ne dormez pas encore ? Je termine une expérience pour le directeur, dit ce dernier, gêné. Votre aide me serait précieuse, en effet, ajouta-t-il en dévisageant le blond de la tête aux pieds.

Le sourire de Draco se fit séducteur. Bien, la proie était appâtée. Le reste serait on ne peut plus facile... .

_À suivre ... _

_Dans le chapitre suivant : Jalousie et Perte de contrôle ;p_

_Une petite review siouplait ç.ç ???? _

_À la prochaine !!_

_Lyj'_


	4. Chapitre 4 Jalousie et perte de contrôle

**Mot de l'auteuse :**

Un chapitre assez dense et long, avec encore une évolution entre Harry et Draco, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je me suis régalée à l'écrire !** Toujours un grand Merci pour vos reviews !** Je croule un peu sous tous ces commentaires, et comme j'ai accès a internet que le weekend, je ne sais pas si je pourrais toujours vous répondre, en tout cas mes pensées sont là et pleines de remerciements ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fic plaise autant O.o ! Mais j'en suis ravie !

Ps : le Doctor Umeda c'est un clin-d'oeil au manga Parmi Eux parce que j'adore ce mec gay, sexy et pervers ;D !

**ERRATUM ! **: Au chapitre précédant vous avez tous (enfin la plupart) remarqués l'énorme erreur du **« position féodale »** ! xD ! La je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, au début j'ai bien ris en m'en apercevant... après j'ai eu honte et là je me cache sous ma couette u.u ! La réponse était bien sûr : **Foetale. **Encore désolée pour cette énorme bourde !!

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

PS : Merci Agadou pour ta correction, j'essaie de m'améliorer un max, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi . !

**Chapitre 4 – Jalousie et Perte de contrôle **

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait une sale tête. Cette tête qu'on a souvent lorsqu'on a passé une nuit courte et agitée. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et ses yeux s'entrouvraient à peine, fuyant la lumière du jour.

C'est pourquoi Hermione n'eût pas besoin de lui demander comment il allait lorsqu'elle le vit au petit déjeuner. Ses yeux de lynx repérèrent très vite le pansement au bras d'Harry et les coups d'œil que celui-ci jetait à la table où Malfoy avait l'habitude de s'assoir.

À son contraire, son petit ami Ronald ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien. Il abrutissait même leur pauvre ami de ses propres cauchemars où une fouine géante lui arrachait les deux bras. Hermione ne savait vraiment pas comment ce rouquin faisait pour être aussi distrait ! Ni comment _elle _avait fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

La jeune femme allait enfin prendre la parole lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy entrer dans le réfectoire, un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Voir Malfoy sourire en publique c'était comme voir de la neige tomber en plein mois d'août: ça relevait de l'irréel ! Quelque chose clochait. L'aura de Malfoy était trop brillante ce matin, il était trop impeccablement coiffé, ses yeux gris pétillaient beaucoup trop... bref, il était trop « en pleine forme ».

Hermione vit Harry grogner de mécontentement en fixant sa némésis.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose Harry? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Le brun sembla hésité puis répondit :

-Non, ça va, juste une altercation hier.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'en crut pas un mot. Et elle ajouta ce mystère à sa longue liste de choses à découvrir. Juste avant était toujours placée cette histoire de sang manquant.

-J'vais en cours, grommela-t-il en se hissant hors de table.

Ron enfourna une tartine de marmelade dans sa bouche et le suivit avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Puis il revint deux secondes plus tard, s'essuya grossièrement, et embrassa tendrement une Hermione hilare.

Leur premier cours de la matinée se déroulait en extérieur, dans les enclos à dragons. C'était bien sûr leur cours le plus important, celui-ci durait 4h. Les apprentis dragonniers apprenaient à dresser des dragons, à les nourrir, les soigner... etc.

Parfois, quand l'un d'eux était malade ou en colère pour une raison x ou y, cela devenait très dangereux. Par ailleurs, nombreuses étaient les personnes qui, flânant, venaient admirer les immenses bêtes mythiques et leurs habiles dresseurs.

Harry était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, tout comme Ron. Après avoir fréquenté plusieurs dragons durant leur scolarité et pendant la guerre, les deux jeunes hommes savaient plus que quiconque comment manipuler ces bêtes. Le public qui s'attroupait donc autour des barrières de sécurité s'intéressait souvent à lui. Et puis, personne n'oubliait qu'il était le Survivant.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas défaut aux autres, et la mauvaise humeur d'Harry redoubla à la vue de cette foule.

-Peuvent pas laisser ceux qui bossent tranquille, marmonna-t-il.

-T'es un vrai rabat-joie ! Regarde ces filles, elles sont plutôt canon. Et je te parie qu'elles viennent de l'école de médicomagie d'à côté, dit Ron en faisant un petit geste amical aux jeunes gourdes qui leur souriaient.

Harry soupira et leur tourna volontairement le dos pour essayer de se concentrer sur leurs cours.

-Je suis sûr que c'est les bottes en peau de dragons qui leur font de l'effet. Ou peut-être nos vestes en cuir indestructibles ?

-Arrête, on croirait un super-héros qui prend la grosse tête! Et Mione te tuerait si elle te voyait regarder d'autres filles.

-Mais nous sommes des super-héros, 'Ry. Enfin, surtout toi. Et puis Mione sait que je l'aime, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis au régime que je n'ai pas le droit de regarder le menu!

Harry sourit. Ron au régime: il aurait tout entendu !

-Non, mais regarde cette bombe ! Sérieusement, tu crois qu'elle est là pour toi ou pour moi ?

Nouveau soupir. Harry se retourna pour faire taire son imbécile de meilleur ami. Il chercha ladite 'bombe' des yeux, mais son regard s'attarda sur deux hommes qui discutaient vivement à côté des jeunes femmes. L'un semblait très en colère, et l'autre, un professeur à en juger par sa blouse blanche d'alchimiste, paraissait plutôt honteux. Il n'arrêtait pas de tâtonner la peau sous son menton. Juste au-dessus de sa jugulaire.

Harry plissa des yeux et poussa un cri de surprise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Ron, surprit lui aussi.

-Je vais le tuer... Je m'absente, préviens le prof, s'écria Harry en courant hors de l'enclos.

Il fila droit à travers la foule jusque dans les couloirs et continua à courir en bousculant près d'une dizaine de personnes sur son passage.

Pas besoin de se demander où _il_ était, Harry le savait parfaitement : après une seule heure de cours, cette sangsue retournait se coucher dans son dortoir et ne ressortait qu'à 4h de l'après-midi pour le reste de ses cours.

Et lui qui se demandait depuis quand le blond faisait des siestes l'après-midi ! C'était logique : depuis qu'il était devenu cette espèce de monstre sans gêne !

Harry arriva enfin aux dortoirs et il n'eût pas besoin d'aller très loin pour trouver la personne de ses pensées.

D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et menaça Malfoy avec.

-Tiens, Potty ! Je te manque déjà ? Impatient de me nourrir ?

-Ta gueule ! J'ai bien vu que tu ne m'avais pas attendu pour ça, espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla Harry, hors de lui.

Malfoy haussa un de ses sourcils, feignant de ne pas avoir compris.

-Je viens de voir un professeur avec deux splendides marques au cou ! Je te préviens Malfoy, si mon sang ne t'intéresse pas, alors parfait, tu n'en auras pas. Mais dans le cas contraire, je t'interdis formellement de passer tes envies sur des innocents !

Le visage du blond se referma d'un coup.

-Il n'était pas contre, à ce que je sache, lança-t-il froidement.

-J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il ait été pour ou contre, peut-être que le directeur supporte que des monstres comme toi fassent parti de cet établissement, mais moi ce n'est pas le cas ! Je crois que tu t'es assez assouvi pendant la guerre.

Malfoy blêmit un peu plus.

Potter ne savait rien, il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de monstre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il était réellement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça !

La colère monta dangereusement en lui.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la baguette de Potter, et il se rapprocha de lui sensiblement.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, Potter, siffla-t-il.

-Et toi, arrête ce petit jeu malsain ou tu en payeras le prix, cracha Harry en soutenant son regard.

Il lui arracha sa baguette de la main et se retourna pour partir.

-Et pour ton prochain sevrage, tu devras attendre, Ducon. Tu as assez_ bu _pour la semaine, je crois.

OoOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était toujours furieux contre Malfoy.

Ron avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais le brun ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il avait séché leur cours de dragonnier. Si Hermione avait raison, ce qui était souvent le cas alors, le problème tournait autour de Malfoy. Et dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Heureusement pour le rouquin, cette semaine ils devaient faire quatre jours de stage avec son frère, Charlie. Il espérait que ces heures passées loin de la fac et de Malfoy changeraient quelque peu l'humeur de son meilleur ami.

Ce qui fut le cas... en partie. Harry s'adonna à son travail de dragonnier comme jamais auparavant. Tant et si bien que le dernier jour, Charlie, enchanté par ses progrès, le laissa librement chevaucher l'un de ses plus beaux spécimens.

Harry vola une grande partie de l'après-midi et ne revint que le soir, heureux et souriant.

Le vendredi soir, ils furent de nouveau invités à dîner chez les parents de Ron avec Charlie et toute la famille. Hermione aussi était là, et elle embrassa passionnément son petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la semaine. Ron en fut tellement émoustillé qu'il oublia la mauvaise humeur d'Harry.

-Hey Harry ! Comment ça va depuis l'autre jour ? Demandèrent en cœur les jumeaux Weasley à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry les rejoignit pour les saluer, et finit par s'assoir à côté d'eux pour dîner.

-Alors, cette histoire de sang ? Ron nous a dit que le doc' te croyait malade, c'est vrai ? Lui demanda Fred... ou Georges, ils étaient si semblables.

-Oui, mais c'est bon c'est passé, soupira Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure noire.

-Tu as trouvé qui te le volait ? Ripostèrent les deux frères, curieux.

Harry les jugea du regard, puis décida de les mettre un peu dans la confidence. Ils semblaient connaître pas mal de choses sur les vampires, peut-être pourrait-il leur soutirer des informations pour s'en servir contre Malfoy en cas de besoin.

-Que savez-vous sur les vampires ? Ont-ils le droit de boire le sang d'autres personnes ?

Fred et Georges le regardèrent, étonnés. Leur surprise se transforma bien vite en joie que Harry ne comprit pas, puis Fred donna un coup de coude à son frère, et d'un commun accord ils lui répondirent avec enthousiasme :

-Non, le ministère leur à interdit de se nourrir de sang de moldu, et encore moins de sorcier !

-Même s'ils en rêvent : le sang de sorcier est magique, il procure des sensations incroyables à ce qu'il paraît, et j'ai même entendu dire que la magie qu'il contenait rendait son buveur plus puissant !

-À la place, ils boivent du sang d'animaux... Enfin, c'est ce que croit le ministère, tout le monde sait que les vampires ne se contentent pas de ça, lui confia Georges en se servant du jus de citrouille.

Harry les écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

Les jumeaux lui parlèrent absolument de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient sans qu'il ait à le leur demander. Il apprit qu'il existait différentes sortes de vampires (il savait déjà que Malfoy était un sang pur), que les vampires vivaient très longtemps, que leur héritage apparaissait à leurs 17 ans, mais qu'avant ils étaient des sorciers comme tout le monde.

-Ils ont des faiblesses ? Demanda-t-il à la fin.

Fred le regarda gravement et prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre :

-Pas grand chose... leur dépendance peut-être, elle peut les mener à leur perte. Les crucifix, l'eau bénite et toutes ces conneries moldues tu les oublies ! Je crois qu'ils n'ont rien contre l'ail non plus, sauf l'odeur sûrement.

Harry fut déçu par sa réponse. Tout ça ne l'aiderait pas contre Malfoy. Ce con était bien trop fort et Harry n'était plus si sûr que sa magie seule suffise à le repousser la prochaine fois, bien que Dumbledore pensait le contraire.

Voyant l'air abattu de leur presque-petit-frère, Fred reprit :

-Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont excessivement jaloux. Et qu'ils seraient près à _tout _pour se procurer de la nourriture, ou pour la protéger... .

Harry les remercia de leurs renseignements, même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait que les vampires soient jaloux puisse l'aider à survivre aux colères de Malfoy.

OoOoO

Ce ne fut que le weekend arrivé qu'il comprit les mots des rouquins.

Harry et Ron avaient besoin tous les deux de nouveaux gants en peau de dragon, et décidèrent donc d'aller les acheter sur le chemin de Traverse.

Hermione les accompagna, et après avoir bu un coup avec Tom, le patron du bar le Chaudron Baveur, ils arpentèrent la rue la plus tordue de Londres.

Ils croisèrent avec nostalgie quelques écoliers qui portaient les uniformes de Poudlard, et après deux heures de shopping, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour manger une glace chez Fortarôme. C'est là, assis sur la terrasse qui donnait face au magasin de Quidditch, que Harry revit Bastian.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, se disant que ce sport lui manquait. Voler sur un dragon ou sur son éclair de feu était totalement différent. L'adrénaline n'était pas la même, et Harry regrettait celle qu'il ressentait à Poudlard, quand il partait à la recherche du vif d'or, poursuivi par Malfoy.

Ses pensées s'étaient obscurcies et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait vu.

-Je reviens, avait-il dit à Ron et Hermione, trop occupés à s'échanger leur glace respective pour faire attention à lui.

-Bastian ! Héla-t-il.

Le jeune homme était sorti de l'Allée des Embrumes et semblait vouloir disparaître aux yeux des autres sous son épaisse cape noire.

-Harry, dit-il doucement, à peine surprit.

-Désolé si je suis un peu abrupte, mais je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question de l'autre jour.

Le jeune homme pâle évita son regard et tritura un peu plus sa cape.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

Il tentait un coup d'œil vers Harry, mais le brun n'avait pas cillé. Personne ne devait croire que cette histoire le touchait, encore moins ses camarades de classe et ses amis.

-C'est Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit donc Harry en serrant des poings.

Le blond soupira et lui répondit, plongeant ses yeux bleu clair dans les siens :

-Oui, il nous a dit que ton sang était à lui, et que nous ne devions pas nous approcher de toi.

Harry sursauta.

-Tu es un vampire ?

Bastian sourit pauvrement et Harry comprit pourquoi il sortait de l'Allée des Embrumes et ce qu'il cachait sous sa cape.

-Il t'a marqué comme sa propriété, tout autre vampire qui s'approcherait de toi engagerait automatiquement un duel avec lui, c'est pour ça que je t'évite. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre avec un Pur Sang, je ne suis que de troisième rang, confessa-t-il à demi-mot.

Harry le laissa s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

Il était trop choqué par cette révélation. Alors comme ça c'était bien de Malfoy que venait cette saleté de rumeur, et en plus ce fils de mangemort l'avait MARQUÉ comme sien !?!

_Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils sont excessivement jaloux. Il qu'ils seraient près à tout pour se procurer de la nourriture, ou pour la protéger... ._

Avec un sourire sadique, Harry se souvint donc des mots de Fred, et décida de prendre sa revanche... .

OoOoOoOoO

Le docteur Umeda s'inquiétait pour son patient.

En règle générale, il ne s'inquiétait pour personne. C'était un vampire indépendant et fier. Mais à force de travailler dans un établissement scolaire, il avait fini par trouver la maladresse et l'innocence de ses étudiants pardonnables, et donc inquiétante pour lui, personne plus âgée. Ou plutôt, vampire de 87 ans. Zillah Umeda commençait à peine à être vieux. Les sorciers moyens vivaient 135 ans environ, voir 150 pour les plus prudents et les mieux portants, les vampires de rang supérieur, comme lui pouvaient vivre 200 ans, mais les sangs purs comme Draco Malfoy et ceux de sa lignée, pouvaient atteindre les 350 ans facilement ! Pourtant, ils étaient de plus en plus rares à leur époque. Période creuse très certainement. Et puis, quand on vit si longtemps, on fini par se lasser de la vie, ou en faire tellement n'importe quoi que la drogue ou le danger nous tue.

Umeda s'inquiétait donc pour Draco Malfoy, car ce jeune vampire semblait être autant conscient de ce qu'il était, que de la répulsion qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même. De plus, le héros du monde sorcier ne semblait pas très enclin à lui livrer son sang.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles, nous étions lundi à nouveau et il ne l'avait pas recroiser dans les couloirs de la faculté. Umeda était allé voir ses profs la semaine passée, et ceux-ci lui avaient dit qu'il était en stage. L'infirmier avait donc hésité à lui envoyer un hibou, mais comme Malfoy faisait comme si de rien n'était, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il voyait bien les cernes sous les yeux de blonds, et la jaunisse qui naissait dans ses yeux, signe flagrant de manque de sang chaud dans ses veines. S'il ne recevait pas un don dans les jours à venir, il deviendrait incontrôlable. Potter jouait à un jeu dangereux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!?!

Zillah Umeda, accoudé à sa fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la pelouse verte face à lui, venait enfin de voir Harry Potter... mais ce dernier portait un bandage blanc à son cou ! Comme si... comme si un vampire l'avait mordu ! Et à voir l'air sidéré de Draco Malfoy, à l'autre bout de la cour, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui lui avait sauté dessus... oh oui, Potter jouait à un jeu bien trop dangereux pour lui !!

OoOoOoO

Draco se souvenait très bien de cette fameuse journée. Cette journée où sa vie entière avait entièrement basculé.

C'était un matin d'hiver, il faisait froid au-dehors. L'air glacial stagnait au-dessus d'une rosée gelée, sur laquelle personne n'avait encore osé marcher.

Personne sauf son père.

Il s'était avancé vers lui, jusqu'au pied des marches du château pour lui annoncer ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure des nouvelles et la plus grande des fiertés.

Draco n'avait pas cillé à cette nouvelle. Sa seule et première pensée avait été cynique et amère : « Et dire que le monde sorcier le croit du bon côté. Ce mec est encore plus malfaisant que ce que je pensais ».

Puis Lucius Malfoy lui avait annoncé l'heure, dans la soirée, de sa 'transformation', et était reparti le sourire aux lèvres, non sans avoir gratifié son fils d'une pression sur l'épaule.

Draco avait passé le reste de la journée à errer sur la pelouse du parc, seul.

Vers 17h, peu avant qu'il ne doive rentrer pour la cérémonie de sa majorité, il avait croisé Potter et sa bande devant le lac. Celui-ci était gelé au quart et ces imbéciles de Gryffondors s'étaient amusés à y faire du patin à glace.

Ils étaient tous si jeunes, à l'époque.

Potter avait été le seul à remarquer sa présence. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le regarder. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Draco n'avait vu aucune haine, aucune répulsion dans ce regard. Juste une question en suspens.

Draco la connaissait cette question : à la vieille de la Grande Bataille, Harry Potter voulait savoir si Draco Malfoy serait à ses côtés ou contre lui. S'il trahirait leur animosité, ou s'il la changerait en... quelque chose d'autre.

Draco n'avait jamais répondu à sa question, même implicitement. Et le jour de la bataille, il n'avait pu que deviner la réaction stupéfaite du brun lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était présent nulle part.

Ce jour-là Draco avait pris une autre décision importante, qui bouleverserait sa vie à nouveau, bien des années plus tard lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins. Il s'était juré d'offrir un présent à Potter...

Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, Draco avait presque tout oublié de sa vie de sorcier. Il se souvenait de qui il avait été, de ses années à Poudlard et de ses amis, mais tout lui semblait flou, comme un vague souvenir qui disparaissait peu à peu et dont il ne se souviendrait que des couleurs et des formes. La seule personne dont il n'avait aucun problème à se souvenir c'était Potter.

À croire que sa haine envers lui était plus forte que tout.

Seulement, aujourd'hui Draco ne pensait plus à lui faire de cadeau, bien au contraire. La soif, la froideur et la noirceur avaient empli son âme. Et en tant que vampire, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : le sang.

Et malheureusement pour l'ex-Gryffondors qui l'avait assoiffé pendant une semaine, il n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser faire une nouvelle fois.

Draco venait de le repérer sur la pelouse de la fac, et il comptait aller le chercher et le trainer par la peau du cul jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pour qu'il lui donne de quoi assouvir ses besoins !

Dès le jeudi, Draco avait compris que s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pulsions, cela pourrait lui être fatal. Certes, il était au bord du gouffre, mais il arrivait à se tenir, contrairement à sa première fois.

C'est pourquoi il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le brun... Jusqu'à être assez proche de lui pour remarquer le bandage autour de son cou.

Et là, Draco vit rouge, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Une jalousie sans nom l'envahit de toute part. Une jalousie si puissante que la part encore humaine et sorcière en lui ne put la contredire ou la contrôler.

Un vampire avait franchi la ligne, SA ligne, et avait bu le sang qui était le sien.

Draco avait des envies de meurtre.

Ses yeux jaunis devinrent rouge vif et en un mouvement il fut près de Potter, une main puissante autour de son bras.

Il jeta un regard dur et froid autour de lui, puis tira sa proie vers les corridors et vers une salle de classe vide.

Et là, sans réfléchir, sans même laisser le temps à Potter de lui gueuler dessus, il arracha son bandage, lécha avidement son cou et y plongea ses canines sans hésitation...

_À suivre..._

_Je sais, je sais, vous me haïssez et je suis sûre que là tout de suite vous avez envie de me tuer, non XD ? Je me trompe ?ç__ç… mais ça devient hot ! ;p !!_

_Hihi, j'adore Draco-possessif ! Et allez, un peu de patience, la suite est encore plus juteuse... ! ;p_

_Merci pour votre lecture, au prochain chapitre ;p ! _

_Lyj'_


	5. Chapitre 5 Un sacrifice beaucoup trop

**Mot de l'auteuse:**

Bon alors j'ai bien compris, vous me haïssez XD ! Je m'en excuse... pas du tout XD ! Et oui c'est ca le suspens, héhé !

Bref, **MERCI MILLE FOIS A TOUS** pour vos reviews – malheureusement comme je ne suis pas Speedy G, je n'ai pas pût répondre à tout le monde en deux jours (le temps dont je dispose d'internet dans la semaine) avec tout ce que j'avais à faire – et Merlin sait que j'en mourrais d'envie ! Je pense à vous tous malgré tout, ne vous inquiètez pas ;D !

**Pour répondre vite fait à vos questions** (arrêtez de vous ronger les os, vous allez plus en avoir ! Ca serait dommage :S!) :

_**Harry n'est pas stupide**_ et croyez-moi, il ne se laissera pas faire indéfiniment, que ce soit par Dumby ou Draco ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Euh.... c'est tout xD ! Le reste vous le saurez ici ! **Ce chapitre va être fort en relation HP/DM**... et c'est pas finit ;p !

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 5 – Un Sacrifice beaucoup trop sensuel**

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Il fixait sans le voir la salle de classe face à lui.

Les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps, la bouche à demi ouverte, il essayait d'assimiler ce qui lui arrivait.

Draco Malfoy était en train de lui sucer le sang.

Sur le moment, il avait été trop surpris pour se rendre compte de la situation. Mais petit à petit son esprit s'éveillait et prenait conscience des mains froides serrées autour de son cou et de ses épaules, du nez qui respirait fortement dans son cou, des lèvres humides et chaudes qui absorbaient son sang dans un bruit de succession tout à fait indécent, et du corps entièrement tendu contre lui.

Et surtout, surtout, des deux canines plantées dans sa chaire, et de la douleur qu'elles lui infligeaient. Une douleur cuisante, brûlante, paralysante... mais loin d'être désagréable. Au contraire, Harry sentait tout son corps prendre feu et se rapprocher sans qu'il le veuille près de celui de son assaillant, de façon à ce que l'un et l'autre se moulent parfaitement.

Avec un hoquet de surprise, qui ressemblait plus à un début de gémissement, Harry s'agrippa désespérément à la chemise immaculée du blond.

Sa respiration se fit erratique, et il sentit sa magie partir hors de son contrôle. Comme si elle bouillonnait autant que son sang dans ses veines. Comme si elle était aspirée hors de son corps, comme le sang que Malfoy suçait avidement.

Puis Harry réalisa à quel point il était impuissant sans sa magie, et il prit peur.

Il se mit à trembler et lutta contre lui-même et contre son corps afin de repousser le blond.

Malfoy grogna contre cette tentative. Harry lui tira les cheveux dans un geste désespéré, et là il daigna enfin relever sa tête.

Harry fut subjugué par sa beauté sauvage. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions contenues dans la semi-obscurité de la salle. Ses joues rosées exprimaient son manque de souffle, et ses lèvres rouges et gonflées étaient de vrais appels à la débauche.

Et le long de son menton, jusque dans son cou et sur le col de sa chemise s'écoulait du sang, _Son _sang, rouge vif.

Harry porta inconsciemment sa main à son cou et sentit le liquide chaud y couler encore. Des taches blanches apparaissaient petit à petit devant ses yeux.

Il avait fait une connerie, une énorme connerie.

Et il allait s'évanouir.

Il eût juste le temps d'entendre Malfoy s'écrier « Tu... tu étais vierge! » avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

OoOoo

« Putain de merde », souffla Draco entre ses dents rouges.

Il avait perdu le contrôle, il avait... mordu Potter.

Et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son bandage était faux. Que le brun n'avait fait que le narguer. Bordel, il avait juste voulu le rendre jaloux ! Il avait voulu se venger, tout était si clair maintenant !

Et lui, comme le monstre qu'il était, il l'avait mordu... Il avait sucé son sang.

Draco passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oh oui ! Son sang si _succulent_.

Il s'était régalé.

À cette pensée, Draco secoua de la tête et remplaça sa honte par de la colère.

Après tout, Potter l'avait bien cherché ! C'était lui qui l'avait assoiffé pendant une semaine, c'était lui qui le cherchait, tout était de sa faute !

Draco regardait son corps inerte au sol. Il lui avait pris beaucoup de sang, mais pas assez pour qu'il en meure. Que deviendrait-il s'il venait à en mourir ?

Draco eut un rictus, il mourrait sûrement de soif... .

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prononça un sort de nettoyage pour faire disparaître tout ce sang qui faisait tache, et un autre pour refermer un peu la plaie à son cou.

Puis il le souleva dans ses bras, et l'emporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sous les yeux étonnés des étudiants, et surtout ceux d'Hermione, qui resta plantée comme une idiote, au beau milieu du couloir, un livre ouvert entre les mains.

-Malfoy ? Murmura-t-elle, bouche bée.

Le vampire l'entendit, mais ne se retourna pas. Il devait emmener Potter au docteur pour qu'il répare entièrement sa blessure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde plus de sang.

La jeune femme jeta son livre au sol et courut après lui.

Elle ne le rattrapa qu'une fois arriver à l'infirmerie.

Malfoy allongea le corps de Potter sur un lit, et Zillah Umeda se précipita vers lui.

-Merlin, Mr Malfoy ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça !?

Draco resta silencieux.

Hermione les regarda à tour de rôle, horrifiée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry ? Oh Harry, Harry répond-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en prenant la main de son ami.

-Du calme mademoiselle, essaya de l'apaiser le médecin.

-Du calme ? Mais il est tout pâle ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle se tourna violemment vers Draco et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-C'est toi Malfoy ! Que lui as-tu encore fait ??

Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre son calme. Mais elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions ces derniers jours pour rester stoïque.

Malfoy grimaça en louchant sur sa baguette. Puis, sans lui adresser la parole il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, non sans ajouter un : «C'est de sa faute, il m'a poussé à bout. Il lui en reste assez, ne vous inquiétez pas ».

Son calme et son indifférence eurent le don d'énerver un peu plus Hermione qui se remit à hurler sur l'infirmier dès le départ.

OoOoOoOoO

Travailler.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour se changer les idées.

Draco était retourné dans sa chambre, avait pris ses affaires, et était parti s'enfermer dans une des salles de cours les plus reculées du bâtiment C.

La salle était sombre, il avait fermé tous les stores, et n'avait allumé qu'une lampe halogène au-dessus de lui. Les potions sur lesquelles il travaillait bouillonnaient tranquillement, projetant dans les aires des volutes de fumée orangées et verdâtres.

-Tu sais que t'es sexy avec des lunettes Drake ?

-Un vampire n'a pas besoin de ces choses-là.

Intérieurement, Draco hurla. Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ? Las, il releva ses lunettes de protection sur son front, rejetant en arrière ses mèches blondes.

Nott avait raison, en tant que vampire sa vue était parfaite et invincible, il n'avait donc pas besoin de lunettes et certainement pas des lunettes de protection. Mais c'était une vieille habitude dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une crasse vienne lui abîmer le visage.

Il jeta un regard haineux à son quasi-ex-meilleur-ami, et à l'empêcheur-de-tourner-en-rond.

-Oh, quel accueil ! S'exclama Nott, ironique.

Il s'approcha de lui et se pencha au-dessus de ses potions.

-Dégage, pesta Draco.

Théodore ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à la place il s'accouda à son plan de travail et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du sang pur.

-Tu es impressionnant, Draco. En quelques minutes tu as parfumé toute l'université... je peux te dire que nos congénères étaient plus qu'excités.

Draco le foudroya du regard. Ses yeux de vampires brillaient effectivement un peu trop. Draco se haït pour cela.

Il n'arrivait déjà pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait, cet imbécile ne l'aidait pas. Rien que de penser que d'autres vampires avait pu sentir l'odeur de Potter le mettait dans une jalousie noire.

Potter était à lui. C'était son ennemi personnel, sa Némésis.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Car après ce qu'il s'était passé il n'avait qu'une seule peur : que Potter le rejette. Qu'il ne lui donne plus son sang, mais surtout qu'il ne veuille plus l'approcher, qu'il l'ignore. Cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois, juste après la guerre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant toutes ces batailles, et lors du dernier banquet à Poudlard, Harry l'avait évité comme la peste. Il lui en avait voulu, c'était compréhensible. Mais cela n'avait été que passager. À leur entrée en fac, les hostilités avaient repris plus enragées qu'auparavant.

Cependant, là, c'était différent. Jamais leur haine n'avait atteins un tel degré d'intimité.

-Drake, je suis désolé, essaya doucement Blaise.

-Pas la peine d'user ta salive Blaise, tout ça te dépasse. Et je ne vais pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment, dit Draco.

Blaise poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Seulement pendant les dix années à venir, ajouta cruellement le blond.

_Il fallait s'en douter_, pensa le noir.

-Le directeur l'a déjà puni, informa Théodore d'une voix neutre. Travaux forcés et résultats d'examens exemplaires.

-C'était la moindre des choses. Bon, vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi je dois supporter votre présence à tous les deux? Pesta de nouveau Draco.

Théodore haussa ses sourcils.

-Ah oui, Severus Snape est dans ta chambre, il t'attend. Nous étions venus te chercher.

Draco marmonna un « bande de crétins », et laissa son travail en plan pour sortir en trompe de la salle.

Si Severus était là, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il avait trouvé un substitut au sang de Potter! Dommage qu'il arrive trop tard... .

OoOoOoO

Le réveil d'Harry fut difficile. Un mal de crâne lui vrilla les tympans, alors que des courbatures lui tiraillèrent la nuque. Il se redressa avec peine sur sa couche, une main sur son cou. Il ressentait encore les picotements dût à la cicatrisation de sa plaie.

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione, soulagée.

Une main délicate se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Tu vas bien? Continua la jeune femme.

Le brun répondit par un grognement.

Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'étira précautionneusement.

Surtout, éviter de se rappeler la vieille. Éviter de se rappeler ce douloureux échec. Éviter de se rappeler que sa vengeance s'était retournée contre lui et qu'il en avait payé le prix de son sang.

Un goût amer remonta le long de sa gorge jusque dans sa bouche.

Cet enfoiré avait osé... il l'avait mordu. Il l'avait... Harry sentit son sang bouillonné dans ses veines.

Il le HAÏSSAIT !

-Harry calme-toi, tu as subi un sacré choc, tenta de l'apaiser sa meilleure amie.

Harry ne répondit pas et serra la couverture sous lui jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses poings deviennent blanches. Ses yeux fixaient un point au loin, ce qui était mauvais signe.

Hermione vit aussi sa mâchoire se contracter et elle s'attendit au pire.

Entre Harry et Malfoy les relations étaient explosives... et là l'ancien Serpentard avait dépassé toutes les limites.

-Harry, l'infirmier est parti pour un moment, il m'a demandé de te donner cette potion et de te parler.

Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa une fiole bleue.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans son mutisme.

-Il m'a tout raconté, continua Hermione, hésitante. Et... ce que Malfoy a fait est impardonnable. Mais tu n'as pas été très coopératif... .

Ces paroles lui valurent un regard noir très explicite.

-Oh Harry, je ne prends pas sa défense voyons ! Mais toi et Malfoy, vous avez toujours joué aux gamins ! C'est ridicule toute cette histoire ! Tu sais, les vampires ne sont pas tous diaboliques, beaucoup souffrent de leur condition non souhaitée. Peut-être que Malfoy en fait partie, tu ne devrais pas le considérer comme maléfique juste par ce que tu le détestes. Si tu lui avais donné un peu de sang chaque jour alors peut-être qu'il serait dans un meilleur état aujourd'hui et qu'il ne t'aurait pas sauté dessus !

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Hermione lui avait lancé sa tirade d'une seule traite, s'énervant contre lui sans raison.

-Maintenant Mr Umeda dit que tu ne pourras plus faire autrement que de laisser Malfoy te... sucer dès qu'il le voudra. Tu es encore dans de beaux draps, et heureusement que Ron n'est au courant de rien sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il... .

-Quoi ? L'interrompit enfin Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Je n'ai rien dit à Ron, reprit Hermione plus calmement.

-Non, pas ça! Malfoy va... recommencer ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

La jeune femme grimaça. Et merde, son plan «mettre Harry au courant le plus délicatement possible» venait d'échouer. Elle s'était emportée.

-Euh oui, les vampires sécrètent une salive qui anesthésie très vite les plaies et empêchent la douleur. L'infirmier a dit que cela serait mieux pour toi que Malfoy boit ton sang de cette manière. En plus, cela lui permettra de choisir son... euh... dosage.

Harry encaissa le coup sans rien dire.

Hermione détesta lui révéler toutes ces informations.

Elle n'aimait pas être la fille de l'histoire qui savait faire la part des choses et rester neutre alors qu'Harry était son ami et Malfoy un parfait inconnu. Mais la place du meilleur ami loyal coûte que coûte était déjà prise. Et elle ne doutait pas un instant que Ron voudrait tuer Malfoy une fois l'histoire révélée.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et resserra sa prise sur les mains de son ami.

-Harry, je sais que tu es en colère...

-Plus que ça, oui, la coupa froidement Harry.

-... et que mon idée va te paraître folle, mais... tu devrais parler avec Malfoy. Tu sais... parler, pas crier ni lui taper dessus. Juste parler avec lui, pour que vous mettiez les choses au clair... .

Harry inspira profondément. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Et il avait bien l'intention de parler à Malfoy... oh oui il allait parler avec lui, et cette fois il ne lui épargnerait rien.

Et une fois cette histoire de sang terminée, il le raillerait définitivement de sa vie.

Harry eut un sourire cruel et ignora le léger pincement qu'il ressentit au cœur.

OoOoO

-Comment ça, _il n'y a pas d'antidote_ ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?!? Vous voulez dire que je vais _encore_ devoir boire le sang du balafré ?

-Un peu de modération, Draco.

Draco tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.

Rien.

RIEN !!

Le meilleur potioniste de Grande-Bretagne n'avait trouvé AUCUN remède à sa dépendance ! Cette fois c'était clair, il était foutu.

Draco ne voyait que deux alternatives à cette histoire : soit il mourrait de faim, soit lui et Potter s'entretueraient.

De son côté, Severus Snape le regardait s'agiter, impuissant.

Le professeur de Potion de Poudlard était profondément désolé de la tournure qu'avait prit l'héritage de Draco.

Il avait été là pour ses 17ans, et jamais il n'avait vu un Malfoy autant regretter sa transformation. Personne dans l'assistance ne l'avait remarqué, bien sûr. Draco avait cette particularité de pouvoir cacher ses émotions à autrui, et Severus pouvait bien se vanter d'être le seul à savoir lire derrière son masque. Malheureusement, cela ne lui était d'aucunes aide. Severus n'aurait jamais pu interrompre la cérémonie, et il ne pourrait jamais rendre à Draco ce qu'il avait perdu. Son destin était scellé depuis sa naissance.

Et concernant cette histoire avec Potter, c'était peine perdue. Ces deux-là n'écoutaient personne et en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis leur scolarité, et le professeur de potion était même persuadé que leur relation avait empiré... Ils étaient incroyables. Pire que lui avec Black, et ce n'était pas peu dire !

-Et si je vous aidais ? Peut-être qu'à nous deux nous y parviendrons ! Je travaille déjà sur les propriétés du sang moldu et sorcier, proposa le blond en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

-C'est une idée... mais dans tous les cas Potter devra se montrer très coopératif dans les jours à venir.

-J'accepte.

Severus et Draco se retournèrent dans un joli ensemble.

Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait encore un pansement au cou, et cette fois-ci pour de vrai, des yeux rougis par le sommeil et la fatigue, et des cheveux en bataille. Mais il se tenait droit, raide, et leur lançait des éclairs de haine silencieux.

-Je vous laisse un mois pour trouver une solution. Passé ce délai, il vaudra mieux pour vous de ne plus recroiser mon chemin, continua-t-il sèchement.

Draco ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Severus observa effaré les deux jeunes hommes se confronter du regard une longue minute avant que Potter ne parte: une brusque peur venait de l'envahir et il pria Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit pas fondée.

Car si Potter était vraiment le calice de Draco, alors _**aucune**_ potion ne pourrait jamais remplacer un tel lien.

Draco resta silencieux encore un moment et Severus devina sans peine le trouble qui l'envahissait.

Oh non, pourvut qu'il se trompe. Malfoy Senior ne le supporterait pas.

Un frisson malsain lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il repensait à cet homme au visage blafard et à l'allure parfaite.

C'était lui dont ils devraient se préoccuper le plus. Cet homme était beaucoup plus dangereux que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Même Voldemort l'avait compris et n'avait pas cherché à le supprimer lorsque Lucius lui avait annoncé son départ des Mangemorts.

Oh oui, Lucius était puissant, peut-être même trop. C'était pour ça que même après avoir survécu à deux guerres, Severus Snape n'avait pas pris sa retraite : Dumbledore l'employait toujours comme espion. Le vieux directeur voulait s'assurer que personne ne prendrait la place de Voldemort.

Severus sourit pitoyablement à cette pensée. Albus Dumbledore, aussi bon sorcier qu'il fût, n'était pas immortel. Et cette dernière guerre avait épuisé jusqu'à la moelle de sa magie. Il ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Un an, peut-être deux avec de la chance.

Severus poussa un profond soupir, lui aussi était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse en paix avec ses souvenirs et ses regrets.

-J'ai encore des cours à donner. Je te revois demain, et nous nous mettrons aussitôt au travail. Ne t'inquiète pas, se sentit-il obliger de rajouter.

Draco figea ses yeux gris dans ceux de son parrain et répondit :

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que je peux y arriver.

Même si ça voix n'avait pas faibli en prononçant ces mots, Severus savait que le jeune homme mentait.

_Merlin, faites que Potter ne soit pas son calice... ._

OoOoOoO

Harry se maudissait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas dit la moitié des mots qu'il pensait à Malfoy !

Il était pourtant parti calme, avec dans l'idée de parler posément avec cette sangsue, sans lui taper dessus comme l'avait suggéré Hermione. Mais une fois arrivé devant la salle de classe, il avait entendu une partie de la conversation entre Malfoy et son très cher ex-professeur de potion, et là toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties en fumée. Ces deux-là, toujours à comploter contre lui ! Ce qu'il pouvait les haïr !!

Ses mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge et il n'avait réussi qu'à sortir ce pathétique « j'accepte ».

Ce qu'il aurait voulu leur crier qu'il n'était pas d'accord, qu'il en avait marre qu'on se serve de lui sans cesse, et qu'il ne voulait pas encore perdre du sang !

Ce sang qui était tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents, concrètement parlant.

James Potter et Lily Evans vivaient encore un peu, en lui. Et rien que l'idée qu'il puisse être souillé par cette... Par ce... ARGH !

Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et chauffer ses joues.

Ce soir-là il se coucha très tôt, sous le regard surpris de son meilleur ami, mais ne s'endormit pas avant deux heures du matin.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Harry attendit toute la journée que Malfoy vienne le voir pour réclamer sa ration. Il fut très stressé, sursautait pour un rien, sa main serrée autour de sa baguette dans sa poche, et jetait des regards prudents autour de lui.

Mais Malfoy ne se montra pas ce jour-là.

Ni le jour suivant.

Et au bout du troisième jour, Harry commença enfin à relâcher la pression. Il eut la stupide pensée que peut-être le blond avait abandonné la partie, ou qu'il avait déjà – enfin ! Trouver une solution.

Bien sûr, il avait tort.

Draco Malfoy s'était tout simplement retenu.

Car même s'il avait juré le contraire à leur professeur à l'infirmerie l'autre jour, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à Potter. Et le côté « faire enrager Potty » ne suffisait pas à le convaincre de continuer à se nourrir de son sang. C'est pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus lorsqu'il l'avait croisé ces deux derniers jours.

Mais là, il était à cran, il avait besoin de boire.

Harry était aux toilettes en train de se laver les mains lorsqu'il le sentit arrivé derrière lui.

Un vampire se déplace toujours furtivement, silencieusement. Et pour la discrétion, Draco était un prof en la matière.

Cependant, Harry avait toujours su quand le blond était dans la même pièce que lui. C'était instinctif. Ses entrailles se tordaient, tout son corps se crispait, se tendait, se réchauffait.

Ce fut le cas ce jour-là aussi.

Harry le sentit s'approcher dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près de lui pour sentir son souffle sur son cou. À aucun moment, il ne redressa la tête pour le voir dans la glace face à lui. Il garda la tête baissée, même lorsqu'il sentit une chose humide glisser le long de son cou.

Sa langue ! Malfoy était en train de le lécher, comme la première fois.

Harry savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir, il le faisait pour anesthésier la douleur, pour permettre à la plaie de mieux cicatriser. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, car cette langue, _**SA **_langue, provoqua en lui une série de frissons plus torrides les uns que les autres.

Malfoy posa une de ses mains froides de l'autre côté de son cou, et la deuxième au niveau de sa hanche, pour plus de stabilité.

Puis Harry retint son souffle et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

La seconde d'après, Draco enfonçait ses dents blanches dans son cou, et Harry rejetait sa tête en arrière, accusant le coup.

Il sentit les mains de Draco se serrer un peu plus fort sur lui, alors qu'il commençait sa succion.

Harry sentit sa nuque s'échauffer, son sang bouillir, ses joues devenir rouges. Il osa enfin regarder dans le miroir face à lui et ce qu'il vit l'excita encore plus. Peut-être même un peu trop, car il sentit une érection poindre douloureusement dans son pantalon.

Et cela fut pire lorsque dans la glace il rencontra deux perles argentées envoûtantes, qui se transformèrent bien vite en deux rubis étincelants.

Harry serra le lavabo sous ses mains et la fraîcheur de la faïence lui éclaircit un peu les idées.

-Dou... doucement, réussit-il à murmurer d'une voix rauque.

Draco, derrière lui, lécha les quelques dernières perles de sang qui s'échappaient de ses deux plaies, et lui accorda une pause, ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

L'ancien Gryffondor tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais son corps semblait ne plus vouloir lui répondre. Il tremblait, transpirait et ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Il se serait tué lui-même tellement il avait honte de se sentir si faible.

Malfoy paraissait si parfait à côté, si puissant.

-Vas-y, finit-il par dire. _Plus vite tu auras fini, mieux ce sera... ._

Draco pencha à nouveau sa tête sur son cou, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Harry le vit froncer des sourcils.

Prenant cela pour de la nargue, Harry s'énerva et lui hurla :

-VAS-Y, QU'ON EN FINISSE !

Choqué et surtout vexé, Malfoy laissa son instinct vampirique prendre le dessus et le retourna brusquement pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il replongea ses dents dans son cou et Harry ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque ses dents le transpercèrent à nouveau.

Il réagit au quart de tour et sortit sa baguette, repoussant le blond le plus loin possible de lui avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Dégage ! Lui cria-t-il, enragé.

Malfoy le darda un instant, puis s'essuya la bouche et s'enfuit.

Harry rabaissa son bras et poussa un profond soupir.

-Quel enfoiré, souffla-t-il.

Sa chemise et sa robe de sorcier étaient tachées d'une grande auréole rouge.

Son cou saignait encore, il était épuisé.

Et surtout, son érection ne voulait pas se calmer. Harry rougit et jura ; pourvu que Malfoy ne se soit rendu compte de rien !

OoOoOoO

Il le voulait, il le voulait, il le voulait encore... !

Draco ne se contrôlait plus, tout son corps tremblait et il n'arrivait rien à faire contre ça.

Il avait bu le sang de Potter, mais cela ne lui avait rien fait ! Ce n'était pas assez !! Il en voulait PLUS ! Tellement PLUS !

Deux minutes.

Ce connard ne lui avait accordé que deux pauvres minutes de bien-être, après deux jours entiers de jeûne.

Il ne tiendrait pas, il serait obligé de retourner le voir.

Cette dépendance lui faisait peur.

Le regard de son parrain l'autre soir lui avait fait peur.

Il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. On se fichait de lui.

Lui, Draco Malfoy !

Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça, il devait garder le contrôle de sa vie, de son semblant de vie... .

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif, soif de lui !

Il le voulait, il le voulait, il le voulait encore et encore, à en devenir fou.

_À suivre..._

Alors, alors, alors ? J'ai mérité des reviews ? Vous aimez toujours autant? Quoi la situation est trop stressante ? Oui je sais, il faut que leurs sentiments évoluent maintenant... ca arrive ;p !

Bisous et merci encore à tous !!

A la semaine prochaine !

Lyj' – (privé de pc portable cette semaine, bouuuh sniiifff T.T).


	6. Chapitre 6 Sang gêne

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Salut tout le monde !!

Comme d'habitude, **merci à tous pour vos nombreux reviews !** Malheureusement le **weekend** à été vraiment trop **court** pour moi (concert à Paris , hum hum.. :D!) et **je n'ai pas pu lire tous vos reviews et encore moins vous répondre**. Je m'en excuse profondément ! Mais j'ai tout garder dans mon petit ordinateur (réparé!! yiiipiii!) et je vais lire tout ca cette semaine et vous répondre sur une page word avant de vous envoyez ces réponses... et comme je ne veux pas vous faire poireauter plus que ça, je _**poste le nouveau chapitre**_ !!

Vous pouvez dire un grand merci à ma bêta, **Agadou**, qui malgré la fatigue a réussit à me l'envoyer à temps :)!! Merci ma grande :D !

Sur ce, bonne semaine et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 6 – Sang gêne**

Pour Harry, les jours qui suivirent furent les plus troublants de toute son existence.

Malfoy lui réclama un peu de son sang chaque jour, et chaque fois ils faisaient cela dans les toilettes, dans une salle de classe vide, ou derrière les enclos à dragons.

Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot. Malfoy avait compris qu'il devait y aller plus doucement, et Harry savait à présent que s'il ne laissait pas le vampire boire à sa soif, cela lui en coûterait d'autant plus la fois suivante.

Mais le pire dans ces entrevues, ce n'était plus que Malfoy lui prenait son sang et l'affaiblissait, c'était les réactions ambigües de son corps.

Comme lors de la deuxième fois, Harry se mettait à bander dès que Malfoy le suçait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment le blond faisait, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Seules les douches froides marchaient, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Ces douches froides lui valurent même de tomber malade. Avec le litre de sang que Malfoy lui pompait en plus dans la semaine, Zillah Umeda était de plus en plus inquiet pour sa santé physique. Hermione aussi, et même Ron et Neville commençaient à se poser des questions.

Harry resta alité trois jours entiers. Umeda lui avait prescrit beaucoup de repos et tellement de potions qu'il ne savait même plus laquelle servait à quoi.

Il devait dormir, mais bien sûr il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait qu'une fois rétabli tout recommencerait : Malfoy le mordrait, il banderait, se maudirait de tous les noms et rentrerait dans son dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche froide.

De plus, Umeda lui avait certifié que le sang d'un malade pouvait aussi affecter un vampire s'il le buvait. Malfoy devait donc jeûner le temps de son rétablissement. Mais après celui-ci, il aurait sûrement _très_ faim.

-Alors mon vieux, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron en s'affalant sur son lit.

Harry se redressa un peu et attrapa la chocogrenouille qu'il lui tendait.

-Bof, répondit-il. J'ai toujours de la fièvre et j'ai encore envie de dormir.

Ron ria et engloutit sa propre chocogrenouille.

-Ouaip, t'as des poches immenses sous les yeux.

-Rassurant, merci Ron, ironisa Harry en se frottant lesdits yeux.

Le rouquin sourit de plus belle et s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit.

-Bon alors vas-y, raconte. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi malade que depuis Ste Mangouste après la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pas la Dragoncelle quand même ?

Harry se sentit honteux. Ron était vraiment un frère pour lui, et lui ne faisait que lui mentir, il détestait ça. Il lui était arrivé de mentir à Hermione – complicité masculine oblige – mais jamais à Ron.

Seulement, lui dire la vérité serait pire que tout. Lui s'en remettait déjà à peine. Alors Ron... .

-C'est à cause d'une fille, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Ron sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry se sentit rougir, mais réfuta aussitôt l'accusation.

-Dommage, je me disais que peut-être avec cette ancienne histoire de rumeur, tu t'étais enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Tu devrais d'ailleurs, mec. La frustration c'est pas bon pour le moral ! Se moqua Ron.

Harry lui fit un joli doigt d'honneur alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

-Non sérieux, c'était qui la dernière en date après ma sœur ?

-Personne.

-Bah voilà, elle est là ta maladie ! Tu es tout bonnement un mec frustré qui n'a pas eu sa dose de sexe depuis looooooongtemps.

Cette fois-ci, Harry lui balança son oreiller à la tronche. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer que cette conversation le gênait et qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

C'est vrai que le brun n'avait pas eu de vraie relation depuis un moment. Sa dernière en date avait duré une nuit, avec un homme.

Après Ginny Weasley, Harry n'avait jamais retrouvé une femme en qui il pouvait autant avoir confiance. Il avait donc couché avec une ou deux jeunes étudiantes, mais rien que pour assouvir quelques-unes de ses pulsions. Il était jeune après tout. Sa libido le travaillait comme tous ceux de son âge.

Sa dernière conquête avait été une erreur et Harry n'en avait jamais parlé à Ron non plus. Il ne savait pas quelle était sa position sur les relations entre personnes du même sexe. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé ensemble, ou alors juste en déconnant une fois.

C'était un soir, il avait été invité à boire un verre dans un bar avec Seamus et Dean, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Dean n'était finalement pas venu, et Seamus et lui avaient bu plus d'un verre en son honneur.

À cette époque, Harry ne savait pas que son ami était gay, mais étonnement il ne l'avait pas repoussé quand Seamus lui avait fait des avances, à demi-saoul.

Ils avaient fini leur nuit au lit et... Harry avait adoré. Ça avait été la nuit la plus torride de sa vie.

Après coup, le lendemain, il s'était senti terriblement mal. Il avait non seulement couché avec un ami, mais en plus avec un garçon, et il avait aimé ça.

Harry s'était posé beaucoup de questions, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se persuader qu'il était gay. Il était peut-être bisexuel, il n'en savait rien. Et, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour l'instant, seul son problème avec Malfoy le préoccupait.

-Ouais, je crois que t'as raison en fait. Je dois être en manque, finit-il par avouer à Ron, sérieux.

Le rouquin ne sut pas s'il devait prendre ça à la rigolade ou non. Il se contenta de lui donner une réponse qui fit rougir encore plus Harry :

-Dans ce cas, faut que _quelqu'un_ te soulage.

OoOoOoO

Draco n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce que lui cachait son parrain, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il leur restait deux semaines pour trouver un antidote, ils en étaient toujours au point zéro et Severus lui cachait quelque chose d'essentiel.

-Je suis à cran, je n'ai pas bu depuis plus de trois jours et je ne trouve strictement rien qui puisse assouvir ma soif. C'est un vrai cauchemar, dit-il au bord de l'épuisement.

Blaise, qui l'avait vu si joyeux et plein de vie ces derniers jours grâce au sang de Potter, s'inquiétait à nouveau pour lui. Et dire que tout était sa faute ! Tout ça à cause d'une pauvre petite fiole de sang volée... !

-Je peux toujours aller voir l'infirmier et lui demander s'il en sait plus. Après tout, c'est un vampire lui aussi, et il est plus vieux que toi, suggéra-t-il à son meilleur ami.

Draco acquiesça et Blaise sortit de sa chambre.

Draco l'entendit s'excuser à l'entrée de sa chambre et il fronça les sourcils.

Deux minutes plus tard, son père entrait dans la pièce.

Draco se leva automatiquement de son fauteuil et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme âgé de 45 ans et pourtant, comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, il ne les faisait pas. Avec ses cheveux clairs, lisses, et sa peau pâle, parfaite, il en faisait dix de moins.

Lucius ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa canne à tête de serpent en argent, ni sans sa longue cape noire.

Draco détestait la puissance qui émanait de son corps. Il détestait aussi son regard supérieur et son sourire froid en toute circonstance.

Aucune chaleur ne dégageait de cet homme. Draco s'était même demandé plus d'une fois s'il était réellement mi-vampire mi-sorcier. Car être mi-sorcier signifiait avoir encore une partie d'humanité en soi, une partie de chaleur, de « bien » comme le dirait ce cher Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy ne semblait avoir aucun bien en lui. Draco savait qu'il ne recherchait qu'une seule chose: le pouvoir.

Pas le pouvoir magique ou physique comme Voldemort, mais un pouvoir psychique sur chaque être vivant.

S'il avait pu, il se serait sûrement présenté en tant que candidat à la présidence sorcière. Mais bien sûr, aucun vampire ne pouvait accéder à ce droit. C'était trop dangereux.

Lucius Malfoy rêvait d'avoir tous ces gens sous son contrôle tel des marionnettes, et Draco avait plus d'une fois remercié Merlin qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué que Dumbledore en matière de manipulation humaine.

En tout cas, lui, il n'arriverait jamais à le manipuler. Draco arrivait peut-être à lui faire croire qu'il le respectait et lui obéissait par la peur qu'il manifestait à son égard, mais en réalité il se fichait éperdument de son père.

-Bonjour, Draco. J'ai appris récemment que tu travaillais avec le professeur Snape, tu aurais pu prévenir tout de même, susurra-t-il.

Draco frissonna.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pu vous intéresser Père, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre froidement.

Lucius le foudroya du regard.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Draco ! Pourquoi travailles-tu avec ce vieil imbécile ? Ce sont tes recherches sur les propriétés du sang ? Tu sais que je suis très intéressé par ton projet, mon cher Draco. Je veux tout savoir, dit-il durement.

Draco retint une moquerie. Bien sûr que son père était intéressé par ses recherches tant que cela concernait le sang tout l'intéressait !

Si seulement il avait su pourquoi Draco se donnait à fond chaque soir... Il en ferait une crise cardiaque ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de cœur... .

-Il n'y a rien de neuf pour l'instant, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Lucius plissa des yeux, le jugeant du regard.

-Bien, je repasserai te voir demain. Il est tard, je dois rentrer. Le _dîner _m'attend.

Draco grimaça. Il savait très bien ce que son père _mangeait_ au _dîner_ chaque soir.

-Transmettez mon bonjour à Mère.

-Je le ferais.

Dans un tournoiement de cape théâtrale, son père fit demi-tour et s'évanouit dans la nuit naissante.

Ses apparitions étaient toujours de courtes durées. Son père aimait se faire désirer.

Draco soupira profondément. Voilà que les choses se compliquaient. Avec son père dans les parages, ils ne seraient pas tranquilles. Il devait prévenir Potter : Lucius Malfoy ne devait pas les voir ensemble sinon, il y aurait mort d'hommes.

Draco chopa sa cape accrochée à la porte de son armoire et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

OoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le dortoir de l'ancien Gryffondor, un petit bâtiment en forme de C à l'autre bout du campus, derrière les enclos à dragons, Draco hésita sur la marche à suivre.

Potter était malade, donc probablement dans sa chambre, avec tous ses imbéciles d'amis à son chevet. Comment s'inviter chez lui sans que les autres ne le remarquent ? Personne n'était au courant de leur « relation », mis à part Blaise et Théo... et sûrement Granger, à bien y réfléchir.

Ce qui faisait déjà beaucoup trop de monde. Son anonymat était en jeu, après tout.

Draco sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort de repérage. Une petite lumière bleue sortit du bâton de bois. Elle s'éleva vers les hauteurs du bâtiment, virevolta quelques minutes devant plusieurs fenêtres, et finit par se poser devant l'une d'entre elles. Une faible lumière brillait derrière les vitres entrouvertes. Draco supposa que c'était la lueur d'une bougie. Parfait, Potter devait être seul.

Il regarda s'il était bien seul dans les environs - ce qui était le cas, car à cette heure-ci la plupart des étudiants finissaient de manger ou sortaient s'amuser dans les bars hors du campus. Puis il entreprit de « grimper » jusqu'à la chambre de Potter.

Il n'aimait pas jouer au singe, mais ses pouvoirs de vampire lui donnaient la possibilité de quasiment voler et il adorait s'en servir. Plus que grimper, il frôlait les pierres de ses mains et de ses pieds, se déplaçant avec agilité et rapidité.

Il arriva sans difficulté au troisième étage et se hissa dans la pièce aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Potter était bien seul, dans son lit. Draco pouvait entendre sa respiration alors qu'il dormait.

Il s'approcha de son lit et le contempla quelques instants. Ce que le brun pouvait être vulnérable comme ça, pensait-il. Draco détestait le voir endormi. Cela lui rappelait trop l'après-guerre, quand il était resté dans le coma pendant une semaine. À cette époque les médicomages n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'il se réveillerait. Son état critique avait fait la une des journaux.

Draco était allé le voir, une nuit. Il avait pénétré dans l'établissement de la même façon que ce soir. Il s'était approché du lit et l'avait insulté, lui interdisant catégoriquement de mourir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qui le poussaient à le laisser en vie.

À ne pas le mordre, à ne pas sucer son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

Il respectait trop Potter. Parfois, ça craignait vraiment.

Il craignait.

Sa réaction ce soir-là avait été stupide, et là encore il était stupide de ne pas le réveiller dans la seconde. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci, où il était en position de supériorité. Il pouvait lui faire toutes les crasses qu'il voulait, Potter ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Un rictus orna ses lèvres et il se pencha sur le lit, tout près de l'oreille du jeune homme endormi.

-Bouh ! Dit-il.

-ARGH !! PUTAIN, MALFOY !!

Draco éclata de rire et se recula.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et le foudroya du regard, encore tout tremblant. Ce connard venait de lui faire une peur bleue ! Pour une fois qu'il réussissait à dormir sans cauchemarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Draco le regarda sortir de son lit, enfiler un t-shirt et jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Draco sourit de plus belle.

-Je dois te parler.

-Et tu pouvais pas attendre demain matin, non ? Il faut toujours que tu me pourrisses la vie, répliqua Harry de mauvais poil.

Le blond dut bien avouer qu'il ne semblait pas en très grande forme. Sa peau était pâle, son cou gardait toujours la marque violacée de ses canines et des cernes violettes creusaient ses joues.

Draco pensa à regret que ce soir encore il devrait garder ses distances. Un sang malade était un sang infect.

Draco entreprit de se promener dans la chambre, notant les vêtements sales étalés çà et là, l'armoire grande ouverte où étaient accrochées ses robes de sorcier et ses combinaisons anti-feu de dragonnier. Ses bottes en peau de dragon étaient au pied de son lit et dans un coin de la pièce trainait son vieil Éclair de Feu. Des toiles d'araignée commençaient à s'y former.

-Tu es démodé, Potter. L'Éclair de Feu n'est plus le meilleur balai sur le marché.

-Je ne joue plus, répondit Harry.

Draco se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne sais plus voler ? Cela m'étonne de toi.

Harry resta interdit un instant. Devait-il prendre ça pour un compliment ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément. Ce soir il n'avait pas la force de jouer à ce petit jeu.

-Non, j'ai perdu l'envie de jouer. C'est bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et comment as-tu fait pour entrer d'abord ? S'écria-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

-Les vampires ont leurs propres pouvoirs, susurra Draco, fier de son effet.

Le brun parut agacé. Draco n'insista pas.

-Je suis venu te dire que mon père est de retour, avoua Draco.

Il souleva un pantalon sale avec le bout de sa baguette afin de le poser au sol et de s'assoir gracieusement dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

-Il a appris, je ne sais comment, que je travaillais avec Severus sur la potion contre... mon addiction à ton sang.

Harry frissonna à ses mots.

-Et alors?

Draco le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

-Alors, il veut en savoir plus. Et il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'il sache la vérité. Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'est à toi de voir si tu veux rester en vie.

-Ton père ne me fait pas peur, répliqua Harry.

-Tu devrais en avoir peur, pourtant. Il n'est pas comme Voldemort... .

Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Malfoy s'introduisait chez lui sans raison, le réveillait de la façon la plus brutale qui soit (oui, enfin il aurait pu faire pire, mais pour Harry c'était déjà trop), et maintenant il lui disait ce qu'il devait faire et comment il devait réagir. Mais il se prenait pour qui ? Manquerait plus qu'il lui demande un petit verre de sang !

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Malfoy, dit spontanément Harry.

-Je t'écoute, répondit le blond en croisant ses longs doigts blanchâtres sur son ventre.

_Foutu aristocrate,_ pensa Harry.

-Si je suis tombé malade, c'est à cause de toi et rien que toi ! Ces « prises de sang » me rendent fou, je suis obligé de prendre une douche dès que tu me quittes et ça agit sur ma santé.

Draco se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes orageuses et il répondit sèchement :

-Je ne savais pas que ma présence te salissait autant, Potty. Désolé de pourrir ton existence si parfaite.

-C'est pas ça, enfin pas vraiment, répondit Harry, agacé.

Avec surprise, Draco vit son ennemi rougir. Quelque chose clochait.

-Va droit au but.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

-Quand tu me...

-Suces ? Suggéra Draco avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

-C'est bon, arrête avec ça ! Quand tu bois mon sang, j'ai une réaction, comment dire... .

-Sexuelle ?

Draco se moquait ouvertement de lui. Voir le Gryffondor si mal à l'aise dans son pyjama et avec ses cheveux éparses tel un gamin pris en faute était tout simplement hilarant.

-C'est normal Potter, tout être humain bande lorsque nous les suçons. C'est une réaction physiologique que nous n'arrivons pas encore à expliquer. C'est étrange, mais très... stimulant.

Malfoy se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Harry était furieux et horriblement gêné à la fois. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour reprendre consistance, il se passa une main moite dans les cheveux.

-Ah. Alors... ?

-Si tu veux te soulager pendant que je me nourris je n'y vois aucun problème, répondit calmement Draco.

À dire vrai, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir cette discussion avec Potter. Il savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses victimes, mais comme Potter ne s'était pas plaint il l'avait cru intouchable, insensible malgré ses gémissements.

Vraisemblablement il avait eût tord.

Leur relation prenait encore un nouveau tournant et il ne savait pas où elle allait les mener.

D'habitude, Draco profitait du plaisir de ses victimes pour se soulager lui aussi. Mais ça l'étonnerait que Potter veuille bien qu'il le touche.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça.

-Bien alors, je te revois demain soir, vers 23h. Je meurs de faim, ajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Harry lui répondit par une grimace et le regarda s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il se précipita aussitôt pour la refermer et se jura de ne plus l'ouvrir.

OoOoOoOoO

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que ça peut être ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Blaise à l'infirmier.

Umeda joua avec sa plume, la passant sur ses lèvres d'un air penseur.

-Mmh, j'ai une théorie, mais je ne vous la donnerai pas, répondit-il au jeune homme.

Blaise pris appuie sur son bureau et fixa l'homme dans les yeux.

-C'est moi qui aie créé toute cette merde et je ne supporte plus de voir mon meilleur ami souffrir comme ça, je dois faire quelque chose, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

L'infirmier jubila et lâcha sa plume. Il rapprocha son visage souriant de celui de l'étudiant et lui répéta, les yeux brillants :

-N'importe quoi ?

Blaise serra des dents. Il savait que l'infirmier n'était pas complètement humain, lui non plus. Draco lui avait dit qu'il était un vampire de second rang, et à cet instant le Noir avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

-Serais-tu prêt à donner ton sang pour lui ? Continua l'infirmier au visage pâle.

Blaise maudit intérieurement tous ces suceurs de sang, ils auraient sa peau !

-Oui, mais avant, dites-moi ce que je veux savoir.

Umeda se recula, heureux d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Il existe une vieille légende chez les vampires. Celle des Calices. Les calices sont des personnes, sorciers ou moldus, qui portent en eux un sang particulier, d'une saveur incomparable. La légende dit qu'il n'existe qu'un calice par vampire et qu'une fois que celui-ci l'a trouvé ils deviennent inséparables, récita le vampire.

-Et cette légende est vraie ? Le questionna Blaise.

-Il n'existe que deux cas déclarés de calices liés à un vampire dans toute notre histoire. Et j'ai bien peur que votre ami Draco Malfoy ne soit le troisième cas. Les légendes de Calice racontent que les vampires perdent la tête s'ils ne boivent pas leur sang. Ils ne trouvent satisfaction qu'en se nourrissant de ce sang et de lui seul.

Blaise réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle sentait pas bon cette histoire de calice, mais alors pas bon du tout... .

-Alors, prêt à faire un don ? Lui demanda sournoisement l'infirmier.

Blaise desserra le col de sa chemise plus sous la nervosité que sous les caresses du vampire.

-On ne boit pas sur le campus, Mr Umeda, résonna une voix derrière eux.

Severus Snape posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule du jeune homme, incitant le vampire à ne pas aller plus loin.

-Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison, Mr Zabini. J'ai fait des recherches et tout porte à croire que Potter est le Calice de Draco, ajouta-t-il gravement.

-Fascinant, murmura l'infirmier.

-Merlin, il va me tuer, souffla Blaise.

Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir un pied dans la tombe... .

_À suivre...._

_Même si je n'ai pas pu lire vos reviews comme je le disais précédemment, j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre-ci avec IMPATIENCE !! Alors, please, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas de la page... oui, là ! juste au milieu.... *yeux larmoyants*. _

_Merci à tous ! _

_Bisous,_

_Lyj'_


	7. Chapitre 7 Pire qu'une drogue, un aphr

_**Mot de l'auteuse :**__ Le rating M est largement justifié dans ce chapitre! Âmes sensibles et encore toutes pures (non, mais qui l'est franchement? XD) passez votre chemin. Pour les autres, je crois que ce **petit lemon** satisfera votre curiosité;p! _

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews !!** C'est dommage pour le chapitre précédent j'étais à 2 reviews des **200** ! (hoquet) déjà ! T.T (pleure de joie). _

_**Merci infiniment Agadou**, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre mais merci quand même ! - je sais j'ai des problèmes avec le temps de mes verbes, il faut que je corrige ça mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de m'enliser :S ! _

Bonne Lecture ! :D

**Chapitre 7 - Pire qu'une drogue, un aphrodisiaque**

Albus Dumbledore regardait l'âtre face à lui.

Des flammes jaunes et rouges y dansaient frénétiquement, se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus.

Des rides barraient son front lorsqu'il fronçait des sourcils.

Toute sa vie, Albus avait dû faire face au mal, d'abord avec Grindelwald, puis avec Voldemort. La peine et la mort l'avaient accompagnées dans ce voyage, emportant tous les êtres chers à son cœur, et jamais homme ne s'était senti plus seul.

Albus ne souhaitait ça à personne, et surtout pas à Harry Potter. Il voulait s'assurer qu'à sa mort, le pauvre jeune homme n'ait plus à endurer tout ça. Harry avait vécu autant de malheurs que lui en seulement quelques années, et le vieux sorcier se sentait responsable de lui.

Cette histoire de vampire était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

-Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, Severus.

-Je vous dois beaucoup, mais c'est la dernière fois que je joue les espions. Lucius est dangereux, et Potter n'est pas mon filleul. Draco l'est. Il a besoin de moi, répondit le professeur de potion derrière lui.

-Je sais, ces deux-là ont le don de s'attirer les pires ennuis, répondit Albus en souriant. Ils se complètent. En 165 ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine, de combativité, mais surtout d'attraction entre deux personnes.

-Ils sont têtus comme des mules, soupira Severus en se massant les tempes.

Albus se redressa et se retourna enfin vers son invité.

-Oui, et si ce que tu racontes est vrai, alors nous devons faire attention à eux. Harry tout particulièrement. Lucius voudra se servir de l'emprise que Draco a sur lui. Après tout, Harry est le seul sorcier vivant et bien portant capable de repousser le mal, ajouta Albus avec un petit rire sec.

Severus retint son souffle alors que le rire du vieil homme se transformait en toux.

Il était si vieux et si fatigué...

-Je veux connaître la vérité sur ses intentions, Severus. Je te transfère à l'Université. Tout est déjà en place.

OoOoOoOoO

-Bien Harry, très bien ! Mais tu me sembles un peu stressé et ton dragon l'a ressenti lui aussi, tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, non ? Je vais ramener Draco à son enclos.

Harry descendit de son dragon d'un saut et atterrit dans l'herbe boueuse près de Charlie.

_Draco ! _Mais quel nom ridicule pour un Dragon, je vous jure! Normal qu'il ait été stressé toute la matinée, Charlie n'arrêtait pas de lui dire : « Monte Draco », «Tires plus sur sa bride, Draco t'obéira », ou encore « Tu dois faire un avec Draco, suis ses mouvements et il t'emmènera plus haut ! ».

N'importe quoi !

Lui qui était déjà préoccupé par la séance de ce soir... Il essayait de ne surtout pas penser à quand il se mettrait à bander. Oserait-il vraiment se soulager devant lui ? Que dira Malfoy, fera-t-il quelque chose ?

Des papillons chauds volèrent dans son bas-ventre à cette idée. Harry s'empourpra et les ignora.

Derrière les barrières de sécurité, seule Hermione avait compris pourquoi Harry était gêné. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé du côté « sexe » (Merlin faites qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais!) de leur relation, mais elle connaissait déjà sa situation avec Malfoy et combien elle lui était... hum, dure.

-Bah alors mon pote, on a des soucis ? Lui demanda Seamus.

Harry s'accouda à la barrière à ses côtés et regarda Ron rejoindre son frère pour aller chercher un autre dragon.

-C'est sympa d'être venu, Seam' ! Comment ça se passe la fac pour toi ? Répondit Harry en évitant habilement sa question.

-Bien! Enfin pas autant que toi et Ron, ou que Nev'! Tu sais qu'il est le premier de sa classe ?

Seamus irradiait de bonheur. Harry l'avait très peu revu depuis leur petite... partie de 'balai volant', et il se sentait toujours un peu gêné à ses côtés, mais Seamus restait son ami et le voir heureux suffisait à apaiser ses inquiétudes.

Pendant un quart de seconde il se demanda même si... .

-Enfin la fac c'est pas important, j'ai réussi à trouver un contrat pour quand je sortirais d'ici ! Et j'ai même un appartement qui m'attend !

-Seul ? Demanda Hermione à leurs côtés.

Son demi-sourire indiqua à Harry qu'elle avait déjà tout deviné. « Intuition féminine » disait son regard.

Seamus joua avec la visière de sa casquette et rougit.

-Hum, non. J'ai... Je suis amoureux.

-Félicitations! Tu nous le présenteras ?

Aucun des deux garçons ne fut surpris lorsqu'elle utilisa ce pronom masculin. Hermione ne savait pas, elle _devinait_ toujours tout.

-Oui, bien sûr!

Harry reporta son regard sur Charlie et les dragons. Non, Seamus et lui ne pouvaient définitivement pas réitérer leur expérience, Harry devrait se débrouiller seul. Et il insistait bien sur le _seul_.

Bien qu'il ait la désagréable impression que tout ne se déroulerait pas comme il l'entendait.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco était énervé à bloc.

Son père lui avait tenu la chique pendant plus d'une heure, et Snape n'était même pas venu l'aider! Résultat, il s'était ennuyé ferme à écouter les conneries de son paternel sur l'immortalité et l'invincibilité de leur race, pendant qu'il essayait en vain de comprendre les propriétés du sang sorcier.

Et là, il était presque 23h et il avait faim.

Il marchait le plus _humainement_ possible vers son dortoir, pressé de remplir ce creux dans son estomac. Il espérait vraiment que Potter serait là, et guérit si possible.

-J'aurais dû t'abattre pendant la guerre !

Draco sourit, il connaissait cette douce voix masculine. Enfin, il était revenu !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il y trouva Potter, mais aussi Blaise. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face et ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui se tramait entre eux.

-Je me suis excusé, Potter ! Et puis je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Répliqua Blaise sur le même ton.

Draco reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami. Serpentard et fier de l'être, il ne nierait pas, mais il n'assumerait pas non plus ses erreurs face à lui. C'était trop avilissant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te... , lui cracha le Gryffondor.

-Moi, répondit Draco en s'avançant vers eux. Blaise, laisse-nous, on en reparlera plus tard. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il avait dit ça pour faire enrager le brun, bien sûr. Quoiqu'il n'était plus très sûr de haïr Blaise. Comment haïr quelqu'un qui vous fait du bien ?

Cette pensée le dérangea... S'il allait dans ce sens, alors il ne devrait pas haïr Potter non plus.

Blaise partit sans demander son reste, le laissant seul avec Potter.

-Ton copain n'est qu'un con, Malfoy ! Balança Harry sans quitter des yeux ledit con.

-Peut-être, Potter. Mais si tu devais casser la gueule à tous les cons de cette fac, tu devrais aussi te refaire le portrait.

Harry le foudroya du regard. Draco répliqua pour un sourire éclatant. Ses deux canines pointaient déjà d'impatience.

-Démerde-toi comme tu veux pour ce soir, je suis encore malade, dis Harry d'un ton bourru.

Il entama son départ, mais Draco fut plus rapide et le retint par le bras.

-Menteur, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre.

Harry se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise du vampire et inspecta vite fait les lieux, comme Malfoy l'avait fait pour sa propre chambre. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas photo, celle du blond était irréprochable, comme son apparence. La parure du lit était noire à bords verts et bien repassée, ses vêtements étaient tous rangés et l'armoire était fermée. Sur son porte-manteau était accrochée la longue cape noire à col mao qu'il portait tous les jours. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sans. Depuis qu'ils avaient 17ans, Malfoy traînait avec ce vêtement sur le dos partout où il allait. Il lui avait même demandé une fois s'il n'avait pas décidé de suivre l'exemple de Snape.

En vérité, c'était bien le maitre des potions qui la lui avait offerte.

Le seul coin de la pièce qui était un peu moins bien rangé était le bureau. Celui-ci croulait sous les livres et les ingrédients de potion.

-Et après c'est Hermione la madame-je-sais-tout, marmonna Harry. Bon, je t'accorde deux minutes Malfoy, pas une de plus.

Harry serra les poings et attendit. Jamais il n'allait vers Malfoy, c'est Malfoy qui venait à lui, qui avait besoin de lui. Harry l'attendait, retenant ses tremblements.

Tremblements de peur, de haine, d'excitation.

Et chaque fois, il le défiait du regard. Il défiait Malfoy d'approcher avec ses yeux rouges et ses dents blanches.

Harry détestait lorsqu'il avait les yeux rouges. Il regrettait leur couleur grise si belle, si naturelle et même si froide. Car le Malfoy avec les yeux gris, c'était le Malfoy qu'il connaissait.

-Très bien, mais ne m'arrête pas, dit Draco en prenant son cou en coupe entre ses mains.

Elles étaient froides, et pourtant Harry sentit la température de son corps augmenter de quelques degrés à ce contact.

Des cheveux blonds vinrent se nicher sous ses narines alors que Draco penchait sa tête pour lécher son cou. Harry put sentir leur odeur. Il adorait le shampoing de Malfoy. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander sa marque.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, dit Harry.

Draco redressa son visage juste en face du sien. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Harry plongea dans ses yeux et vit avec contentement que leur couleur originelle était toujours là, cachée derrière une mare rougeâtre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es déjà chaud, Potter ? Tu sais que j'y suis obligé pourtant, susurra Draco.

-Tu rêves ! Mentit Harry.

Le blond sourit et pendant une nanoseconde Harry crut que ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes.

Mais sa bouche était déjà repartie à la recherche de la veine dans son cou, et ses canines perçaient sa peau nouvellement cicatrisée.

Harry mordit ses propres lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Il restait toujours debout quand Draco le mordait. Il en avait besoin, besoin de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il n'était pas celui qui devait s'abaisser devant l'autre pour survivre, qu'il... .

Sa respiration se fit saccadée et sa raison vola en éclat. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr Malfoy !

Il le sentait contre son cou, il sentait ses lèvres chaudes sucer son sang et ses doigts glacés refermés leur emprise sur sa peau.

Pour la première fois, Harry posa ses mains sur Malfoy. Il le tint par les épaules et le serra aussi fort que lui. S'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce baiser aurait été fougueux et passionné.

Mais il n'y avait rien de tel entre eux. Juste le sang les reliait.

Enfin, c'était ce dont Harry tentait de se persuader tandis qu'il commençait à durcir.

-Malfoy, arrête..., arriva-t-il à murmurer alors qu'il se sentait faiblir.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'écoutait plus lorsqu'il se nourrissait.

Il était dans un état d'extase intense et rien ne le refaisait redescendre sur terre dans ces moments-là.

Le sang de Potter était trop bon. Ce goût d'interdit, mêlé à cette magie si sucrée, si chaude et délicieuse... C'était divin !

Et sa peau sentait si bon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler son odeur enivrante. Potter pouvait le supplier, le griffer, lui hurler dessus, il ne le lâcherait pas.

Et quand il se mettait à gémir comme maintenant, Draco perdait un peu plus la raison et ses entrailles se réveillaient.

Il aimait avoir du sexe pendant l'acte vampirique. D'après les dires de son père, c'était le crédo des vampires.

Alcool, Sexe, Sang.

Draco n'avait jamais été fan d'alcool, il détestait l'effet que ce liquide produisait sur lui. Il n'aimait pas perdre son sang-froid. À vrai dire, s'il buvait aujourd'hui trois litres d'alcool par semaine, c'était parce que l'alcool était le seul liquide qui avait un semblant de goût après le sang. Le whisky, le saké, il pouvait ressentir un peu de la saveur de ces alcools forts.

Mais le _sexe,_ il n'avait rien de comparable. Et il n'était pas contre, au contraire.

D'un geste brusque, Draco souleva le brun et le poussa violemment jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

Harry accusa le choc en grognant.

Draco colla étroitement son corps au sien. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches.

Harry ne pouvait plus contenir son érection, elle était devenue douloureuse et se pressait contre son jean trop étroit.

-Un problème Potter ? Lui demanda malicieusement Draco.

Harry gémit et lâcha Malfoy. Sa main droite se fraya un chemin entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il joua avec sa braguette, hésitant. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais pas comme ça, pas avec Malfoy juste devant lui.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il se masturbait devant un inconnu. À bien y réfléchir, Malfoy avait fait partie de sa vie de sorcier, il le connaissait depuis ses 11ans. Depuis plus longtemps que Ron même, car il l'avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Draco Malfoy aurait très bien pu être Ron, son meilleur ami.

Mais il était son ennemi, sa Némésis, et finalement il ne comptait pas moins.

Quelque chose en Harry s'éveilla à ces pensées et la présence de Draco contre lui lui parut plus stimulante que jamais.

-Malfoy, souffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit sa braguette et laissa ses doigts caresser timidement son sexe par-dessus son boxer noir.

Draco se décrocha de son cou et observa ses gestes. Un sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres rouges.

Harry le trouva sexy comme ça.

-Tu t'y prends mal, Potty. Je vais te montrer comment on fait, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sa main rejoignit celle d'Harry et contrairement à cette dernière, elle n'hésita pas à plonger sous l'élastique noir pour s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Harry retint un hoquet de surprise.

-Arrête... ça ! Haleta-t-il, au bord de la panique.

Il sentit Malfoy sourire dans son cou et sa main bougea, commençant un très lent va-et-vient.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait l'impression que son bas-ventre allait exploser à cause du trop plein de chaleur qu'il contenait.

Draco avait arrêté de le sucer, il avait trouvé une occupation bien plus intéressante et sa main et le sexe chaud de Potter étaient tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la courbe de sa mâchoire, sur la forme arrondie de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur la divine couleur de ses joues pourpres, ou encore sur celle plus étincelante de ses yeux émeraude à demi fermés par le plaisir.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le Gryffondor pouvait être sexy. Il le trouvait déjà attrayant lorsqu'il était en colère, mais rien de comparable à l'image qu'il lui donnait à cet instant.

Draco ferma ses propres yeux, son désir commençait lui aussi à se réveiller.

Il accéléra son mouvement.

-Mal... nh, gémit Harry.

Draco accéléra encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point de non-retour.

Sa semence gicla entre ses doigts et Draco la regarda, hypnotisé.

Il avait déjà entendu dire que le sperme avait presque la même composition chimique que le sang humain. Certains vampires en raffolaient.

Lui n'avait jamais pensé à en avaler. Mais ce sperme était celui de Potter... Une question germa dans son esprit : était-il aussi bon que son sang ? Avait-il le même goût ? Ou alors son goût était-il plus prononcé, plus interdit encore ?

Alors qu'il remontait sa main devant ses yeux, hésitant à lécher ce liquide blanc originel, Harry sortait de son état d'extase.

Son cerveau se remettait en marche et réalisait petit à petit ce que le blond allait faire.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû lui hurler dessus, crier après sa perversité et son comportement immoral, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Et alors qu'il regardait Malfoy lécher ses doigts, son sexe se mit à durcir à nouveau.

Pris de panique, Harry bouscula Malfoy, se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de sa chambre en courant.

OoOoOoO

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne réagit pas quand trois coups frappèrent à sa porte.

Ron s'impatienta au bout d'une minute et s'invita tout seul.

-Hey Harry ! T'étais passé où, mec ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Ron s'approcha de lui en jouant avec sa baguette.

-Alors, tu me caches des choses ? C'est une fille, c'est ça, hein ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton cajoleur.

Harry eut un microsourire. _Malfoy, une fille ! Si seulement c'était vrai_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Tu vas rien me... ? Putain Harry c'est quoi ça ?!

Harry fit un bond sur son lit et se tourna enfin vers son meilleur ami.

Ron avait les yeux écarquillés sous le choc et pointait un doigt tremblant sur son cou.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre ce qui le perturbait : il n'avait pas mis de pansement sur sa plaie, et il ne l'avait pas nettoyé non plus. Comme Ron le voyait, il devait avoir une belle chemise blanche tachée de sang au 1/3 au moins !

-Je... euh... me suis blessé? Tenta Harry.

-Tu te fous de moi ? On dirait qu'un loup-garou s'est jeté sur toi !

-Pas un loup-garou, non, marmonna Harry tout bas.

-Il faut que t'ailles à l'infirmerie ! S'écria de plus belle le rouquin.

Au moment où il allait l'aider à se lever, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione entra. En deux secondes à peine, elle comprit la situation et ferma à clef derrière elle.

Bien, l'heure était aux explications.

OoOoOoO

-Draco, je peux entrer ?

Il avait léché le sperme de Potter.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, bon sang ?!

Après son sang, voilà qu'il léchait son sperme ! Mais il était devenu fou ou quoi ? C'était Potter, bordel ! POT-TER ! Le type qui le détestait ! Qui l'avait ignoré et qui l'ignorerait sûrement après ce qu'il venait de faire ce soir !

Le jeune vampire blond faisait des allées-retours rapides, beaucoup trop pour un œil humain, dans sa chambre, évitant soigneusement le mur où il avait masturbé Potter.

Pour ce coup-ci, Draco était fier de lui ! Le brun avait paru si gêné, que ça en avait été jouissif ! (ce qui était le cas de le dire)

Par contre, Draco ne l'aurait jamais cru si... hum, _imposant_. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse un complexe.

Leur relation était allée beaucoup trop loin et beaucoup trop vite en seulement quelques semaines. Ça l'effrayait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil noir à son bureau où trainaient ses notes de recherche avec Snape. Rageusement, il invoqua un sort qui les fit brûler et frappa le mur juste à côté de sa fenêtre. Son poing s'enfonça dans ce dernier comme dans du beurre.

Ce geste le fit sourire amèrement.

Si seulement il n'était pas un vampire, si seulement Potter n'était pas Potter, tout serait plus facile.

-Draco, ça va ?

Snape ! Il attendait depuis un moment à sa porte. Il avait vu Potter sortir de sa chambre, il devait se poser un tas de questions à l'heure qu'il était.

-Quoi ?! Cingla Draco.

Le professeur de potion entra dans la chambre avec prudence.

Ses yeux remarquèrent les cendres encore chaudes sur son bureau et les traces de sang sur un des murs.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu tout à l'heure. J'avais une réunion importante avec Dumbledore. Mais nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent à partir de maintenant, je vais travailler à la fac.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse calmer ma soif, rien. Sauf lui, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais, répondit Snape.

Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

-Tu... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et je crois que tu ne vas pas apprécier...

_À suivre... _

_Alors alors ??? Il était bien mon début de lemon ? Bah oui, c'était juste un début, il faut faire ça en douceur pour ne pas les brusquer ;D!_

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Le **prochain chapitre va être trèèèèès long** (je ne plaisante pas !!) et **encore plus lemonesque** (oh que oui :X!), j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ;p !_

_Bisous et merci encore une fois à vous tous !!_


	8. Chapitre 8 Un Vampire, Un Calice

_**Mot de l'auteuse important ( de toute façon tout ce que je dis c'est toujours important, non ? xD):**_

_1- __**TOUTES MES **__**ÉNORMES**__** EXCUSES ! **__Je voulais poster ce chapitre le samedi 14, mais disons que... « l'amour » m'a rattrapé et que j'ai eu __**un weekend un peu particulier ;)**__ ! Donc, voilà, je n'ai envoyé ce chapitre que __**lundi matin**__ à ma bêta (encore désolée Agadou ç_.__ç) ne lui en veuillez pour rien, tout est de ma faute T.T ! J'espère que le __**lemon (/!\)**__ et la longueur de celui-ci vous aidera à me pardonner ç__ç !_

_2 - Alors, ça y est vous êtes prêts pour __**la partie « sexe » de la fic ;p**__ ? Elle débute ici (véritablement, les chapitres d'avant n'étaient que des avant-goûts xD ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais pas dans le porno O.o!) _

_Là je me suis beaucoup amusée à mélanger __**sang, sentiment et sexe (les 3 S ;D!)**__ Attention, ce __**chapitre va être très long **__! Le début va peut-être vous sembler plus long que la fin, mais c'est fait exprès : ne dit-on pas 'le meilleur pour la faim' ? _

_Pour me défendre, je vous dirais juste qu'il me fallait ce long début pour pouvoir enchaîner sur toute la relation HPxDM qui va suivre. _

_En fait, je crois que ma fic dépassera les 10 chapitres :D ! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au départ mais je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire autant et surtout aussi rapidement : un chapitre par semaine, je n'avais encore jamais réussi à tenir cette cadence-là! _

**Rappel : /!\/!\** **CE CHAPITRE EST ENTIER !!!!** **DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD**, _Merci INFINIMENT_ a ma bêta, **AGADOU **!! ^O^ !!!** /!\/!\**

_Bref, j'arrête mes blablas inutiles : Bonne lecture !! _

**Chapitre 8 – Un Vampire, un Calice : une seule et même âme**

Depuis quelques jours, Harry n'en menait pas large.

Non seulement il stressait dès qu'il devait traverser un couloir, de peur de croiser un certain blond aux dents et à la langue plus que dangereuse (sans parler de ses affreuses mains), mais en plus il ne dormait plus la nuit à cause de rêves érotiques très mouillés, et il passait le reste de son temps à essayer de convaincre son meilleur ami de ne pas casser la gueule au dit blond.

Cela n'avait pas été facile. Ronald était entré dans une fureur noire lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Malfoy.

Il l'attendait à chaque coin de la fac avec impatience.

« -Si je le coince, je lui refais le portrait ! » Répétait-il toutes les cinq minutes.

_Hum, encore heureux qu'il ne sache pas tout_, pensait Harry.

Pourtant, les jours avaient passé sans qu'Harry ne croise le blond. Comme la dernière fois.

Au départ, cela l'avait soulagé. Harry ne s'était pas remis de leur dernière fois. La vérité c'était qu'il avait eu peur. Une trouille absurde et incontrôlable de débutant, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne !

Mais Malfoy n'était pas « personne ». Ni « quelqu'un » d'ailleurs.

Malfoy était unique, c'était Malfoy.

Et ses tremblements n'étaient pas seulement dus à sa peur, mais aussi à son... excitation. Harry n'avait jamais été autant excité de toute sa vie ! Et il avait joui comme jamais auparavant. Malfoy avait des mains si douces, si puissantes. Rien que d'y repenser, Harry sentait tout son corps s'éveiller à nouveau.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de préciser que ses rêves avaient tous un rapport de près ou de loin avec cette sangsue.

ARGH !!

Harry secoua frénétiquement sa tête, emmêlant encore plus ses cheveux noirs qui commençaient à être un peu trop longs à son goût.

-Harry, Ron !

Seamus arriva derrière eux et se jeta sur leurs épaules.

-Comment ça va ?! Dites, y'a une fête à la Citrouille Enchantée demain soir pour réunir tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard ! Je sais déjà que Dean, Neville, Lavande, Pavarti, Colin et plusieurs autres de Gryffondors seront présents ! Leur dit joyeusement l'Irlandais en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Il y aura aussi ceux des autres maisons. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Hannah doit venir.

-Et les Serpentards? Demanda Ron durement.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, tendu. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû lui dire la vérité. Il le regrettait un peu plus chaque minute.

Seamus le regarda avec yeux ronds puis fronça des sourcils en signe de réflexion.

-Mh, oui je crois qu'ils seront là eux aussi. Ça va faire drôle de les revoir, non ?

-Ça va être amusant, ricana Ron.

Harry soupira. Autant lui incarnait la justice, autant Ron était partial. Hermione lui avait reproché plus d'une fois sa brusquerie et son comportement irréfléchi. Mais c'était ça façon d'être. Loyal et protecteur envers ses amis. Harry avait hâte de voir quel père il serait !

Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Hermione avec un ventre rond, pourquoi pas ? Ça lui irait bien.

-Vous viendrez alors ? Continua Seamus.

-Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ? Répondit Ron.

-Ouais, on verra.

Seamus les laissa aller en cours en leur faisant promettre de venir coûte que coûte. Harry et Ron rejoignirent leur professeur et les dragons.

Comme à leur habitude, ils reçurent tous les deux des compliments de la part de leur professeur.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que vous ayez chacun un dragon. Ce dernier vous accompagnera pour toute la fin de l'année scolaire, et il sera aussi celui que vous chevaucherez pour l'examen final, leur dit leur professeur. Et si vous réussissez ce dernier haut la main, ce dragon pourra vous être donné !

Cette annonce fut accompagnée de cris de joie. Posséder son propre dragon était le but ultime d'un apprenti dragonnier.

Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger à cette idée. Un dragon c'était moins pratique qu'un balai, mais au moins il aurait un nouvel animal de compagnie – Hedwige lui manquait. Elle était morte pendant la guerre, tuée par un disciple de Voldemort.

Par contre, il lui faudrait trouver une maison ou un appartement. Harry y pensait depuis un moment déjà. Il était adulte à présent, et il avait envie d'indépendance. Il aimait beaucoup Ron, mais il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie avec lui dans une chambre d'étudiant.

-Un appart' ? C'est vrai que t'as l'argent pour, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'en avais pas pris un pendant notre première année de fac, lui répondit Ron lorsqu'Harry lui fit part de ses pensées.

-J'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Je crois que j'irai faire les agences immobilières dans les mois prochains... Oh non !

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, dépité.

Le dragon qui venait de lui être attribué avait de magnifiques écailles à la couleur grise et au reflet bleuté. Ce dragon s'appelait Draco, et il le regardait gentiment avec ses yeux bleus foncés, attendant qu'Harry le nourrisse.

Quelle aubaine ! La vie était si ironique avec lui...

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry lavait les ailes de Dray – il avait décidé de le rebaptiser, son prénom le perturbait beaucoup trop – il commença à s'inquiéter pour Malfoy.

C'était plus fort que lui, après le soulagement venaient les remords et l'inquiétude. Peut-être aurait-il dû se demander s'il avait assez bu l'autre soir au lieu de se soucier de sa propre personne et de fuir comme un malpropre. Sur bien des égards, Harry savait qu'il était impulsif et irréfléchi lui aussi. Il fallait croire que c'était le crédo des Gryffondors : foncer tête baissée.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ce souci moral qui le taraudait. Non, depuis ce fameux soir, il se sentait lié au blond. Plus que jamais auparavant.

Il n'y avait pas plus que le sang maintenant entre eux, il y avait aussi le sexe.

Autant que Malfoy devait être en manque de son sang en ce moment même, Harry était en manque de ses mains sur son corps.

De ses yeux dans les siens.

De sa voix à son oreille.

De sa langue sur son cou.

Il aurait voulu être en manque de son corps entier et de ses lèvres, mais là encore il arrivait à un stade supérieur auquel il essayait de ne pas penser.

Car le mot « corps » renvoyait à une partie de jambes en l'air complète, et le mot « lèvres » impliquait des baisers dans cet acte.

Harry eut un flash et l'image très sexy des lèvres rougies de Malfoy lui vint en tête. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure et maudit le blond d'être aussi provocant.

Sa montre le ramena sur terre lorsqu'elle sonna les 7h du soir.

Harry délaissa son dragon qui le remercia d'un très léger coup de tête contre son épaule, et se dépêcha de regagner son dortoir pour se préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

Après avoir enfilé un jean bleu foncé taille basse qui laissait entrevoir son boxer noir, et une chemise blanche légère, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione devant leur bâtiment et ensemble ils sortirent de la fac pour gagner la ville.

Ses deux amis marchèrent main de la main et se murmurèrent des mots doux tout le long du chemin. Harry les regardait avec tendresse. Au fond, il pensa que lui aussi aimerait bien trouver un jour une âme sœur, quelqu'un qui le complèterait. Mais tout ce qu'il avait pour l'instant c'était un meilleur ennemi, une Némésis, dépendant de lui. Pas très glorieux tout ça.

Harry se demanda si Dra... Malfoy! (Fichu dragon!) serait présent à la fête.

Il suivit Hermione et Ron dans le bar où l'ambiance était plus que chaleureuse et où la fête battait déjà son plein.

Dès leur arrivée, on leur mit dans les mains un verre de whisky pur feu, et Harry ne fit pas trois pas qu'ils reconnu une dizaine de personnes.

Il salua Dean, Seamus et Neville qui bavardaient ensemble autour d'une table basse et s'assit un moment avec eux. Ses yeux, eux, cherchaient toujours inconsciemment le blond.

-C'est sympa de tous vous revoir, les mecs ! Dit Dean en levant son verre pour porter un toast.

-Ouaip, même les Serpis m'ont manqué. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur lancer des piques ! Parkinson y a répondu et on a éclaté de rire, vous trouvez pas ça étrange ? Répondit Seamus en riant.

-Vous avez vu Draco Malfoy ? Demanda impulsivement Harry.

Il y eut un silence parmi le rond d'amis puis Neville s'éclaircit la gorge et lui répondit :

-Non, il est malade.

Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement.

-Malade ? Qui t'as dit ça ?

Neville hésita, plongeant ses yeux dans son cocktail au jus de citrouille.

-Snape, il est ici avec quelques autres professeurs. Ils sont au bar.

Harry se leva instantanément et délaissa ses amis, perplexes.

-Il a toujours été bizarre lorsque ça concernait Malfoy, fit remarquer Seamus.

-Oui, mais Malfoy a toujours été bizarre lui aussi, répliqua posément Neville.

Dean et Seamus le regardèrent avec insistance.

-Oh, toi tu nous cache quelque chose ! L'accusa l'Irlandais en pointant un doigt sur lui.

Neville soupira, c'est vrai il savait des choses et il en avait marre de les cacher.

-En fait, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Fred et Georges Weasley. Ils m'ont appris certaines choses. Oh et je vais travailler en collaboration avec eux à la sortie de la fac ! Grâce à mes plantes, nous allons créer une nouvelle gamme de produits ! Dit plus joyeusement Neville.

Le sujet de conversation dériva et Seamus et Dean s'empressèrent de le bombarder de questions.

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Harry traversait la foule d'anciens élèves, faisant signe à quelques-uns d'entre eux au passage.

Si Neville et Rogue disaient vrai, alors Malfoy n'était pas malade, mais mort de faim. Harry avait très bien remarqué que depuis que Malfoy buvait exclusivement son sang, il avait perdu du poids et de l'énergie. Bien sûr, après un sevrage Malfoy paraissait toujours en parfaite santé. Mais Harry savait qu'à cause de ses règles et de son égoïsme, le blond ne buvait pas à sa soif et que ce régime portait sur sa santé. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'étant un sorcier-vampire, Draco pouvait parfaitement s'alimenter comme eux, mais que cela ne suffisait pas. C'était comme si un lion ne venait à manger que des légumes, ou comme si un sorcier recevait le baiser du Détraqueur : son corps resterait en vie, mais lui mourrait de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre totalement.

-Potter, tu sais que tu sens bon ce soir ? Entendit Harry dans son dos.

Il retint son souffle et se retourna... Pour découvrir Théodore Nott qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Nott, soupira Harry.

_Ce n'est pas Malfoy._

Une pointe de déception l'envahit à cette pensée.

-Je cherche Snape, tu l'as vu quelque part ? Demanda-t-il au Serpentard brun sans la moindre sympathie.

Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu au fond de la salle avec ses amis, Théodore n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Il pouvait sentir son sang battre sous sa peau. Draco l'avait beaucoup trop fait couler dans les couloirs de la fac pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas.

Son whisky pur feu lui paraissait insipide à côté de ce liquide de vie.

Ce soir, Potter était seul, sans ses amis, et Draco était enfermé dans sa chambre avec son père. Quelle bonne occasion il avait là de se nourrir... !

-Je crois qu'il est là-bas, répondit poliment Théodore en désignant l'autre bout du bar.

Harry tendit le cou et vit effectivement son cher ex-professeur de Potion en grande conversation avec McGonagall.

-Merci, dit-il vite fait au Serpentard avant de faire demi-tour.

Théodore le suivit discrètement. Il attendrait le bon moment pour agir. Il était affamé ; une toute petite goutte ce n'était rien, Malfoy ne le tuerait pas pour ça, si ?

Harry arriva devant Snape et se sentit un peu bête. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la chute de Voldemort. Leurs rapports étaient toujours tendus.

Harry savait que Snape avait aimé sa mère autant qu'il avait haï son père, et que cette ambiguïté faisait qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'adolescent. Harry, pour sa part, ne savait pas non plus s'il devait haïr cet homme ou le considérer comme un éventuel père de substitution. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était le respecter, et continuer à faire comme s'il ne savait rien.

-Potter, quel... plaisir de vous revoir, lui dit sarcastiquement l'homme en noir.

Harry le jugea du regard et choisit bien ses mots.

-Professeur Snape, Professeur McGonagall. Comment allez-vous ?

La vieille femme lui sourit chaleureusement et réajusta ses lunettes après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Depuis ses débuts dans l'Ordre du Phénix, son comportement avait été le même que celui de Mrs Weasley : très maternel.

-Harry ! Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ? À ce qu'il paraît, vous êtes devenus un dragonnier hors pair ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, débita joyeusement McGonagall.

-Oui, oui, merci, éluda rapidement le brun. Professeur Snape, puis-je vous parler ?

Snape haussa ses sourcils et l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres. McGonagall les laissa tous les deux et rejoignit le professeur Flitwick un peu plus loin.

-Alors, Potter ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-C'est à propos de Malfoy, répondit Harry.

-Ah.

Snape reposa son verre sur le bar. Bien sûr, il savait qu'après avoir parlé avec Draco, sa Némésis ne tarderait pas à venir lui demander des comptes. Il était préparé, mais il doutait encore que Potter le soit.

-Est-il... comment va-t-il ? Je sais que vous êtes au courant de la situation.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, lui répondit sincèrement le professeur en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Harry resta silencieux et Snape hésita à poursuivre.

-Vous devriez ranger vos peurs et votre haine de côté et allez lui parler. Vous êtes un Gryffondor, et vous possédez plus de courage que tous ceux de votre stupide maison. Allez le voir, vous avez des choses à régler tous les deux.

-La communication n'a jamais été notre fort, ironisa Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est normal, vous êtes des imbéciles.

Harry redressa sa tête à ces mots et haussa les sourcils. Voilà que Snape se mettait à insulter son petit protégé, il y avait de quoi rire !

-J'ai assez eu à supporter vos chamailleries pendant mes cours pour avoir à les supporter en dehors de Poudlard aussi ! Il y a plus en jeu que votre haine ou que vos problèmes d'égo.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Répliqua aussitôt Harry, surpris.

-Vous comprendrez si vous allez le voir. Il est dans sa chambre.

Sur ces mots, Snape reprit son verre et partit en lui tournant le dos.

Harry sentit un mal de crâne poindre le bout de son nez.

On lui cachait encore quelque chose, il le sentait.

Snape ne faisait jamais de sous-entendu, il allait toujours droit au but. Si là il en était venu à en faire un et à le pousser à aller voir Malfoy, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-Harry, on t'a cherché partout ! S'écria Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

Elle sentait un peu l'alcool. Harry en aurait ri s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avec Malfoy en tête.

Snape avait raison, il devait aller le voir.

Maintenant.

C'était vital.

-Salut Harry ! Lui dit Ginny qui accompagnait ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry lui répondit vaguement avant de leur dire :

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. J'ai... quelque chose à régler.

Sa phrase fit mouche pour Ron. Le rouquin devint rouge de colère en deux secondes. Chrono.

-Tu vas le retrouver, c'est ça ? Putain, Harry ! Tu te laisses faire, je comprends pas ça ! Je viens avec toi, il va m'entendre !

-Non Ron, tu ne lui feras rien parce qu'il est assez mal en point comme ça. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas croisé. Je vais voir comment il va, c'est ma décision et je t'interdis de me suivre ! Lui répondit froidement Harry.

Il devait se montrer ferme avec lui sinon il serait bien capable de faire ce à quoi il pensait.

Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Harry sortit du bar pour retourner dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Il avait presque atteint le bout de la rue quand il se retourna, sûr d'être suivi.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?! Je ne veux pas... Nott ?

-Désolé, je ne suis pas ton petit ami, Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Théodore se lécha les lèvres et Harry vit nettement deux canines poindre.

-Me dis pas que toi aussi ? Non, mais vous êtes combien de Serpentards à être des vampires ?!

C'était vraiment le pompon là !

-Seulement Draco et moi. Ce que je veux me semble évident, souffla Théodore en se rapprochant de lui à pas de loup.

-Je ne suis pas une réserve de sang qu'on peut utiliser à volonté, Nott ! Et je suis pressé alors je te déconseille d'approcher plus que ça.

Théodore ne l'écouta pas et se jeta sur lui, tous crocs dehors.

Harry fut plus rapide que lui, il roula sur le côté et sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort foudroyant qui l'envoya valser cinq mètres plus loin.

Il jura et transplana avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Il atterrit juste devant la porte de Malfoy – c'était ça l'avantage d'être le Survivant. Son pouvoir dépassait les barrières magiques posées autour de la fac.

Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Malfoy et débita, hors de lui :

-Malfoy ! Tu vas me donner une liste précise de tes amis vampires parce qu'il est hors de question que j'aie à subir d'autres agressions stupides ! Tu ... !

-Mr Potter, le Survivant, quelle bonne surprise.

Malfoy Senior se tenait au milieu de la pièce et le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Harry détestait cet homme, il lui rappelait trop Voldemort. Il avait le teint aussi pâle que lui, ses yeux étaient aussi vides de bons sentiments que les siens, et il avait cette même façon de s'exprimer, avec ce ton à la fois doucereux et mielleux. Comme s'il était au-dessus de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Malfoy était derrière lui et lui tournait le dos.

-Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, répondit froidement Harry.

-Non, je m'en allais. Je vous laisse à vos... occupations.

À ce moment-là, Harry haït profondément Malfoy Senior. Son ton de voix laissait bien entendre qu'il avait tout deviné.

Le regard appuyé qu'il lança à son fils conforta Harry dans cette idée et il se retint de lui jeter un sort impardonnable sur-le-champ.

À la place, il se contenta de lancer des regards noirs à l'homme blond jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la chambre.

-Bien joué Potter ! Tu es arrivé pile au moment où il ne fallait pas ! S'écria sèchement Malfoy une fois son père parti.

Il se retourna enfin et Harry découvrit son visage pâle déformé par la colère.

-Maintenant, grâce à ta superbe discrétion, mon père est au courant de tout !

-Je suis désolé, c'était urgent.

-Urgent ? Tu te fiches de moi ?!? Hurla Draco.

Harry inspira profondément, tenta de se calmer et s'approcha de Malfoy les mains tendues devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

-Malfoy, calme-toi. Je suis ici parce que j'ai rencontré Snape et qu'il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien.

-Alors, tu viens m'offrir charitablement ton sang ? Quelle délicate attention de ta part ! Cingla une nouvelle fois Draco.

-Pas exactement. Il m'a fait comprendre que tu avais quelque chose à me dire...

Draco serra les dents et détourna son regard.

Harry s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça, l'avertit le blond.

Sa main était agitée de tics nerveux. Il se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur lui.

-Tu dois partir. Je romps notre accord, je ne veux plus de ton sang et je ne veux plus que tu m'approches.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça, tu ne veux plus de mon sang ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? J'en ai marre de tes conneries Malfoy, je vois bien que tu meurs de soif, alors vas-y dis-moi ce que je dois savoir qu'on en finisse ! S'écria à son tour Harry.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il était une nouvelle fois sorti de ses gonds.

Malfoy fut pris d'un élan de colère à son tour, et s'approcha tout près de lui pour lui cracher au visage :

-TU ES MON CALICE, VOILÀ LE PROBLEME!! Ça y est, t'es content ?! Tu te sens mieux comme ça ?!?

Harry reçut cette phrase en plein cœur et même si son sens lui échappa, il sut d'office qu'elle signifiait beaucoup.

-Un... calice ? Murmura-t-il.

-Attends, je parie que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un calice, n'est-ce pas ? Cingla Malfoy.

-Non.

Draco le regarda intensément et quelque chose changea en lui. Il devint soudainement très calme et leva sa main pour venir caresser sa joue et ses cheveux.

-Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun remède. Tu es et restera le seul à pouvoir me nourrir tout le reste de ma vie. Tu es l'unique pour moi, et tu ne pourras pas non plus me résister.

Draco avait fini par chuchoter ces mots entre ses dents serrées, et son front frôlait presque le sien.

Unique ? _Toute_ sa vie ?

Harry eut un mal fou à assimiler ses mots.

Malfoy était trop proche. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, il ne voyait plus qu'en gris, il ne sentait plus que ses doigts sur sa joue.

Il voulut lui demander comment, comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils étaient aussi liés, et surtout, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux ?

Mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

OoOoO

Le baiser fut brutal, dénué de toute tendresse.

Un goût métallique naquit dans sa bouche et Harry comprit qu'il l'avait mordu délibérément.

Cependant, il n'y avait rien de désagréable dans ce baiser, bien au contraire! Malfoy s'appliqua à sucer ses lèvres rougies avec les siennes. Il les tirait, les embrassait, puis les mordillaient à nouveau pour que le sang resurgisse, et les suçait de plus belle.

Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Mais le pire, ce fut lorsqu'il passa sa langue humide sur sa chair abîmée. Sa salive le cicatrisait et lui procurait un plaisir insupportable.

Harry se surprit à gémir.

Impulsivement, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha leurs deux corps pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Sa langue sortit à son tour et rencontra celle de Malfoy. Elle s'enroula autour d'elle et la caressa avec autant de ferveur qu'elle avait caressé ses lèvres.

La salive, le sang, le sexe.

Il n'y avait rien de plus bandant.

Malfoy descendit sa langue sur son menton, retraça les contours de sa gorge et de sa pomme d'Adam et s'arrêta sur sa jugulaire.

-Ça m'a tellement manqué, souffla-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Harry sentit les habituelles dents transpercer sa peau et haleta.

Il était déjà dur depuis leur baiser, mais là ça devenait pire, insoutenable.

Harry commença à onduler sous lui, impatient.

Il avait envie de lui. Il avait envie de Malfoy.

Cette histoire de calice pourrait bien attendre !

-Malfoy je... .

-LACHE-LE SALE CONNARD ! (1)

Confus, Harry se sentit tiré en arrière, arraché littéralement à son vampire (son vampire ! Hoqueta-t-il intérieurement).

Un éclair de cheveux roux passa devant lui et un poing vint frapper le beau visage de Malfoy, le projetant à terre.

-Ron !

-Ne t'avise plus de l'approcher ou je te lance un impardonnable dont tu ne te remettras pas ! Hurla Ron à s'en enrayer la voix.

Malfoy essuya le sang qui coulait sous son nez et lécha le reste avec sa langue.

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour jouir du délicieux mélange que produisait son sang et celui de Potter associés, et les rouvrit pour foudroyer le rouquin.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit-il tout bas d'une voix rauque.

Harry se décida à agir à ces mots. S'il ne faisait rien, bientôt il y aurait deux morts !

Il se posta entre les deux jeunes hommes, une main tendue de chaque côté.

-Arrêtez ! Ron, calmes-toi je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, il n'a pas le choix et moi non plus !

-Mon cul qu'il n'a pas le choix ! Dis-moi pas que t'es le seul sorcier de cette fac ! Ce mec n'est qu'un salaud, il t'embobine ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je le laisse seul avec toi !

Les yeux du rouquin brillaient d'émotions contenues. Il était en colère, certes, mais il avait aussi peur, peur que son meilleur ami y laisse sa peau. Il avait déjà cru le perdre après la Grande Bataille, il ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais ! Malfoy s'était toujours foutu d'eux, il avait toujours haï Harry, il ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Harry reconnut bien cette peur dans ses yeux et il eut pitié de lui.

N'aurait-il pas été dans le même état à sa place ?

-Malfoy, on se revoit demain, dit-il au blond.

Ses yeux verts insistèrent auprès des yeux gris. Ils se comprirent en silence : Harry reviendrait plus tard dans la nuit, une fois le roux calmé et endormi.

Harry et Ron quittèrent donc la pièce en silence et Draco se permit un sourire, il allait avoir droit à double ration ce soir !

Son sourire dériva lorsqu'il repensa à cette histoire de calice.

Merde, ils étaient vraiment foutus...

OoOoOoO

Lorsque Harry revint dans la chambre quatre heures plus tard – le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour calmer son meilleur ami et attendre qu'il s'endorme, il faisait noir et une musique rock tournait en sourdine.

« _It's holding me, morphing me, And forcing me to strive, To be endlessly cold within, And dreaming I'm alive » _Disait la voix suave du chanteur.

Il ne savait pas que Malfoy aimait ce genre de musique. Cela faisait cliché, un vampire qui écoutait des musiques sombres, rock. Mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

L'absence de luminosité, par contre, l'agaça.

-Malfoy, t'es là?

Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ces quatre heures, et il était hors de question qu'il se relaisse aller à leurs... « ébats » sans explications. Cette histoire de calice semblait vraiment trop sérieuse et grave. Harry avait fini par assimiler les mots de Malfoy, et s'il avait bien compris tous les deux étaient liés l'un à l'autre pour un temps... _considérable_. Harry se refusait à penser aux mots « éternité » ou « pour le reste de leur vie ». Là, ça devenait trop dur pour lui.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et voulut prononcer le sort _lumos_, mais une main sortit de son dos pour l'en empêcher.

-Chut, murmura la voix grave de Malfoy à son oreille, en accord avec les cris du chanteur.

Harry le sentit coller son corps au sien. Son nez respirait sa peau dans son cou, place qui lui était dédiée depuis longtemps maintenant, et sa deuxième main caressait ses cheveux au niveau de sa tempe.

Harry aurait voulu le repousser, lui dire d'arrêter, qu'ils devaient parler. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Malfoy avait soif, il avait envie et besoin de lui, Harry pouvait le sentir.

Il était en transe.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Harry l'avait vu plus d'une fois fermer les yeux en le suçant, comme s'il se coupait du monde pour se consacrer uniquement aux sensations qu'il tirait du contact de sa peau avec ses lèvres, et de son odeur dans ses narines.

Dans ces moments-là, Harry était comme hypnotisé par la sensualité et la beauté du blond. Et les papillons de chaleur ne volaient plus dans son bas-ventre, mais dans sa poitrine.

Draco fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne, tout en l'abaissant contre sa cuisse, et ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Harry ne résista pas.

Il se dit qu'ils parleraient demain, qu'ils avaient le temps.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil... pour lui la nuit avait toujours été synonyme de transgression. Tout est permis dans ce noir opaque. Personne n'est là pour vous juger ou pour vous observer.

La nuit, chez les Dursley, il pouvait rêver à un autre monde, à une autre vie, sans qu'on le lui reproche. À Poudlard, il pouvait s'évader de son statut d'élu en parcourant les longs corridors du château, invisible. Et ici, à la fac, il pouvait s'adonner au sexe, et à... Malfoy.

À bien y réfléchir, à la fin de leurs dernières années poudlariennes ils s'étaient beaucoup côtoyés la nuit. Malfoy aimait autant lui enlever des points qu'Harry aimait déambuler dans les couloirs.

Sans compter ses rêves érotiques... .

La nuit, ses nuits, étaient dédiées au blond.

Et celle-ci ne ferait pas abstraction.

La main de Draco, après avoir longuement effleuré la sienne, vint caresser sa cuisse de manière plus appuyée. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à sa hanche et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement.

C'était trop bon. Juste comme ça, sa main glacée à travers son jean, juste ce geste désinvolte, c'était déjà trop.

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Draco buvait déjà dans son cou.

Il porta son bras jusque dans les cheveux du blond, par-dessus son épaule, et commença à les lui masser, de la même façon que lui le faisait avec les siens.

Et la musique continuait.

Et le chanteur criait toujours : «'_cause I want it now, I want it now, Give me your, heart and your soul, And I'm not breaking down, I'm breaking out, Last chance to lose control..._ ».

Une drôle de danse débuta ensuite entre eux. Leurs bassins se mirent en mouvement et leur corps bougèrent synchroniquement comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. D'abord timidement, puis de manière de plus en plus appuyée.

Harry posa sa main droite sur celle du blond qui se dirigeait vers son entrejambe.

C'était doux, sensuel, il avait incroyablement chaud. Son excitation n'avait jamais été aussi douloureuse. Tout son corps était en feu, et comme pour répondre à cette fièvre, celui de Malfoy rayonnait de fraîcheur.

Sa chaleur contre sa froideur.

Son envie contre sa soif.

Potter contre Malfoy.

Harry _contre_ Draco.

Draco, qui avait arrêté de le sucer pour se consacrer uniquement sur les autres parties de son corps, enroula enfin ses doigts autour de la virilité du brun. Et Harry, qui sentait déjà ses joues rougies à l'extrême, crut prendre feu.

Stop, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait atteint ses limites.

Il le voulait, là, maintenant.

Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du blond et fit volte-face. Ses mains prirent son visage en coupe et sans réfléchir il l'embrassa passionnément, profondément, introduisant directement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Draco répondit aussitôt au baiser, et contrairement à leur échange quelques heures plutôt, il ne le fit pas pour sucer le sang de ses lèvres.

Non, c'était un vrai baiser.

Draco aurait pu l'arrêter tout de suite, il avait assez bu pour la nuit.

Il aurait pu, mais il ne le fit pas.

Car il avait encore soif de lui... mais pas de son sang, juste de son corps.

Il enserra Harry à la taille et le souleva maladroitement pour le porter jusqu'à son lit où il le lâcha brutalement. Comme Harry ne l'avait pas lâché et continuait à l'embrasser, il l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute et tous deux rebondirent sur le matelas.

Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent et Harry découvrit avec plaisir que Draco était aussi excité que lui.

Le blond avait ses mains partout sur lui à présent. Il les introduisait sous sa chemise blanche, sur son torse, sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses tétons, ses aisselles, ses épaules, le bas de son dos...

Ils s'embrassaient toujours, et leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus empressés, désespérés.

Draco ne voulait plus goûter au sang de Potter, mais à son corps, et par-delà lui, à son âme, à... lui, tout simplement.

Il essayait de le comprendre, de comprendre ce lien entre eux.

Pourquoi eux ?

Lui aussi s'était posé la question. La musique l'avait aidé à calmer ses pulsions le temps que Potter revienne, et il avait tourné en rond en ressassant cette histoire de calice.

Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi _lui _?!

Impatient et énervé, Draco lui arracha sa chemise, faisant sauter tous ses boutons. La pauvre finie au sol en lambeaux, bientôt suivie par un jean, un caleçon et deux chaussettes.

Harry, amusé par la passion dévorante du blond, se vengea en prononçant une formule magique qui le déshabilla intégralement.

Ils étaient nus à présent, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupait. Leur ébat était bien trop passionné.

Draco avait oublié qui il était, _ce_ qu'il était. Harry aussi, pour lui rien ne comptait plus que la langue de Malfoy dans sa bouche et ses mains sur son corps.

En cet instant, ils n'étaient que deux jeunes hommes aux hormones en effervescence.

Harry passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco et souleva ses hanches pour que leurs sexes entrent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Ce geste les électrisa et leur envoya des décharges de plaisir dans tout leur corps.

-Malfoy..., souffla Harry, au bord de la jouissance.

Draco rompit leur baiser et laissa sa langue dériver jusqu'à son corps, redessinant ses légers pectoraux du dragonnier, puis plus bas, jusqu'à son sexe.

Il se souvint de leur dernière fois, il se souvint du goût du sperme de Potter, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur ce sexe tendu pour le lécher.

Harry fourra ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à recommencer.

Il allait craquer, c'était trop, vraiment trop bon.

Lorsque Draco l'engloutit complètement, il poussa un râle totalement indécent et des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux.

-Mal... foy...

Dix secondes plus tard, il relâchait sa semence dans la bouche de Draco au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Le jeune vampire avala tout le liquide blanc et encore une fois il ne put rejeter le fait que son sang et son sperme avaient le même goût.

Une fois fait, il se redressa jusqu'à hauteur de sa bouche et l'embrassa avidement. Harry répondit aussitôt au baiser, ses mains toujours crispées sur ses cheveux. Elles avaient trouvé leur place et n'arrivaient pas à s'en détacher.

Malfoy avait des cheveux si doux... .

Harry ne protesta même pas lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra. Puis un deuxième.

Draco interrompit à nouveau leur baiser pour s'enfoncer en lui. Il était courbé, penché au-dessus de lui et son souffle et le sien se mêlaient sensuellement.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'excitait d'autant plus. Tout comme le goût de son sang et celui de Potter... Un tel délice ne devait pas exister!

Harry grimaça de douleur tout en gémissant de plaisir.

Draco le laissa s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer un lent, très lent va-et-vient.

Il se retirait doucement pour revenir ensuite le plus profondément possible, courbant ses hanches à l'extrême.

L'excitation, le sexe, l'effort physique poussèrent son côté vampirique à se réveiller et il eût de nouveau soif. Il voulait tout de Potter : son sang, son corps, son... .

Draco planta ses crocs dans son cou d'où s'écoulait toujours un peu de son sang et le suça goulument. La délicieuse saveur du sang chaud dans sa bouche lui fit accélérer ses vas-et-viens.

Harry ne disait plus rien tellement il en avait le souffle coupé. Malfoy était partout, sur lui, en lui, dans lui. Il avait joui, mais son pénis était de nouveau dur, et cette fois-ci il savait que Malfoy n'aurait pas besoin de le toucher pour qu'il se libère.

Seulement, sa position d'infériorité le ramenait petit à petit à la réalité et la peur l'envahissait.

Malfoy avait une emprise sur lui qui dépassait tout ce que Harry avait jamais pu ressentir.

Il ne se sentait pas oppressé ou manipulé comme avec Dumbledore par exemple, mais plutôt libre et en même temps... enchaîné au blond. C'était un sentiment étrange, dérangeant, et surtout effrayant. Comme si sa vie ne dépendait plus que de lui.

Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter ou pour vouloir revenir en arrière.

Ils avaient dépassé toutes les limites du possible.

Cette nuit marquerait leur nouvelle relation à venir. Et Harry était prêt à l'assumer s'il le fallait... mais Malfoy ?

Harry ne réagit pas lorsque Malfoy jouit en lui, mordant plus fortement sa gorge. Il crut qu'il allait la lui arracher. La douleur fut cuisante, mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de jouir à son tour.

Malfoy caressa une dernière fois son sexe avant de se retirer.

Harry laissa sa tête se reposer sur le côté et vit son sang luire sur les draps pourtant noirs du lit.

_J'en ai encore perdu beaucoup_, pensa-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

OoOoOoO

Cette nuit-là vers 5h du matin, alors que Draco revenait de la chambre du brun où il l'avait ramené, propre, habillé, soigné et à moitié dans les vapes, Draco se souvint.

Il se souvint une nouvelle fois de cette journée d'hiver glacée et de sa transformation.

Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait ensuite, à demi conscient de son état de monstre, d'âme perdue (2) pour l'éternité.

Il s'était rendu dans la tour des Gryffondors par il ne sait quel miracle, il avait enlevé son collier et il lui avait donné.

Il lui avait donné une partie de lui-même.

De force, sans sa volonté, certes, mais il le lui avait bel et bien donné.

Potter ne le savait pas ; peut-être ce geste l'avait-il aidé à vaincre Voldemort, et peut-être était-il aussi à la source de toute cette mascarade!

Draco n'avait plus qu'à récupérer ce qui lui avait donné pour les libérer du charme.

Une pointe de déception naquit dans sa poitrine à cette idée, mais Draco la chassa rapidement et la remplaça par une fausse joie, celle d'avoir trouvé _la_ solution.

Dommage que ce soit le soir où il le veuille le moins... .

_À suivre... _

(1)Et à ce moment-là vous me haïssez tous ! XD !

(2) Petit clin d'œil au chef-d'œuvre de Poppy Z. Non, sérieusement, lisez-le il est incroyable ! *o*

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? Vous m'avez pardonné ? T.T ??? Vous pouvez me laisser une review ?? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase T.T ?????? (pleurniche)._

_Merci encore à TOUS d'être là !! La suite est en cours d'écriture et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore plus ;p ! (je rentre dans ma phase plus romantique, merci la St Valentosh – raaah je hais cette fête XD!). _

_Bisous !_

_Lyj _


	9. Chapitre 9 Le début de la fin

**Mot de l'auteuse :**

(Suite à un **DISFONCTIONNEMENT DE CE SITE,** je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt en ligne – mais vous avez de la chance car la grève dans les universités continue et je suis revenue chez moi ce qui m'a permis de vous postez ce nouveau chapitre ! Donc, pour une fois ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si j'ai du retard !!)

Cette nuit j'ai fait un drôle de rêve qui m'a apporté toute la fin de ma fiction O.o ! Le pire c'est que j'avais déjà une fin, mais ce rêve l'a transformé en « a suivre dans une deuxième fiction ! ». Alors là je suis un peu voir totalement paumée, car de cette deuxième fiction je n'en ai que le début, et je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai envie de l'écrire... C'est bizarre les rêves, et très emmerdants aussi u.u !

Bon, au moins, je sais comment va se terminer l'histoire avec Lucius ;p!

Mais on n'en est pas rendu là, pour l'instant continuons notre belle épopée Sexe, Sang, Sentiments XD!

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 9 – Le début de la fin**

_Flash-back_

-Neville! Chuchota fortement Georges.

-Chope-le, lui murmura son jumeau accroupi à ses côtés.

Georges tendit le bras et sa main se referma de justesse sur la cape du Gryffondor.

Neville poussa un petit cri de surprise très vite étouffé par la main de Fred sur sa bouche.

-Chut, Nev'! Lui dit-il.

Neville, après s'être rendu compte de l'identité de ses agresseurs, s'accroupit à leurs côtés, entre le premier lit de l'infirmerie et le mur.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, il était presque minuit. Dehors les élèves de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurores faisaient encore la fête. On pouvait entendre leurs rires par les fenêtres entrebâillées, et même voir des feux d'artifice multicolores. Malgré l'état critique de leur héros, Dumbledore avait vivement encouragé ces festivités.

« C'est le meilleur moyen de le remercier », avait-il déclaré.

Donc, tout le monde s'amusait, sauf, bien sûr, les amis proches d'Harry Potter.

Et tout comme les jumeaux Weasley, Neville avait pensé profiter de ce remue-ménage pour venir voir tranquillement Harry. Mais...

-Il y a déjà quelqu'un à son chevet, confessa Georges à mi-voix.

Neville, étonné, posa son panier de chocogrenouilles au sol et tendit le cou par-dessus le lit. Au milieu de la salle, derrière les draps blancs qui entouraient le seul lit occupé depuis plusieurs jours déjà, se dessinait une haute silhouette.

-C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il au jumeau, curieux.

-On a un doute, c'est pour ça qu'on reste caché, répondit Fred.

Des bruits de talons raisonnèrent sur le parquet et les trois comploteurs se plaquèrent au sol.

Les pas se déplaçaient dans leur direction.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, à quand même plusieurs mètres de leur cachette, ils se risquèrent à regarder à qui ils appartenaient.

Les jambes, que léchait la cape noire, étaient athlétiques et indéniablement masculines.

L'homme était habillé de noir, et ses mains d'albâtre se fermaient en deux poings bien crispés dont l'un tenait une baguette.

Neville et les jumeaux levèrent un peu plus leur regard. Le visage de l'homme leur était familier. Blanc, fin, un menton légèrement pointu, encadré par des mèches blond platine.

-_Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici !_ Pensa Neville.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle lorsque Draco Malfoy s'arrêtait juste avant de passer la porte.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. Le blanc de ses yeux était rouge et, à bien y regarder, ses yeux eux-mêmes brillaient d'une lueur auburn. On aurait dit qu'il était en colère, mais aussi... triste.

Il semblait absent, comme en transe.

Malfoy inspira profondément et, avec étonnement, ils le virent grogner, dévoilant deux dents blanches légèrement pointues derrière ses lèvres rose pâle.

-Putain, j'le savais! Murmurèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Neville, lui, eut du mal à ingurgiter.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

_Fin flash Back_

**Lucius Malfoy fait sa demande !**

**Y aura-t-il un Vampire comme Premier Conseiller du Ministre ?!?**

Draco chiffonna la Gazette du sorcier et la jeta rageusement dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-À croire qu'il n'attendait que ça ! Cracha-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'il voulait, en effet. Et tu sais pourquoi il agit maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit Snape.

Draco grinça des dents. Snape lui avait tout expliqué et Draco voyait très clair dans le jeu de son père à présent : il se servait de lui. Comme il l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Il profitait du fait que le Super Héros Potter soit sous l'influence de son fils pour s'investir un peu plus dans ses projets illégaux.

Il commençait aujourd'hui par des conférences de presse, puis il continuerait en devenant l'homme du Premier Ministre, avant de devenir Premier Ministre lui-même, son but ultime.

Et Draco était comme son parrain: bien déterminé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-De toute façon, tout sera bientôt fini avec Potter.

Il avait dit ces mots de façon déterminée, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était toujours présente. Depuis sa dernière nuit avec Potter, elle n'était pas partie, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'être oppressé comme ça.

Il n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire d'âme à Severus. En fait, l'idée venait de lui à la base. Severus lui avait conseillé d'enfermer la moitié de son âme qu'il perdait lors de son héritage dans un écrin ou quelque chose du même genre, et de donner cette boîte à une personne de confiance ou de l'enfermer dans un coffre-fort sûr.

Une personne de confiance... Draco n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance. Blaise avait beau être son meilleur ami, Draco ne lui aurait jamais confié sa vie. Le noir était trop étourdi parfois, et il avait bien failli le laisser tomber plus d'une fois à cause d'une aventure sans lendemain.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à Potter ? C'était très... masochiste de sa part.

Ou peut-être qu'au fond, il savait que Potter ne le trahirait pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu de coup bas entre eux, ils avaient toujours été francs et directs l'un avec l'autre. Et puis Potter était un Gryffondor, se servir de la faiblesse de son ennemi pour le vaincre n'était vraiment pas dans ses gènes. Et crier sur tous les toits qu'il pouvait tuer Draco Malfoy juste en claquant des doigts n'était pas non plus son genre.

Oui, étrangement Potter était cette personne de confiance.

Draco ne lui avait jamais dit. À cette période, il était considéré comme un potentiel mangemort-espion au sein de Poudlard. Il s'était retrouvé coincé entre le Ministère et son père, et il n'avait aucune confiance en ce dernier. Lui n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il avait offert son âme à sa mère et inversement. Ah ça, pour être un couple lié, ils l'étaient ! Ils avaient d'ailleurs fait la une des journaux le jour de leur mariage.

« Aucun acte d'amour ne fut plus romantique que celui qui unit Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy en ce vendredi 8 mai », avait écrit la Gazette.

Pour Draco, son geste n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque acte amoureux. Il avait eu besoin d'une cachette sûre, et il n'avait pas eût beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, quelques heures tout au plus.

Il aurait peut-être dû attendre encore quelques heures, cela lui aurait évité ces emmerdes. Parce que maintenant il devait préparer en douce une potion pour pouvoir récupérer la moitié de son âme. Celle-ci était attachée à un collier qui était lui-même profondément ancré dans la peau du Gryffondor, invisible. Le problème c'est qu'il semblait si bien intégré dans son corps, que Draco ne l'avait jamais senti en mordant son cou.

Draco repensa à sa potion qui mijotait à feu doux dans sa chambre. Ce soir, il faudrait qu'il ajoute les queues de lézards séchés, et la potion serait prête dans quelques jours.

Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à la faire boire à Potter sans lui expliquer le réel de la situation – plutôt crever que de lui avouer la vérité – récupérer son dû et fuir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_J'ai couché avec Malfoy !_

fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Harry en se levant le lendemain matin à 11h. Il avait dormi profondément et longtemps, épuisé. Merlin soit loué, Ron n'avait pas pensé à le réveiller. Il avait sûrement cru qu'il avait eût besoin de repos après ce que lui avait fait Malfoy... et, remarque, il n'avait pas eu tord.

Il avait couché avec Malfoy... cette pensée le dérangeait d'autant plus qu'elle lui plaisait. Le nom même de Malfoy le faisait sentir toute chose. C'était... étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable.

Perturbé, il se leva lentement, courbaturé de partout qu'il était, et alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois lavé, brossé et habillé, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione à la cafétéria. Il commanda un café fort et un petit-déjeuner complet alors que ses amis mangeaient des sandwichs. La jeune femme reprenait les cours dans moins de 20 minutes et comme à son habitude elle lisait rapidement les dernières nouvelles de la Gazette en engloutissant son sandwich végétarien.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda prudemment Ron.

Son ton beaucoup trop doux lui fit comprendre qu'il s'en voulait un peu pour son comportement d'hier. Il n'avait pas été très tendre dans ses propos une fois qu'ils s'étaient réexpliqués dans leur chambre.

-Ça va, merci. J'ai faim c'est tout.

Le rouquin n'insista pas et replongea ses yeux dans son gobelet de jus de citrouille.

-Quel enfoiré ce type ! S'exclama alors Hermione.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas ! Et je ne supporte pas sa vision de la politique, c'est totalement monarchiste !

-De qui tu parles? Lui demanda Harry.

Hermione lui tendit la Gazette où la photo de Lucius Malfoy s'étalait en première page.

Harry grimaça à son tour et se souvint très bien de l'avoir vu la veille. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa lorsqu'il se rappela les mots de Malfoy : d'après lui Lucius Malfoy était au courant de leur relation maintenant. Comment réagirait-il ? Dans la chambre du blond, il avait semblé plutôt... ravi.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Ce n'était pas clair ça encore.

-Il est au courant pour moi et Malfoy, lança-t-il à ses amis.

Ron fit comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas et détourna son regard, mais Harry vit ses mâchoires se resserrer.

Hermione, elle, réagit vraiment très mal.

-Quoi ?! Alors, ça explique la situation !

-Pardon ?

-Mais c'est évident, Harry ! Il profite du fait que tu sois sous la coupe de son fils pour s'engager politiquement et prendre le pouvoir !

-Techniquement, c'est Malfoy qui est sous ma coupe. Sans mon sang, il mourrait, la reprit Harry.

Ron sembla apprécier ce point de vue, car Harry le vit sourire discrètement.

-Oui mais non, car s'il le voulait il pourrait te tuer sur-le-champ. Enfin, dans votre cas je suis presque sûre que vous vous entretueriez... mais passons. Qui a le plus de pouvoir et d'influence dans le monde sorcier aujourd'hui ? À qui a-t-on demandé de devenir le futur Ministre de la Magie après qu'il ait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Toi ! Sans toi, Malfoy Senior aurait déjà tenté quelque chose, je pense.

Harry réfléchissait à ses propos au fur et à mesure qu'elle les lui énonçait. Et il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Lucius Malfoy était dangereux, il l'avait toujours su.

Voilà encore un sujet qu'il devrait aborder avec Malfoy la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

-Mh, tu as raison.

-Hermione, tu vas être en retard en cours, lui signala Ron, trop heureux de pouvoir reprendre sa petite amie pour une fois dans sa vie.

-J'y vais. Harry, dernière chose : ton cou est horriblement amoché, tu devrais aller voir Mr Umeda pour qu'il te donne une pommade. Et mets une écharpe aussi, si tu ne veux pas attirer d'autres vampires affamés.

Harry suivit son regard et vit qu'effectivement un groupe de jeunes vampires le regardaient avidement. Il se souvint de Théodore Nott et vola l'écharpe de Ron pour l'enrouler autour de son cou, sous les rires moqueurs de son meilleur ami.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh merde ! S'exclama le bien nommé Théodore Nott deux heures plus tard en faisant demi-tour au bout d'un couloir.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas Nott !! S'écria Draco à l'autre bout.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Potter en rentrant en trombe dans sa chambre la veille : un de ses amis avait essayé de le mordre. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre que Théodore Nott ?

Draco lui courut après et finit par l'attraper en plein vol et le plaquer violemment contre une vitre. De l'autre côté, un professeur faisait cours à une classe et tous les étudiants les regardaient à présent avec des yeux ronds.

-Potter est à moi, Nott ! Si je te surprends encore une fois à lui courir après, je te réduis en bouillie, suis-je clair ?!

Draco se retint à grande peine de sortir ses crocs, car ils étaient observés. Mais son aura de Premier Rang fut assez impressionnante pour que Théodore agite nerveusement de la tête.

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, j'avais juste pensé que...

-Eh bien à l'avenir, je te déconseille de penser !

Draco le planta là et repartit vers sa salle de cours. Ce fut sans compter Potter et sa bande qu'il croisa en chemin. La sang de bourbe lui fit un micro sourire, la belette lui jeta un regard noir qui lui rappela le coup de poing qu'il lui avait mis, et Potter, lui, se contenta de le dévorer du regard.

Regard qu'il lui rendit avec la même intensité.

Personne ne parla, et lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, leurs mains se touchèrent brièvement. C'était assez discret pour que Ron ne le remarque pas, mais pas assez pour échapper à la vigilance d'Hermione.

Ce simple geste électrisa Draco. Il était sûr de recroiser le brun un peu plus tard, et seul cette fois-ci !

Ce qui arriva effectivement, son dernier cours venu. Potter l'attendait devant sa salle et sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier le plus proche. Ils se cachèrent sous celui-ci; dans l'obscurité personne ne les verrait.

Draco s'approcha automatiquement d'Harry pour le mordre, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Tu m'as pas mal amoché hier soir. Le docteur Umeda préférerait que tu te contentes de ça le temps que je cicatrise, ajouta Harry en lui montrant une fiole de sang.

C'était le sien, bien sûr. Sur les conseils d'Hermione, Harry était allé à l'infirmerie dès son petit-déjeuner englouti. L'infirmier avait grimacé en voyant sa blessure. Il l'avait soigné, mais lui avait conseillé de ne pas malmener son cou pendant 24h heures au moins. Avec son accord, il lui avait donc prélevé un peu de sang pour qu'il le donne au blond.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas apprécier cette attention.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, c'était trop... « fade ».

Il accepta quand même la fiole, une idée en tête.

-Malfoy, à propos d'hier soir..., commença Harry, assez gêné.

-Nous avons baisé, tu peux le dire Potter. Ce n'était que du sexe après tout, le coupa sadiquement Draco.

Harry resta impassible.

-Non, je voulais parler de cette histoire de calice.

-Oh, ça... J'ai trouvé une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt terminé.

Harry se sentit étrangement déçu et triste à ces mots. Malfoy avait finalement trouvé _La_ solution... .

-Bien, car il ne te restait que 6 jours, répondit-il avec une fausse arrogance.

-Je sais.

Silence.

-Tu ne bois pas ? Demanda Harry, faisant mine d'être blasé.

-Ferme les yeux, lui répondit Draco.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Draco leva les yeux au plafond.

-Fais pas ta chochotte, lui répondit-il.

Harry hésita puis lui obéit à contrecœur. Que manigançait-il encore ?

Il sentit ses doigts froids venir se refermer sur son menton et tirer légèrement dessus pour que sa bouche s'ouvre. Harry se laissa faire. Un liquide tiède au goût métallique s'infiltra bientôt dans sa bouche, suivie par une langue chaude et savoureuse.

Malfoy avait déversé son propre sang dans sa bouche pour venir ensuite le sucer avec la sienne !

Harry voulut tout recracher, écœuré, mais avoir de nouveau la langue de Malfoy contre la sienne était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'il ne la repousse. Alors, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser.

Il sentit le liquide rouge sortir de leurs bouches et couler le long de leurs mentons.

Pour lui son sang n'avait pas un goût particulièrement bon. C'était du sang.

Mais il se surprit à se demander comment serait celui de Malfoy.

Serait-il froid comme son corps ?

Ou délicieux et doux comme ses lèvres ?

Lorsque le blond eut aspiré tout le liquide de sa bouche, il se recula doucement de son étreinte, et Harry se retint à grande peine de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il butina ses lèvres de légers baisers mouillés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin pour continuer.

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors et ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

Harry savait que c'était là une occasion de lui parler, alors il se lança :

-Malfoy, ton père il... .

-HARRY, HARRY !! Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vu Harry Potter ?

Harry et Draco levèrent leurs yeux au-dessus d'eux. Quelqu'un descendait précipitamment les escaliers. Après un moment, Harry reconnut la voix de Neville. Il prononça un sort de nettoyage et sortit de l'ombre pour rejoindre son ami, inquiet du ton de voix.

Neville était en effet paniqué. Il sauta sur Harry dès qu'il le vit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Harry.

-C'est Dumbledore ! Il a fait une crise cardiaque, il est à St Mangouste ! Les médicomages disent qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Il t'a demandé à son chevet, je devais te prévenir... .

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'Harry transplanait.

-Il va mourir ? Demanda Draco dans le dos du blond.

Neville sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il sortait du même endroit qu'Harry, et que cet endroit était un cul-de-sac.

-Tu... .

OoOoOoOo

L'arrivée d'Harry à Ste Mangouste ne passa pas inaperçue.

Les journalistes, qui s'étaient précipités à l'annonce de l'admission d'Albus Dumbledore à l'hôpital, se jetèrent littéralement sur lui. Harry dut sortir sa baguette pour qu'ils daignent enfin le laisser passer.

À croire que cette bande de vautours n'attendait que la mort de Dumbledore pour se déchainer ! Harry les détestait. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore meure. Il connaissait très bien l'état de santé du vieil homme, mais il s'était toujours refusé à penser à sa mort.

Dumbledore était le dernier adulte qu'il considérait comme faisant partit de sa famille – Mrs et Mr Weasley exceptés. Il ne le voyait pas comme un grand-père, et encore moins comme un père, mais peut être plus comme un vieil oncle qui aurait pris soin de lui comme on prend soin d'un futur héritier. Bien qu'il l'ait manipulé et qu'il lui ait caché beaucoup de choses durant son enfance, Harry ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans lui. C'était une figure exemplaire de sa vie qui le quitterait...

Son cœur faisait encore des soubresauts dans sa poitrine lorsque l'infirmière le laissa entrer dans la chambre blanche.

Snape et McGonagall étaient déjà là. La vieille femme tenait son chapeau pointu bien serré entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et elle eut du mal à le saluer.

Harry les ignora et se dirigea vers le lit.

Dumbledore faisait peur à voir. Il était aussi blanc que le linge sur lui, ses rides étaient tirées par sa peau froide et moite qui pendait de toute part. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus vitreux et Harry l'aurait bien dit mort s'il n'avait pas pris sa main dans la sienne.

Main qui lui rappela celle de Malfoy par sa froideur.

-Je suis désolé pour tout, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Harry sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge et il eut soudainement du mal à avaler.

-Ce n'est rien, réussit-il à dire, maladroitement.

-Méfie-toi de Lucius Malfoy, souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois. Et, je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais... vraiment... bien entendus, mais tu peux faire confiance à Severus, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien professeur de potion qui restait impassible. McGonagall, elle, pleurait.

-Et à Draco aussi.

-Pardon ?

Albus sourit de son habituel petit sourire empli de mystère. Il aura été l'homme-qui-savait-tout jusqu'au bout!

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Harry. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux.

Harry resta coi devant cette dernière phrase.

La pression sur sa main se relâcha et Harry commença à paniquer.

Snape et McGonagall se rapprochèrent, alerter eux aussi par la subite baisse d'énergie du vieil homme.

-Professeur ? L'appela Harry, paniqué.

-Albus ? L'appela à son tour Snape.

-J'appelle une médicomage ! S'écria McGonagall en sortant de la pièce en courant.

Mais tous savaient qu'il était trop tard.

Albus Dumbledore ferma lentement ses yeux et dans un dernier soupir, s'éteignit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Harry était assis là, sous le sol cogneur du parc de Poudlard.

Personne ne lui avait rien dit. La nouvelle de la mort de Dumbledore s'était répondu comme une trainée de poudre, et McGonagall, qui était donc devenue la nouvelle directrice, aurait bien été la dernière à le chasser de Poudlard.

Il ne pleurait pas, même si ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Il se sentait juste... perdu. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

Il frôlait l'herbe sous ses doigts, arrachant quelques brindilles çà et là, par automatisme.

Il repensait à son enfance, au rôle qu'y avait joué Dumbledore. Mais aussi à ses derniers mots, au danger qu'était Malfoy Senior et surtout à sa relation avec son fils, Draco Malfoy.

Le vide qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine s'intensifia.

Malfoy.

Il devait le voir, maintenant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin, c'était vital.

Il avait besoin de ses bras autour de lui et de ses douces mains dans ses cheveux.

Juste ça, ses bras et ses mains.

Déterminé, il se leva d'un bond et courut vers les grilles d'entrée. À peine les eût-il franchis, qu'il transplana.

Il le chercha partout, sans succès. Il croisa ses meilleurs amis qui essayèrent de l'approcher, mais il les fuit.

Il finit par se réfugier dans l'enclos aux dragons. Là au moins il était sûr que personne ne viendrait l'emmerder et qu'il pourrait rester dans son mutisme autant qu'il le voudrait !

Il se dirigea machinalement vers le box de son propre dragon, et fut étonné de voir Dray en compagnie de... Draco. Ce dernier caressait tendrement le museau du dragon qui appréciait le geste en fermant les yeux.

Le tableau qu'ils lui offrirent parut si incongru à Harry qu'il eut du mal à retrouver ses mots.

-Toutes mes condoléances, lui dit Malfoy à voix basse.

Harry le remercia.

-Je savais que tu viendrais ici.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-À Poudlard, tu allais toujours voler quand ça n'allait pas.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tort. Ron lui aurait dit exactement la même chose, et cette pensée le gêna.

Il était aussi proche de Malfoy que de Ron. Et même plus encore.

-Et comme j'ai bien vu l'autre jour que tu ne volais plus sur un balai volant...

-C'est parce que tu as arrêté toi aussi.

Malfoy leva enfin ses yeux vers lui, subjugué.

-Pardon ?

Il l'avait très bien entendu, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Tout comme ils savaient qu'ils avaient arrêté le Quidditch ensemble et qu'ils le reprendraient ensemble.

Harry ne supporta plus cet espace et ce silence entre eux et se jeta sur lui.

Ses lèvres s'accrochèrent désespérément aux siennes. Alors que ses mains fouillaient frénétiquement ses cheveux.

Il sentit Malfoy se raidir et amorcer un mouvement de recul, mais il le retint de toutes ses forces.

Son baiser était un appel de détresse, il avait besoin de le sentir là, contre lui. Il avait besoin de son corps froid pour calmer la douleur cuisante de son cœur.

Draco était perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir, et cela n'arrangea rien lorsqu'il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Potter pleurait.

Précautionneusement, il stoppa leur baiser et vint happer les larmes du brun à ses yeux. Elles étaient amères.

Mais plus que ça, elles avaient un goût délicieux.

Draco pensa perversement qu'il aurait tout bu de lui. Maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait par cœur et qu'il l'avait dans la peau.

Harry quémanda un autre baiser, et cette fois-ci Draco le lui accorda.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes debout, l'un contre l'autre, à juste s'embrasser. Puis Harry en demanda plus et Draco lui murmura :

-Pas ici, dans ta chambre.

Entraîner Potter dans sa chambre aurait été une grave erreur, car sa potion magique mijotait toujours.

Le brun ne protesta pas, et l'entraîna jusqu'à son dortoir.

Ce soir, ils coucheraient encore ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas parce que Draco avait soif, mais parce qu'Harry en avait besoin.

Draco pensa amèrement que demain soir la potion serait terminée.

_À suivre..._

_Alooooooors ç.ç ??? Un petit avis ? Aller on arrive aux 300 reviews !!!!!! Je vais pleurer tellement j'suis contente de recevoir autant de vos avis xD, merci merci merciiiiii !!!_

_A la prochaine !!!! Bisous à tous ;D  
_


	10. Chapitre 10 Loin des canines, près du

_**Mot de l'auteuse **__**: **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews !!**__ Je suis réellement de plus en plus enchantée ! Et parallèlement j'ai une trouille bleue de vous décevoir ç.ç ! _

_Bref, la suite de la fiction à laquelle j'avais pensé se passera ici, je raccommode les deux parties de l'histoire pour que ce soit plus simple ! Vous comprendrez à la fin de ce chapitre (et là j'ai peur, huhu). _

_Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mes RARS (au fait, merci aussi à tous les anonymes ou à toux ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre !) je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre 10 avant, car je suis tombée __**malade**__ -.-'' ! Mais bon je vais mieux, et comme je suis inspirée, je continue ma lancée :D! _

_**Merci infiniment à Agadou**__ pour ses corrections ! Elle respecte mes envies de pauses, et mes écarts de jours de rendu de fiction, je ne sais pas comment elle fait ç.ç ! Merci ma grande ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (le titre veut tout dire ;p)._

**Chapitre 10 – Loin des canines, près du cœur**

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, ou presque.

Harry se montra infatigable. La douleur dans son cœur s'atténuait et disparaissait au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats, remplacée par la passion dévorante et sulfureuse de son amant.

Au départ, Draco s'était montré très doux, en réponse à son appel de détresse affective. Puis sa douceur s'était changée en ardeur lorsqu'il avait commencé à être excité, pour terminer sa course entre ses jambes à retenir des gémissements plus bruyants les uns que les autres.

Une nuit de passion pure donc, où Draco avait pris soin de ne pas mordre le brun au cou. Il s'était contenté d'une veine dans le creux de son poignet.

Harry avait fini par s'endormir vers 6h30 du matin, ses jambes entrelacées avec les siennes, un bras autour de son torse, et sa tête calée contre son aisselle.

Étant une créature de la nuit, Draco avait eût du mal à le suivre malgré la fatigue accumulée à cause de leurs ébats. De plus, le soleil allait se lever dans peu de temps et il était hors de question qu'il sorte de l'obscurité réconfortante de cette pièce pour affronter l'aube. Il restait donc là, avec Potter dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux et une montagne de questions dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'enfin le brun remua vers 9h du matin, il se décida à le réveiller.

-Potter, souffla-t-il.

Une paire d'yeux verts s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt, s'en suivit un « Mh » rocailleux et une caresse possessive sur un torse chaud.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Si un jour on lui avait dit que cet imbécile était si pervers, il lui aurait sauté dessus depuis bien longtemps !

-Potter !

-MH ! Lui répondit encore une fois la larve étendue sur lui.

_Dommage qu'il soit si paresseux_, pensa Draco, amusé.

-Il est midi, tes amis sont venus te voir 3 fois de suite et je ne sais plus quoi leur dire.

-QUOI ?

Cette fois-ci la larve fit un bon dans son lit, totalement réveillé.

Draco le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui. Sourire qui lui valut un regard noir.

-Ah ah, très drôle Malfoy ! Depuis quand as-tu décidé de te lancer dans l'humour ?

-Depuis toujours, je suis quelqu'un de très comique, Potter. Ça m'attriste que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu avant, lui répondit sérieusement le blond.

Harry se retint de lui balancer une réplique bien acerbe. À la place, ses yeux se baladèrent dans la pièce et tombèrent sur leurs vêtements étalés un peu partout, çà et là. Il se mit à rougir de plus belle quand il réalisa qu'il était toujours nu, et que Malfoy aussi.

Oh merde ! Hier il avait été tellement hors de lui qu'il s'était laissé aller.

Bien, il ne fallait pas qu'il paraisse gêné. C'était lui qui avait attiré Malfoy jusque dans sa chambre, il devait assumer.

Oh Merlin, j'espère que personne ne nous a vus !

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en bâillant.

-9h et 7 minutes. Tu veux les secondes ?

Nouveau regard noir.

-J'ai cours dans 20 minutes.

-Personne ne t'en voudra si tu les sèches, lui répondit calmement Malfoy.

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Malfoy avait été beaucoup trop gentil cette nuit. Il lui avait demandé l'autorisation pour le mordre, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il avait aussi fait attention à ne pas trop le serrer, ni l'écraser. Et bien qu'il fût au-dessus une grande partie de la nuit, Harry avait l'étrange impression que c'était lui qui avait mené la danse.

-Mh, oui. À propos de ça, Dum... Dumbledore m'a dit de me méfier de ton père, dit Harry avec hésitation.

Il avait l'impression de se confier à Malfoy. Le sujet n'avait rien de très intime, bien que ce soit les mots d'un mort, mais l'ambiance, la chambre, le lit, leur proximité, rendaient les choses différentes par rapport à hier et leur début de conversation sous l'escalier.

-Il a raison. Père est quelqu'un en qui on ne peut absolument pas avoir confiance, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as lu la Gazette hier matin, je présume ? Il ne s'arrêtera pas là, depuis que je suis môme il me répète sans cesse qu'un jour il deviendra ministre de la Magie, et que notre race retrouvera sa gloire et son honneur, répondit Malfoy avec une once de dégoût dans la voix.

-Il veut créer l'anarchie ? Je ne le laisserai pas faire. J'en ai marre de me battre, je n'ai pas instauré la paix pour rien. Voldemort m'a suffi.

-Il n'osera rien faire lorsque je nous aurai débarrassés du lien qui nous unit et de ma dépendance à ton sang.

Harry plissa des yeux. Les mots de Malfoy étaient méthodiques, presque froids. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si le blond ne lui cachait pas quelque chose, puis il hésita à nouveau, et son cœur accéléra subitement lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Il a aussi dit que je devais te faire confiance.

À ces mots, le visage du blond se ferma net. Harry aurait parié tout ce qu'il possédait qu'il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui répondre.

Il se leva, repoussant les couvertures de son corps nu – Harry en rougit d'autant plus – et commença à s'habiller.

-Je dois y aller. Notre absence commune donnera le doute à certaines personnes. Et je crois avoir bien assez à faire avec les vampires de rangs inférieurs, ajouta-t-il plus bas pour lui-même.

Harry n'insista pas et se contenta de le regarder s'habiller avant de décider d'enfiler un boxer. Il devait aller prendre sa douche avant de penser à sortir. Il puait la sueur. Et la soudaine distance de Malfoy lui donnait froid, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche chaude pour se relaxer.

-Je passerai ce soir pour te donner la potion, ajouta Malfoy avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre d'un pas sûr.

Il ouvrit les rideaux et un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage. Il ferma automatiquement ses yeux et recula en grognant. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry crut voir son pâle visage briller à la lumière. (1)

-Tiens, prends ça, lui dit-il en lui lançant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Draco l'accepta sans broncher, et s'en drapa.

-Et Malfoy, l'appela Harry avant qu'il ne passe le seuil de la porte.

Draco s'immobilisa, le dos tourné.

-Merci, lui dit Harry du bout des lèvres.

Le blond n'ajouta rien et disparut derrière la porte, beaucoup moins lumineuse, elle.

Ooooo

La douche fit un bien fou à Harry, et remit ses idées en place.

La mort de Dumbledore était en lui maintenant, il n'en pleurerait plus, il l'avait accepté. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il avait toujours perdu les Êtres chers à son cœur, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que cela s'arrêterait. Et même dans le futur, Ron et Hermione finiraient bien par le quitter, eux aussi. Tout le monde mourrait un jour.

En sentant l'eau chaude s'écouler sur sa peau bronzée et retracer chacun de ses muscles, Harry décida qu'à partir de maintenant il ne devrait vivre que dans le moment présent. Il avait encore plusieurs problèmes à régler dans sa vie avant qu'elle ne redevienne vraiment normale, à savoir en premier lieu : Malfoy père et fils.

Il n'était pas aussi sûr que Draco en ce qui concernait son père. Lucius Malfoy ne lâcherait pas le morceau maintenant qu'il s'était présenté aux médias, même si Draco avait trouvé une solution à leur problème. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas mis en garde sinon. Harry devait trouver un moyen de le neutraliser, et pour cela il avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête.

Ensuite, Draco Malfoy.

Harry commençait à s'habiller et à ranger sa chambre tout en pensant au blond.

Leur relation était devenue trop ambigüe. Car le sexe qu'ils avaient ensemble était beaucoup trop passionné pour ne pas être intéressé. Il n'y avait rien de basique ou de bestial lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et le problème était bien là: _ils faisaient l'amour_. Harry s'en était rendu compte durant la nuit, lors d'un moment de lucidité. La douceur de Malfoy avait réveillé sa conscience et depuis il ne faisait qu'y repenser.

Mais le pire, dans leurs contacts physiques, restaient les baisers. Ils étaient doux, chauds, sensuels, et parfois, même souvent, trop souvent, désespérés. Comme si toute la journée l'un avait attendu les lèvres de l'autre.

Comme des amants forcés à la séparation durant la journée, ou comme des amoureux transis.

Un frisson parcourut son dos, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à mettre son jean à l'envers.

Harry ne savait pas s'il se faisait des idées ou non, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette impression.

Des amoureux transis... lui, Malfoy, amoureux?

Non, quelque chose clochait.

Non c'était... impossible.

Ils se détestaient, tout ça, c'était juste une histoire de sang et de sexe.

Après avoir brièvement essayé de se coiffer, Harry quitta sa chambre en pensant amèrement que ce soir Malfoy lui apporterait la potion et que toute cette mascarade serait finie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne fut pas en retard en cours. Ron l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et une tape sur l'épaule. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'heure, mais une fois le déjeuner arrivé, le rouquin l'attira vers une grande table où une surprise l'attendait : tous leurs amis s'étaient réunis pour le consoler.

Dean, Fred, Georges, Seamus et un garçon qu'il supposa être son petit ami, Hermione, les jumelles Patil qui étaient à la fac de médicomagie d'à côté, Neville, et même Charlie étaient là !

Les voir regonfla son moral à bloc, et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il les salua à tour de rôle. Ensemble, ils portèrent un toast à leur vieux directeur, et les sujets de conversations fusèrent vite vers leurs merveilleuses, et si lointaines maintenant, années à Poudlard.

Harry ne vit pas le reste de sa journée passer. Entre les fous rires, le déconnage, et les boulettes de papier qu'ils s'amusèrent à se lancer en cours d'amphithéâtre (Dean, Seamus et son copain s'y étaient infiltrés en douce, histoire de poursuivre leur lancée sur cette journée « Open fun », comme ils l'avaient si bien baptisé). Ils se retrouvèrent même le soir pour un dîner dans un petit fastfood hors de la fac, et plaisantèrent encore jusqu'à 21h.

Harry fit donc la connaissance de Stéphane, le petit ami de Seamus, qui s'avéra être un mec très cool et plutôt calme, à l'humour facile. Harry était vraiment heureux pour eux deux. Il formait un parfait petit couple.

C'est vers 21h30 qu'Harry retourna dans sa chambre ce soir-là, sans se rappeler son rendez-vous avec Malfoy.

Il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand il le salua distraitement, et ce fut le regard noir qu'il lui lança et l'air sérieux et impassible de son visage qui le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

-Où t'étais ? Ça fait 2h que je t'attends ! Hurla presque le blond.

Choqué, Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait l'impression de se faire passer un savon par son père ou par son petit ami mort de jalousie.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié, répondit-il sincèrement.

Encore une fois, le visage du blond se ferma net et Harry détesta ça. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas parler civilement tous les deux? La seule fois où ça leur arrivait c'était après l'acte, et encore le blond trouvait toujours le moyen de se foutre de lui.

Harry soupira et s'approcha du blond, son poignet tendu vers lui.

Malfoy recula en le regardant étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu n'as pas soif ?

-Non, fut la réponse tranchée.

Harry haussa des épaules, comme si son refus ne l'atteignait pas. Bien sûr, il n'en était rien. C'était la première fois que le blond refusait de boire son sang. Alors qu'il y avait deux semaines ça l'aurait arrangé, aujourd'hui il s'en vexait. Qu'avait Malfoy ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, le vampire sortit une potion de sa cape noire. Le liquide à l'intérieur était limpide.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda platement Harry.

-Bois ça. Tu vas peut-être avoir la tête qui tourne, c'est normal, lui répondit Draco, toujours extrêmement calme.

Harry prit la potion dans ses mains. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau froide du blond et une pulsion traversa les nerfs de son bras. Il se retint de faire le moindre geste vers lui, mais à cet instant il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : l'embrasser.

Car il savait qu'en buvant cette potion il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire après.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres roses et fines qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui lui seraient fermées à jamais dans quelques secondes.

Il avait tellement envie de jeter cette potion à travers la pièce ! Il ne voulait pas perdre sa Némésis, son ennemi le plus proche, son vampire, sa drogue... Draco.

Il était mentalement atteint, ce n'était pas possible sinon. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ?

Il arrêta son geste juste avant de boire.

-Tout sera fini après ?

C'était juste pour être sûr.

Ou était-ce pour retarder l'instant fatidique?

-Oui, répondit Draco dans la pénombre de la pièce.

-Tout redeviendra comme avant, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

C'était juste pour se rassurer.

Il lui avait juré de l'oublier après la potion, de ne plus jamais lui parler. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas, car c'était Malfoy. C'était Malfoy...

S'il n'avait plus le droit à ses baisers, à ses caresses, à ses dents dans ses veines ou à son sexe chaud contre le sien, il voulait au moins retrouver ses mots, son regard, comme à Poudlard. Comme ils avaient toujours fait.

-Bois, lui ordonna Draco.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas... .

-BOIS !

Harry vit rouge.

Très bien ! Il le détestait, il s'était fait des idées.

Il voulait que ça se finisse ? Parfait, adieu Draco Malfoy.

Harry but tout le liquide d'une traite.

L'effet fut immédiat. Il chancela et s'écroula au sol, évanoui.

OoOoOoO

Ce fut à cet instant que Draco autorisa ses mains à trembler alors qu'il se précipitait sur le corps inerte du brun.

Il avait menti.

Bien sûr, il mourrait de soif, il mourrait de lui.

Mais il se devait de se retenir, pour eux. Pour les sauver de cette merde, pour faire disparaître ce qu'ils avaient été cette nuit dernière, ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tous ces mots tendres murmurés à son oreille, toutes ses étreintes réconfortantes... Ce n'était pas lui ça, ce n'était pas le grand Draco Malfoy, vampire de premier rang.

C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Son cœur et ses sens ne lui répondaient plus, il avait paniqué, et il paniquait encore.

D'un geste sec, il lui arracha sa chemise.

Il avait fait exprès de mettre quelques gouttes d'un de ses puissants somnifères dans la potion. Il ne voulait pas que Potter sache ce qu'il allait faire.

Le collier ne tarda pas à apparaître sur la peau hâlée. D'abord sous la forme d'une sorte de boursoufflure autour de son cou, puis comme un tatouage d'or brillant, pour enfin ressortir pleinement.

Draco le lui arracha, et sans un regard de plus, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre comme un voleur.

Il avait récupéré son âme, il lui laissait son cœur et son sang.

-Et non, non Potter, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

_Deux mois plus tard…_

Lucius Malfoy en route pour le Ministère !

Aujourd'hui le très renommé vampire de premier rang Lucius Malfoy a fait ses valises pour quitter son manoir familial et s'installer dans un des nombreux logements de fonction que comptent le Ministère de la Magie. Le ministre de la Magie, n'ayant pas refusé sa demande de Premier Conseiller, l'aurait mis à l'essai, au grand damne du Magenmagot.

Les employés du Ministère n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, un vampire est lâché parmi les vivants ! (pour en lire plus voir page 6)

Harry poussa un profond soupir et rendit son journal à Neville.

La mise en garde qu'il avait formulée à Lucius Malfoy, il y a un mois, par lettre, ne semblait pas l'avoir intimidé. Cet homme se fichait complètement de lui, et il avait horreur de ça. Il savait très bien qu'il avait profité de son séjour à Ste Mangouste pour s'introduire au Ministère. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'envoyer une lettre de menace à l'un des vampires les plus forts d'Angleterre juste avant de tomber malade et de rester plus de deux semaines alité n'était pas très... convaincant !

Harry ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait perdu subitement toute son énergie au point d'en devenir malade. Les médecins avaient attribué ce phénomène au fait qu'il ait donné une grande dose de son sang à un vampire, mais ils restaient sceptiques. Et Harry aussi, car il n'avait plus revu Malfoy une seule fois depuis la nuit où il avait bu cette fameuse potion.

Repenser à lui lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se compressait dans sa poitrine. Ses mains devenaient moites et tremblaient lorsqu'il croisait un blond dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais chaque fois, bien sûr, ce n'était pas Malfoy.

-Alors Harry, prêt pour les examens ?

-...

-Harry ?

-Quoi ? Pardon Neville, tu m'as parlé ? S'excusa pitoyablement le brun. Désolé j'étais ailleurs.

Il savait que tous ses amis le regardaient étrangement dans ces cas-là, il avait bien trop la tête dans les étoiles ces derniers temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Malfoy... lui manquait.

Il lui avait fallu deux mois pour s'en rendre compte. Et maintenant, il se l'avouait sans en rougir.

-Oui on voit ça, l'enfonça Ron, moqueur.

Ronald, lui, appréciait grandement la disparition subite de Malfoy. La marque au cou de son meilleur ami s'était peu à peu dissipée pour ne laisser place qu'à deux petites cicatrices blanchâtres. Ron voyait souvent Harry jouer avec celles-ci du bout des doigts, surtout en cours quand il s'ennuyait. Il essayait de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter, mais lui aussi avait remarqué son changement de comportement depuis qu'il ne voyait plus le vampire blond.

Les plus inquiets restaient Hermione et Neville.

Hermione avait bien essayé de lui en parler, elle était quasi certaines qu'il s'était passé plus entre eux deux qu'Harry ne voulait bien le faire croire, mais le brun restait totalement hermétique sur ce sujet.

Et Neville, lui, avait beaucoup discuté avec les jumeaux. Car en fait, seuls eux en savaient plus que tout le monde.

Après le départ de Malfoy de l'infirmerie à Poudlard, ils s'étaient tous les trois précipités sur le lit du Gryffondor. Ils n'y avaient rien vu d'anormal si ce n'était une légère lueur autour de son cou. À bien y regarder, celle-ci s'étendait comme un fin fil d'or autour de son cou, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'elle était.

Fred avait murmuré un : « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » avant que Mme Pomfresh ne les découvre et les vire de l'infirmerie à coup de balai.

-Les examens ? Oui ça va, je me sens mieux maintenant, ça devrait le faire, répondit finalement Harry à la question de Neville.

Ils étaient en mai, dehors l'air et le ciel bleu sentaient bon le printemps, mais aussi les examens qui avaient lieu à la fin du mois.

Les professeurs ne s'étaient pas inquiétés pour Harry par rapport à ses examens. Ils savaient que le brun les réussirait haut la main. C'était plutôt sa santé qui les avait inquiétés (d'ailleurs, les journaux s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie!). Les dragons sentaient lorsque leurs cavaliers étaient malades, et c'était très dangereux pour eux deux de voler dans ces conditions.

-Je vous laisse, je vais voir D... mon dragon, ajouta Harry à l'intention de ses amis.

-Ouais, ok, on se voit au dîner, et ne sois pas en retard cette fois-ci !

Harry avait bien pris soin de son Dray.

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il allait le voir tous les jours dans son enclos. Il le caressait, lavait ses écailles, le nourrissait... Aucun dragonnier ne prenait plus soin de sa monture que lui.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour sa peau dure et rocailleuse et pour ses yeux bleus envoûtants. Et le dragon aussi l'aimait à en croire ses gémissements rauques lorsqu'il le voyait s'approcher.

-Hey, Dray, chuchota Harry en le caressant cet après-midi-là.

Le dragon ferma aussitôt ses yeux et lui répondit par un léger coup de tête.

Harry soupira.

Encore une fois, il était venu se consoler auprès de Dray, à défaut de ne pas voir Draco...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu es blanc, Draco.

-Je suis un vampire, répondit rageusement le jeune homme.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Draco jeta un regard noir à son parrain.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? J'ai sommeil moi ! S'écria le blond, furieux.

Severus Snape regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait à peine dans le ciel bleu.

C'était comme ça maintenant, son filleul avait fini par se couper du monde et fuir totalement la lumière du jour. Snape l'avait appris il y a peu par le docteur Umeda. Ce dernier enseignait parfois dans la classe de nuit, celle spécialement réservée aux vampires qui ne supportaient pas la lumière naturelle. Le plus souvent, ces vampires étaient des seconds ou troisièmes rangs, élevés de façon stricte et traditionnelle. Ils étaient donc bien loin de la classe légendaire de la famille Malfoy.

Severus était sûr que Draco ne se plaisait pas dans cette classe. Le jeune vampire était devenu hargneux ces deux derniers mois. Il parlait peu, se contentant d'aller en cours et de revenir s'enfermer dans sa chambre une fois sa nuit terminée. Il passait ses journées à dormir et à envoyer bouler son meilleur ami et toute autre personne qui osaient venir frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, Severus était venu le convaincre de changer son mode de vie, et secrètement de savoir aussi pourquoi il avait autant changé.

Bien sûr, le professeur de potion n'était pas dupe, il savait que cela avait rapport avec Potter. Mais il ne comprenait pas, tout devait être fini entre eux d'après ce que Draco lui avait dit. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le blond dépérissait ?

-ET FERMEZ-MOI CETTE FOUTUE PORTE ! Hurla le blond alors qu'il quittait lentement les lieux.

Un puissant flot magique lui claqua la porte au nez et l'adulte se retint pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il devait parler avec Umeda et Zabini. Ensemble, ils trouveraient peut-être le pourquoi de toute cette histoire...

OoOoOoOoO

Dans son lit, Draco tremblait.

Il avait froid, terriblement froid.

Et faim aussi, oh oui il avait faim...

Il sortit une main tremblante de sous sa couette et renversa sa lampe de chevet en cherchant à tâtons le bouton de son tiroir. Il ouvrit ce dernier et en sortit une fiole de sang.

Ses doigts caressèrent précieusement le liquide à travers le verre, ses yeux le fixèrent, fous. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et ses canines poindre sous ses lèvres. D'un geste sec, rapide, il arracha le bouchon de liège avec ses dents et laissa le liquide tiède s'écouler dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux se refermèrent, ses doigts relâchèrent la fiole qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, et il essaya de calmer son corps en manque.

Merde, pourquoi était-il toujours accroc ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il retourne vider Potter de son sang, un mois plus tôt, totalement mort de faim ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il devenait fou, il devenait fou...

Un rire démentiel sortit de sa gorge et des larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il devenait fou...

_À suivre..._

(1)Et hop, un clin d'oeil à Twilight :p! Notre Draco à nous aussi sparkle (brille) ! Hi hi :D !

_**(L'auteuse derrière son oreiller :) **__ne_ _me tuez pas siouplait ç__ç!! Ça ne vous a pas plu ? Roh aller déprimez pas, la suite est déjà écrite et sera publiée la semaine prochaine, et je promets d'être plus gentille avec Draco plus tard :X !!_

_Encore merci à vous tous pour cette lecture et pour vos charmantes reviews,_

_Je vous adooore !_

_Lyj'_


	11. Chapitre 11 Fierté et Mensonges

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Hey ! Voici un nouveau tournant dans ma fiction ! En effet, comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le chapitre précédent, Harry et Draco sont séparés et le temps est accéléré. Je voudrais retourner à un côté un peu plus vampirique et noir pour Draco, et plus hum, on va dire « adulte » pour Harry... Vous verrez ! En tout cas, moi j'aime beaucoup cette partie de l'histoire ;p ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi (car elle deviendra sûrement plus romantique plus tard ^^!)

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, Harry et Draco ont eu la "gentillesse" (enfin surtout Ryry) d'y répondre à ma place ;p ! Sont-ils pas chous ?**

**Merci aussi**, toujours, à ma bêta Agadou pour son travail de correctrice !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 11- Fierté et Mensonges**

_**Quatre mois plus tard**_

Harry posa pied-à-terre, et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Son voyage était enfin terminé !

Il passa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer les os de son dos.

Il venait de passer une dizaine d'heures sur le dos de son dragon, et il était épuisé.

Qui aurait cru qu'être dragonnier était si fatigant ? Pas lui en tout cas. Son petit appartement avec ses grasses matinées lui manquait.

Nous étions à la fin du mois d'août et il faisait encore beau et chaud en Angleterre. Mais ce climat n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la Chine, où Harry avait passé deux mois de stage dans un chenil de dragons.

Charlie, le frère de Ron, l'y avait accompagné. Ce dernier s'était présenté comme son mentor à la fin de ses études à l'Université de Londres, au plus grand bonheur du brun.

Car, bien évidemment, Harry et Ron avaient tous deux réussi leurs examens haut la main. Ron avait même surpassé son meilleur ami. Victoire à laquelle Harry n'attachait pas grande importance, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était encore faiblard lors de son duel de dragonnier.

C'était un mensonge, Harry avait en effet été distrait par son adversaire. Un petit blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il détestait pour cela à présent.

-HARRY !

Harry sourit et ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir sa meilleure amie. Hermione le percuta de plein fouet. Il perdit l'équilibre et tous deux tombèrent au sol.

-Oh Harry tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'écria-t-elle dans son oreille.

Harry sentit ses larmes coulées dans son cou et resserra un peu plus leur étreinte.

-Toi aussi, Mione, toi aussi, répondit-il doucement.

-Hermione laisse le respirer ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi, plaisanta Charlie au-dessus d'eux.

La jeune femme s'excusa et se releva avec l'aide de son petit ami.

Ron semblait aussi heureux qu'elle de revoir son meilleur ami, son sourire montait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il s'assura que sa bien-aimée pouvait tenir debout tout seule, et aida Harry à son tour.

Leur étreinte fut tout aussi intense, bien que plus modérée.

-Mon frère, le salua Ron. Alors, ce voyage ?

Ron aurait pu partir avec lui et Charlie, mais il avait préféré rester en Angleterre. Être loin d'Hermione pendant deux mois lui était impensable. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'existence d'un petit Weasley dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

C'était il y a deux mois déjà, juste après leurs examens. Hermione, nouvelle diplômée de droit magique, s'était subitement inquiétée de sa prise de poids et de ses sautes d'humeur anormales. En consultant un médicomage, ce dernier leur avait révélé qu'elle était enceinte depuis 3 mois déjà. À 5 mois donc, son ventre formait désormais une belle rondeur qu'il était difficile de ne pas toucher.

-C'était extraordinaire, je vous raconterai, répondit Harry.

-On espère bien ! Oh Harry, mon petit chéri !

Après le tour d'Hermione, ce fut à Mrs Weasley d'étouffer le brun entre ses bras. Suivit celui de Mr Weasley, de Ginny et des jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient venus exprès pour son retour et celui de leur frère.

Charlie reçut le même accueil, bien que, par rapport au brun, sa famille fût déjà habituée à ses déplacements longues distances.

-Repose-toi Draco, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de son dragon avant de suivre la famille de rouquin à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le dragon lui répondit par un léger coup de tête contre son épaule, et alla s'affaler dans le petit jardin des Weasley.

Ashley, la dragonne de Charlie, le suivit.

-À tout à l'heure ma puce, lui murmura à son tour Charlie.

Tous les deux se détournèrent de leurs dragons.

Charlie attrapa discrètement la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

-Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de leur dire pour nous deux, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry relâcha sa main et s'écarta de lui.

-On ne peut pas attendre demain ? J'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, lui dit-il.

Harry et Charlie sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Leur relation était venue comme ça. À force de se côtoyer tous les jours, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, et leur passion pour les dragons aidant, ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble.

Comme personne dans la famille Weasley ne connaissait les préférences d'Harry – celles de Charlie étant prédéfinies depuis longtemps déjà – ce dernier avait préféré attendre leur retour pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas non plus comment ces derniers réagiraient.

Mrs Weasley les fit tous assoir à table autour d'une bouilloire chaude et de biscuits secs. Le couple dut faire une description complète de ses deux mois. Harry montra les quelques photos qu'il avait prises avec l'appareil numérique qu'Hermione lui avait prêté, et Charlie s'extasia sur ses progrès avec les dragons.

Plus qu'une expérience professionnelle, ce voyage avait apporté au brun une paix et une tranquillité qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant. Hermione, qui l'avait remarqué, n'hésita pas à lui en faire part.

-Oui, mais le plus impressionnant c'est sa relation avec son dragon ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça, il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil ! Renchérit Charlie.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Draco à sa volonté propre, le coupa Harry calmement.

À cet instant, un silence se fit à table. Les jumeaux se jetaient des regards appuyés, Mrs Weasley triturait sa serviette entre ses doigts, Ron et Mr Weasley semblaient crispés, alors qu'Hermione et Ginny paraissaient plutôt gênées.

Harry crut subitement que la complicité flagrante entre lui et le rouquin ne se soit vue, et qu'ils soient découverts. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas de cela dont il s'agissait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Charlie, lui aussi choqué par le silence ambiant.

-Hum, c'est vrai que ton dragon aussi s'appelle Draco, éluda Mrs Weasley.

Harry sentit toute sa bonne humeur s'envoler d'un coup.

Son corps se tendit, ses sens s'éveillèrent, ses nerfs se crispèrent et il serra des poings.

Draco... Ils parlaient de _l'autre_.

De celui qu'il avait essayé d'oublier.

De celui qu'il n'avait jamais revu, même pas à la fin de ses examens.

De celui qui n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre de Chine.

De celui qui, pendant une partie de l'année scolaire, avait bu son sang, goûté son corps, avalé ses larmes et son sperme.

Draco... _Malfoy_.

Une haine bouillante, pleine de rancœur, d'amertume et d'incompréhension l'emplissait aujourd'hui lorsqu'il pensait à lui.

Oui, il avait essayé de l'oublier. Et il pensait avoir réussi en Chine. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie lui fasse des avances et qu'il doute.

Mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte que Draco Malfoy n'existait plus. C'était comme si ce mois passé avec lui à le nourrir n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Une fois la potion avalée, Draco Malfoy était tout simplement sorti de sa vie.

-Quel est le rapport ? Demanda froidement Harry à ses amis.

-Rien, rien, continua Mrs Weasley. Si ce n'est...

Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Ce fut Hermione qui lui expliqua la situation.

-Nous ne voulions rien te dire pendant que tu étais en voyage, Harry, mais... Malfoy ne va pas très bien, commença-t-elle.

Harry crut que son cœur s'était arrêté.

-Comment ça ? Souffla-t-il.

-Eh bien, il a mal tourné. Pour être plus précis, il est devenu heu... violent.

-Il a totalement perdu les pédales, renchérit Fred.

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve, mais il semblerait qu'il dirige une bande de vampires, et qu'ensemble ils s'attaquent à des moldus et des sorciers.

C'était la première fois que Mr Weasley parlait de l'après-midi. Sa voix froide et rocailleuse indiqua à Harry qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir à cause de cette histoire.

-Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Harry je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance festive de ces retrouvailles, mais le ministère à besoin de toi, reprit Mr Weasley, mortellement sérieux.

_Et c'est reparti, adieu les vacances, _pensa Harry.

-Lucius Malfoy va devenir Premier Conseiller, il a réussi. Ce sera demain en première page.

Harry se retint de tout faire exploser dans la pièce.

Lucius Malfoy... Cet enfoiré n'avait décidément rien compris.

Juste avant son départ pour l'Asie, Harry était allé le voir personnellement. Sa lettre n'ayant pas suffi, il avait espéré qu'au moins des menaces face à face seraient plus efficaces.

-Et le premier ministre n'a rien dit ? Cracha Harry.

-Harry... C'est le premier ministre qui l'a élu conseiller, lui répondit prudemment Hermione.

-Vous êtes allé voir Snape ? Demanda subitement Harry.

Mrs et Mr Weasley se regardèrent, étonnés.

-Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu... ?

-Il faut aller le voir, il saura nous aider. J'aurais dû m'occuper de tout ça avant de partir, c'est ma faute. J'irai demain à la première heure.

Harry pensa qu'il en profiterait pour questionner le professeur sur cette histoire avec Malfoy.

Personne n'osa le contredire. Mr Weasley lui adressa un merci sincère, et Harry s'excusa en sortant de table.

Il monta directement se coucher dans la chambre de Ron.

Charlie ne tarda pas à le retrouver. Il tenta de le réconforter, mais rien n'y fit.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le rouquin s'était endormi en le serrant dans ses bras, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil.

Il pensait à Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Souffrance.

Il avait dépassé ce mot depuis bien longtemps.

Sa beauté n'était plus que figée, glacée, comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Le sang n'avait plus le même goût pour lui désormais, il en avait presque oublié sa saveur. Le liquide rouge qu'il avalait nourrissait son corps pendant quelques jours, mais son âme, sa soif profonde, restait inassouvie.

Tous les soirs, une nouvelle proie, un nouveau brun, ou une nouvelle femme aux yeux verts.

Mais jamais, jamais lui.

Draco Malfoy arpentait les rues semi-désertes de Londres à la recherche d'un coup à mordre, d'une vie à voler. Il s'était enfoncé dans une vie de débauche, de sexe, de drogue et de sang. La vie de n'importe quel vampire de roman gothique.

Il était beau le Prince des Serpentards, le Pur Sang. En cherchant à préserver sa fierté le plus possible, il avait fini par la perdre.

Car en vérité, Draco mourrait. Il le savait très bien.

Tout comme il savait pourquoi, et quel était son remède. Mais le blond s'était refusé et se refusait catégoriquement d'aller chercher ce remède. Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie à boire le sang de Potter.

Car oui, Potter était bel et bien son calice, et lui seul pouvait le nourrir. La partie de son âme que Draco avait récupérée ne servait à rien, il était toujours accro au sang du brun.

Et ce manque qui le taraudait et l'avait rendu fou le tuait maintenant petit à petit.

Il ne voyait plus personne mis à part sa bande, et tous le craignaient assez pour ne pas lui poser de question : un premier rang affamé est un vampire extrêmement dangereux.

Son père l'ignorait totalement, trop occupé à devenir Premier Ministre, et sa mère était tellement absente qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte que son propre fils dépérissait.

Et quant à Blaise et son parrain... Sa haine envers lui-même avait réussi à les effrayer et les faire fuir. Ce qui était mieux ainsi.

Draco jeta un regard dans la glace de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec un albinos. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, ses yeux restaient creux et pourpres, ses dents pointaient sur ses lèvres inférieures, manquant de les transpercer. Aujourd'hui, nier qu'il avait du sang vampire dans les veines lui paraissait totalement absurde.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et traversa sa chambre pour rejoindre la femme qui l'attendait dans son lit.

C'était une pauvre sorcière de 17 ans à peine. Draco avait jeté son dévolu sur elle quelques heures plus tôt, car ses yeux étaient verts et ses cheveux d'ébène.

Bien que fou, Draco n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que l'apparence physique n'avait rien à voir avec la qualité du sang, et que même si ses victimes ressemblaient à Potter, elles ne seraient jamais comme lui. Mais il avait besoin de ça quand même.

Plus que son sang, la peau de Potter lui manquait. Sa voix aussi.

Tout de lui en fait.

Potter lui manquait. Et penser qu'il mourrait sans lui le faisait rire jaune. Il était devenu si pathétique !

Mourir de quelqu'un, c'était vraiment trop romantique pour lui.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il prenait cette femme entre ses bras, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le cas.

Il lui restait quelques semaines à vivre, tout au plus. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, le sang des autres ne l'aidait pas, il le gonflait comme une nourriture avariée infestait les ventres d'enfants des rues.

Bientôt il serait comme un condamné qui aurait reçu le baiser du détraqueur : un corps sans âme, vidé de tous sentiments et de toutes sensations.

OoOoOoO

Chose dite, chose faite.

Harry se leva à 9h le lendemain matin, et à 10h moins dix il était prêt à partir.

Ron voulut l'accompagner, mais Harry refusa catégoriquement.

Il ne voulait pas mêler son meilleur ami à tout ça, il ne se rappelait que trop bien sa réaction lorsqu'il avait découvert le pot au rose entre lui et Malfoy.

Et puis faire parler Rogue n'était déjà pas chose aisée.

Il se présenta donc devant la maison du professeur seul à 10h tapant.

Il frappa trois fois et Snape ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

À son grand étonnement, Harry ne le trouva pas seul. Derrière lui, le docteur Umeda arborait un sourire carnassier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Voulut se murmurer pour lui-même Harry.

Chose qu'il rata, évidemment. Harry et la délicatesse ça faisait deux.

Snape fronça des sourcils, mécontent.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, Potter ! Mais si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, cet immonde rat s'est incrusté chez moi sans ma permission.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, lui lança l'immonde rat.

Harry secoua de la tête. Pas la peine d'en demander plus, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

-Je suis venu vous parler de Malfoy, dit-il de but en blanc.

Les lèvres du professeur se retroussèrent pour ne former que deux fentes blanches.

-Ah, dit-il. Entrez.

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Harry rejoignit l'infirmier qui lui serra chaleureusement la main, ils s'assirent dans les vieux fauteuils du cuir de leur hôte.

-Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda Umeda.

-Bien, répondit Harry.

Il n'était pas venu ici pour bavarder, il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler.

Il se tourna vers Snape et le regarda intensément. Il lui fallait une réponse à sa question muette.

L'homme soupira et s'assit à son tour face à ses deux invités.

Il se serait bien passé de l'un d'entre eux. Depuis son affectation à l'Université de magie, ce pseudo infirmier-vampire ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde !

Au départ, il prétextait vouloir l'aider sur le cas « Malfoy-vampire, Potter-calice » après, il s'était rendu compte qu'il le draguait. Et Snape avait horreur qu'on le drague de cette façon. Ou qu'on le drague tout court.

C'était lui qui draguait, pas le contraire.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? Répliqua finalement Snape, énervé.

Lui aussi, c'était pareil ! De quel droit ce jeunot s'invitait-il chez lui de si bon matin après deux mois d'absence pour lui demander des comptes ? Allait-on le laisser en paix à la fin ?!

-Ce que vous savez sur Malfoy. J'ai parlé avec Arthur et il semblerait qu'il n'aille pas très bien et qu'il se permette quelques écarts de conduite ces derniers temps.

-« Quelques écarts de conduite »? Vous êtes loin du compte Potter ! S'écria Snape. Je n'ai pas revu Draco depuis la fin de ses examens. Et je ne vous parle même pas dans quel état il était à ce moment-là ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal... mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce qu'il est maintenant.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

Et il crut bien que sa voix allait dérailler et ne plus lui obéir. Il ne comprenait pas, Draco lui avait fait boire la potion, puis il était parti, tout devait être revenu dans l'ordre.

-À mon humble avis, sa potion n'a pas marché, répondit pour la première fois Umeda. C'est ce dont nous parlions avant que vous n'arriviez.

Il jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Snape.

-Draco va mal, c'est un fait. Il ne sort plus le jour et après votre... « séparation » il a intégré la classe de nuit réservée aux vampires ne supportant pas la lumière. Il s'est imposé comme leur chef, et depuis lui et sa bande font les 400 coups ensemble. Ils... tuent pas mal de moldus, des sorciers parfois. Mais un Malfoy étant un Malfoy, personne n'a jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit.

-Il s'est foutu dans une belle merde, oui, renchérit Snape en se levant impatiemment de son fauteuil.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à faire les cent pas.

Harry les regardait à tour de rôle, stupéfait. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa ses mains. Depuis combien de temps tremblaient-elles celle-là ?

-Donc, si nous voyons juste et que la potion n'a pas marché, il est en manque. Pire qu'un junkie sans sa drogue. De toute façon, je me doutais bien que sa soi-disant potion ne marcherait pas, on n'efface pas le lien qui existe entre un vampire et son calice aussi facilement.

Harry ravala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Snape ricana.

-Rien. Si vous allez le voir il vous sautera dessus et vous videra de votre sang sans même que vous ayez le temps de vous en rendre compte. Le mieux serait que l'un d'entre nous deux aille lui en offrir, mais je doute qu'il nous reçoive. Non, le plus important pour le moment c'est Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore vous avait dit de vous méfier de lui, vous auriez dû faire plus attention, siffla le professeur de potion.

-Je n'étais pas là. Et je pensais avoir été clair avec lui, répliqua froidement Harry.

-Pas assez apparemment. Si vous voulez connaître son point faible, il faut vous adresser à la seule personne qui le connaisse : Draco.

-Autrement dit, sautez dans la gueule du loup, rajouta l'infirmier en riant.

Harry se releva. Il en avait assez entendu.

-Que faites-vous ? Demanda Snape, inquiet.

-Je vais le voir, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

-Vous avez perdu la tête ? Avez-vous au moins écoutez ce que je viens de vous dire ?!

Snape avait blanchi et Umeda s'était relevé en même temps que lui.

-Je sais me défendre. Je vais me protéger avec des barrières magiques.

-Ça ne suffira pas, répondirent en coeur les deux hommes.

-Eh bien je le stupéfixerai ! S'énerva Harry. À moins que... Croyez-vous que Zabini soit au courant de quelque chose ?

Snape mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Oui, c'est possible, c'était son meilleur ami. Je peux vous donner son adresse.

-Parfait.

Snape nota l'adresse de Blaise sur un bout de parchemin et le lui tendit. Harry le prit et se précipita vers la sortie.

-Je vous tiendrai au courant, dit-il en passant la porte.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry ne perdit pas son temps.

Il transplana directement en plein Londres, à quelques pas du chemin de traverse. Blaise habitait dans un petit appartement dans une rue sorcière adjacente.

L'ex-Serpentard noir mit plus de temps à lui ouvrir que Snape, et son accueil fut tout aussi froid, voir même plus.

-D'où est-ce que tu connais mon adresse Potter ?! S'écria-t-il.

-C'est Snape qui me l'a filé. Et je ne suis pas venu te voir pour t'en foutre une alors calme-toi et laisse-moi entrer, répliqua tout aussi poliment Harry.

Blaise le toisa avec dédain, puis décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et le laissa entrer.

Dans son appartement c'était l'anarchie. Des feuilles de cours trainaient partout sur la table basse de son salon, des vêtements gisaient çà et là sur le sol et les canapés, des canettes de bierraubeure et des bouteilles de whisky pur feu s'empilaient un peu partout. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait la fiesta tout le weekend.

Harry renonça à s'assoir et resta planté dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Blaise.

Le jeune homme n'était pas encore habillé, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Harry le trouvait presque sympathique comme ça.

-Je suis venu te demander ton aide, répondit Harry.

Aujourd'hui il n'y allait vraiment pas par quatre chemins. Il pensait que plus vite il règlerait toute cette histoire, plus vite il rentrerait chez Ron pour faire lui aussi la fête.

-Rien que ça ? Ricana le Noir.

-J'ai besoin de faire tomber Lucius Malfoy, et pour cela il faut que je connaisse son point faible.

Blaise le fixa étrangement. Il ne paraissait pas énervé ni choqué, à croire que Lucius Malfoy n'était vraiment pas aimé de tout le monde. Si même un ancien Serpentard ne criait pas au scandale en l'entendant dire ça...

-Tu devrais t'adresser à son fils, pas à moi, répondit Blaise d'une voix froide.

Harry comprit à son intonation que quelque chose clochait. « Son fils » ? Depuis quand Blaise était-il si distant en parlant de son meilleur ami ?

-Tu ne parles plus à Malfoy.

Et sa phrase sonna plus comme une confirmation que comme une interrogation.

Blaise poussa un soupir qui se transforma bien vite en grognement. Il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque et s'assit sur les vestiges d'un pouf.

-Non. Depuis que Draco a arrêté de... boire ton sang, il est devenu distant avec tout le monde, moi y compris. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Il a changé de classe, puis après la fac il a disparu. Je lis les journaux, j'écoute les rumeurs, je sais qu'il débloque à fond en ce moment, mais chaque fois que j'essaie de le contacter il m'envoie balader. Il me saoule, je laisse tomber, répondit-il d'une traite.

Harry devina que ce n'était pas tout, si lui avait été à la place de Malfoy et Ron à celle de Zabini, jamais Ron ne l'aurait laissé tomber pour cause de mauvais comportement. Malfoy avait dût se montrer injurieux ou violent avec lui.

-Je suis revenu pour mettre tout ça au clair justement. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides, d'abord pour son père, et ensuite pour lui.

-Mais d'où est-ce que tu débarques Potter !? Ça fait plus de deux mois que c'est la merde et toi tu arrives de vacances ou je ne sais quoi et tu veux que JE t'aide ? Je sais foutrement que c'est moi qui à mis le souk dans sa vie, mais je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de punitions pour l'instant ! Et puis tu es un bon sang de Gryffondor, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais.

Harry eut l'envie d'exploser la tête de cet imbécile contre le mur le plus proche, mais il se retint. Il ne savait pas où il avait rassemblé tant de patience, mais il réussit à articuler calmement cette phrase :

-Parce que je peux faire revenir Draco à la raison, et parce que c'est toujours ton ami.

Blaise voulut répliquer violemment, mais se mordit la lèvre à la place. Harry sut qu'il avait gagné avant qu'il ne reparle. Il pensa étrangement que pour la première fois il avait prononcé le prénom de Malfoy sans le vouloir, mais décida de repenser à ce détail plus tard.

-Ok. Pour Lucius, je sais juste ce que m'a dit Draco un jour: il a toute une réserve de sang dans la cave de son manoir. Assez pour le faire inculpé pour au moins une dizaine d'années, lui confessa le noir.

Harry sourit machiavéliquement. Bien, c'était déjà ça ! Au revoir Lucius, la partie est terminée.

-Et pour Draco... je sais que toutes les nuits lui et sa bande se rendent à la taverne : « La citrouille enchantée ». C'est pas très loin de l'université, mais ça grouille de vampire. S'il n'est pas là, alors il sera sûrement au « Crépuscule ».

Harry le remercia. Il lui donna son adresse personnelle, au cas où il aurait du nouveau, et rentra au Terrier.

Il devait parler à Arthur Weasley, perquisitionner le Manoir Malfoy, puis retrouver Malfoy junior.

Il n'était pas très tard lorsqu'il rentra chez les Weasley, à peine 14h.

Mrs Weasley, prévoyante, lui avait gardé une assiette. Harry s'installa à table et mangea goulûment le pavé de bœuf que lui servit son hôte.

Charlie s'assit à ses côtés, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent en face de lui.

Ron lui demanda comment son entrevue avec le vieux professeur s'était passé, et Harry leur raconta sa matinée.

-Papa est parti travailler, il revient ce soir tu pourras lui demander la perquisition à ce moment-là, lui dit Ron.

-En attendant, tu as tout le temps pour m'expliquer pourquoi mon meilleur ami est gai et sort avec mon frère !

Le ton de Ron n'étaient pas agressif ni sermonneur, mais juste joueur. Il souriait, Hermione et Ginny aussi.

Harry les regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris. Puis il se tourna vers son amant et le fusilla du regard. Charlie parut gêné et un peu honteux sur le moment, puis sourit à son tour et articula :

-Ne m'en veux pas, les mots m'ont échappé.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre pour le leur dire, répliqua froidement Harry.

Il avait assez d'emmerdes comme ça pour en plus rajouter sur ses épaules le poids de cette relation.

Car Harry n'était pas amoureux de Charlie, au contraire de ce dernier.

Il avait essayé de l'aimer pourtant.

Charlie était quelqu'un de doux, d'attentionné et il avait l'humour facile. Il prenait soin d'Harry tout en lui demandant d'être là pour ses besoins. Et niveau sexe tout se passait bien... enfin pas aussi bien qu'Harry l'aurait voulu. Car pendant leurs ébats il lui manquait cette graine de passion qu'il avait ressenti avec... Malfoy.

Lorsque Charlie l'embrassait, il ne sentait pas cette chaleur bienfaitrice dans le creux de ses reins, et son cœur ne battait pas aussi fort. Aucun frisson ne venait longer son dos non plus lorsqu'il le caressait.

En fait, Harry se sentait bien avec Charlie, ce dernier avait réussi à apaiser certaines blessures dans son cœur. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas prêt pour aller plus loin avec lui. En réalité, il avait espéré le lui dire avant qu'ils s'annoncent à la famille du rouquin.

Mais Charlie ne l'avait pas attendu pour ça.

Tout allait vraiment mal depuis son retour. Harry pensa sincèrement remonter sur son dragon et rentrer en chine.

Hermione perçut son embarras et sa colère.

-Hum, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, Harry, dit-elle pour calmer l'ambiance.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se leva, il n'avait plus faim.

-Je vais voir _Draco_.

Bien sûr, seul Hermione avait encore une fois compris la double signification de ce mot.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda s'éloigner, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Ron, qui lui n'avait rien compris du tout.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco apprit, trois heures avant l'heure prévue, l'arrivée d'Harry Potter, de sa perquisition et des gens du ministère au manoir. Sa mère était partie à un rendez-vous chez une amie, et son père, inconscient comme il était devenu, était toujours au ministère. Lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle, il serait trop tard.

Draco était donc seul chez lui... Enfin seul avec sa bande de vampires, et il l'attendait impatiemment.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là, que revoir Potter serait insupportable pour ses nerfs. Comment réagirait-il ? Arriverait-il à rester froid, ou au contraire lui sauterait-il dessus ? Dans tous les cas, les gens du ministère seraient là pour le calmer. Et puis il ne pouvait pas partir, qui défendrait le manoir et leur réserve de sang ? Draco avait caché toute preuve de leur délit, mais les gens du ministère avaient des moyens hors du commun pour dénicher les anomalies. De plus, ils avaient Potter et ce mec était quand même le plus grand sorcier du monde magique.

Draco finit sa coupe de sang d'une traite et s'étira sur son fauteuil de cuir noir. Il jeta un regard à la grande horloge familiale et à 9h pile, on frappa à la porte. Pour un vampire, cette heure-ci était très déplacée, il devait se coucher dans peu de temps.

Il fit signe à un de ses sbires d'aller ouvrir à sa place et croisa ses jambes nonchalamment sur la table basse face à lui. D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître sa coupe et se jeta un énième sort pour calmer ses pulsions démoniaques.

Harry fut le premier à se présenter, suivit d'une quinzaine d'inspecteurs des services des fraudes sorcières.

Harry..., Potter..., Sa Némésis..., son calice... .

Pour Draco, le brun n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, il s'était même embelli. Il avait recoupé ses cheveux comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, mais avec plus de style. Sa tignasse faisait place à un coiffé-décoiffé très élégant. Sa peau était toujours hâlée, peut-être un peu plus à cause de son voyage, et ses yeux verts n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat.

Mais le pire fut bien sûr son parfum. Sentir à nouveau ce délicieux arôme était quelque chose de sensationnel. C'était comme présenter un gâteau au chocolat encore fumant à un affamé. Draco s'en lécha les canines d'impatience.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris au point de devenir noirs, il le sentait bien.

Potter le fixa étrangement et s'avança jusqu'à être à six mètres de lui. Le salon Malfoy était grand, il avait raison de prendre ses distances.

Alors qu'il commençait à parler, Draco fixa intensément ses lèvres pourpres et repensa à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée.

Bien sûr, il l'avait reçu, bien sûr il l'avait lu... Un nombre interminable de fois. Mais que répondre à cette lettre qui avait tout de celle d'un petit ami honteux? Potter s'était trouvé quelqu'un ? Eh bien parfait pour lui, qu'il en profite ! C'était Draco qui avait choisi de tout finir entre eux, non ? D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais eu de 'eux'. Certes, ils avaient couché ensemble, mais ils n'avaient jamais formé de couple à ce qu'il sache !

-...C'est pourquoi toutes entraves à nos recherches seront considérées comme une atteinte au ministère de la magie. Messieurs, vous pouvez commencer les fouilles.

Draco sortit de ses songes. Potter avait fini de débiter ses stupides formalités administratives, et les quinze agents du ministère partaient déjà à la chasse de ses précieuses réserves.

Sa bande de vampires, tout aussi silencieuse que lui à l'arrivée de ces intrus, rit doucement. Draco les congédia et attendit d'être seul avec Potter pour lui parler. Ce dernier le fixait toujours de cette façon étrange, et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-Potter... Je pensais que tu avais fini d'empoisonner ma vie, lança sarcastiquement Draco.

C'était puéril et totalement faux, bien sûr, mais il avait besoin de ça pour tenir le coup.

Le regard du brun se durcit. Il ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit et répliqua :

-Tu n'es pas très en forme, Malfoy. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui t'empoisonnes pour rien.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, siffla le blond.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux verts du Gryffondor et Draco le détesta pour ça. Pourquoi était-il si humain avec lui ? N'était-ce pas lui qui, plusieurs mois auparavant, l'avait menacé de mort s'il osait s'approcher de son cou sans autorisation ?

-Tu as... changé, murmura Harry.

Au contraire de Malfoy, Harry était choqué par l'apparence de celui-ci. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds ne possédaient plus aucun reflet, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un démon, et ses traits faciaux étaient plus creux que jamais. Comment faisait-il pour seulement tenir debout ?

-Malfoy tu as besoin d'aide..., tenta-t-il calmement.

La réponse fut rapide et cinglante.

-Absolument pas, encore une fois mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Harry hésita puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour l'approcher de son poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Gryffondor ignora la voix blême du vampire qui venait de se lever brusquement de son fauteuil.

-Arrêtes ça, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, souffla-t-il mortellement sérieux.

Harry retint son sort au bout de sa baguette, il était en colère après le blond, mais il n'était pas stupide, il savait que c'était dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Malfoy ? Que tu es devenu tellement sauvage que tu te jetterais sur la première veine venue ou que ta potion a échouée et que mon sang t'attire toujours autant ? Cingla-t-il.

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard, immobiles. Tous les deux savaient très bien quelle était la réponse. Il fallait juste que Draco l'avoue, Harry n'attendait que ça.

Malheureusement, leur conflit cessa lorsque les agents du ministère revinrent. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'Harry en secouant de la tête : ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Harry plissa des yeux et rangea sa baguette. Il s'approcha ensuite très près du vampire, soit à moins de deux mètres, et l'avertit d'une voix grave :

-Ton père est allé trop loin, Malfoy. Si tu me le livres, je suis prêt à reprendre notre ancien marché. J'ai parlé avec Snape, je sais que ta potion a échoué. Quand tu auras fini de le nier, viens me voir.

Il tourna des talons et avec un signe de la main les autres le suivirent.

Draco épuisa ses dernières forces en se retenant de lui sauter dessus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les portes, il s'effondra au sol.

Mathéo, un vampire de second rang sous ses ordres, se précipita vers lui pour le retenir.

-Maître Draco !

Le blond essaya de le repousser, mais le jeune homme blond ignora son geste. La dernière chose que Draco vit avant de s'évanouir fut son visage. Il avait choisi d'introduire ce garçon dans son clan, car il avait une ravissante touffe de cheveux en bataille, et des yeux verts étourdissants. Là encore, sa ressemblance avec le Harry Potter de son enfance était troublante.

Ses doigts vinrent effleurer le cou du jeune Mathéo où une fine chaîne en or y pendait.

Quelle inconscience, et quelle stupidité. Il était vraiment trop atteins pour avoir cru que, peut-être, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait remplacer Potter... .

_À suivre..._

_Alors ? Cette suite vous plait-elle :D ? J'espère que oui car je suis à fond dans son écriture ;p ! Nous touchons presque à la fin de cette fic par contre... je pense la terminée au chapitre 15... bref, bonne semaine à tous !! Et merci encore !!!!_

_Lyj'  
_


	12. Chapitre 12 Bois !

(Auteuse absente)

**Harry **: Hum... Voilà, bonjour à tous chers lecteurs. Comme la semaine à été assez courte pour notre auteur, celle-ci n'a honteusement pas pu répondre à vos reviews.

**Draco **: ... tu m'aimes ?

**Harry **(l'ignore totalement) : Elle vous demande de l'excuser pour cette horrible erreur, et **vous supplie de ne pas lui en vouloir**. En contre-partie, elle a chargé une fois de plus moi et Draco de vous transmettre ce nouveau chapitre car malgré tout elle vous adore trop pour vous privé d'un chapitre.

**Draco **: Potter.

**Harry **(ignore toujours) : De plus, suite à des **problemes de GREVE de FAC il est possible qu'elle reprenne ses cours cette semaine et qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de publier le chapitre 13 d'ici la semaine prochaine. **

**Draco **: Réponds-moi !!

**Harry **: Donc encore une fois, désolé de sa part ! Elle m'a aussi transmis de vous dire que les **400 reviews** ont été atteinds à **sa plus grande joie** (ouais elle m'a pleuré dans les bras en plus) et qu'elle **remercie Cha' pour ce 400eme review. **Si elle peut lui faire un quelconque cadeau, elle en serait très contente...

**Draco **: Tu m'aimes ?

**Harry **: Bon sang oui je t'aime !! Mais tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

**Draco **: . . .

**Harry **(énervé): BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

**Chapitre 12 – Bois !**

Parce qu'il n'était pas si rancunier que ça, Harry pardonna à son amant sa maladresse. Ce qui était fait était fait après tout, et il ne pouvait pas revenir là-dessus.

Cependant, malgré les efforts surhumains que Charlie déployait pour le rendre heureux, le brun ne retrouvait pas sa bonne humeur.

Une semaine était passée depuis sa perquisition au manoir Malfoy, et Harry n'était quasiment pas sorti de chez lui. D'après Hermione, il s'enfermait dans ses remords et sa rage.

Lucius Malfoy avait appris sa visite chez lui et était allé se plaindre directement au ministre de la magie. Ce dernier avait répondu en sa faveur et interdisait maintenant toute tentative à l'encontre de son nouveau conseiller. Malfoy Senior était intouchable, son plan se déroulait à merveille.

Harry n'arrivait pas non plus à sortir son fils de ses pensées. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas bougé du domaine familial, et Harry le soupçonnait d'être trop faible pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la vision qu'il avait eue de ce Malfoy mourant. Il avait tellement changé... Il était bien loin du jeune aristocrate arrogant à la coiffure parfaite et au teint frais. Ce vampire fou et affamé ne lui ressemblait pas, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris sa véritable nature, Harry se posait des questions quant à sa transformation. Car il avait bien changé pendant la guerre. Que lui était-il arrivé? Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui poser cette question, peut-être qu'Hermione saurait faire de meilleures suppositions que lui.

En ce samedi après-midi, Harry avait rendez-vous avec la jeune femme et son meilleur ami pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse où la boutique des jumeaux Weasley explosait les records. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et Hermione avait eu cette idée en pensant que peut-être leurs bêtises ou leurs remèdes pourraient l'aider à retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Charlie avait décidé de ne pas les accompagner, au grand soulagement du brun. Ses petites attentions étaient touchantes, mais vraiment trop étouffantes.

Il retrouva ses amis devant le glacier Fortarôme et ensemble, ils rejoignirent la troupe de sorciers amassés devant une des plus grandes boutiques du Chemin de Traverse.

L'enseigne du magasin était violette et les mots "_Weasley_, Farces pour sorciers facétieux" y clignotaient dans un orange flamboyant. La vitrine, elle, était tellement colorée et décorée que les clients postés devant celle-ci ne savaient pas où donner de la tête. Ici et là des bonbons multicolores virevoltaient par magie, sur des présentoirs étaient disposés divers parfums ou produits de beauté miracle, et d'immenses boites orange et violettes s'empilaient aux quatre coins de la vitrine, où les mots 'Farces' et 'Attrapes' s'entrelaçaient malicieusement.

Les trois amis durent faire des pieds et des mains pour se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de la boutique. Et bien que celle-ci fût immense, y circuler était quasiment impossible. Les gens se bousculaient devant les étalages bancals dignes du désordre ordonné qui régnait dans la Maison Weasley.

Harry vit un jeune garçon de 11 ans à peine avaler une gomme verte et se transformer en fille. Sa mère poussa un hurlement, très vite étouffé par le brouhaha des autres sorciers et sorcières.

-Harry, Ron ! Par ici ! Leur hurla soudainement Fred derrière son comptoir.

Il leur souriait et tentait de demander à ses clients de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. À côté de lui, Georges s'activait avec deux autres de leurs employées à servir les clients.

-C'est la folie, hein ? Grâce à nos ventes à l'étranger, notre chiffre d'affaire a triplé ! Leur cria de nouveau le jumeau pour se faire entendre.

Son sourire touchait presque ses oreilles, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu si heureux, et cela lui rendit un peu de baume au cœur.

-Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi Harry ! Et à Nev' aussi ! Sa dernière trouvaille sur la plante ginseng nous a permis de fabriquer de puissant stimulant cardiaque ! Avec elle, vous pouvez courir un marathon pendant des heures sans vous fatiguer !

Tout en parlant, il avait réussi à attirer son frère et ses amis derrière le comptoir, à ses côtés. Georges vint leur serrer la main et ajouta avec un clin d'oeil:

-Mais en vrai, ce n'est pas le fait de pouvoir courir longtemps qui attire les clients ! Vous en voulez un peu ?

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire.

-Non ça ira, merci Georges.

-Vous devriez nous attendre dans l'arrière-boutique, nous prenons notre pause dans quelques minutes. On pourra parler plus tranquillement après ! Ajouta Fred.

Le trio accepta et disparut derrière le rideau vert de l'arrière-boutique.

Là, le silence régnait. Ils y trouvèrent Neville, lunette de protection sur les yeux, en train de faire ses expériences. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et s'assirent autour de son établi. Harry raconta ses mois passés en Chine, et sur la pression de Ron, avoua sa relation avec Charlie. Neville en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas aussitôt. Il finit par le féliciter sans grand enthousiasme, et relata à son tour ses journées de travail avec les jumeaux. Apparemment, même s'il régnait une très bonne ambiance entre eux, ce n'était pas la joie tous les jours. Il leur fallait gérer une montagne de colis, et des demandes de plus en plus fortes.

Lorsque les jumeaux revinrent enfin, Hermione en profita pour leur demander s'il ne leur restait pas une onde apaisante pour ses douleurs maternelles, et Ron harcela Neville sur sa vie amoureuse.

Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Fred, et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la conversation dérive.

-Toujours rien en ce qui concerne Lucius Malfoy? Demanda Fred.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana aussitôt.

-Non. Il est devenu intouchable.

-Et... pour Draco ?

Harry fronça des sourcils et évita le regard insistant du rouquin.

-Il s'est calmé, mais il n'y a toujours rien pour l'inculper. Et puis... Je crois que son état physique empire.

Fred ne répondit rien. Intérieurement, il était partagé entre le fait de dire à Harry la vérité, ce qu'il savait, ou le laisser régler cette histoire lui-même.

-Fred, toi qui en sais pas mal sur les vampires, sais-tu comment on en devient un ? Lui demanda finalement Harry.

-C'est dans les gênes. Chaque vampire naît d'abord humain, puis à sa majorité il perd une partie de son âme et meurt à demi pour devenir ce qu'il est censé être, lui répondit-il calmement.

-Il perd une partie de son âme ? Répéta Harry, étonné.

-Oui, une cérémonie est organisée et on lui retire une partie de son âme. À ce qu'il paraît, c'est très douloureux, ajouta Fred.

Il feignit de ne pas remarquer l'éclair de stupeur qui traversa le visage de son ami, et poursuivit :

-Après, soit le sorcier réagit bien, soit il réagit mal. Je veux dire par là que soit il accepte son destin et se fait une joie et une fierté de devenir un mort-vivant, soit il pleure la partie de son âme perdue, et ne s'en remets pas. Avec Georges on s'est toujours demandé ce que ça ferait d'être vampire. On trouvait ça cool étant jeune : tu ne dors pas la nuit, tu peux voler, tes capacités magiques sont accrues... mais en fait, nous aimons trop les friandises pour ça ! Plaisanta Fred. Et puis nous n'aurions jamais pu ouvrir cette boutique. Il existe encore beaucoup d'inégalité dans le monde sorcier, et les vampires y sont craint et rejetés. Enfin, mis à part Lucius Malfoy.

Harry l'écoutait silencieusement, pensif. Il était sûr à presque 100% que Malfoy n'avait jamais voulu devenir un vampire. Il était fier de sa famille et de ses origines, mais ce mec était bien trop attaché à sa propre personne que se séparer d'une partie de lui-même. Alors, se séparer de son âme, cela devait lui être inconcevable.

Et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas nier que son rôle de vampire lui allait à merveille. Enfin, avant, lorsqu'il buvait encore son sang.

Neville et Ron étaient revenus à leur hauteur, et le silence qui régnait entre Fred et Harry les laissaient perplexes.

-Harry, commença doucement Fred avec hésitation.

Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Neville et de son frère.

-Il y a une chose qu'on ne t'a pas dite à propos de Malfoy.

Harry redressa brusquement sa tête.

-Eh bien voilà, lorsque tu étais dans le coma à l'infirmerie à Poudlard, nous sommes allés te voir Georges, Nev' et moi. Mais tu n'étais pas seul.

-Malfoy était là, continua Neville.

À présent, le silence se faisait pesant dans l'arrière-salle. Harry écoutait attentivement Fred et Neville, appréhendant la suite. Qu'allait-il encore apprendre?

-C'est ce jour-là qu'on a appris qu'il était un vampire. Il ne t'a pas mordu, rassure-toi. On ne sait pas ce qu'il t'a fait en fait, mais lorsqu'on est allé te voir, tu brillais... enfin, ton cou brillait. Je crois qu'il te cache quelque chose, ajouta l'herboriste.

Cette phrase fut comme un signal d'alarme pour le brun. C'en était trop, il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps que Malfoy aille vers lui. Marre qu'il joue au con, qu'il lui cache des choses ! Harry allait aller le voir et régler leurs affaires sur-le-champ !

Il remercia les jumeaux et Neville de leur franchise, et leur demanda de l'excuser.

-Ron, Hermione, on se voit demain, dit-il avant de transplaner.

OoOoOoOoO

Noir.

Blanc... Peut-être gris aussi.

Il ne voyait plus rien, car il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir ses yeux.

De toute façon, le monde tournait beaucoup trop vite autour de lui.

Draco fut pris d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur et se pencha par-dessus le balcon pour vomir.

Un jet de sang sortit de sa bouche et atterris plus bas rejoindre une marre rouge déjà trop grande.

Une main froide caressa son dos, l'encourageant à tenir bon.

Qui était-ce déjà ? Ah oui, Mathéo... Draco avait renvoyé tous les autres chez eux. Le jeune blond avait été le seul à refuser de partir, et depuis il l'aidait tant bien que mal à supporter l'horrible douleur qui lui détruisait les intestins.

Il avait avalé une quantité phénoménale de sang pour essayer de se guérir, de se nourrir comme il pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait. Son organisme rejetait toute sorte de nourriture, y compris la nourriture 'normale' et l'alcool.

L'alcool... Draco grimaça en repensant à la bouteille de chartreuse verte qu'il s'était sifflé la vieille, espérant qu'elle le saoule et qu'elle calme la douleur. Grossière erreur ! Rien ne l'avait plus fait crier de douleur que ce liquide brûlant dans ses veines.

-Par Merlin Draco, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Lui cria désespérément Mathéo penché au-dessus de lui.

Draco se laissa glisser sur sol de pierre, une jambe tendue devant lui et l'autre repliée contre sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, il fallait juste attendre que ça passe. Si ça passait...

Il serra son genou de ses mains tremblantes et essaya de respirer un peu d'air pur.

Ils étaient sur le balcon de sa chambre. Ce dernier, fort heureusement, était abrité du soleil, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'air d'être beaucoup trop chaud et étouffant, surtout pour un vampire comme lui. Sa chemise blanche était trempée de sueur, et le jeune vampire blond à ses côtés respirait aussi fort que lui.

L'été... Quelle horrible saison pour leur race ! Heureusement que l'automne approchait.

« Si je survis jusque-là ! » Pensa amèrement le blond.

Alors qu'il se pliait à nouveau pour vomir, la cloche d'entrée résonna dans le manoir. Le jeune vampire sembla hésiter, puis se décida à aller ouvrir. Après tout au point où ils en étaient rendus, toute aide était bonne à prendre !

Lorsqu'il réapparut, Draco était allongé face contre terre.

Le monde tournait décidément trop vite pour lui.

Il entendit des cris, puis quelqu'un l'appeler.

-MALFOY ! Putain, mais quel con ! Malfoy, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore, hein ?! T'es complètement inconscient ma parole ! Criait la voix cassée et paniquée de l'homme.

Draco voulut répondre à cet appel, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge où une nouvelle vague de sang cherchait à s'échapper.

Il sentit qu'on le secouait comme un prunier et qu'on attirait son corps contre un autre, plus chaud, plus vivant.

Il se força alors à ouvrir ses yeux et sourit béatement en reconnaissant son invité :

-Potter, je t'ai manqué ?

-Ta gueule et bois !

Draco secoua de la tête, repoussa le bras que lui tendait le Gryffondor et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte. Mais Harry resserra sa prise et s'entailla lui-même le poignet.

-Je te dis de boire, imbécile !

Sa voix eut un sursaut de panique et Draco capitula.

Cette odeur était délicieuse... Il se redressa lentement et ses lèvres touchèrent la peau satinée du brun. Il suça d'abord doucement son sang, s'appliquant à ne pas vomir la masse infâme qui pourrissait déjà dans son corps, puis sa soif s'éveilla au goût de ce liquide exquis, et il accéléra ses sucions.

Boire de nouveau ce sang était comme renaître ! Les taches noires et blanches devant ses yeux disparaissaient, ses forces lui étaient rendues, il respirait de nouveau.

Ses mains attrapèrent le bras de Potter et il se redressa pleinement en position assise. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et il finit par y enfoncer aussi ses dents.

Il entendit le brun pousser un cri de douleur, et le vit se contorsionner pour qu'il arrête de boire.

_Pas encore, pas encore_, pensait Draco.

Il avait besoin de plus, de tellement plus que les dernières fois ! Depuis cinq mois qu'il avait épuisé ses stocks, il avait dépassé le stade de la faim !

-Malfoy, a... arrête !

Et la magie ! Il sentait à nouveau sa magie fuser en lui ! C'était incroyablement bon, délectable, délicieux ! Il en voulait encore ! Cette saveur sucrée, douce, envoûtante à souhait... Il était au paradis.

-MALFOY !

Il se sentait à nouveau fort, incroyablement fort et puissant.

Et il reprenait ses esprits petit à petit.

Ses yeux pourpres étaient redevenus rouges vifs, et il fixait à présent ceux émeraude du Gryffondor. Il y lut la peine et la souffrance. Ces yeux-là étaient beaucoup trop humides... Avaient-ils pleuré?

Cette pensée le choqua et il s'arrêta aussitôt.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il voulut retirer son bras de l'emprise du vampire, mais Draco le retint.

-Tu pleures? Demanda-t-il, troublé.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu me fais mal ! Fut la réponse sèche.

Draco relâcha sa prise, mais ne s'écarta pas de lui. À la place, il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ses genoux et lui murmura :

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Potter ?

-Pour ne pas te laisser mourir ! Ta fierté te perdra, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce si difficile que ça d'admettre que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?

Harry regretta ses mots au moment où ils sortirent de sa bouche. Sa phrase possédait un double sens, et pour lui elle signifiait beaucoup.

Quand le jeune garçon blond lui avait ouvert la porte du manoir et qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était précipité vers les escaliers et avait suivi le vampire jusque dans la chambre. Une seule pensée le hantait : « Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! ».

Comment Malfoy avait-il pu être aussi buté ? Ils avaient été ennemis, OK, mais des ennemis proches ! Bon sang ils avaient même couchés ensembles ! Cela ne signifiait donc rien pour le blond ? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

En fait, c'était lui qui ne pouvait pas se passer du Serpentard blond, il ne l'avait jamais pu. Même lorsqu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après la guerre. Ces mois avaient été les plus durs de sa vie. Malfoy comptait trop pour lui, c'est ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre dans sa lettre. Et aujourd'hui, il laissait son cœur réagir sans contrainte.

Car Harry ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui.

Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Et cet amour le détruisait un peu plus chaque fois que le blond se refusait à lui.

Comment avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux de cet espèce d'imbécile imbu de lui-même ? Il le détestait pourtant au début... N'est-ce pas?

-Tu as raison, tu es bien mon calice, répondit calmement Draco. Mais acceptes-tu, toi, d'être ma subsistance à vie? Tu te vois, Potter, à 40 balais encore en train de me donner la tétée ? Moi pas ! Il faut que cela cesse d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Que répondre à ça ?

Rien. La vérité était bien de trop importante pour que Malfoy l'accepte. Il l'aurait rejeté sur-le-champ.

Car oui, il se voyait bien à 40 ans toujours à ses côtés. Peut-être pas à le nourrir, mais à l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. À lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. À se disputer avec lui pour des broutilles et à voler à ses côtés sur le dernier balai à la mode... Oui, il se voyait faire toutes ces choses avec lui, car... il l'aimait. Merlin, oui il aimait son caractère buté, sa fierté d'aristocrate, son humour piquant, sa jalousie brûlante et son sourire sexy et ravageur.

Et même si cela lui paraissait invraisemblable, il ne se voilerait pas la face comme lui.

Harry se leva, serrant son poignet ensanglanté contre son torse.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as menti sur la potion ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas que je continue à te nourrir ? Demanda-t-il posément.

-Oui.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Draco se leva à son tour et épousseta inutilement ses vêtements froissés et tachés de sang.

-Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire toute la vérité ? Demanda gravement Harry.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Mathéo.

Il l'avait presque oublié, celui-là.

Le vampire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait amené Harry dans la chambre. Il était littéralement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Et il était bien conscient qu'il détenait là un secret de la plus haute importance : Harry Potter, le vainqueur du monde sorcier, était le calice de Draco Malfoy !

Il frissonna de peur lorsque Draco le regarda avec insistance et impassibilité.

Interloqué, Harry tourna lui aussi son regard vers le blond.

-Un jour, peut-être, finit par dire Draco.

Harry soupira. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort de bandage pour son bras.

-Je rentre, je suis mort de fatigue. Je repasserais demain, dit-il d'une voix morne.

-Hors de question, je préfère venir chez toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on te voie ici, répliqua sèchement Draco.

Harry s'énerva un peu et répondit sur le même ton :

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi !

-Tu as une meilleure solution ?

-...

Non, bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas de meilleure solution. Malfoy avait raison. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à virer Charlie de chez lui l'espace de quelques heures.

Charlie ! Que lui dirait-il ? Il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le rouquin.

-Bien, alors je passerai dans la soirée, et on reparlera de tout ça, conclut Draco, agacé.

Harry acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Draco le suivit pour s'assurer qu'il ne dévale pas les marches de l'escalier sur les fesses – il lui avait pris beaucoup de sang, cela l'étonnait qu'il soit encore debout. Mais avant de sortir de la chambre, il plaqua le jeune vampire blond au mur et lui chuchota d'un ton glacial :

-Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu. Si j'apprends que tu as raconté cette histoire à qui que ce soit, je te tuerais lentement et cruellement.

Il lui arracha ensuite son collier et le laissa tomber au sol comme une vulgaire loque.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry rentra directement chez lui. Il inventa une excuse bidon pour expliquer à son petit ami l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son bras. Les marques de morsures et de griffures étaient clairement identifiables. Un chien ou une créature enragée était la seule explication plausible, mais bien sûr peu probable. Charlie crut à peine son mensonge, mais ne posa pas plus de questions, se concentrant sur le nettoyage de la plaie.

Harry se coucha tôt, sans un mot.

Le lendemain, alors que lui et Charlie devaient voler ensemble sur leur dragon pour leur faire prendre l'air, Harry prétexta avoir toujours mal au bras. Il convainquit Charlie de sortir seul une heure ou deux, et envoya aussitôt un hibou à Malfoy pour le prévenir.

Le blond arriva dix minutes après que le hibou lui fut envoyé.

Harry était dans son jardin personnel, en haut de l'immeuble. Il avait choisi son appartement spécialement pour ça: parce que le toit était compris dans la location et qu'il offrait, en plus d'une vue imprenable sur Londres, un accès facile et privilégié à leurs dragons. Bien sûr, Harry avait érigé des barrières magiques autour de ce petit nid, rendant ainsi les dragons invisibles aux yeux des autres. Ils possédaient leurs propres petits enclos pour dormir et se nourrir. Cependant, Draco et Ashley ne restaient pas ici tous les jours, la plupart du temps, ils élisaient domicile dans le jardin des Weasley, beaucoup plus spacieux.

Harry nourrissait Draco en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, et il fut surpris quand le dragon s'énerva d'un seul coup. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se retourna pour voir le vampire arriver. Malgré la douce chaleur toujours ambiante, Malfoy s'était drapé d'une longue cape noire, à laquelle il avait sûrement jeté un sort pour qu'elle réfléchisse les rayons du soleil et garde au froid sa frêle peau blanche de vampire. Il portait également, chose qui surprit Harry, une paire de lunettes de soleil noires.

C'était vrai qu'il faisait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, mais n'ayant jamais vu le blond avec des lunettes, Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

Malfoy, lui, grimaçait de dégoût.

-On n'aime pas la vue, Malfoy ? Lui demanda Harry d'un ton joueur.

Le blond grogna pour la forme et vint se poster à côté de lui, dans l'ombre du dragon, à l'abri du soleil.

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu croire Harry, Draco lui donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue. Il était apparemment heureux de le revoir.

-Eurk, tu pourrais calmer ta bestiole, c'est dégoûtant, pesta Malfoy.

-Draco n'est pas dégoûtant. Je suis même surpris qu'il se souvienne de toi, répliqua Harry d'une voix douce.

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais connu le nom du dragon bleu de Potter... Jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait que son prénom était très utilisé par les dragonniers pour nommer leurs protégés, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Potter était si commun. À moins que ce prénom cache autre chose.

Cela le mit mal à l'aise et il continua la conversation sur un ton plus froid.

-On peut retourner à l'intérieur ? Je cuis ici, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous si j'ai bien compris.

Harry acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Il l'emmena dans sa petite cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Pas besoin de demander à Malfoy ce qu'il voulait boire, il le savait déjà.

-Bon, mettons les choses au clair, commença Harry. Je suis ton calice, tu ne peux pas te passer de mon sang et je suis prêt à te l'offrir à condition que tu l'acceptes sans rechigner et que tu m'aides à faire tomber ton père.

Draco éclata de rire à ces mots. Au moins, il était clair !

-Que je t'aide à faire tomber mon père ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'est un enfoiré fini et je le hais, mais le faire tomber n'est vraiment pas dans mes intérêts ! Depuis qu'il est occupé à jouer les ministres, je peux faire tout ce que je souhaite au Manoir, répondit-il avec un grand geste de la main. Non, Potter, j'accepte ton offre, mais pour mon père je ne peux rien te promettre. Je le « _ferai tomber »_ quand je l'aurais décidé, pas avant.

Harry serra des dents, mais se dit que ça valait mieux que rien.

-Très bien. En retour, si cette situation de calice te dérange tant que ça, je peux demander à Hermione de nous aider, elle trouvera peut-être quelque chose, elle.

Draco prit mouche.

-C'est ça, allons voir Mademoiselle je-sais-tout, elle aura peut-être une solution !

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Malfoy ! L'avertit Harry.

Draco enleva enfin ses lunettes de soleil et accepta son offre.

Harry constata avec bonheur que ses iris étaient presque revenues à la normale. Encore une semaine et il retrouverait le gris de ses yeux qu'il aimait tant.

-J'ai soif, dit Draco, coupant ainsi court à la conversation.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui, le cou tendu.

Draco l'ignora et chopa son bras pour mordre dans son poignet.

-Pourquoi pas le cou? Demanda Harry, mi-surpris, mi-vexé.

-Parce que.

Draco sortit ses crocs et mordit dans une veine bien juteuse.

Il n'était pas bête, il savait comment réagirait le brun s'il le mordait au cou.

Il ne voulait pas recommencer comme avant. Il n'avait pas failli mourir pour fuir cette situation pour retomber dedans de pleins pieds quelques mois plus tard !

-Tu me dois encore des explications, poursuivit Harry.

Le brun profitait que sa bouche soit pleine pour s'exprimer librement.

-J'ai appris que tu étais venu me voir à l'infirmerie, lorsque j'étais dans le coma... Pourquoi?

Harry le sentit se crisper, mais Malfoy n'arrêta pas de boire à son poignet.

-Et que m'as-tu fait, après m'avoir fait avaler cette potion, Malfoy ? Je veux la vérité, sinon je romps notre contrat.

Harry sentit Malfoy soupirer sur son bras puis relâcher sa pression. Il s'essuya élégamment la bouche et se leva de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Harry fixait ses lèvres sans le vouloir. À cet instant, il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser.

-Je t'ai repris ce qui m'appartenait. Mais lorsque je me suis aperçu que tu étais bien mon calice et que je mourrais de soif, j'ai perdu la tête et je suis venu te vider de ton sang, lui répondit Draco sans la moindre once de honte dans la voix.

-QUOI ?! Explosa Harry. Alors, c'est à cause de toi si j'ai passé plus de trois semaines à Ste Mangouste ?

-Je crois, oui.

Harry le repoussa violemment, le regard noir. Il le savait ! Il savait que sa chute de tension n'avait rien de normal ! Putain, mais quel enfoiré ! Que lui cachait-il encore ?!

-Et pour Poudlard ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, articula le blond.

-Tu te fiches de moi?!?

-Non, ça ne te regarde pas c'est tout.

Ils se défièrent du regard. La tension entre eux était palpable. Finalement, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

Cependant, Harry était autant en colère après lui qu'il était excité. Malfoy sentait bien cette excitation, et y voyait là un danger sans fond.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles un bon moment. Puis Harry se rapprocha de lui, hésitant. Son comportement changea alors du tout au tout.

-Tes cheveux sont redevenus blonds, murmura-t-il.

Malfoy ne voulait pas lui avouer la vérité ? Très bien, il l'attaquerait par un autre angle.

Le brun se fit légèrement aguicheur. Sa voix redevint douce et ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes noires, laissant à peine éclater le vert de ses yeux.

-Recule Potter, pas de ça entre nous.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, répondit calmement Harry.

Malfoy le foudroya du regard.

-La dernière fois ne compte pas! Je n'ai fait ça que pour..., répliqua froidement Malfoy.

-Me consoler ? Finit Harry, amusé.

Draco se mordit la langue, et Harry fit un pas de plus.

-Arrête ça Potter.

Harry voulut lui répondre et franchir la dernière barrière qui les séparait...Quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que la voix de Charlie raisonna dans le living room:

-Harry je suis rentrée ! Tu es là ? Il faut que je te parle !

-Merde, souffla Harry en plaquant Malfoy contre le mur le plus proche.

Le jeu était fini, retour aux choses sérieuses : Charlie ne devait pas les voir ensemble. Car il comprendrait, où alors il poserait bien trop de questions.

-Tu es en haut? Continua Charlie.

Il passa devant la cuisine sans les voir et Harry le vit monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le toit.

Il poussa un soupire contre le cou de Draco, mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention.

-C'était qui, ça ? S'écria-t-il glacialement.

Surpris par son changement d'humeur, Harry se recula un peu pour mieux voir son visage.

-Tais-toi, il va nous entendre ! C'était Charlie Weasley.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre chez toi ?

La jalousie parlait pour lui et se lisait sur son visage. Harry en fut surpris et étonnement réjouit. Elle lui avait manqué, cette jalousie.

-C'est mon petit ami, lui répondit-il simplement.

-Pardon ?!? Ton quoi ? Ce bouseux ?

Harry se retint de rire. Et dire que Malfoy l'avait rejeté, il avait une minute à peine !

-Oui, et tu devrais partir tant qu'il est en haut.

Harry se détacha de lui et le poussa vers la sortie. Le vampire du se contorsionner le cou pour lancer des éclairs de haine au pauvre escalier qui n'avait rien fait.

-Nous reparlons de ça aussi, Potter, lâcha-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Harry s'appuya dos contre le battant et se permit de souffler un bon coup. Il l'avait échappé bel cette fois.

Mais son cœur lui jouait encore des tours, et Harry pensa qu'il devait mettre ça au clair très vite avant de devenir fou. Il devait rompre avec Charlie et, quand le moment opportun se présenterait à lui, faire comprendre à Malfoy qu'il voulait plus que leur vieille relation vampire-calice. Enfin pour ça, il fallait déjà que le blond lui fasse confiance et lui avoue ses cachoteries...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aussi Grand Survivant fut-il, Harry n'arriva pas à rompre avec Charlie ce jour-là ni le jour suivant. Il s'était pris d'affection pour cet homme attentionné, et la culpabilité le rongeait. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, lui qui lui avait tant donné.

Charlie Weasley avait été son mentor, son ami, avant de devenir son amant. Et cela représentait beaucoup pour lui. De plus, c'était le frère de son meilleur ami, et il ne voulait pas vexer ce dernier non plus. En effet, Harry se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'il avait laissé tomber son frère pour sortir avec Draco Malfoy. Enfin, si le blond voulait de lui. Ron deviendrait sûrement fou de rage ! Et Harry n'était pas prêt à affronter cette colère. Le rouquin avait tellement fait pour lui, ces dernières années... Il ne voulait pas le décevoir encore une fois.

Il garda donc sa relation avec Malfoy secrète. Enfin, quasi secrète, car comme il l'avait promis à Malfoy, Harry mit sa meilleure amie dans la confidence. Hermione fut, comme à son habitude, très compréhensive. Elle lui assura de mener sa propre enquête sur le sujet et de garder le secret sur sa relation avec le blond.

Au début, Harry réussissait à voir le vampire quelques minutes tous les jours. Puis ses amis commencèrent à se poser des questions, et lorsque lui et Hermione furent à court d'excuses, il décida de diminuer le nombre de leur rendez-vous.

Malfoy allait de mieux en mieux. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux blonds, ses yeux gris, seule sa peau restait parfaitement blanche et froide. Et ça, c'était le seul bon point de leur accord. Car malgré la réticence du brun, le vampire continuait de voir sa bande et de sortir boire du sang de moldu. Il avait juré à Harry de ne plus jamais tuer personne, il pouvait se contrôler maintenant. Mais le train de vie débridé des morts-vivants faisait partie de lui à présent, et il ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Pour contrer ces sorties intempestives et malsaines, Harry envoya un hibou à Zabini. Dans sa lettre, Harry l'incitait à revoir son meilleur ami. Peut-être que si le blond se souvenait de sa vie passée, de ses véritables amis, alors il deviendrait plus raisonnable.

Son père, par contre, n'était toujours pas raisonnable. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Mr Weasley si enragé, pas même lors de la guerre. L'élection du prochain ministre de la magie se faisait l'année suivante, et Arthur Weasley était sûr et certain que le vampire aristocrate profiterait de cette occasion pour proposer sa candidature. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme ne datait pas d'hier, et contrairement à celle qu'il avait ressentie pour le Lord Noir, elle était beaucoup plus personnelle.

Le père de Ron fit donc jurer Harry de l'aider à détruire « cet immonde suceur de sang », bien qu'il ne savait pas comment. Harry avait accepté, bien entendu. En fait, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose pour envoyer Malfoy Senior pourrir à Azkaban : l'aide de son fils. Malfoy refusait catégoriquement de lui dire où était la réserve de sang de son père. Harry l'accusa une fois d'y puiser, ce à quoi le blond répondit qu'il avait un meilleur garde-manger à portée de main et qu'il se foutait royalement du sang congelé de son père.

-Dans ce cas, tu devras te passer de ton garde-manger pour les jours à venir ! Avait répliqué Harry, énervé.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps fâché.

Cinq jours plus tard, il revenait au manoir, inquiet de l'état de santé du blond.

Ce fut Zabini qui lui ouvrit les portes. Apparemment, il partait tout juste.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent bêtement stoïques, surpris de voir l'autre en face de soi. Puis Harry se reprit et le salua. Blaise bougonna un bonjour en retour, et continua son chemin en lui balançant par-dessus son épaule :

-Bien joué Potter, _il_ est redevenu comme avant : un vampire imbuvable et capricieux !

Intrigué par ces mots, Harry avait suivi un elfe de maison jusqu'au salon du premier étage dans lequel se trouvait le blond.

Une bouffée de colère et de jalousie l'envahit lorsqu'il saisit les mots du Noir.

Malfoy était entouré de toute sa bande, et ses joyeux vampires buvaient et festoyaient sans aucune gêne. Ici un vampire aux cheveux mi-court et noir violait presque une moldue à demi consentante sur un sofa, alors qu'en face trois autres dents pointues s'enfilaient une bouteille rouge en pariant sur jusqu'où le couple était capable d'aller. Là une vampire suçait le sang de son acolyte, et Harry fut surpris de voir que lui aussi était en train de la sucer.

Il ne savait pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ça entre eux.

Et au milieu de tout ce beau monde, Draco Malfoy était alité sur un sofa à la romaine, et aspirait le liquide rouge d'un jeune blond aux yeux creux.

Harry vit rouge lorsqu'il reconnut le vampire qui lui avait ouvert la porte du manoir, quelques jours plus tôt. Il aurait dû avoir pitié de son état déplorable, le blond semblait épuisé à l'extrême, mais au contraire une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de lui à la simple pensée que peut-être Malfoy passait ses pulsions sur lui.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, remarque.

Harry s'avança vers eux. Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux noirs et certains grognèrent même lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Harry vit Malfoy les faire taire d'un regard tueur, et il se redressa pour accueillir son hôte. Bien sûr, dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Draco n'avait senti que lui, et il s'était arrêté de boire le sang insipide de Mathéo, mais Potter semblait quand même furieux.

-Tu le mords au cou, lui ! Cracha Harry une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Draco se retint de lui donner une baffe. Ils étaient en public, personne ne savait pour eux. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ordonna à tout le monde de quitter les lieux.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène de ménage, Potty. Je le mords au cou si je le veux, tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, répondit-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-Si justement ! Pourquoi tu refuses de le faire avec moi ? Cela ne te gênait pas avant ! Répliqua sèchement Harry.

Il voulait le sentir contre lui bon sang ! Harry ne dormait plus la nuit, il rêvait toujours du corps de Malfoy et à chaque fois il se réveillait en sueur. Il avait besoin de ressentir ce plaisir malsain qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac. Malfoy le faisait bander dix fois plus que Charlie, et cet état d'excitation lui manquait.

-Tsss, tu n'as pas déjà un petit ami ? Il ne te comble pas assez, peut-être ? Susurra Draco, énervé.

Il avait très bien compris où il venait en venir. Et cela agaça Harry encore plus.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Je te parle de principes Malfoy.

-À d'autres, Potty.

Harry serra des poings et après un sec « Bien ! » il fit demi-tour, mais pas pour très longtemps. Il fut arrêté par le rire de Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Cracha-t-il, hargneux.

-Tu es venu rien que pour ça ? Demanda Malfoy.

Harry le jugea de la tête au pied. Outre le fait qu'il soit bien habillé et qu'il tienne debout, le blond ne lui paraissait pas en grande forme. Il soupira et revint vers lui, le bras tendu.

Draco l'accepta et mordit aussitôt dedans.

En le voyant faire, Harry se dit qu'il était décidément trop faible pour lui résister.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy regardait son pendentif en or tourner lentement devant ses yeux.

Vivant, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

Plus d'une semaine que le sang de Potter coulait dans ses veines et déjà sa puissance de vampire de premier rang lui était revenue, intacte.

C'était un peu comme récupérer un fragment de cette âme qui tournoyait devant lui.

Draco sourit machiavéliquement. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, il se rendait compte que, peut-être ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Le sang de Potter, une partie de lui-même dans un collier. Il avait pensé de cette façon aussi, lorsqu'il avait goûté à son sang les toutes premières fois. Puis sa raison l'avait emporté sur sa passion, et sa fierté l'avait mené à la déchéance. Il n'avait jamais souhaité mourir, juste se débarrasser de ce besoin irascible de boire son sang et de le voir et le toucher, par la même occasion. Il avait eu peur de son comportement avec lui, beaucoup trop doux et gentil pour être normal. Potter était lui aussi beaucoup trop _amical_ avec lui, et il avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Rien que son comportement de cet après-midi l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux ! Ils n'étaient pas un putain de couple, bon sang !

Et c'était hors de question, bien sûr. Ils étaient ennemis, juste ennemis. Mais ça, il avait l'impression que le brun l'oubliait vite. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas le mordre au cou. Il ne voulait pas l'exciter, car il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas lui non plus et qu'il se jetterait sur lui. Et que tout recommencerait comme avant.

Oh non, surtout pas, il ne devait surtout pas céder.

Même s'il en crevait d'envie...

_À suivre..._

_Harry : Merci à Agadou encore une fois pour cette correction de chapitre. _

_Draco : Pas ma peine de laisser une review à l'auteuse, elle en a trop._

_Harry (le frappe): N'importe quoi !  
_


	13. Chapitre 13 Les deux amants

Voilà voilà, l'auteuse nous ayant soudainement quitté..... pour retourner en cours XD c'est moi qui suis chargée de mettre ce petit chapitre (20 pages je crois XD) en ligne ! Vénérez moi pauvres mortels XD (ouais nan ok je me tais....).

Plus sérieusement, Lyj tenait à remercier sa Beta pour la correction ^^ (et moi aussi... mais ça me fait bizarre de m'auto-remercier ... )

Bonne lecture !

Lynn (a votre service ^^)

**Chapitre 13 – Les deux amants**

Après des semaines enfermé à fuir le jour, Draco finit par sortir de chez lui, et en pleine journée. Bien sûr, il avait remis ses lunettes de soleil et sa cape pour le protéger, mais la lumière du soleil ne lui était plus insupportable. Et puis il avait des courses urgentes à régler. Il devait aller voir son père. Il avait dit à Potter qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'aider, mais il lui était quand même redevable. Son père ne pourrait pas échapper à la justice indéfiniment de toute façon. Et il ne comptait pas pourrir derrière des barreaux avec lui. Hors de question. Pour un vampire, la prison était deux fois plus horrible que pour un sorcier normal. Car la nourriture qu'on lui donnait ne lui suffisait pas. Les rares vampires ayant fini à Azkaban étaient pour la plupart morts de faim. Le sang d'animaux... C'est tout ce qu'on leur autorisait, et encore...

Draco ne passa pas inaperçu dans les rues de Londres. Les moldues le regardaient avec admiration et inquiétude. À leurs yeux, il avait l'apparence d'une de ces vedettes qui se droguent. Les sorciers, eux, le reconnaissaient aussitôt, et la crainte empreignait leurs yeux.

Draco les ignora tous et mena son chemin la tête haute jusqu'à la cabine rouge du ministère. Il entra facilement et trouva rapidement le bureau de son père, juste à côté de celui du ministre.

-Draco, je voulais justement te voir, lui susurra la voix mielleuse de son père.

En entrant dans son bureau, Draco se dit aussitôt que son entrevue devrait être brève et concise sinon il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. L'aura maléfique de son père l'étouffait déjà. Comment le ministre faisait-il pour lui faire confiance ? Il devait sûrement être plus intimidé par lui qu'autre chose.

-Père, le salua froidement Draco. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

-Potter, fut la réponse.

Draco ôta ses lunettes et s'éclaircit la gorge. Bien, ça commençait. Il aurait dû l'attaquer avant lui.

-Moi aussi je voulais vous parler de lui. Potter est vraiment déterminé à vous envoyer à Azkaban, vous devriez...

-Je le sais bien ! Claqua la voix sèche de Lucius. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, mon fils.

Le sourire qu'eut son père à cet instant fut cruel, et Draco le haït pour ça. Lui et ses yeux rouges, machiavéliques.

Lucius croisa ses doigts sur son bureau et ajouta :

-Vous êtes toujours liés, n'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur toi pour le distraire, j'ai reçu plusieurs menaces de sa part, ce petit empoté pense pouvoir empêcher mes plans, mais il se trompe. Jamais il n'interférera dans mes affaires... un accident est si vite arrivé...

Draco se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et ne put que s'incliner devant son père avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir.

Il referma la porte d'un geste sec. Ce qu'il pouvait le détester ! Comment osait-il lui dire ça ?! Comment osait-il menacer son calice devant lui ? À moins que... à moins qu'il attende que ce soit lui qui vide Potter de son sang ?

Potter avait beau être un chieur né et il avait beau le détester et détester ce qui les unissait, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort pour autant. Non, celui qui devait mourir ici c'était son père !

La rage de Draco était si grande qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Severus Snape qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres face à lui.

-On ne salue même pas son vieux parrain ? Tu me déçois Draco, ça fait des mois que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles et maintenant tu m'ignores.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je t'envoie des fleurs pour m'excuser ? Répliqua sèchement Draco.

Le professeur de potion eut un air outré et fronça des sourcils, mécontents.

-Tu pourrais être poli, pour commencer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'as pas vu Potter aujourd'hui ?

Draco explosa. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille avec celui-là ?!

-Vous êtes au courant de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit-il.

Il reprit son pas de guerre et dépassa son parrain sans le regarder ni lui dire au revoir.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et lui lança distinctement :

-Ton père ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'il te pensera de son côté. Il est capable de tout, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre directement à Potter s'il le faut. Et tu sais à quel point il aime le sang sorcier.

Draco se stoppa net à ces mots.

Potter... Non, il était vraiment _**Hors de question**_que son père touche, ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux.

Draco fit volte-face et, toujours sans accorder un regard à Snape, retourna au bureau de son père.

La porte se fracassa contre le mur qui se fissura sous le choc.

Lucius Malfoy ne broncha pas une seconde. Draco en profita: il se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant, les deux mains à plat sur son bureau, et lui siffla entre ses dents, pesant bien chacun de ses mots :

-Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Si je vous vois vous approcher à ne serait-ce qu'à dix mètres de lui, je n'hésiterai pas à... !

-À quoi Draco ? Que comptes-tu me faire ? Répliqua son père.

Il était clairement partagé entre l'amusement et la colère.

Ce qui accentua la haine de son fils d'un cran supérieur.

-La prochaine fois que le ministère viendra au manoir, je laisserai toutes tes affaires trainer. Ne compte plus sur moi pour te défendre et cacher tes fautes, _P__ère_.

Se rendant compte de la gravité de ses mots, Lucius se releva de son siège, obligeant Draco à se redresser pour lui faire face. C'était la première fois que son fils le tutoyait.

-Tu n'oserais pas t'opposer à moi quand même? Répondit le vampire blond. Je t'ai tout appris, Draco, et si tu tiens encore debout après avoir reçu ton héritage c'est grâce à moi !

-Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas de tous ces dons et de tes enseignements. Je me débrouillais beaucoup mieux seul, à Poudlard.

Draco savait que parler avec son cœur plutôt qu'avec sa raison n'était pas une bonne solution, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis trop longtemps déjà il se sentait étouffé par cette pression familiale, cet héritage maudit. Il avait déjà abandonné une partie de lui-même pour faire plaisir à son père et suivre les traditions, mais aujourd'hui il refusait de lui laisser aussi son calice. Son jeûne forcé de ces derniers mois lui avait au moins appris quelque chose : se passer de Potter était beaucoup plus dur que de vivre avec la pensée qu'il était son calice.

Et puis, pour une fois dans sa vie, le blond avait l'impression de posséder une chose rien qu'à lui, sur laquelle son père ne pouvait avoir aucune influence.

Cet homme avait toujours mené sa vie, contrôlant ses amis, les gens qu'il fréquentait, s'assurant qu'il était toujours au top, que ce soit au niveau de ses résultats scolaires ou même de son apparence physique.

Mais aujourd'hui, Draco avait 20 ans, il était un homme et tout ce qu'il souhaitait était d'échapper à cette pression pour pouvoir enfin prendre sa vie en mains.

Et il avait décidé que ça se ferait ici et maintenant, dans ce bureau face à son vampire de père.

Il ne lui donnerait pas Potter et il ne le protègerait plus. Jamais.

-Quelle insolence, siffla Lucius en le regardant de haut.

Draco savait qu'il essayait de l'impressionner. Mais il n'avait jamais été impressionné par lui, juste intimidé lorsqu'il était enfant.

Alors, il garda lui aussi la tête haute, et il se permit même un sourire supérieur qui déstabilisa son père un instant.

-Encore une fois, Potter est mon calice, et vous feriez bien d'oublier votre projet. Si un jour quelqu'un a la possibilité de devenir ministre de la magie, ce sera lui ou moi. Car jamais il n'ira contre _mes_ décisions, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Il le provoquait. Draco n'avait aucunement envie de devenir ministre de la magie, mais il voulait montrer à son père que celui qui avait tous les pouvoirs c'était lui.

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Draco fit de nouveau demi-tour et ressortit du bureau cette fois-ci en refermant délicatement la porte.

Snape l'attendait de l'autre côté, dos appuyé contre le mur et bras croisés. Dès qu'il le vit, il se redressa, inquiet.

-Ça fait du bien, souffla Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Snape eut un bref rire, lui donna une tape dans son dos, et ils partirent ensemble du ministère.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après leur départ du ministère, le professeur de potion l'invita à boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'assirent face à face à une table dans le coin du bar, pour plus d'intimités, et commandèrent deux pintes de Bierraurhum, la nouvelle boisson alcoolisée à la mode.

Un petit silence plana agréablement entre eux avant que Draco ne se décide à prendre la parole.

-Après avoir reçu mon héritage, vous m'avez dit que je devais donner mon âme perdue à quelqu'un de confiance, vous vous souvenez ?

Sa voix était basse et ses yeux, tournés vers sa chope, semblaient être dans le vague.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Snape.

-J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai confié mon âme à quelqu'un, confessa le blond.

-Qui ?

Severus était étonné que Draco ait écouté son conseil. Il ne lui en donnait pas souvent, car il savait que le blond n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

-Potter, fut la réponse.

Severus accueillit la nouvelle dans le silence. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, mais après tout il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Draco était bien la seule personne qu'il connaissait à avoir un égo si surdimensionné qu'il offrirait son âme à son ennemi, la seule personne qui lui arrivait à la cheville.

-J'ai cru que mon attirance pour son sang était due à ça, mais comme vous l'avez compris, ça n'avait rien à voir. Potter est bien mon calice.

-C'est ce qui m'effrayait aussi. Vous avez toujours agi de manière étrange, Potter et toi. En 20 ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu des élèves que se détestaient autant tout en s'attirant l'un et l'autre. De vrais aimants. Un jour, vous êtes tournés vers le mauvais côté et le jour suivant vous agissez comme deux parties d'un même élément.

Draco lui jeta un regard froid.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'en rajouter, siffla-t-il.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bierraurhum, et continua :

-À dire vrai, je ne sais vraiment pas comment me sortir de toute cette merde, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution, et qu'il était bête de ne pas vouloir faire face à l'évidence. Même si Draco trouvait une échappatoire, il reviendrait nécessairement vers Potter. Ces deux-là se cherchaient depuis trop longtemps. Le professeur était sûr à quasiment 90% qu'ils ne pourraient pas être séparés indéfiniment.

-À ta place, je ne chercherais pas à savoir comment je vais faire pour me sortir de ça, mais comment je devrais réagir s'il n'y avait aucune solution.

Draco pâlit et regarda son parrain avec un brin de panique dans les yeux.

Comment devrait-il réagir s'il n'y avait aucune solution ?

Il serait obligé de vivre avec Potter, sûrement dans le même appartement pour plus de facilité. Et... dormiraient-ils dans le même lit?

Draco sentit tout son corps s'embraser à cette pensée.

Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, la chaleur du corps du brun lui manquait affreusement, et pourtant ils n'avaient dormi ensemble que deux nuits...

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Je te trouve distant ces derniers temps.

Et voilà, la bombe était lancée. Compte à rebours 100... 99... 98...

Harry avait fait son possible pour éviter ce sujet toute la semaine. Mais maintenant, il lui semblait impossible de ne pas y faire face.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin. Il y a des jours comme ça où l'on sent que tout ne va pas se dérouler comme on le voudrait. Dehors, le temps était gris, si ça, ce n'était pas un présage…

Il était allongé nu sur son lit avec Charlie. Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour. Le rouquin était rusé, il savait qu'Harry restait calme et pensif après l'amour et qu'il ne sortait pas du lit avant un bon moment. Il en avait donc profité pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps déjà.

Il trouvait le comportement d'Harry étrange depuis leur retour, et personne ne savait pourquoi. Au départ, Charlie avait cru que cette histoire avec Lucius l'énervait tellement qu'il ne voulait plus de câlin, qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait autre chose, car Harry évitait de plus en plus ses baisers. S'ils avaient fait l'amour ce matin, c'était parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Harry ne l'aurait jamais approché sinon.

-Ah bon ? Répondit le brun d'une voix neutre.

87... 86...

-Oui. Je ne sais pas, mais tu es... étrange. On ne se voit plus beaucoup et...

-Boulot, le coupa le brun.

-Et les weekends ? C'est à peine si tu veux sortir voler avec moi et Ashley.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Il devait le larguer, mais il n'avait jamais voulu le faire comme ça, après l'amour. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire l'amour non plus... Il se haïssait d'être trop gentil parfois !

Il se redressa en position assise et se massa les tempes.

Charlie l'observait, attendant toujours une réponse concrète de sa part.

Que devait-il lui dire ? Charlie n'était même pas au courant qu'à l'université il donnait son sang à Draco Malfoy ! Bien sûr, il savait qu'entre lui et Malfoy il existait une drôle de relation depuis Poudlard. Il avait été là pendant la guerre aussi, et il savait que le blond avait des effets néfastes sur l'humeur d'Harry. Mais il était loin de se douter jusqu'où cette relation et cette obsession pouvait, ou plutôt _était,_ allée.

Depuis sa dernière visite au manoir, Harry ne cessait de ressasser cette histoire de cou. Des excès de violence le traversaient lorsqu'il repensait au vampire blond. Il était définitivement jaloux. Il voulait que Malfoy le prenne comme avant ! Et dans tous les sens du terme. Ses lèvres, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne lui manquait trop. Mais le vampire blond refusait toute approche trop sensuelle avec lui. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir comment rompre le lien entre eux, et non pas comment le _renforcer_.

Hermione menait toujours son enquête de son côté. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant pour l'instant, et Harry savait que malgré les questions qu'elle se posait sur lui et Malfoy, elle n'avait parlé de tout ça à personne.

-Je suis... fatigué ces derniers temps. Tous ces problèmes avec Lucius Malfoy... Je pensais en avoir fini, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura Charlie, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

Harry cru avoir clôt le sujet, mais c'était sans compter l'inquiétude de Charlie :

-C'est vraiment à cause de ça que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit souvent ?

Harry, qui avait réussi à enfiler un boxer et à se lever, resta dos à lui pour ne pas que Charlie voie la grimace qu'il venait de faire.

Cette journée allait vraiment être pourrie, n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle était loin d'être finie en plus.

-Oui, mentit-il une dernière fois.

-Ou alors, est-ce parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

... 2, 1, 0.

Harry n'aimait pas briser des cœurs. Pendant la guerre, il avait vu beaucoup trop de gens pleurer, agenouillé devant le corps de leur amour. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de très romantique, il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux autres, c'était tout.

Et là, avec son silence, il était en train de faire du mal à Charlie.

Il ne répondait pas, il ne faisait qu'écouter le son de son propre cœur qui battait un peu plus fort.

Lorsque Charlie avait prononcé les mots « quelqu'un d'autre », Harry avait aussitôt pensé à Malfoy. Et sa culpabilité avait reçu un autre coup.

Il avait aussi pensé à Malfoy... pendant que Charlie lui faisait l'amour.

C'était dégueulasse, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Malfoy avait envahi toute sa vie. Il pensait à lui jour et nuit, du matin jusqu'au soir. Il le voulait chaque minute.

Harry lâcha soupir, laissant Charlie l'interpréter à sa façon.

-Je le savais, souffla Charlie.

Il se leva à son tour du lit et prit soin de le nettoyer et de replier magiquement les draps.

Harry resta immobile, tendu. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire, mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça, il l'avait deviné par lui-même, et il ne le démentirait pas.

Il attendit que Charlie se soit habillé pour se tourner vers lui.

Il vit avec surprise qu'il avait aussi rangé toutes ses affaires et que son sac de voyage était posé sur le lit : il était prêt à partir.

-Je veux juste savoir... Qui est-ce ? Demanda le rouquin une dernière fois.

Harry posa ses yeux sur lui, sans vraiment le regarder.

Il savait que Charlie n'était pas mal physiquement : il avait un corps athlétique, _mais bronzé, et trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, _de magnifiques cheveux roux, _roux, pas blond, et pas doux, ni fin, _des yeux verts intenses, _je préfère le gris._

Mais ce n'était pas Malfoy.

-Personne, mentit encore une fois Harry.

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Durant son trajet, il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Charlie, qui l'avait suivi, lui bloqua l'accès au couloir. Son regard n'était plus suppliant, mais insistant, presque menaçant. Il voulait savoir.

-Nous sommes partis deux mois en Chine, et là ça ne fait même pas trois semaines que nous sommes revenus et tu es déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça ne te ressemble pas, Harry. Tu étais avec cette personne avant, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est-ce ?! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Je ne te demande rien, juste la vérité.

-La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre, lui répondit Harry agacé.

Il essaya de le repousser pour aller ouvrir à son invité qui s'impatientait : il venait de sonner une deuxième fois.

-Laisse-moi passer Charlie ! Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça entre nous, mais je...

-Tu quoi ? Dis-moi !

-POTTER ! Tu vas me faire poireauter encore longtemps ?

Le corps d'Harry se glaça tout entier au son de cette voix.

Malfoy était derrière la porte ! Ils avaient rendez-vous cet après-midi, il l'avait totalement oublié !

-Qui c'est ? Demanda Charlie, surpris.

Il se détourna pour aller ouvrir. Malfoy fut cependant plus rapide que lui et ouvrit la porte sans y avoir été invité. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc face à face, aussi stupéfait l'un que l'autre – bien que le vampire avait l'art de dissimuler ses émotions.

Malfoy le regarda de haut, enfin _essaya,_ car Charlie était légèrement plus grand que lui. Puis Harry le vit grimacer avec dédain avant qu'il ne capte son propre regard et lui demande :

-Tu me sers à boire où je dois repasser plus tard, une fois que ton _petit copain_ sera parti ?

Harry faillit le tuer pour ça. Il se contenta de se frapper le visage d'une main, énervé par tant d'indélicatesse.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Malfoy ? Depuis quand es-tu _ami_ avec Harry d'abord ?

Draco cligna des yeux.

-Ami ? J'ai dit ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Harry lui lança un regard noir par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie. Ce à quoi il répondit par un haussement de sourcil amusé après avoir inspecté son corps quasi nu de bas en haut.

Ce petit échange n'échappa pas au rouquin dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

-Très bien, je ferais mieux de vous laisser alors, répondit-il à voix basse comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer le vampire et repartit dans la chambre pour prendre son sac. Harry le regarda faire, paniqué.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller comme ça ? Charlie ! L'appela-t-il.

Il en avait mis du temps pour se réveiller, mais maintenant il était conscient que s'il laissait le rouquin s'en aller comme ça, alors il se ferait ses propres idées et ça serait pire ! Bien qu'il ne serait pas dans le faux.

Mais, et s' il le disait à Ron ?

Draco regardait la scène amusé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Charlie tu te trompes, je...

La porte claqua avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Un claquement de main retentit et il se tourna vers le vampire qui applaudissait la scène, le sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Harry savait qu'il n'aimait pas le frère de Ron à cause de sa réaction de l'autre jour, mais là il y allait un peu fort !

-T'es content ? Lui dit-il sèchement.

-Assez, répondit Draco. Bon je vais voir ta bestiole le temps que tu t'habilles, Potty.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient au toit.

Harry se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui, s'insultant mentalement. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui des trucs pareils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester sa vie !

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre pour enfin s'habiller de manière plus décente quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Charlie se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

-Désolé je... j'ai cru que toi et Malfoy... c'est stupide hein ? Vous vous détestez n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta stoïque. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir encore une fois.

-C'est compliqué, finit-il par murmurer.

Le dresseur de dragon s'écarta de lui, choqué, et le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Tu veux dire que toi et Malfoy vous... ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que... je l'aime.

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire, il ne se l'était même jamais avoué à voix haute. Il fut donc aussi surpris que Charlie par cette déclaration.

Le regard du roux le mit mal à l'aise et il détourna les yeux.

-Tu... l'aimes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, répondit Charlie en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, totalement perdu.

Un silence flotta entre eux un instant. Harry pensa brièvement à Malfoy et Draco qui devaient être sur le toit. Il aurait voulu les rejoindre.

-Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Harry sursauta à sa question. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça, de but en blanc?

Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre : qu'avait Malfoy de plus que Charlie ? De l'argent ? Mais il s'en fichait, et Charlie gagnait assez bien sa vie. Un corps parfait ? Le rouquin n'avait rien à lui envier pourtant... il était même un peu plus musclé. Alors quoi ?

Rien, c'était juste Malfoy. Malfoy et ses répliquent cinglantes, Malfoy et ses sourcils agaçants, Malfoy et ses yeux séducteurs, Malfoy... était unique. Pour lui en tout cas.

-Il a des canines, fit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Charlie fut tiré en arrière par une puissante main blanche. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage colérique de Malfoy avant qu'il ne plaque Charlie contre le mur face à lui.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la colère et toute son attitude criait la jalousie. Ses yeux étaient sombres, d'une couleur indéfinissable, et si l'on regardait de près on pouvait même apercevoir ses canines pointer sous sa lèvre supérieure.

-Malfoy lâche-le ! Cria Harry.

Étonnement, le blond lui obéit.

-Dégage, cracha-t-il à l'adresse de Charlie.

Le dresseur de dragon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec un dernier regard pour Harry, il disparut pour de bon de l'appartement.

-Mais ça ne va pas !? T'es malade ou quoi ? Répliqua Harry hors de lui. Tu m'engueules dès que je te fais une scène à cause d'un de tes putains de larbins et toi tu te permets de débarquer chez moi comme ça et de foutre mon petit ami à la porte !?!

Sa tirade lui valut un regard noir.

Et en plus, il était en colère contre lui ? Mais merde qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était arrivé le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement de bonne humeur, et maintenant il s'en prenait à lui !

Harry faillit l'envoyer promener, mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Malfoy lui en voulait.

_«-J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que... je l'aime. »_

Merde... Malfoy l'avait entendu. Il l'avait entendu ! Harry se serait bien enterré six pieds sous terre.

Il sentit tout son visage prendre feu. En à peine quelques secondes, il était devenu tout rouge.

Draco détourna les yeux, aussi gêné que lui.

-Où en est Granger? Demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

-Je ne sais pas, je dois la voir demain.

-Bien, alors je repasserais demain, répondit le vampire en prenant la direction de la sortie.

-Tu vas partir comme ça? Tu n'as pas soif finalement? Demanda Harry d'une voix presque suppliante.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lui lança Draco à voix basse.

Et il disparut.

Harry balança son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Oui cette journée était vraiment merdique !

OoOoOoOoO

La bonne humeur de Draco s'était en effet envolée dès qu'il avait surpris Weasley collé contre le corps nu d'Harry. Et maintenant, il marchait dans les rues de Londres d'un pas rapide, ne sachant absolument pas où il allait.

Il marchait juste pour faire passer ses nerfs.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son excès de jalousie. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus donner raison à Potter et de ne pas se comporter comme s'ils étaient un couple.

Potter l'aimait… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça de toute façon ? L'avait-il dit pour rendre Weasley jaloux ? Ou pour qu'il lui lâche enfin la grappe ?

Il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait entendu ces mots. Bon sang cette histoire était allée encore plus loin que ce qu'il pensait ! Il croyait juste que Potter le désirait, qu'il cherchait à retrouver leur relation d'amants, de vampire-calice. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il...

Non, il ne s'y faisait décidément pas.

Dans sa marche effrénée, Draco rentra de plein fouet dans un étranger. Tous les deux tombèrent au sol, sur le trottoir. Draco se redressa et s'excusa aussi poliment que son humeur le lui permit.

-Tu devrais faire attention, Malfoy, lui répondit une voix froide.

Draco releva aussitôt la tête et darda ses yeux sur l'homme qui avait osé lui répondre. Dans un hoquet de surprise, il reconnut Théodore Nott. Le vampire n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans les couloirs de la fac. Il l'avait menacé de mort si le second rang osait encore s'approcher de Potter et il ne l'avait pas revu ensuite.

Son arrogance et son air supérieur « je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » ne lui avaient pas manqué.

-Va te faire foutre, Nott, répondit Draco en se détournant de lui.

-Non, réellement Draco. Depuis la fin de mes études, je travaille au ministère... dans le bureau de ton père.

Draco se stoppa, l'oreille tendue.

-Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié la façon dont tu lui as parlé ce matin, continua Nott.

Les deux vampires se toisèrent. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces moldus autour d'eux, Draco se serait jeté sur lui. Nott le provoquait ouvertement, et il haïssait ça.

Contre sa volonté, Draco laissa tomber l'affaire et transplana jusqu'à son manoir, enragé.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain Hermione débarqua chez Harry et fut ainsi la première personne à assister à une des entrevues Harry-Draco.

La jeune femme avait déniché des informations capitales sur la relation qui existait entre un vampire et son calice. Elle était venue en faire part à Harry qui l'avait prévenu de la présence du blond qu'il devait nourrir.

Draco n'avait pas pu attendre l'après-midi pour venir s'approvisionner. Nott l'avait mis dans une telle rage que le blond avait eu besoin d'un « remontant ». Malgré ça, il en voulait toujours au brun pour son aveu de la vieille et il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole.

Cependant, dès l'arrivée de la jeune femme, il avait totalement changé de comportement. Il s'était redressé, avait nettoyé toutes traces de rouge sur ses vêtements et avait pris soin de transfuser directement le sang d'Harry dans un verre à porter de sa main. Son attitude avait été noble, irréprochable. Un parfait vampire-gentleman.

Harry, qui n'était absolument pas habitué à cela, avait ri sous sa cape.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, le coupa Draco.

Hermione, gênée pour son meilleur ami, fixait Malfoy et son verre depuis son entrée dans la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Harry éclater de rire, elle se détendit un peu.

-J'ai été faire un tour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit dans toute l'Angleterre pour trouver des informations, commença-t-elle en posant sur la table un gros et lourd bouquin.

Le livre en question devait dater d'avant la naissance de Merlin. Il était encore poussiéreux malgré le voyage, il puait le vieux parchemin, sa couverture en cuir était toute rapiécée, et ses pages étaient plus que jaunies.

-C'est un ouvrage uniquement consacré à la légende du calice chez les vampires, dit-elle avec fierté.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au livre par-dessus son verre de sang.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il renferme, dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Tu as peur ? Contra Harry, amusé.

C'était devenu un de ces plus grands jeux : taquiner Malfoy. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait fait à Poudlard au moins une centaine de fois, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient différentes. Et maintenant que Malfoy savait, il comptait bien faire son possible pour le faire céder à ses avances.

-Tu aimerais bien, répliqua Malfoy en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire carnivore.

-Non, car ça voudrait dire que tu as peur de découvrir l'origine de ce qui nous unit. Et ça, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, répondit le brun, malicieusement.

Draco se redressa lentement sur sa chaise. Il but une gorgée de sang de façon décontractée, mais Hermione comprit qu'il cherchait surtout à dissimuler sa gêne et son agacement.

Plus elle les observait, et plus Hermione se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient beaucoup trop... complices. Surtout Harry. Son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose, jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire et rire avec autant de sincérité, même pas avec Charlie.

Harry s'amusait.

Et tout ça, c'était à cause, ou plutôt grâce à Malfoy.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Charlie était rentré au Terrier la vielle, complètement abattu. Il leur avait juste dit que tout était fini entre lui et Harry avant de rejoindre son ancienne chambre.

Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient rompu à cause du lien qui unissait les deux jeunes hommes ?

-Bon vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai appris ou non ? Leur demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

-Oui, vas-y, dis-nous tout Hermione, l'encouragea Harry.

Comme il ne quittait pas Malfoy du regard, Hermione abandonna la bataille et commença son exposé.

-Il semblerait que ce soit un lien qui remonte à la nuit des temps, au commencement même des vampires. Le premier vampire à avoir possédé un calice fut un disciple de Dracula lui-même.

« D'après la légende, il serait tombé amoureux d'une mortelle. Ensemble, ils auraient vécu une formidable histoire d'amour, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se rende compte de sa propre et fragile mortalité, et décide de devenir vampire à son tour. Son amant, qui haïssait déjà sa condition, refusa catégoriquement de la transformer. À la place, il lui offrit une partie de son âme pour lui prouver la sincérité de son amour et pour qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais. Elle devait emporter cette partie de lui jusque dans la mort. À partir de ce passage, je ne suis pas très sûre de ma traduction, mais il semblerait que la jeune femme, extrêmement touchée par ce geste, avala cette âme.

« Les années passèrent encore et alors qu'elle vieillissait, lui restait toujours aussi jeune et beau. Un jour, elle le surprit avec une fille plus jeune qu'elle. Bien sûr, comme tout vampire, il ne faisait que boire son sang, mais la jeune femme en devint extrêmement jalouse et lui jeta un sort pour qu'il lui soit à jamais fidèle. En bref, le résultat fut que le sort se transforma en malédiction et qu'à partir de ce jour chaque vampire possèderait dans le monde un seul et même calice. »

Harry resta muet de stupéfaction devant cette histoire. Cela ressemblait trop à un conte de fées pour être vrai. Il chercha des yeux son propre vampire, mais Malfoy avait obstinément les yeux baissés sur son verre. C'en était sûrement trop pour lui. Harry savait très bien que l'amour était le sujet qu'il craignait qu'Hermione aborde dans son récit.

La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs les joues rougies, émue par le conte. Et peut-être aussi par ce qu'il impliquait. Si Harry et Malfoy devaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble, alors peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que Charlie ne soit plus avec Harry.

C'était tout simplement... dément. Il y avait une telle tension dans la petite cuisine, qu'Hermione se sentait de trop entre ces deux hommes. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû leur dire la vérité.

Pour se donner de la contenance, elle caressa son ventre rebondi.

-Bon, bien sûr, tant qu'un vampire ne tombe pas sur son calice, ou son âme sœur, il peut se satisfaire de n'importe quel sang, continua-t-elle. Mais une fois trouvé, résister à l'appel de son calice lui est impossible. Cependant, après l'histoire des deux amants, il n'y eut aucun autre cas dans ce genre, du moins à leur époque. Les vampires, qui s'étaient moqués d'eux, eurent peur de la malédiction et décidèrent de s'éloigner. C'est à partir de ce jour qu'ils immigrèrent et peuplèrent le monde entier.

-Et... il n'y a jamais eu d'autre cas de calices-vampires ? Demanda prudemment Harry.

-Si, deux autres. Le premier apparut à l'époque de Merlin. Un jeune sorcier étudiant à Poudlard fut attaqué par un vampire dans la forêt interdite. Le vampire en question était devenu fou en sentant son sang, et n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Il le vida entièrement avant de le laisser pour mort.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il jeta un nouveau regard à Malfoy. Bien qu'il n'eût pas bougé d'un poil, Harry remarquait bien à quel point il était tendu et stressé. Après tout, lui aussi n'avait pas bu le sang d'Harry pendant des mois. Mais il ne l'avait pas tué… Avait-il eu envie de le faire ? L'autre jour, si Harry ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter, l'aurait-il vidé de son sang ?

Hermione soulevait beaucoup trop de questions avec son histoire. Des questions que tous les deux pensaient, mais qu'aucun n'osait poser. Des sujets tabous.

-Et le troisième est peu connu, car il date de quelques années à peine. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans ce livre, mais sur internet. Une vampire est tombée amoureuse d'un sorcier déjà marié, et elle s'est suicidée. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il fut son calice, mais c'est ce qu'elle a clamé dans sa lettre d'adieu. Voilà tout ce que je sais pour le moment. Il n'y a aucune trace de... comment rompre le lien, ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea ni ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis Malfoy posa son verre vide sur la table, se releva, enfila sa cape et murmura un simple « Je rentre », avant de partir.

Harry voulut le retenir, mais fut dans l'incapacité même de se lever. Il avait trop encaissé d'un coup. Ces derniers jours, il avait pensé simplement que s'il arrivait à faire admettre au blond qu'il s'était passé des choses entre eux, alors peut-être arriverait-il à lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus et que le nourrir tous les jours de sa vie ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. À la vieillesse, à la mort, à la jalousie, au rejet.

Malfoy avait déjà montré sa jalousie à de nombreuses reprises. À la fac et l'autre jour avec Charlie. La jalousie pouvait-elle le rendre fou ? Et même s'ils continuaient de se voir chaque semaine pour une transfusion, Harry finirait par vieillir.

Cette pensée fut l'un de ses plus grands chocs : Malfoy allait rester jeune et beau pour la centaine d'années à venir. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, mais ils ne vieilliraient pas ensemble.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout blanc, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui j'ai... besoin de réfléchir. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

La jeune femme acquiesça et sortit. Harry la remercia quand même pour ses informations avant qu'elle ne transplane.

Il alla directement dans sa chambre s'étaler sur son lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent furent tous aussi pénibles les uns que les autres. Harry reçut la visite de son meilleur ami, Ron ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Il demanda des comptes à Harry par rapport à Charlie, et le brun fut bien incapable de lui trouver une excuse potable.

Il était déjà tellement abattu et perdu dans ses propres pensées qu'il ne se préoccupa même pas de lui. Ron le suivait dans chacune des pièces en lui criant dessus, mais Harry ne répondait pas. Au bout d'une heure, le rouquin finit par partir, et Harry monta sur le toit pour voir la seule personne qu'il pouvait encore supporter : Draco.

Harry le nourrissait, le lavait, ou lui parlait pendant des heures entières. Les dragons étaient d'étranges créatures, et Harry aurait parié tout ce qu'il lui restait (soit pas grand-chose) que Draco le comprenait. Jamais il ne se mettait en colère contre lui – enfin, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, jamais il ne lui cassait les pieds pour aller voler, et jamais il ne lui tournait le dos lorsqu'Harry lui disait l'aimer !

Aucune nouvelle, rien, nothing, nada. Le vampire blond ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis ces derniers jours. Et Harry commençait à être fatigué par ses sautes d'humeur. Il ne savait même plus s'il l'accepterait la prochaine fois que le blond se présenterait à lui. Il l'avait l'impression d'être le seul à saigner dans cette histoire ! Et dans tous les sens du terme ! Malfoy se foutait bien de sa gueule. S'il n'avait pas bu son sang ce 12 février alors, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Harry aurait été premier de sa promotion, devant Ron; il serait parti en Chine avec Charlie et à leur retour ils auraient annoncé fièrement à toute la famille Weasley leurs épousailles, fin de l'histoire !

Bon, il allait un peu loin dans son raisonnement, mais l'idée était là.

Quoique Malfoy ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il avait manigancé dans son dos le jour de la chute de Voldemort quand il était à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que leur lien remontait à cette période-là ?

Ou bien avant, à Poudlard même ?

Ou quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la boutique de vêtement sur le Chemin de Traverse?

Harry pâlit à cette pensée: depuis combien de temps aimait-il inconsciemment le blond ?

Il avait peur de répondre à cette question, car il savait que son histoire avec Malfoy durait depuis bien avant la fac. Depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de devenir son ami et qu'il avait refusé. Pourquoi se cherchaient-ils sans cesse à Poudlard si ce n'était pour se battre et coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre ? Ou juste pour se voir, entendre le son de leurs voix?

Malfoy ne pouvait pas nier toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Tôt ou tard, il devrait reconnaître qu'il y avait plus qu'un lien entre eux. Plus qu'une plate haine de collégiens.

-Viens, allons nous promener un peu, murmura Harry à Draco.

Le dragon hocha de la tête et sortit élégamment hors de son nid. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son dresseur.

OoOoOoO

Ils volèrent des heures entières avant de revenir chez eux. Après tant d'efforts, Draco eut besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est pourquoi Harry le pria de retourner au terrier où il aurait tout l'espace et le confort qu'il lui faudrait pour souffler.

Après cette balade céleste, Harry était détendu, calme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé perdre cette sérénité sitôt qu'il aurait posé un pied chez lui.

Comme il ne faisait pas encore nuit, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'anarchie qui régnait dans son petit appartement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir trébuché sur une pile de livres étendus au sol qu'il prononça le sort « Lumos » et que l'horreur s'offrit à lui.

On avait pillé son appartement. Toutes ses étagères étaient retournées, ses fauteuils étaient vidés et même sa chambre était sans dessus-dessous. Le pire fut lorsqu'il vit la marque verte des ténèbres briller au-dessus de son poste de télévision éventré.

D'anciens Mangemorts étaient venus lui rendre visite, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Le Ministère ne les avait pas tous arrêtés après la guerre, certains avaient été acquittés et d'autres avaient tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il récidiverait, il fallait croire qu'il avait eu tort.

Il n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça, il fallait que ces putains de mangemort fassent leur apparition !

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise au sol qui craqua sous le choc.

-Harry ! S'écria une voix en provenance de l'entrée.

Une seconde plus tard, Malfoy émergeait du couloir.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, un brin de panique dans la voix.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi cette soudaine compassion ? Que venait-il faire ici ?

-Très bien, tout est PARFAIT ! Cingla-t-il en agitant sa baguette devant lui.

Malfoy leva ses mains pour l'apaiser et s'avança prudemment vers lui.

-Baisse ta baguette, je n'y suis pour rien. Je viens juste d'apprendre que tu t'étais fait attaquer par Nott.

-Nott ? Répéta Harry, incrédule.

Malfoy hocha de la tête. Ses yeux brillants de haine parlaient pour lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au désordre ambiant et marqua un temps d'arrêt sur la télé.

-Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts qui ont fait ça, mais des vampires. Mon père ne veut pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à lui, alors il dissimule les preuves comme il peut, dit-il avec un rire sec.

-Tu veux dire que c'est ton père qui a orchestré cette connerie? Explosa le brun.

Draco lui jeta un regard méfiant et répondit :

-Oui, il veut que tu le lâches.

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas l'atteindre, il a l'immunité du ministre en personne ! S'égosilla Harry.

Il n'en pouvait plus, on se foutait vraiment de lui ! Ne pouvait-il pas être en paix à la fin ?

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs déjà bien ébouriffés à cause de ses heures de vol et abaissa sa baguette, dépité. Il fit le tour de son appartement dévasté, au cas où on lui aurait volé quelque chose, mais ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il s'affala dans son canapé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? Finit-il par lancer au blond.

Malfoy resta debout face à lui, mais évita son regard.

-Je venais voir si tu allais bien. Nott ne m'a pas dit qu'ils avaient juste pillé ton appartement, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait...

-Attaqué ? Allons Malfoy, tu sais qu'il m'en faut plus que ça pour mourir.

-Mais pas pour être blessé. Tu es un aimant à emmerdes Potter, répliqua Malfoy en grimaçant.

-Et même si j'avais été blessé, qu'est-ce que tu en aurais eu à foutre ?

Le ton remontait progressivement dans la voix d'Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Malfoy débarquer chez lui plein de bons sentiments, mais cela n'excusait en rien son comportement !

Comme il ne répondait pas, Harry se releva de son canapé et lui fit face.

-Oh alors c'est pour mon sang ? Tu as eu peur de ne plus pouvoir te nourrir, Malfoy ? Mais je te rassure, ta banque va très bien ! Maintenant tu peux me laisser et retourner voir ton petit copain blond !

Harry cracha ces derniers mots.

Draco ne sut pas comment Mathéo était venu si soudainement dans la conversation, mais il ne put rester stoïque face à ces accusations.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, Potter ! Et si tiens à tout savoir, je suis allé voir mon père il y a quelque jour pour lui demander d'arrêter ces conneries et de ne surtout pas te chercher des emmerdes! Il n'a pas apprécié et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a jeté ses sbires sur ton appartement aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais comme apparemment tout va pour le mieux je ferais bien de rentrer chez moi ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'Harry.

Ils se criaient dessus à un mètre de distance. La tension était palpable.

-Tu es allé lui parler ? Répéta Harry, étonné.

-Ouais, mais peut-être que ça aussi c'était une erreur ?

Harry inspira profondément et secoua de la tête.

Il fit demi-tour et entreprit d'aller se servir un verre d'alcool dans son minibar. Heureusement, une bouteille avait survécu à l'attaque.

-T'as soif ? Demanda-t-il quand même au blond.

-Non, fut la réponse immédiate.

-Alors, dégage, j'en ai marre Malfoy.

Mais Draco ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand Nott lui avait dit que des vampires avaient attaqué Potter, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de transplaner. Et maintenant, il trouvait sa réaction stupide. Potter avait raison, il lui en fallait plus que ça pour succomber. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait détruit Voldemort.

Et là, il était face à son calice et il mourrait de soif. Car oui, il avait menti. Il n'avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours et le sang de Potter lui manquait.

Potter même lui manquait.

Mais après l'histoire de Granger, le blond ne savait plus trop comment il devait réagir. Il y avait d'abord eu l'aveu de Potter, puis ça.

Draco avait été bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par l'histoire des deux amants. Il s'était senti triste, misérable, et il n'avait eu qu'une envie : serrer Potter dans ses bras. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti, pour ne pas faire de connerie. Après tout, le conte avait sa morale : même s'il répondait aux sentiments du brun, ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux ensemble. En plus d'être ennemis depuis des années, il était un vampire et lui un humain. Draco était même un ex-mangemort ! Alors qu'Harry était LE survivant.

C'était trop compliqué, voué à l'échec.

Et Draco détestait ses yeux de vouloir pleurer cette bataille perdue.

Car il voulait Potter malgré tout. Oh oui il le voulait bien trop fort pour son propre bien !

-Malfoy ?

La voix d'Harry le sortit de ses songes et il posa ses yeux gris sur lui.

-J'ai soif, dit-il d'une voix sûre.

Harry soutint son regard. Il reposa délicatement son verre sur le bar et contourna celui-ci à pas lents. Il ôta la cape qu'il avait mise pour sortir, et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, dégageant ainsi son cou. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du vampire et tourna sa tête sur le côté de façon à lui présenter sa peau nue.

-Vas-y.

-Potter, pas le...

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-C'est ça ou rien ! Siffla-t-il froidement.

Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce, hésitant.

Au bout de deux minutes, Harry perdit patience et agrippa les cheveux de Draco dans sa nuque. Avec toute sa force, il projeta la tête du blond contre son cou de façon à ce que sa bouche entre en contact avec sa peau.

-Vas-y ! Lui ordonna-t-il plus fort.

Draco capitula et mordit sa chair pour en faire gicler le sang.

Harry gémit sous la douleur et pressa son corps contre le sien, sa main droite toujours plongée dans ses mèches blondes.

C'était douloureux, mais surtout si bon de le sentir une nouvelle fois contre lui. De sentir sa respiration dans son cou, ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses dents dans son corps, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Malfoy..., gémit-il.

Draco se recula un peu et Harry eut peur qu'il s'en aille.

À la place, le blond fouilla son regard du sien, essayant de percer à jour le secret de ses yeux verts, assombris par un plaisir naissant.

-Potter, souffla-t-il à son tour.

Et au lieu de replonger ses lèvres dans son cou, il dévora celles du brun dans un baiser fiévreux et désespéré.

_À suivre..._

_Le chapitre était loooooooong, non (25 pages Word quand même !)? C'est pour ça que vous n'allez pas me tuer, hein ? Hein ? Et si je vous supplie à genoux, ça marche aussi ?? _

_De toute façon, le chapitre prochain sera mémorable (du moins, je l'espère !) avec : double ration de lemon (qui aime le citron !?) et une fin (normalement) apocalyptique (mouahahahaha le Drarry va régner sur le monde!)... __bon ok j'abuse x( ! _

_See you my dear lecteurs :p !! __Et merci encore 10000000000 (beug de ma touche 0) pour vos reviews :D ! _


	14. Chapitre 14 Immortel comme toi

_**Mot de l'auteure :**__Je dédie ce chapitre à **A**_**_yuluna_**_ car je ne sais plus si je l'ai cité et remercié pour sa superbe idée du chapitre 12 (quand Harry verse son sang dans la bouche de Draco)! Merci à toi!_

Merci à vous tous aussi, anonymes ou non, pour vos encouragements (jusqu'au bout! ç.ç) et toujours à Agadou pour ses corrections.

Bon, vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre pourquoi je ne vous fais pas d'adieux... .

Bonne lecture !

Oh et : **LEMON ! LEMON ! LEMON ! **(non, comment ça, vous ne vous y attendiez pas?).

**Chapitre 14 - Immortel comme toi**

L'immortalité. (Ou presque).

Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment songé.

En tant qu'Élu, combattant du Lord noir, il avait toujours cru qu'il mourrait sur le champ de bataille, dans l'honneur et la gloire (quel intérêt après une vie si courte ?).

Il ne s'était donc pas posé de questions sur le sujet. Il ne savait même pas si l'on pouvait vivre éternellement ou pas !

Mais en cet instant, il était persuadé que l'immortalité existait et que Malfoy en était le dieu créateur.

Son baiser était si doux, si chaud, et il durait depuis si longtemps qu'Harry avait l'impression d'en perdre la tête. Il se sentait à la fois faible et fort dans ses bras : Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais paradoxalement il était persuadé que Malfoy pouvait le tuer rien qu'en levant le petit doigt. L'emprise qu'il avait sur lui était tout simplement incommensurable.

Un dieu... ou plutôt un démon. Lucifer en personne, avec ses dents pointues et son corps sexy, appel irrésistible à la luxure la plus débridée.

Tout le corps d'Harry était en feu, et il ne pouvait l'empêcher de trembler de désir au contact du blond. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et il réussit à peine, après ce long baiser, à soupirer: « ma chambre ».

Malfoy le prit au mot et l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre. Il le jeta presque sur le lit et vint capturer à nouveau ses lèvres pour un autre baiser enflammé. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait quelques minutes à peine, c'était lui qui était réticent à l'idée de coucher avec Harry ?

Harry lui-même ne comprenait pas ce soudain retournement de situation, mais comme cela l'avantageait, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

La langue de Draco caressait la sienne avec insistance, rentrant et sortant de sa bouche comme l'aurait fait son sexe. Le goût de son sang était toujours présent, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il s'y était tellement habitué que cela l'excitait même plus.

Il passa ses jambes autour des hanches du blond et rapprocha leurs deux bassins. Le contact de leurs érections les fit pousser un râle de plaisir, et Harry se cambra pour prolonger cette sensation euphorique.

Draco en profita pour embrasser son cou et revenir lécher sa morsure toujours en sang.

-Malfoy, j'ai envie de toi, soupira Harry, les joues rouges et les yeux humides.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Draco.

Il remonta à son visage et l'embrassa encore. Harry répondit au baiser : il adorait lorsque le blond l'embrassait comme ça, de son plein gré. Il aurait pu mourir pour un de ses baisers.

-J'en ai marre de me battre contre toi et tes envies Potter, ajouta Draco en rompant le baiser.

-Alors, laisse-toi faire, répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'attendit pas que Malfoy lui réponde et commença à détacher la boucle de son pantalon. Avec des gestes lents et sensuels, il le repoussa jusqu'à ce que Draco soit à nouveau debout, et il se glissa au pied du lit, à genoux devant lui. Dans le même temps, il fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds, emportant avec lui son boxer noir.

Il jeta un regard brillant et pervers aux yeux gris et envieux de Malfoy, et sans rompre ce contact visuel il commença à le caresser avec application.

OooOo

Draco avait complètement perdu la tête. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait répondu au baiser de Potter, puis il l'avait entrainé dans sa chambre et maintenant il le laissait le sucer. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions tombaient à l'eau. Comme il lui avait dit, il n'arrivait plus à se battre contre le désir de Potter qui était aussi le sien. Il avait envie du brun, de son sang, de son corps... de son cœur qui était déjà sien.

Potter voulait lui donner tout de lui, et ce soir Draco était prêt à l'accepter. Car il avait eu peur pour lui. Il avait cru en crever tellement il s'était inquiété pour lui. Le sourire cruel de Nott ne quittait pas sa mémoire, et il savait de quoi lui ou son père étaient capables pour arriver à leurs fins. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait retrouvé Potter mort, vidé de son sang?

Potter ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça. Il était l'antidote qui le maintenait en vie, sa drogue, son oxygène...

Severus avait raison, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il ne trouverait jamais de remède à leur problème.

_Potter est le seul remède qui existe._

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry. Ils étaient doux. Il ne comprenait pas ceux qui disaient que ses propres cheveux étaient exceptionnels : ceux de Potter avaient beau être un nid d'oiseau, ils n'en étaient pas moins brillants et soyeux.

Draco gémit. Il allait jouir s'il ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite ! La bouche d'Harry était... sublime. Il l'aspirait, le suçait, le caressait sans aucune retenue.

Avec douceur, il repoussa néanmoins Harry, et le força à se rallonger sur le lit. Il vint coller son corps au sien et prit son menton entre ses doigts. Avec ses deux dents pointues, il taquina sa lèvre inférieure.

Harry lui répondit en léchant ses dents avec sa langue.

-_Nudis_, murmura Draco.

À ses mots, leurs vêtements en trop disparurent et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus.

Harry dévora du regard le torse imberbe de Draco et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Il happa au passage un de ses tétons.

-Harry..., gémit Draco.

Harry se stoppa, le cœur battant. Harry... il l'avait appelé Harry. C'était la deuxième fois ce soir.

Draco profita de son moment d'étonnement pour glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps. Ses doigts prirent racines dans sa blessure ensanglantée. Il traça un chemin de sang de son cou jusqu'à son sexe érigé qu'il commença à masturber lentement. Puis il laissa sa langue ravaler le sang écoulé, léchant jusqu'à la dernière perle rouge.

Heureux de sa prestation, il revint caler sa tête près de la sienne et plaça ses doigts à l'entrée de son intimité, prêts à le préparer.

Harry se laissait faire, totalement subjugué par l'audace et la créativité de Draco. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et agrippa ses cheveux et son dos.

Mais lorsque Draco le pénétra enfin, après une préparation bien agonisante tellement elle fut lente, une idée folle lui vint en tête : il eut envie de le mordre. De mordre dans son cou d'albâtre, et pas seulement pour lui faire un suçon, mais bien pour faire surgir son sang de sous sa peau et goûter enfin à son essence.

Harry s'était déjà demandé quel goût avait le sang de Draco, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé un jour le mordre pour de vrai. Cependant, alors que Draco s'appliquait à le pénétrer, il fixait son cou comme si c'était la chose qu'il désirait la plus au monde.

La notion d'éternité reprit à nouveau place dans ses idées et il se posa enfin la question : et s'il devenait vampire à son tour, pourrait-il vivre éternellement avec Draco ?

Cette question s'imposa à lui comme LA solution.

_Devenir vampire._

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il deviendrait assez puissant pour battre Lucius Malfoy, il pourrait vivre aussi longtemps que Draco, et le lien ne serait plus un problème pour eux.

La jeune femme du conte avait pensé à cette éventualité elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son amant qui avait refusé, mais peut-être que Malfoy accepterait.

Draco buta plus violemment contre ses fesses et Harry arrêta de penser pour crier.

-Refais-le, le supplia-t-il.

Le blond s'exécuta et s'éloigna de lui pour mieux revenir et s'enfoncer profondément, jusqu'à toucher ce point si sensible. Ils crièrent ensemble cette fois-ci, et Draco doubla le rythme de ses mouvements.

Il souleva Harry et tous les deux se retrouvèrent en position assise. Harry avait ses bras autour de son cou et lui autour de son corps. Il le soulevait et le relâchait de plus en plus vite pour qu'il s'empale sur son sexe et que leur rythme ne soit pas interrompu. Leurs torses se touchaient, se frôlaient.

Harry respirait fort dans son cou, et ses yeux à demi-fermés ne quittaient pas le cou de Draco. Dans son subconscient, il remarqua que Draco portait un collier, mais il obstrua très vite ce fait pour repenser à son idée première : mordre Malfoy.

Au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme s'approchait de lui, ce désir s'intensifiait.

Et il finit par se libérer à la dernière minute.

Draco n'avait rien deviné de ses intentions. Il avait fermé ses yeux pour mieux ressentir cette chaleur dans laquelle il baignait.

Alors quand l'orgasme arriva, fulgurant, il écarquilla des yeux sous le choc de la morsure.

-Harry! Cria-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard, Harry suçait son sang comme un drogué, totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Ou comme un jeune vampire affamé.

OoOoOoO

-Ce CON m'a mordu ! Il m'a mordu ! S'écria Draco, à bout de souffle.

Severus Snape tenta de le calmer en posant une main sur son épaule, mais le jeune vampire se dégagea et commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, faisant les cent pas dans le petit salon dévasté de son amant.

Severus jeta un regard en biais à Umeda. L'infirmier l'avait suivi lorsque Draco l'avait appelé, deux minutes plus tôt, totalement paniqué. Son cou était alors en sang et il était quasiment nu.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre la situation.

-Où est-il ? Demanda posément le professeur de potion, bien qu'il fût sûr de connaître la réponse.

-Dans la chambre. Il m'a mordu – et le pire c'est qu'il a réussi à me faire mal ce con !

-Oui je crois que nous avons compris que Mr Potter est con, Mr Malfoy, le coupa Umeda.

Draco l'ignora superbement et continua son récit. Il agitait ses mains nerveusement et ses yeux étaient voilés par la peur.

-Et après avoir bu mon sang, il s'est mis à convulser. Je... je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il a arrêté au bout de quelques minutes puis il s'est endormi. Depuis je l'ai secoué dans tous les sens, mais impossible de le réveillé. Même le sort _Enervatum_ ne marche pas.

Draco acheva sa dernière phrase par un profond soupir et s'affala sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Tout ça, c'était trop dingue. Comment avait-il pu passer de « faire l'amour avec Potter » à « appeler son parrain dans l'urgence après avoir été presque tué par Potter » ?

Pourquoi Potter l'avait-il mordu ? Et pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça à son sang ? La transformation d'un humain en vampire n'existait pas! Tout ça, c'était des mythes, des contes de vieilles femmes. Pour être vampire, il fallait des prédispositions génétiques, et Potter n'en avait pas aux dernières nouvelles !

Draco fit part de ses pensées aux deux hommes. Umeda fut le premier à lui répondre. Draco n'aimait pas ce vampire de second rang. Cet homme pouvait être égoïste, pervers et inquiétant au possible, comme il pouvait se soucier de ses élèves, leur montrer de la sympathie, et être 'gentil' avec certaines autres personnes. Comme avec son parrain. Pourquoi le collait-il autant ?

-Vous avez raison, Draco. Mais n'oubliez pas que Potter descend d'une famille de sang pur, du côté de son père en tout cas. De plus, il est l'élu et votre calice. Tous ces facteurs changent peut-être la donne.

-Tu ne devais pas faire des recherches sur le lien Calice-Vampire? Lui demanda Severus.

-Granger l'a fait. Elle a trouvé un livre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, répondit Draco en fronçant des sourcils. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une réponse, ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

Draco se releva et se dirigea vers la cheminée de Potter. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot sur le manteau de celle-ci et la jeta dans le feu. Il l'avait allumé quelques minutes plus tôt, pour prévenir Severus.

-Le Terrier, annonça-t-il en passant sa tête dans le feu.

Potter lui avait donné le nom de la maison des Weasley au cas où il aurait eu besoin de le joindre en urgence.

Draco tomba nez à nez avec Mrs Weasley. La bonne femme poussa un cri aigu et se recula vivement du feu, la main sur le cœur.

-Merlin vous m'avez fait peur ! Lui dit-elle une fois son souffle repris.

Elle l'avait vouvoyé par pure politesse, car elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Draco le sut, car quand elle se rapprocha du feu, ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle perdit son sourire.

-Draco Malfoy ? Lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Exact. Désolé de vous avoir effrayé, répondit rapidement Draco, pas le moins désolé du monde.

Il avait des choses plus urgentes à traiter.

-Je cherche Hermione Granger, c'est très important.

Mrs Weasley fronça du nez et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. Draco l'avait sûrement interrompu dans ses tâches ménagères.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Hermione ? Répliqua-t-elle toujours méfiante.

Molly ne connaissait pas Draco Malfoy personnellement, mais elle en savait assez sur lui pour s'en méfier.

Elle savait que lui et son père n'avaient jamais pris part à la guerre, qu'à Poudlard il était le premier à embêter son petit Harry, et que plus récemment il était mêlé d'une certaine façon à la rupture entre Harry et Charlie – bien qu'elle ne sût vraiment pas pourquoi.

-Molly, c'est _vraiment urgent._

Sentant que Draco aurait besoin d'aide pour la convaincre, Snape s'était introduit à son tour dans la cheminée.

En le voyant, Mrs Weasley abdiqua et leur demanda d'attendre le temps qu'elle aille chercher Hermione.

-Dites-lui de venir chez Potter, lui lança Draco avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Ils n'attendirent pas son retour et sortirent de la cheminée.

Umeda, de son côté, était rentré dans la chambre d'Harry pour vérifier son état physique.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Hermione pénétra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard... suivie de Ronald Weasley et de son frère, Charlie.

Draco accueillit ces deux derniers avec des regards noirs, haineux.

Ils y répondirent tous les deux, et Charlie pâlit en voyant la tenue très légère dans laquelle Draco se trouvait.

-Que se passe-t-il? S'exclama Hermione, empêchant sans le savoir une bataille imminente.

-Granger, nous avons besoin de votre livre. Savez-vous si dedans il est mention d'un quelconque procédé de transmutation de vampire à calice ? Dit Snape.

-Non, je l'ai lu en entier et il n'en parle nulle part, répondit Hermione sûre d'elle. Pourquoi, il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?

Ses yeux passèrent de Severus à Draco. Les rouquins ne manquèrent pas de remarquer son changement de comportement et ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers Draco, menaçants.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Cracha Ron.

-Où est-il ? S'écria plus fortement Charlie.

Draco ignora la belette pour se concentrer sur son ennemi direct ici : l'ex de Potter. Il le fixa durement, et siffla d'une voix froide :

-Rien, c'est lui qui m'a attaqué, ça ne se voit pas peut-être ?

Il pointa son cou avec provocation.

-Oh mon dieu, Harry t'a... ? Hoqueta Hermione, ses mains devant sa bouche.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les visages des deux Weasley et une seconde plus tard Charlie tenait Draco par le cou, appuyant là où sa blessure lui faisait mal.

-Connard ! Tu l'as transformé c'est ça, hein ? Hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

Son frère sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous son menton.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Granger crier et retenir son petit ami, alors que Snape et Umeda sortaient leurs propres baguettes, prêt à agir au moindre faux pas des frères.

Personne ne bougea. Le moindre geste de la part de l'un d'entre eux pourrait enclencher sorts et dommages irréparables.

-Weasley calmez-vous ! Il est normalement impossible pour Draco de transformer qui que ce soit en vampire, si nous vous avons fait venir ici c'est justement pour nous en assurer ! S'écria Snape pour tenter de calmer la situation.

Les yeux de Draco dardaient toujours son ennemi, qui était bien plus grand que lui, et il respirait fort à cause de la douleur. Ses gênes de Sang Pur étaient en ébullition et si Charlie Weasley n'avait pas été l'ex de Potter alors il l'aurait tué sur-le-champ !

En même temps, c'était parce qu'il était l'ex de Potter qu'il désirait le tuer.

Draco se permit un sourire. Après tout, qui est-ce qui venait de se taper Potter encore une fois et de le faire crier de joie ?

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Lui cracha Charlie.

-Je me demandais juste comment Potter avait pu sortir avec toi.

-Va crever Malfoy !

Cette voix était celle de Ron, et son sort crépita intensément avant d'être bloqué par un autre sort qui fit voltiger sa baguette magique à travers la pièce.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers l'origine du sort en question. Dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, Harry se tenait droit – ou presque –, le doigt levé.

Draco nota qu'Umeda avait pris soin de le rhabillé, il portait donc un caleçon et un jean. Par contre, ce crétin d'infirmier n'avait sûrement pas jugé bon de lui rajouter un t-shirt.

Potter souriait d'un petit sourire niais et débile. Rien de très flagrant, mais ce fut assez pour faire tourner l'inquiétude de Draco en colère. Alors comme ça Potter trouvait la situation _amusante_ ?

Draco profita de l'inattention de son agresseur pour se dégager vivement de lui et se précipiter sur Potter. Son poing partit sans qu'il ait pu le retenir. Tant pis s'il lui abîmait sa belle gueule, Potter n'avait qu'à ne pas se foutre de lui et le MORDRE !

Le blond entendit tous les autres pousser des hoquets de surprises. Umeda retint de justesse Potter avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Mais Harry avait accusé le coup et il se redressa avec aisance. Puis il fit une chose à laquelle Draco ne s'attendait pas du tout : il lui arracha son collier.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur cette partie de lui-même et il en resta bouche bée.

-Je crois que je l'ai mérité, dit Harry.

Draco ne sut pas exactement s'il parlait du coup de poing ou du collier. Cette ambigüité accentua sa colère.

Il le regarda cacher le bijou dans la poche de son jean avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Harry feinta la surprise et leur demanda ce qu'il faisait tous ici.

-Nous sommes venus parce que Malfoy appelait à l'aide, mais apparemment tu vas bien, c'est lui qui perd la boule, répondit suspicieusement Ron.

Il semblait attendre que son ami le contredise, mais Harry se contenta de sourire et acquiescer.

-Oui, disons que j'ai eu... une envie soudaine, lança le Gryffondor avec un air gêné.

Umeda et Snape échangèrent un regard, et Draco fusilla Harry du sien.

-Tu as bu son sang ? Lui demanda Charlie, incrédule.

Harry rougit et hocha de la tête. En fait, il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui lui était arrivé cette dernière heure, vu qu'il l'avait passé à hurler et à se tordre de douleur dans son lit, mais la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était la jouissance et le goût du sang de Malfoy.

-Et... comment te sens-tu ? Hésita Hermione.

Harry prit son temps pour répondre. Devait-il leur mentir ou non? Très certainement, oui. S'il voulait que son nouveau plan marche à merveille et que Malfoy ne lui file pas entre les doigts, alors il devrait forcément mentir un peu. Enfin maintenant, si Harry avait vu juste, Malfoy ne partirait pas sans son collier.

-Bien, mais je crois que le sang de vampire n'est pas très digeste ! Rit Harry.

Sa blague tomba à plat.

Hermione avait un visage vraiment inquiet et Harry voyait bien qu'elle hésitait à venir le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il allait bien, vraiment ! D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais senti si fort, si puissant. Sinon comment aurait-il fait pour stopper aussi vite et aussi rapidement le sort de Ron ?

-Tu n'as pas... changé ? Tu es toujours le même ? Insista la jeune femme.

Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement et lui montra ses dents. Elles étaient blanches, toutes de la même longueur, impeccables.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce sembla se dégonfler à son geste et tout le monde se détendit. Enfin, tous sauf Draco qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la poche du pantalon d'Harry.

-Et peut-on savoir ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy avant qu'on arrive au juste ? Railla Ron.

Deux claques se firent entendre : Hermione et Umeda venaient de se frapper le front devant tant de tact.

Snape grogna pour désapprouver la stupide question du rouquin.

Quant à Charlie, il resta muet. Mais Harry aurait parié tout ce qu'il possédait qu'il voulait connaître la réponse autant que Ron.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment leur annoncer ça. Ce n'était pas déjà assez flagrant ? Malfoy était pourtant en petite tenue... d'ailleurs, Harry faisait son possible pour que ses yeux ne glissent pas trop souvent sur le corps affolant du blond.

-Hum, on... disons que nous sommes juste..., bégaya Harry.

Non, il n'arriverait décidément pas à le dire.

Mais sa pauvre tentative suffit tout de même. Ron poussa un profond soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Ouais, je m'étais toujours douté qu'il y avait un truc louche entre vous deux, lâcha-t-il, surprenant et Harry, et Hermione.

Harry se mordit la joue intérieure. Le prenait-il bien ou pas en fin de compte ?

-Potter est _mon_ calice. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on l'approche, et je fais ce que je veux de lui, dit soudainement Malfoy.

Harry et Ron redressèrent brusquement la tête à ces mots, choqués. Mais le blond s'adressait directement à Charlie et ses yeux réduits en deux fentes dangereuses le mettaient en garde.

Pour toute réponse, Charlie eut un rire nerveux et secoua de la tête.

-De quel droit tu parles comme ça d'Harry ? Ce n'est pas ton objet non plus ! S'écria Ron, outragé.

Draco eut un sourire carnassier et Harry frissonna. Il le trouvait à la fois sexy et dangereux quand le blond prenait son air de vampire en puissance.

-Après avoir couché plusieurs fois avec lui, il me semble que j'ai bien ce droit, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry crut s'étouffer. Comment pouvait-il sortir ça avec autant de désinvolture? Il ne le comprendrait jamais !

Son visage devint rouge et tout le monde évita son regard, même Hermione semblait trouver un intérêt croissant pour son plafond. Harry frappa Malfoy en l'insultant. Mais Malfoy, qui avait encore des réserves, contra son attaque en ajoutant :

-Ce n'est pas toi, Potter, qui « voulais aller plus loin » ?

Cette phrase fut la conclusion de l'entrevue. Snape s'éclaircit la gorge et après avoir pesté contre les querelles de couples et les fausses alertes vampiriques, annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui. Umeda le suivit aussitôt avec un sourire tout aussi carnassier que celui de Draco deux minutes plus tôt.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione de décider de partir. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et lui promit de lui apporter le livre de Poudlard, « au cas où ». Elle entraîna Ron à sa suite qui fit un vague signe à son meilleur ami. Devant la cheminée, ils attendirent Charlie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il regardait Malfoy, une question scotché au bout des lèvres.

-Je ne laisserai personne le toucher, répondit le blond à son interrogation muette.

Charlie acquiesça, offrit un pauvre sourire à Harry et disparut avec les autres dans la cheminée.

-À nous deux maintenant Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malfoy le regardait avec ses yeux de prédateurs, comme s'il allait le bouffer sur place. Harry ne recula pas et sortit le médaillon de sa poche.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Je crois que tu me dois une explication, Malfoy.

Le Serpentard se stoppa aussitôt.

-Alors toi aussi, répliqua-t-il en montrant son cou.

Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent puis Draco proposa:

-Bien, jouons cartes sur table. Je te dis pour le collier, et tu m'expliques ce qui se trame dans ta petite tête de Gryffondor.

-Ok.

Harry vint s'assoir en tailleur sur le canapé et fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre. Puis il le regarda de manière tout à fait innocente et attendit que le blond se dévoile.

Ce que Draco fit, non sans un soupir.

Il lui raconta tout, ou presque. Il passa vite fait en revue sa douloureuse transformation, ce triste jour d'hiver, de pluie. Le froid, l'impression de vide qu'il avait ressentis en perdant ce morceau de vie, puis le goût exquis du sang, et celui infect de ce qui avait été son plat préféré. Il lui parla de ce collier qu'il avait fabriqué pour y introduire son âme, puis du conseil de Snape.

-Moi ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient écarquillés en apprenant que Malfoy l'avait choisi pour garder son âme. Comment, pourquoi ? À l'époque, ils se détestaient toujours.

-Ouais, toi. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'est à toi que j'ai pensé en premier. Je me suis introduit dans l'infirmerie et j'ai jeté un sort au collier pour qu'il se fonde dans ta chair et que tu ne soupçonnes pas son existence.

Il lui raconta ensuite la fausse potion, censée rompre leur lien, et qui n'était en fait que la potion pour extraire le collier, mêlée à une potion de sommeil, puis sa fuite. Il éluda tout l'été, mais Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui raconte pour imaginer le calvaire qu'il avait dû vivre sans son sang, à mourir de faim.

-Garde-le, acheva Draco en désignant le collier. Après tout, « tu l'as mérité », ajouta-t-il en mimant les mots d'Harry.

Harry resta stupéfait. Sa phrase avait-elle une quelconque connotation ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus fort subitement ? Malfoy venait-il de lui faire une déclaration à sa façon, à demi voilée ? Ou alors l'avait-il fait tout à l'heure, devant Charlie, en jurant de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive ?

Un élan de douceur et d'amour submergea Harry et il regarda le collier comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Il le passa ensuite autour de son cou et s'approcha de Draco. Sa main droite se posa sur son genou, alors que son autre main vint caresser sa joue et amener son visage prêt du sien.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens et Harry se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de leur couleur, qu'elle soit grise ou pourpre.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Draco se laissa faire, il avait laissé tomber toute ses barrières de toute façon. Il répondit machinalement à son baiser, ignorant l'accélération de son pouls et du sang dans ses veines. Il devrait s'y habituer à l'avenir.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

Harry se recula et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un mystérieux sourire.

-J'en avais envie. Je voulais savoir quel goût ton sang avait, je voulais faire comme toi, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Quoi ?

Draco recula pour mieux le dévisager. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui et le traitaient de fou.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non. De plus, ta réaction et celles des autres m'a donné une idée, ajouta Harry le plus sérieusement du monde. Vous avez tous cru que je m'étais transformé en vampire, n'est-ce pas?

Draco le jugea du regard, méfiant. Il avait du mal à le croire.

-Je n'ai pas menti, si je me suis senti mal après c'est parce que j'ai fait une indigestion ou quelque chose comme ça, se justifia Harry. L'important c'est que si même Snape a pensé que je devenais un vampire, alors les autres le penseront aussi.

Draco fronça des sourcils.

-Tu veux dire... mon père?

-Exactement! Peut-être que le sorcier Harry Potter ne l'impressionne pas, mais le vampire Potter aura plus de chance.

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller autant que ceux pleins de folies d'Harry. Il était totalement subjugué par son culot. Il le traita de fou, mais intérieurement il se dit que cette idée lui plaisait bien et qu'elle avait toutes ses chances de réussir.

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Un vent doux et chaud, aussi incongru et utopique que l'idée du brun, enveloppa son bas-ventre et pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, Draco commença à croire que, peut-être, son avenir n'était pas si noir. Peut-être qu'il ne détestait _pas_ Potter, et peut-être qu'en l'ayant comme compagnon à ses côtés, son père arrêterait de lui pourrir la vie.

OoOoOoO

De son côté, Harry répondait au baiser du blond avec enthousiasme. Tous les tabous étaient enfin levés entre eux maintenant, et à lui aussi l'avenir paraissait soudainement plus clair. Un avenir avec Malfoy – Draco.

C'est pour ça qu'il devait ignorer les cris de douleur de son corps.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il sentait bien que le sang de Draco était toujours présent en lui. Et il avait l'impression qu'il continuait à se répandre dans tout son corps, petit à petit, comme un poison à retardement...

_À suivre..._

_Bon, comme vous l'avez compris, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Je pensais en écrire un grand et loooooong pour terminer cette fiction, mais quelques souvenirs de scénarios me sont revenus en mémoire, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre sur le papier. Donc, ce chapitre-ci sera l'avant-dernier (j'espère xD!) mais je ne pense pas que cela vous dérange, non ? ;D_

_En tout cas merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, et à la prochaine ! _

_Lyj'_


	15. Chapter 15 Bloody you !

**Mot de l'auteure :**

(je vais me rebaptiser : « Lyj' ou l'auteure qui rallongeait ses fictions » ou encore (merci à Llynn) « Lyj' ou l'auteure qui donne des envies de meurtres à ses lecteurs... ou pas ? »

Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin du chapitre... .)

Bref !

Je suis toujours et de PLUS en PLUS touchée par tous vos reviews ç___ç ! À ce rythme-là, je vais finir en madeleine. Snifouille.

Je vais me donner à fond pour ce dernier chapitre ! Et j'espère sincèrement vous revoir pour mes fictions à venir, car j'ai pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins d'idées dans ma hotte :D! *niahahahahahaha Harry et Draco vont souffriiiiiir*.

Hello !!! ^^

**Chapitre 15 – Bloody You !**

Peu de personnes le savaient, mais il existait un musée de la sorcellerie en plein Londres. Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas sur la Chemin de Traverse, car il était beaucoup plus ancien. Il se situait dans une petite ruelle dissimulée magiquement aux yeux des moldus. On y accédait par une vieille porte cochère verte et ce musée s'étendait sur presque un kilomètre.

Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, car habituellement, les jeunes sorciers le visitaient pendant leurs premières années scolaires. Hermione avait voulu l'y traîner un jour, mais n'y voyant aucun intérêt Harry avait refusé poliment son invitation.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'y rendait aujourd'hui dans un but précis, Harry regrettait de le visiter seul. Il y avait dans ce musée tant de bizarreries, tant d'objets non identifiables et incongrus, qu'Harry ressentait le besoin d'en parler ou d'en rire avec un ami. En plus de ces inventions farfelues, les grandes salles regroupaient aussi un large éventail d'œuvres d'art et d'immenses peintures retraçant les guerres sorcières des anciens temps.

Harry resta figé pendant plus de cinq minutes sur une toile grandeur nature du premier dragon: Draconnis. Son prénom l'avait fait sourire et ses pensées s'étaient automatiquement autant dirigées vers son propre dragon que vers Malfoy.

Harry regretta de ne pas voir le dragon éveillé. La légende indiquait que Draconnis dormait depuis plus d'un siècle déjà et que personne n'avait encore réussi à le réveiller. Déçu, il finit par passer son chemin et dans la petite salle adjacente, il découvrit un autre portrait surprotégé par des sorts et d'épaisses plaques de verre : celui de Merlin.

Le vieil homme lui rappela aussitôt Dumbledore et Harry se demanda si les deux hommes n'avaient pas des liens de parenté. Avec un petit sourire, il s'imagina Albus venir faire la causette à son aïeul.

Merlin lui adressa un doux sourire auquel Harry répondit timidement avant de passer dans la pièce suivante où il trouva enfin le portrait qu'il cherchait.

Le tableau était de petite taille et aurait très bien pu passer inaperçu si la personne qu'il représentait n'était pas aussi belle. C'était une femme dont on ne voyait que le buste. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et des yeux d'un bleu profond, digne des contes de fées. Son sourire était doux, mais figé, comme si elle avait passé les siècles derniers à ne faire que ça. Ses yeux, eux, étaient perdus dans le lointain.

Lorsqu'Harry se rapprocha d'elle, elle sembla le remarquer et son regard accrocha le sien quelques secondes. Mais elle l'oublia bien vite et repartit dans ses pensées. Ce fut stupide, mais la voir bouger soulagea Harry. Il avait tellement eu du mal à retrouver sa trace que sa tension redescendit d'un coup.

L'écriteau sous la peinture indiquait juste : « Portrait anonyme, dite la « Belle Inconnue », ère pré-Merliens ».

-Bonjour, lui dit-il doucement.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle comme un écho.

Sa voix était aussi douce que son apparence. Elle ne parlait pas, elle chantait. Si Harry n'avait pas été sûr à cent pour cent d'aimer les hommes et un certain blond en particulier, il aurait sûrement succombé à son charme.

À présent, il comprenait pourquoi le vampire de la légende était tombé amoureux d'elle. Cette femme était extraordinaire.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, continua Harry.

-Je vous écoute, lui répondit-elle d'une voix presque lasse.

-Est-ce bien vous qui êtes tombée amoureuse d'un vampire ? Vous étiez son calice, n'est-ce pas ?

La Belle Inconnue sursauta légèrement et tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui, surprise. Cela devait être la première fois qu'on lui posait ces questions. Personne ne connaissait son histoire d'amour. Tous lui faisaient des compliments sur sa beauté, ou sur le peintre qui avait réalisé sa toile. Mais sa vie, on s'en moquait bien. Elle avait toujours refusé de donner son nom et au fil des années elle avait fini par l'oublier elle-même. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un portrait.

Mais ce mot, « calice », lui rappelait quelque chose. Et son histoire d'amour avec ce vampire, son vampire, ça, elle ne l'oublierait pas.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle enfin. Je l'aimais... Comment savez-vous cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry soupira discrètement et lui sourit en retour.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et j'ai lu votre histoire dans un livre. Je... Disons que je vis la même chose que vous, à votre époque, et j'ai besoin de... quelques réponses, répondit Harry posément.

Intriguée, la jeune femme l'incita à continuer d'un geste de la main.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pour où commencer ni quoi lui dire exactement.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait, ce qu'il voulait savoir absolument, c'était ce qui lui arrivait.

Il savait que la jeune femme n'avait jamais bu le sang de son vampire, et que par conséquent elle ignorerait sûrement pourquoi Harry se sentait si... étrange.

Petit à petit, le sang de Draco s'était acheminé dans ses veines pour prendre possession de ses organes. Harry sentait bien que tout son corps avait changé de l'intérieur.

Extérieurement, la transformation était plus subtile.

Ses yeux étaient devenus légèrement plus foncés, et Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien vu de toute sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour lui, qui, à la base, était myope comme une taupe. Sa peau s'était très légèrement éclaircie et refroidie et il se sentait plus fort physiquement.

Personne n'était au courant de son état de santé, et même si parfois Draco le regardait avec insistance, tout le monde le croyait en parfaite forme.

Ce qui était vrai... Sauf qu'il n'était plus le même.

Après mûre réflexion, Harry décida de raconter à la jeune femme toute son histoire avec Malfoy, depuis que celui-ci avait bu son sang. Peut-être comprendrait-elle mieux où il voulait en venir après.

Lorsqu'il arrivait au dernier chapitre, celui où il avait mordu et bu le sang du blond, les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et son comportement changea du tout au tout.

-Tu l'as fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle, subjuguée. Tu as bu son sang et il t'a laissé faire ? Alors, tu es devenu comme lui, un vampire ?

Sa voix était enjouée, elle avait hâte de savoir les moindres réactions de Draco et surtout ce que lui ressentait.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, pensif. Je n'ai pas de dents pointues et la nourriture ne me rebute pas. En fait, je suis moi... en mieux, ajouta-t-il étonné par ses propres mots.

Car c'était exactement ça : il était lui, mais en meilleur.

-Comme tu l'as dit, Victor n'a jamais voulu me transformer. Il disait que c'était impossible, que pour cela il fallait que je meure et il refusait que ça m'arrive. J'ai été très touchée qu'il m'offre son âme, mais cela ne changeait rien à notre problème : il restait jeune, et moi je vieillissais. Ce tableau a été réalisé lorsque j'étais encore jeune et belle. Avec l'âge, je suis devenue méfiante, hargneuse et jalouse. Je lui ai rendu la vie impossible, et mon sort l'a brisé. On m'a dit que ce sort était devenu une malédiction - ce n'était pas voulu ! Tout ce que je désirais, c'était passer ma vie avec lui...

Harry, mal à l'aise, ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre. La jeune femme ne le regardait plus, ses yeux étaient baissés alors qu'elle se remémorait cette partie de sa vie.

-Tu as parlé de « calice » ? Je ne connais pas ce mot, mais il me rappelle quelque chose. Peut-être que, sans le savoir, mon sort t'a poussé à faire ce que tu as fait, te permettant de trouver la solution au problème que j'ai cherché en vain à résoudre. Ton cœur, bat-il plus lentement ?

Harry fronça des sourcils. L'Inconnue ne semblait pas sûre d'elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais parce qu'elle était belle et qu'elle l'avait écouté, il pressa deux doigts contre la veine à son poignet et compta les battements de son coeur.

Ses yeux devinrent ronds lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison : son cœur battait lentement, très lentement !

-Oui, il a ralenti.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

-As-tu déjà entendu battre _son_ cœur ? Sais-tu qu'il bat très lentement ? Si le sien et le tien jouent la même mélodie, alors il est possible que la durée de vos vies soit la même également.

Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans le corps d'Harry et il n'eût qu'une envie : vérifier la théorie de la jeune femme et coller son oreille contre le torse froid de Draco.

-Je dois le voir, lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir, mais se retint à la dernière minute pour se retourner vers le portrait et lui dire :

-Merci pour tout.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle lui répondit :

-De rien. Au fait, je me souviens de mon nom à présent. Mon nom était Calista.

OoOoOoOoO

Une fois sorti du musée, Harry transplana aussitôt chez lui. Il savait que Malfoy y serait, car ce dernier avait emménagé chez lui (un peu à cause de lui et de ses suppliques incessantes, il fallait bien l'avouer) le lendemain du drame des pseudos-mangemorts. Harry avait plaidé sa cause en lui disant que « c'était plus facile comme ça » et qu'il « ne voulait plus le voir disparaître pendant des jours sans lui donner de nouvelles».

Il retrouva Malfoy endormi sur le canapé tout neuf d'Harry, un livre sur le visage.

Harry sourit et secoua de la tête.

C'était Draco qui avait choisi ce canapé. Harry était sûr que le blond s'était servi de l'état déplorable de son appartement comme d'un prétexte pour qu'il l'entraîne chez le fournisseur officiel des meubles sorciers haut de gamme.

« Si je dois dormir chez toi Potter, il faut que ton appartement ait un minimum de classe », avait-il déclaré.

Le canapé était en cuir blanc et la table basse, neuve elle aussi, était en verre. Il lui avait même acheté un tapis beige très confortable pour les pieds, et une nouvelle étagère pour mettre ses livres.

Et lorsqu'Harry lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un jeune couple en plein emménagement, les lèvres de Malfoy s'étaient retroussées en une moue adorablement ennuyée, et il avait marmonné qu'il avait juste des goûts de chiottes et qu'il essayait de lui rendre service.

Jamais il n'avait réfuté le fait qu'il ne soit pas « un couple », au plus grand bonheur d'Harry.

En se rappelant pourquoi il était rentré si rapidement, Harry se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit pour poser une oreille contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour entendre les battements de son cœur.

Ils étaient faibles, mais bien là. Harry les compta : aussi nombreux que les siens. Calista avait peut-être raison, finalement il avait trouvé la solution.

-Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Siffla Draco sans bouger.

-J'écoute ton cœur, répondit simplement Harry.

Draco se redressa, ce qui le força à en faire de même. Il lui jeta un regard froid et demanda :

-Tu étais où ?

Harry soutint son regard.

-Tu as nourri Draco ?

-Je t'ai posé une question, Potter ! Répliqua le blond, agacé.

-Moi aussi, répondis Harry du tac au tac.

-Oui, j'ai nourri ta bestiole. Maintenant tu peux me dire où tu étais allé ?

-Voir Hermione.

-Tu mens, tenta le blond, à moitié sûr de lui.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Il le planta là et partit dans la cuisine, tout guilleret. Le vampire le suivit, intrigué par sa bonne humeur.

Il le regarda se servir à manger, appuyé contre le manteau de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Tu sais, tu peux t'assoir en face de moi, c'est pas interdit, lui dit Harry au bout de quelques minutes, la bouche pleine de salade.

Draco hésita quelques secondes puis obéit.

Leur relation était devenue très étrange. Enfin, pour Harry ce n'était pas compliqué, il faisait comme si lui et Draco étaient un couple normal, à la différence qu'il nourrissait son amant comme il aurait nourri leur enfant. Chose qui le faisait bien rire en secret.

Pour Draco, par contre, tout était assez flou dans son esprit. Sa peur et son inquiétude pour Harry surpassaient tout le reste. Il savait qu'en restant près de lui, il ne ferait que rassurer le brun dans ses envies et que leur relation évoluerait. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà pris cette décision lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé l'autre jour ?

«_ J'en ai marre de me battre contre toi et tes envies, Potter _», lui avait-il dit. Et c'était tout à fait ça. Draco n'arrivait plus à se battre contre ses propres envies, qu'elles soient d'ordres vampiriques ou hormonales, ou qu'elles viennent tout simplement de son cœur.

Oui, son cœur. Depuis... - non en fait, Draco ne voulait vraiment pas calculer depuis combien de temps ce petit manège durait - que ce balafré avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Et plus Draco l'observait, plus il se surprenait à l'aimer. Pour parler sincèrement, c'était... horrible. Il aimait TOUT chez Potter, de ses insupportables défauts à ses stupides qualités du parfait Gryffondor. Et il aimait autant le Harry tremblant entre ses bras lorsqu'il le mordait, que le Harry possessif et dominateur au lit.

Le lit... Draco avait essayé de l'éviter un maximum depuis qu'il habitait avec Harry. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et, comme de toute façon il n'y avait pas de chambre d'ami, il l'invitait à l'y rejoindre toutes les nuits. Ce que craignait Draco, bien sûr, c'était que le brun le remorde. Étrangement, après trois jours, sa plaie ne s'était pas encore refermée. Pourtant, les vampires cicatrisaient beaucoup plus vite que les êtres humains normaux.

Draco savait qu'Harry était au courant de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son plan pour se débarrasser de son père, Draco avait été impressionné, et il aurait été prêt à coopérer avec lui dès le jour même. Mais Harry lui avait demandé d'attendre, qu'il avait des « choses à vérifier avant », et leur plan ne devait donc se dérouler que le lendemain matin.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, minauda Harry au bout de quelques minutes. J'arrive pas à réfléchir.

-Parce que tu sais réfléchir maintenant ? Contra Draco avec un sourire.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et lui tira la langue. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention et se pencha à nouveau sur son repas. Draco remarqua alors son collier qui pendait hors de son col. Depuis qu'il lui avait donné, Potter ne le quittait plus. Il dormait même avec...

La sonnette d'entrée retentit, le sortant de ses songes.

-J'y vais ! Dit Harry en se levant précipitamment.

Draco le suivit (chose qu'il faisait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps à son goût).

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux personnes attendaient qu'on leur permette d'entrer, et elles semblaient être le total opposé l'une de l'autre: Blaise et Mathéo.

Harry grimaça en les voyant et jeta un regard noir à son colocataire qui voulait sûrement dire « C'est quoi _ça_ ? T'as intérêt à les faire jarter très vite... surtout le blondinet ».

-Merlin, me dites pas que c'est vrai !? S'écria Blaise en entrant.

Ses yeux voyageaient d'Harry à Draco, de Draco à Harry.

-Quoi ? Répondirent les deux concernés d'une même voix.

-Alors, vous êtes _vraiment_ ensemble ? Après tous les soucis que ce putain de sang pur m'a causé, vous sortez ensemble? Vous n'auriez pas pu faire ça_ avant _? Je rêve ! S'écria le Noir en pénétrant sans aucune pudeur dans le salon.

Il s'écroula dans un des fauteuils en cuir. Son air dépité fit rire Harry qui lui proposa un rafraîchissement. Il y a quelque temps, il voulait le tuer... mais là il n'avait qu'une seule envie: le remercier. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais été avec Draco. Et ses nuits auraient été bien fades, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Draco se retint de faire tout commentaire et para au plus urgent, c'est-à-dire faire partir le jeune vampire sous ses ordres. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Maître Draco, je suis désolé de venir vous embêter, commença le blond en question.

Ses yeux étaient fixés au sol et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. C'était évident qu'il était gêné.

-Votre mère s'inquiète de savoir où vous êtes... et si les rumeurs sont vraies, acheva-t-il à mi-voix.

-Quelles rumeurs? Maugréa Draco. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Blaise lâcha la bière qu'il tenait en main et commença à lui énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :

-Apparemment ça serait la belette qui en aurait parlé à sa mère, qui serait allée le raconter à son mari au Ministère, et une journaliste qui passait par là les aurait entendus. Bref, de fil en aiguille, il en ressortit que « Harry Potter n'était plus célibataire » et que tout ça paraîtra dans le journal de demain matin, en première page.

Draco ferma les yeux et se tint l'arrête du nez. C'était pas possible, les Gryffondors ne changeraient donc jamais: de vraies pipelettes !

-Parfait ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Mathéo, va rassurer ma mère, je vais bien et je rentrerai demain matin au manoir.

Le jeune vampire s'inclina légèrement sous l'ordre. Cependant, lorsqu'il se redressa, il ne partit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux fixèrent Harry, au centre du salon, et les deux hommes restèrent immobiles à se toiser pendant quelques minutes.

Mathéo était d'un naturel assez timide et innocent pour un vampire, son regard n'avait donc rien de provocant. Mais Harry prit ça pour lui et se mit sur la défensive. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes noires et une étrange aura commença à se répandre dans la pièce. Les deux autres garçons la sentirent aussi et se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

L'aura que dégageait Harry n'avait rien de « normale ». Elle était maléfique, néfaste, transpirante de jalousie. Seul un vampire de premier rang – et encore – aurait pu la produire. Ou (et ils frissonnèrent tous à cette pensée) Voldemort lui-même.

Draco fronça ses sourcils, Potter lui cachait décidément quelque chose et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire cracher le morceau quitte à le séquestrer dans sa chambre qu'il aimait tant si c'était nécessaire.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener tout ce beau monde à la réalité et ajouta à l'adresse du jeune vampire :

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu t'en ailles. Et... dis aussi à ma mère que la rumeur est vraie.

Mathéo sursauta à ses mots, comme s'il sortait d'un songe, et s'excusa en bafouillant avant de détaler par la porte d'entrée.

L'aura maléfique de Potter s'évanouit avec son départ.

Blaise, un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, avala le reste de sa bière cul sec.

-J'crois que je ferais bien d'y aller moi aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami en passant devant lui. La porte claqua dans son dos.

-POTTER ! Maintenant tu vas... .

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche impérieuse vint prendre possession de la sienne. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Harry faufila sa langue entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Ce baiser électrisa tout le corps de Draco, chamboulant ses pensées et détraquant ses sentiments.

Le baiser cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Une paire d'yeux vert foncé s'incrustèrent alors dans les siens, et le fouillèrent sans état d'âme.

Draco frissonna. Il eut du mal à l'admettre, mais... Potter lui faisait peur.

-Tu es d'accord alors ? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

-D'accord pour quoi ?

-Toi et moi, souffla le brun.

Un adorable petit rictus orna les lèvres du blond.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, lui répondit durement Harry.

Draco ravala sa salive. Oh oui, Potter lui faisait vraiment peur comme ça... Finalement, il attendrait un peu pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy était irrité.

Enervé.

« Dans une rage noire » seraient même les mots les plus justes.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis quelques mois déjà, le noble vampire blond qu'il était s'était rendu à son bureau du ministère, soit à quelques couloirs de ses appartements personnels, la tête haute et le port droit.

Comme à son habitude, il avait jeté des regards noirs et supérieurs aux pauvres employés du Ministère, et il avait dénigré sa secrétaire pourtant si gentille.

Mais, ce qui différencia ce jour des autres, ce fut la présence non attendue de sa femme dans son grand bureau.

Sans même l'embrasser ou la saluer, Lucius lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il avait un rendez-vous de prévu avec le ministre de la Magie dans la matinée pour parler de sa future élection et il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter une quelconque dispute conjugale.

Narcissa Malfoy, depuis longtemps habituée à la froideur de son mari, ne s'en était pas offusquée et lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'Harry Potter et une vingtaine d'aurors étaient revenus au Manoir pour une nouvelle perquisition. D'après elle, leur fils n'avait pas bronché une seule fois depuis leur arrivée. Il s'était contenté de les regarder mettre le manoir sens dessus dessous avant qu'ils ne tombent sur leur réserve secrète de sang. Narcissa les avait quittés à ce moment-là, car l'auror en chef lui avait demandé de venir le chercher. Sa présence était requise d'urgence.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas stupide, il savait que les aurors le demandaient pour l'arrêter. Et il n'était pas sûr que l'immunité du ministre de la Magie fonctionne toujours dans ce cas-là. L'homme à la tête du département des aurors avait été un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix et, en plus d'être quasiment indépendant de la politique du premier ministère, il devait le haïr plus que tout. Encore un de ces imbéciles servant Dumbledore. Même mort, le vieil homme continuait à pourrir ses plans.

Pestant, Malfoy Senior s'était donc rendu à l'évidence et avait fait demi-tour, direction son manoir. Il avait ignoré les dernières paroles précipitées de sa femme, trop perdu dans ses noires pensées. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

Car une plus grande surprise encore l'attendait à son arrivée : en plus de la vingtaine d'aurors armés, de leur chef, et d'Harry Potter ; Arthur Weasley patientait calmement dans son salon, les bras croisés sur son torse, son visage arborant un air de victoire.

Lucius détestait cet homme, et il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait que Potter avait fait exprès de l'amener ici pour le faire rager.

Cela ne dégonfla pas Lucius pour autant, qui s'avança vers cette foule hostile.

Harry Potter, le grand et fier Élu, se tenait en retrait devant tout le monde.

Lucius ne sut dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir. Il n'était pas droit comme un piquet, mais il semblait plus grand et plus fier, même si c'était de manière désinvolte. Il souriait mystérieusement et ce qui frappait le plus c'était surtout ses yeux : des yeux de tueurs, foncés. De mémoire, Lucius Malfoy pensait qu'Harry Potter avait les yeux verts, mais là il devait bien admettre que ses iris étaient plus noirs qu'autre chose.

Ça ne sentait pas bon.

Il chercha rapidement son fils des yeux, mais celui-ci semblait bien avoir disparu.

-Messieurs, je vois que vous avez déjà pris vos aises. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda froidement Lucius.

Il détesta le sourire ironique d'Arthur Weasley et les ricanements stupides des quelques aurors derrière lui.

Ce fut Potter qui lui répondit. Il sortit une mallette de derrière son dos et le vampire blond la reconnue aussitôt: c'était la sienne, celle qui contenait les fioles de sang les plus précieuses de sa collection. Alors comme ça, ils étaient aussi tombés dessus? Draco les avait aidés, il en était sûr.

-Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est, lui dit le brun.

Lucius redressa légèrement sa tête, mais ne répondit pas, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir.

-Bien, alors je crois que vous allez devoir revoir votre emploi du temps,_ Monsieur le Haut Conseiller_, et nous suivre, continua l'Élu avec ironie.

-Et si je refuse ? Répliqua Lucius avec provocation.

Le sourire d'Harry s'amplifia et il s'avança de quelques pas vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Vous avez tout intérêt à ne pas refuser, le menaça-t-il.

Lucius soutint son regard, mais eût du mal à contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Potter faisait naître en lui une rage vampirique qui n'avait jamais été éveillée auparavant. Serait-il possible que... ?

-Où est mon fils ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, lourde de sous-entendus.

Potter haussa ses sourcils beaucoup trop pour être crédible, et appela :

-Draco ?

À son appel, Draco sortit de l'ombre. Il se trouvait en fait en haut des escaliers qui dominaient tout le hall du manoir. Et même à cette distance, la blessure à son cou était clairement visible.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? Siffla Lucius Malfoy, les sourcils froncés de colère.

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Maintenant vous allez nous suivre, Mr Malfoy, susurra-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les yeux de Lucius restèrent accrochés à ceux du Survivant. Contrairement à son fils, le vampire blond avait compris ce qu'_était _devenu Harry. Il n'était pas stupide, et il avait toujours eu connaissance de ces histoires de calice-vampire. Mais il n'avait jamais pris cette menace au sérieux, car après tout ce n'était qu'un _mythe_. Personne auparavant n'avait réussi à enclencher le mécanisme qui transformait des êtres humains normaux ou des sorciers en... _demi-vampire_.

Car à ses yeux il ne faisait aucun doute que Potter était devenu un demi-vampire.

Un être mi-sorcier, mi-vampire, possédant la pleine force de ces deux variantes d'êtres humains déjà surnaturels. Ou, comme l'appelaient les Anciens Écrits, un vampire avec _une âme_ _intacte_.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut le dos de Lucius et sa main s'agrippa violemment à sa baguette magique.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry capta son geste et se jeta sur lui, plus rapide que l'éclair.

Sa réaction surprit tout le monde, les laissant désemparés. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette magique. Il agissait déjà comme un vampire de pure souche, bien que sa transformation fût incomplète.

Lucius réussit à contrer son attaque en bougeant sur sa droite avec la même rapidité. Un de ses sorts fusa dans les airs et frôla la cape d'Harry.

Le brun se débarrassa du tissu d'un geste adroit de l'épaule et repartit à l'assaut.

Leur bataille continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, de manière acharnée, sans qu'aucun ne prenne vraiment le dessus sur l'autre.

Quant aux aurors, à leur chef et à Mr Weasley, ils étaient bien trop impressionnés pour oser faire le moindre mouvement.

OoOoOoO

Du haut des marches, Draco regardait lui aussi la scène, subjugué.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le démon à la chevelure noire et aux yeux d'émeraudes qui se battait contre son père. Qui était-il ? Comment Potter avait-il pu autant changer en seulement 4 jours et 3 nuits ? Draco s'était attendu à quelque chose, mais pas à _ça_.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait beau se dire que ce qu'il voyait relevait de l'inimaginable, que tout était de sa faute, que Potter était devenu comme lui – voir pire – une sorte de démon de la nuit incontrôlable, affamé de sang... Malgré tout ça, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. La force et la magie qui émanaient de son corps étaient si puissantes qu'elles caressaient et flattaient son âme jusqu'à la pénétrer. Aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, il ressentait ce lien de calice à vampire.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, Draco commença à descendre les marches vers les deux hommes en plein combat.

_Ce démon est le mien_, pensait-il fièrement.

Draco n'eut pas à lever le petit doigt, car Harry finit par vaincre son père tout seul.

Le brun avait finalement utilisé sa magie pour repousser une nouvelle attaque du vampire et lui asséner un coup qui le laissa quasiment KO et fit voler sa baguette hors de portée.

Cette dernière atterrit devant Mr Weasley et roula jusqu'à ses pieds. L'homme roux se pencha pour la ramasser.

Lucius Malfoy eut du mal à se relever de ce coup fatal, et à peine avait-il posé un pied au sol qu'Harry prononça un nouveau sort pour ligoter ses poignets.

-Il est à vous, dit-il joyeusement au chef des aurors.

Il n'était même pas essoufflé par son combat.

Le chef des aurors hocha la tête, muet, et s'approcha de Lucius Malfoy, baguette pointée sur lui.

-Ne me touchez pas ! L'averti le vampire.

Il tourna sa tête vers son fils et ajouta froidement:

-Tu me déçois beaucoup, Draco.

Draco, qui s'était placé aux côtés d'Harry, un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, lui répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus enjouée :

-Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas vous approcher de _mon Calice._

Lucius leur jeta à tous les deux un regard de pure haine, ce à quoi Harry répondit par un tendre baiser sur la joue de son amant.

-Harry ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Les interrompit Mr Wesley, totalement perdu.

Harry se retourna pour lui répondre lorsque les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent sur de nouveaux visiteurs. Le ministre de la Magie ne semblait pas très content, et les employés qui l'accompagnaient couraient presque pour le suivre.

Dès qu'il les repéra, Henri Dickens - car c'était son nom, se précipita vers eux et leur demanda des explications.

Son pas fut lourd et pressé lorsqu'il entra dans le hall.

Dickens était un homme assez jeune pour un ministre de la Magie. Harry ayant refusé de prendre ce poste, le peuple sorcier avait voulu élire quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait : presque aussi jeune que lui, libre de ses choix et de ses pensées, fort en magie... etc. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient totalement trompés : Harry n'avait rien en commun avec cet homme. Une quinzaine d'années les séparaient, Harry n'aimait pas la politique et Dickens trempait dedans depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, et niveau magie le ministre avait beau être premier de sa promotion, il était loin derrière Harry et surtout derrière Malfoy Senior.

Et puis Dickens avait toujours aimé être entouré, adulé (pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé la proposition de Malfoy sinon ? À moins qu'il ait eu peur de lui, ce qui n'était pas mieux), alors qu'Harry ne supportait pas ça.

En bref, Harry n'aimait pas cet homme et son attitude professionnelle. Il détestait aussi sa grande taille (il était plus grand que lui, mais plus petit que Malfoy père ou fils), et ses cheveux brun plaqués en arrière.

Comme son Haut conseillé ne s'était pas présenté à leur rendez-vous, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, il s'était inquiété. La secrétaire de Malfoy senior lui avait alors raconté ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, et sans perdre de temps le ministre était venu au manoir.

Ce fut le chef des aurors qui lui répondit et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Malfoy Senior n'essaya pas de se défendre. Il était noble, il n'allait pas nier la vérité dans une telle situation ni implorer la protection (encore une fois) du ministre.

-Je vois... dans ce cas, la famille Malfoy est complice de crimes et trahisons envers le Ministère de la magie, dit le ministre. Lucius vous me décevez énormément.

Harry sourit, heureux d'être supporté par le ministre. Adieu Malfoy Senior, et adieu les soucis ! Il pourrait ENFIN penser à une vie 'normale' (si vivre avec Draco Malfoy peut être considéré comme étant 'normal').

Draco, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Il avait très bien vu où voulait en venir le ministre. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout - et il doutait que son compagnon apprécie lui aussi.

-Arrêtez-les tous, acheva Mr Dickens avec un geste de la main.

Les aurors, surpris, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ce furent les employés du ministère qui réagirent les premiers et se précipitèrent sur Draco, baguettes tendues.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ? RELACHEZ-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! S'écria Harry qui perdit aussitôt son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

Mr Weasley le retint par l'épaule, l'empêchant de se jeter sur le ministre et de créer ainsi une erreur irréparable.

-Draco Malfoy est innocent, je vous...

-N'est-ce pas un vampire comme son père qui boit du sang sorcier ? C'est interdit par la loi, et même _vous_ vous ne pouvez empêcher son arrestation, lui répondit le ministre un brin agacé.

-Il ne boit plus de sang sorcier ! Et je peux le prouver ! Répondit férocement Harry.

Draco émit un 'ts' à ses côtés, sûrement pour désapprouver son attitude et calmer ses ardeurs, mais Harry l'ignora.

Le ministre le dévisagea, surprit par son attitude agressive. Il n'avait rencontré l'Élu qu'une ou deux fois pour la forme et pour la presse, et chaque fois Harry s'était montré très poli et plutôt réservé.

-C'est au Magenmagot d'en décider, pas à vous, lui répondit-il prudemment. Vous avez bien changé Mr Potter... Quelle est votre relation avec Mr Malfoy au juste? C'est pourtant _vous_ qui avez tout fait pour inculper Lucius, ajouta-t-il suspicieusement.

Harry allait lui répondre qu'effectivement il avait changé et qu'il allait le lui montrer (il aurait bien voulu ajouter que Draco était son amant et que son Magenmagot il pouvait se le carrer au cul, mais ça aurait un chouilla trop déplacé).

Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser emmener Draco comme ça, pas après tout le foutu mal qu'il s'était donné !

-Cette pourriture mérite son sort, mais Draco... !

-Harry, tu ne peux rien faire. Si Draco est innocent, il ne lui arrivera rien, lui glissa Mr Weasley, tendu.

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux, et les Aurors se demandaient encore dans quels camps ils étaient : Harry Potter le tueur de mage noir ou le ministre de la Magie?

À voir l'air désolé du chef des aurors, ces derniers obéiraient sûrement à l'autorité suprême qu'était le ministre de la Magie, même à contrecœur.

-Potter, ce que tu me dis là me touche profondément, intervint Draco avec ironie, mais tu feras mieux d'écouter Weasley : je vais suivre les Aurors, et on se retrouvera au Ministère, ok ?

Harry fixa ses yeux gris un instant puis abdiqua.

-Comme c'est _touchant,_ ironisa Lucius Malfoy sans les regarder.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir, sentant sa colère remonter.

Les aurors bougèrent enfin et commencèrent à sortir du Manoir. Henry Dickens les suivit et ses hommes lui emboitèrent le pas.

Après un dernier regard appuyé, Draco suivit les hommes armés et Harry et Mr Weasley se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall.

OoOoOoOoO

Cinq jours s'écoulèrent avant que Malfoy père et fils passent enfin devant le Magenmagot – ce qui était pourtant un délai assez court. Et ces cinq jours furent pour Harry les plus longs de toute sa vie.

Après avoir suivi Arthur chez lui et avoir expliqué à tous les Weasley présents et à Hermione ce qui lui arrivait, Harry s'enferma dans son appartement pour tourner en rond encore et encore afin de calmer ses tensions.

Il avait cru que se retrouver seul au lieu d'être entouré par ses amis qui l'assaillaient de questions aurait été mieux pour lui, mais en fin de compte c'était pire.

Il pensait à Draco tout le temps. Quand ses yeux se posaient sur son nouveau mobilier de salon, quand il nourrissait son dragon, quand il mangeait, quand il prenait sa douche… Le pire restait, bien entendu, quand il allait se coucher dans son lit, tout seul.

Malfoy n'était resté vivre avec lui que quelques jours, mais Harry s'était déjà trop habitué à sa présence. Et être séparé de son vampire et de l'homme qu'il aimait aussi longtemps lui paraissait être une véritable torture !

Le cinquième jour, donc, son calvaire prit fin... pour reprendre de plus belle.

Harry n'avait pas eu le droit d'assister à l'audience, car il n'était ni membre de la famille, ni conjoint officiel. Oui, car même si la presse s'en était donné à cœur joie en étalant en première page sa relation particulière et privée avec Malfoy (il avait d'ailleurs remercié son meilleur ami pour sa discrétion), Harry n'avait pas encore approuvé ou nié les faits (il avait autre chose à faire). Et même si ça avait été le cas, lui et Malfoy n'étaient pas mariés.

Ce fut donc grâce à Arthur Weasley, encore une fois, qu'Harry apprit le verdict. Ce jour-là, il était revenu au Terrier, car les jumeaux avaient invité Neville et organisaient un petit repas pour fêter les six ans de la naissance de leur magasin.

-Blaise Zabini ainsi que quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe et professeurs de fac ont été appelés à la barre pour témoigner. Ils étaient sous véritaserum, et ils n'ont pas vraiment plaidé sa cause, expliquait Arthur à Harry. Tu savais que Malfoy voulait créer des potions pour permettre aux vampires de boire le sang des moldus sans risque ?

Harry fit semblant de ne pas être surpris par cette révélation parce que Ron criait déjà au scandale.

Quoi ? Mais il est fou ?! Qui voudrait avaler une potion pour se faire mordre par un vamp... ?

Le rouquin s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour pousser un cri de douleur : Hermione lui avait écrasé le pied.

-Ta délicatesse m'impressionnera toujours ! Ironisa-t-elle à voix basse en lui désignant Harry.

Ron comprit sa bourde et se fit tout petit.

Ses frères éclatèrent de rire et avec une grande tape dans le dos ils ajoutèrent en cœur :

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue à l'avenir !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal si le moldu en question est consentant, répliqua calmement Harry en ignorant la bourde de son meilleur ami.

Mr Weasley grimaça et se pencha vers lui comme une personne qui essaie de faire comprendre quelque chose de compliqué à un enfant.

-Harry, Draco Malfoy l'a avoué lui-même, son but était de légaliser le sang moldu, ou sorcier si possible, pour les vampires.

-Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal ! C'est leur nourriture, vous voulez vraiment les priver de ça ?

Harry commençait à s'énerver. Il ne savait toujours pas quel était le verdict de l'audience et l'attitude d'Arthur ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. De plus, il ne cessait de penser à la santé de Draco : avait-il besoin de lui, de son sang? Cinq jours sans se nourrir... Il avait survécu à plus que ça, Harry le savait, mais depuis que leur relation s'était intensifiée, tout avait changé pour lui.

-Harry, il faut que tu saches que tous les vampires ne sont pas comme Draco, continua Arthur en secouant de la tête. La plupart sont vils, sans cœur ni loi. À ma connaissance, les Malfoy sont les seuls vampires nobles de premiers rangs qui existent encore en Angleterre. Pour le reste, seulement 30 pourcent d'entre eux doivent être de deuxième rang. Tous les autres sont corrompus, de vrais animaux à la recherche de nouvelles proies chaque soir. Le Ministère ne _peut _se permettre d'émettre une loi légalisant la consommation du sang ! Draco a des pensées trop utopiques.

Étrangement, Harry se focalisa sur sa dernière phrase et prit cette critique sur Malfoy pour lui.

-Vous ne savez rien de lui, il a beaucoup souffert lorsqu'il a appris ce qu'il était ! Répliqua-t-il d'un air buté. Et puis je ne comprends pas la logique de Dickens: il embauche le pire vampire d'Angleterre, mais refuse une loi en sa faveur ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Mr Weasley abandonna la partie. Il soupira et reprit :

-Quoiqu'il en soit, le Magenmagot n'a pas apprécié. Ils l'ont estimé complice de son père et Draco a écopé de quinze ans de prison ferme. Lucius Malfoy en a pris pour trente ans. Je pense qu'ils ont eu de la chance, si le ministère savait toute la vérité sur eux, ça aurait été Azkaban à perpétuité.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration.

Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges et Neville observaient Harry du coin de l'œil, attendant sa réaction.

Le dragonnier avait pâli. Il digérait la nouvelle avec beaucoup de mal. Ses lèvres formèrent le chiffre 'quinze' avant qu'il ne réalise et que son visage ne se transforme pour devenir plus dur. Des traits de colère barrèrent son front et il se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle tomba au sol.

-Je vais au ministère, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas déterminé. Hermione fut la première à réagir et à la retenir par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Harry ! Le ministre ne t'écoutera pas ! Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit sur cet homme lors de son élection ? Son but est de devenir plus influent que toi, et je crois bien qu'il a réussi. Écoute, après la naissance de Hugo, je vais devenir avocate à temps partiel, je connais bien les lois, et aucune d'entre elles ne te permet de changer ce verdict ! Lui dit-elle d'une traite.

La colère d'Harry s'évapora d'un seul coup lorsqu'il entendit le nom du futur bébé d'Hermione. Ses yeux se portèrent sur son énorme ventre. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle attendait un garçon.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas prendre le risque de priver ton filleul de son parrain, non ? Ajouta malicieusement la jeune maman.

Harry lui adressa un pauvre sourire et caressa doucement son ventre.

Bien, il n'irait pas au ministère.

Il ferait mieux...

OoOoOoOoOoO

La tête appuyée contre les barreaux, les bras pendants dans le vide hors de sa cellule, Draco se demandait inlassablement comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici.

Passer du statut « noble vampire de premier rang dans un manoir tout confort » à celui de « rebu de la société sorcière à Azkaban » il fallait le faire quand même.

En face de sa cellule, un espèce de vieux sorcier gros, gras et chauve se curait le nez alors que son voisin, probablement un ancien mangemort, lui criait dessus avec hargne.

Draco grimaça de dégoût. Au moins, il n'était pas à côté la cellule de son père. Ils se seraient entretués sinon.

Depuis leur départ du manoir, son père n'avait fait que le harceler. Ses mots avaient toujours été plus piquants que ses gestes. Et Draco le haïssait encore plus pour ça.

Il s'était moqué de son attitude et de sa relation avec Harry, de leur « petite rébellion » et de sa trahison. Il l'avait même menacé : dehors beaucoup de vampires lui faisaient allégeance. Et ils seraient prêts à tout pour le sauver.

Draco avait eu un rictus moqueur à ces mots et lui avait répondu que lui avait Potter, et qu'il était plus terrifiant que n'importe quelles bandes de suceurs de sang.

En fait, Draco espérait sincèrement que Potter ait été mis au courant de son incarcération et vienne le voir, car il commençait légèrement à perdre la tête. Il avait faim, et rien que le fait de penser qu'il devait rester 15 ans ici lui retournait l'estomac.

Sa tête buta contre le métal froid plusieurs fois.

_-_Potter t'as intérêt à pas me laisser tomber sur ce coup_, _pensa-t-il.

-_Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_ Murmura une fois dans sa tête.

Draco sursauta. Il se redressa et jeta des coups d'œil partout autour de lui.

Le sinistre couloir face à lui était vide.

-Potter ? Murmura Draco.

Il se traita de fou. Il était seul, Potter n'était pas là. Les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps.

Il soupira de dépit. Manquait plus que ça : la soif le rendait fou (encore une fois!).

_-Derrière toi_, lui répondit cependant la voix d'Harry.

Draco fit volte-face et se rapprocha de sa fenêtre.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Le vent soufflait fort, mais il ne pleuvait pas. En contre bas, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, les vagues frappaient la falaise et les murs de la prison avec violence. Le continent était à peine visible à l'horizon. Heureusement, depuis la fin de la guerre, les détraqueurs avaient été retirés de leurs fonctions. Jugés trop dangereux, le Ministère les avait condamnés à l'exil. Vampires et détraqueurs n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, Draco était donc soulagé de les savoir au loin. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban. Les protections magiques étaient incommensurables, et même si quelqu'un parvenait à les briser, les Aurors le captureraient avant qu'il n'atteigne le continent (seul lieu de transplanage à des kilomètres à la ronde).

À moins que cette personne utilise la voie des airs.

Draco retint un juron alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose, et il se mit à chercher des yeux un point noir dans le ciel.

-Pas si loin ! Je t'ai manqué Malfoy ?

Un sort fut murmuré et la seconde après Harry apparaissait face à lui dans les airs, sur le dos de son dragon. Draco poussa un petit mugissement en apercevant le vampire et tourna sa tête vers lui jusqu'à ce que le blond puisse le caresser du bout des doigts.

Malfoy sourit tendrement et lui chuchota un petit « Salut la Bestiole », avant de se tourner vers son maître et de hausser un de ses sourcils blonds.

-Les visites sont terminées depuis une heure Potter, tu es en retard, lui dit-il.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Sa cape d'invisibilité flottait sur son dos. Il tenait les rênes de son dragon d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre. Draco pensa qu'il devait avoir jeté un puissant sort de désillusion sur son dragon pour que les gardiens ne le repèrent pas.

Harry leva sa baguette vers lui et lui ordonna :

-écarte-toi, je te fais sortir de là.

-Tu plaisantes ? Répondit Draco, choqué.

-Absolument pas. _Exago _!

Draco eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'allait faire Potter et de reculer, avant que le sort ne vienne tout faire exploser. Dans un bruit de fracas assourdissant, les pierres du mur s'envolèrent dans les airs avant de retomber plus bas dans la mer noire. Le vent s'engouffra dans la petite cellule et étouffa les cris des prisonniers derrière lui.

-Aller, pas de temps à perdre ! Lui hurla Harry en lui tendant la main.

Draco la prit sans hésiter et se hissa sur le dragon bleu. Potter les enveloppa de la cape d'invisibilité et ils s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel.

-Tu es complètement atteint, lui cria Draco à l'oreille pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Le dragon eut un soubresaut et Draco s'agrippa à Harry pour ne pas tomber.

-À qui la faute ? Répliqua Harry en riant.

Draco se rembrunit.

-Personne ne t'a demandé de me mordre.

-Mais tu aimerais bien que je recommence, avoues, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire démoniaque.

Le sourire de Draco fit échos au sien.

-C'est moi qui ait des canines ici, pas toi... Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler !

-Je le sais très bien, et je n'attends que ça, répliqua le brun d'une voix suave.

Draco embrassa furtivement sa nuque.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Le ministère va me rechercher..., souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma. Sa main droite lâcha les rênes et vint machinalement triturer le collier de Draco à son cou.

-On déménage. Je te cache chez moi et l'année prochaine je deviens ministre de la Magie.

Draco faillit s'étouffer.

-_Tu peux répéter ?_

-C'est le seul moyen pour annuler toutes les poursuites judiciaires contre toi.

-Et tu as réfléchi à ce merveilleux projet combien de temps avant de te décider ?

-... Deux minutes ?

Draco éclata de rire.

-C'est bien ça toi Potter ! On fonce tête baissée et on réfléchit après. C'est du beau ! Et tu crois sincèrement que tu vas réussir à me cacher aux yeux du monde pendant un an?

-Un an c'est court. Et je suis Harry Potter, ils n'oseront pas venir chez moi sans mon autorisation. Mais si tu préfères, je peux toujours te ramener à Azkaban, ajouta Harry malicieusement.

Draco lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-N'y pense même pas !

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau, mais son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quand deux canines vinrent s'appuyer contre son cou. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il retint un gémissement.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Draco contre sa peau.

-À moi aussi, répondit Harry.

Leur retour jusqu'à l'appartement d'Harry se passa ensuite dans le silence.

Ils n'eurent pas non plus besoin de mots pour atteindre le lit et enlever tous leurs vêtements.

Un an c'était court... mais aussi très long si on le passait dans un lit.

_'End'... manque plus que l'Épilogue ^o^ !_


	16. Epilogue

**Mot de l'auteuse :**

Je fais ici une spéciale dédicace à toi, **Agadou**, pour toutes tes nombreuses corrections! Je pense que sans ton travail et ton soutiens, « Bloody You » n'aurait pas eut le même succès ;o! Alors un grand merciiiiiiiiiii !! Et tu verras, la fin a été écrite VRAIMENT pour toi ;p (et je pense que vous aussi, chers lecteurs, vous apprécierez :D!).

**_MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!! _**

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWERS "FREQUENT", AUX REVIEWERS PARTIELS, AUX ANONYMES... A TOUT LE MONDE ToT !!! Je vous adooooore !! ç.ç** j'ai été très touché par tous vos messages, même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous ç.ç (désolée, période d'exams, je fais ce que je peux).

J'espère sincèrement que cet épilogue vous plaira autant que la fiction elle même !!!!

**Rendez-vous plus bas !**

Enjoy !

**Epilogue**

Harry était heureux. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais vu un visage aussi radieux, aussi souriant, que depuis cette dernière année.

Partout où il allait il affichait un petit sourire niais comme n'importe quel imbécile heureux (voir par là, « amoureux »).

Car cela faisait un an maintenant, jour pour jour, que Draco Malfoy vivait en secret chez lui.

Oh bien sûr il y avait eut des hauts et des bas, mais à force se côtoyer tous les jours ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables, et même Ron avait finit par avouer qu'ils allaient bien ensembles.

Dès qu'ils avaient appris l'évasion du vampire blond, la jeune femme avait tout de suite deviné que tout ça n'était qu'un plan d'Harry. Elle avait alors transplané jusqu'à chez lui et l'avait surpris avec Malfoy dans une position... compromettante.

Après s'être faite traiter de « sans gêne » par le blond, Hermione avait eut le droit à l'explication d'Harry et, en bonne âme qu'elle était, avait accepté de garder leur secret _encore une fois_. Hermione se disait souvent qu'elle avait vraiment le rôle le plus chiant dans toute cette histoire. Au lieu de se soucier de sa santé et de celle de son enfant, on la surchargeait d'histoires et de secrets plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander une compensation.

Bien sûr le « secret » ne l'était pas resté longtemps. Chez les Weasleys, tout le monde avait des doutes. Surtout que Harry n'était pas très discret avec eux. Il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de se présenter en retard à un repas de famille, totalement débrailler, des traces de suçon un peu partout. Et bien que les rouquins eurent du mal à ingurgiter la nouvelle (surtout Mr et Mrs Weasley, l'un parce qu'Harry allait à l'encontre des lois du Ministère, l'autre parce que son « petit Charlie » était bien plus beau que n'importe quel vampire décoloré et douteux), ils finirent par accepter son plan et sa relation avec Malfoy.

Le Ministère avait retourné vents et marées pour retrouver Draco, mais sans succès. Dickens, après reçut plusieurs refus de soutiens de la part du Magenmagot, avait essayé de pénétrer de force chez Harry. Ce dernier l'avait 'gentiment' repoussé avec sa nouvelle force demi-vampirique. Et cet épisode aurait pu être une grave erreur s'il n'avait pas déjà le peuple sorcier dans la poche. Tous les jours, aux yeux de tous, en plus d'être le Survivant, Harry passait pour être un talentueux dragonnier. Avec son travail il était souvent sur tous les fronts et faisait de nombreuses rencontre. Les gens appréciaient son caractère amical et son talent pour parler aux animaux et régler les conflits. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'il menait une double vie.

Cet aspect de la vie de son meilleur ami plaisait moins à Hermione. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui et Malfoy faisaient ensembles la nuit tombée. Elle soupçonnait des nuits de débauches incluant sexe, sang, drogue, mais espérait sincèrement se tromper.

Il était bien loin son Harry innocent qui, il y a deux ans encore, rêvait d'une vie calme et paisible. Malfoy avait réveillé en lui une face plus sombre, passionnée, un peu violente et qui n'agissait que par désir. A bien y réfléchir, cela avait toujours été le cas : A Poudlard, Malfoy était le seul à faire sortir Harry de ses gonds. Tous avaient crus que ce qu'ils les liaient était avant tout la haine, mais en fait c'était bien plus que cela. C'était un lien indémêlable, un amour fiévreux sans remède.

A force de les regarder, Hermione été presque devenue jalouse de leur relation. A croire que même après un an, leur appétit sexuel ne s'apaisait pas.

Ce soir, ils fêtaient les 9 mois d'Hugo. Pour l'occasion Hermione avait organisé un goûter chez elle et Ron. Dès la naissance de leur fils, ils avaient investit dans une petite maison dans le village des parents de Ron, afin qu'Hugo reste près de ses grands-parents. C'étaient eux qui s'occuperaient de lui une fois qu'Hermione aurait reprit à travailler.

Hermione avait invité le strict minimum de personnes pour cet après-midi. Mr et Mrs Weasley ne pouvaient pas venir car ils étaient en voyage en France avec Bill chez les parents de Fleur, et Fred et Georges étaient eux aussi partit à l'étranger, aux USA, pour l'inauguration de leur troisième magasin de farces et attrapes à Salem. Seuls Ginny et son mari, Seamus et son petit copain, Neville et Harry et Draco viendraient. Dean avait aussi un empêchement.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione invitait Malfoy. Elle aurait bien voulu l'invité un autre soir, pour dîner avec elle, Harry et Ron, mais Ron s'était toujours montré réticent et Harry lui avait expliqué que Draco ne mangeait pas beaucoup, et qu'il se serait sentit trop mal à l'aise.

Elle avait été sûre jusqu'au bout que le blond refuserait, mais il avait accepté. Hermione soupçonnait Harry d'y être pour quelque chose. Les résultats de l'élection présidentielle avait lieu le lendemain et il ne faisait aucun doute pour tous qu'Harry Potter deviendrait le nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

La population sorcière avait été agréablement surprise de le voir se présenter aux élections, et tous l'avait soutenu avec joie.

-C'est eux Ron ! Je vais leur ouvrir, tâche d'être poli avec Draco, s'écria Hermione en traversant le couloir qui menait au hall.

Un « ouais » bougon lui répondit du jardin où se trouvait les autres invités, et avec un sourire de bienvenu Hermione ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami.

Le tableau que lui offrit les deux hommes sur le pas de sa porte fut ravissant.

Tous les deux habillés en noir. Chemises légères, jean bleu foncé pour l'un, pantacourt pour l'autre. (Il faisait chaud sous le soleil, et encore plus si vous étiez vampire ou demi-vampire).

Harry avait attaché ses cheveux derrière sa tête en une petit catogan mais quelques mèches rebelles retombaient tout de même sur son front et devant ses yeux verts éblouissants. Hermione savait qu'il avait commencé à les porter long le jour où Draco était venu habité chez lui. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'Harry avait fait ça parce que le blond lui avait avouer adorer y passer ses doigts lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Malfoy, lui, avait les cheveux un peu plus courts qu'il y a un an, et contrairement à Harry, ceux-ci semblaient naturellement lisses et ordonnés. Ils caressaient tout juste les lunettes de soleil noirs qu'il portait et la naissance de ses joues.

-Bonjour ! Il ne manquait plus que vous, tout le monde est déjà là, leur dit la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

-C'est la faute à Draco, il ne voulait pas se lever, répondit Harry en l'embrassant.

Le blond grimaça et ôta ses lunettes. Il avait de léger cernes violacés sous les yeux.

-Quelle idée de faire une fête en pleine après-midi, grogna-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit doucement et leur désigna le salon.

-J'ai tout préparé à l'intérieur. Je sais que le soleil n'est pas ton point fort, je vais faire rentrer les autres.

Hermione avait faillit dire 'votre' point fort, car avec son visage presque aussi pâle que celui du vampire, Harry semblait aussi sujet aux coups de soleil.

-Très attentionnée de ta part, Granger, lui répondit Draco, surprit et soulagé.

Alors qu'il regardait Hermione sortir et appeler les autres invités, Harry attrapa discrètement la main de Draco. Le blond ne dit rien et se laissa faire, le regard tourné vers le jardin. Harry effectua une légère pression sur sa paume. Il savait que Draco était tendu.

-Ts, encore des gryffondors partout. Je suis venu pour toi Potter, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois aimable plus qu'il ne le faut, lui dit Draco à voix basse.

-Je m'en contenterais, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Harry.

-Harry ! S'écrièrent en cœur Seamus, Neville, Ron et Ginny lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

Harry lâcha la main de Draco pour serrer ses amis dans ses bras.

Ron portait Hugo et le petit garçon babilla joyeusement en voyant son parrain. Ses petites main potelées caressèrent affectueusement son visage et son éclat de rire fut communicatif.

Cependant l'enthousiasme ambiant retomba un peu lorsque les convives durent saluer Draco. Seamus, Neville et Ginny lui serrèrent la main brièvement, et Ron se contenta d'un hochement de tête sec.

Hermione les avait tous prévenu de la situation avait leur arriver, et si Seamus, son petit copain et le mari de Ginny avaient été choqués, ils avaient agis en bons hôtes et avaient garder leurs réflexions pour eux.

Hermione invita tout ce beau monde à s'assoir dans les canapés autour de la table basse et du somptueux gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait conçut pour l'occasion. Ron déposa Hugo dans les bras d'Harry, au grand agacement de Draco qui se plaignait à mi-voix de tout ce remue-ménage (il se demandait _vraiment_ ce qu'il foutait ici), et déboucha une bouteille de champagne.

Après avoir été servis, ils portèrent un toast au neuf mois du bébé et à la futur nomination d'Harry.

-Ministre de la magie... par Merlin ! S'exclama Seamus en se tournant vers Harry. On m'aurait dit ça à Poudlard je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Enfin, après tout, tu es Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry lui sourit et répondit à son clin d'œil.

-Si je l'avais su, peut-être que je serais resté avec toi alors, ironisa l'irlandais.

Harry rit à sa blague, alors qu'il sentit Draco se tendre à ses côtés. Le compagnon de Seamus fronça des sourcils et même Ron ne sut comment réagir.

-Ah parce que... ? Commença-t-il à demander.

Comme à son habitude, sa femme l'empêcha de commettre une bourde plutôt gênante en reprenant la parole.

-Harry, tu veux bien m'accompagner à la cuisine avec Hugo ? Il doit boire son lait.

Harry se leva et suivit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine, le petit dans ses bras.

Un silence pesant régna dans le salon une fois qu'ils le quittèrent.

Draco se redressa sur son siège, croisa ses bras sur son torse et jeta un regard froid à l'assemblée des gryffondors.

-Hum... et donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Malfoy une fois qu'Harry sera Ministre ? Demanda Ron d'un ton innocent.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir alors que Seamus et Neville retenaient à grande peine leur rire.

-Bah quoi ? Dit Ron.

-Non rien, rien Ronald. Tu as juste un tact... étonnant, lui lança sèchement sa soeur.

Seamus et Neville explosèrent de rire et Draco, pour ne pas paraître coincé et parce qu'il le pensait réellement, ajouta :

-J'espère pour Granger que ton fils n'aura pas le même 'talent'.

Ginny lui sourit et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Ni les mêmes oreilles, elles sont toutes rouges là Ronny, c'est pas très élégant, continua la rouquine.

Ron s'énerva et manqua de reverser sa part de gâteau. Un léger sourire commença à flotter sur les lèvres de Draco, bien vite coupé par les mots du rouquin :

-Oh c'est bon ça va ! C'est pas élégant mais au moins c'est coloré ! Je voulais juste être poli et demandé à Malfoy s'il comptait sur Harry seul pour... .

-Je suis enceinte ! S'exclama subitemment Ginny.

Son intervention fut la bienvenue. La tension était remontée de deux crans avec les mots de Ron, et aux regards noirs que lui et le vampire se lançaient, il y aurait pu avoir de la casse.

Tous les convives s'écrièrent de joie et congratulèrent la jeune femme. Elle était enceinte de trois mois et s'extasiait déjà sur les prénoms potentiels de son futur enfant.

Las de tout ce tohubohu dont il n'avait absolument rien à faire, Draco se leva et décida de sortir. Il passa devant la cuisine pour accéder au hall et Harry le vit remettre sa cape et ses lunettes de soleil.

-Draco ! Excuses-moi Mione. Drake, où vas-tu ? S'exclama Harry en le rattrapant.

Les épaules du vampires se levèrent à ce surnom et sans se retourner il lui siffla:

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne PAS m'appeler comme ça Potter ! Je pars, j'ai fais ma BA de la journée. On se voit demain.

-...ok, répondit Harry à contre-coeur.

'Demain' signifiait qu'il ne reviendrait pas à leur appartement cette nuit. Draco faisait souvent ça, il sortait errer dans la nuit comme le vampire qu'il était. Il allait retrouver sa bande pour se changer les idées. Et Harry détestait ça. Même maintenant qu'il était devenu un demi-vampire, et malgré ce qu'Hermione s'imaginait, Draco ne lui laissait pas rentrer dans son monde. Au début il avait cru qu'il avait honte de lui, puis finalement il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy faisait ça pour le protéger. Le blond n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie, et même s'il s'y accommodait bien, il refusait qu'Harry en fasse partit.

Le problème, c'était que cette protection étouffait Harry. De plus, en un an, c'était le seul vrai geste affectif qu'avait eut Draco envers lui. Bien sûr lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour le blond savait aussi être tendre et attentionné, mais il était avare de mot. Le gryffondor n'avait jamais été fleur bleue... mais il y avait une limite. Son 'Potter' à tout le bout de champs, il en avait ras-le-bol. Un 'je t'aime', ce n'était pas la mer à boire, non ?

Avec un profond soupir, Harry revint vers ses amis. Demain il serait Ministre de la Magie. Demain, il aurait tous les pouvoirs en main, et surtout celui de rendre ou non son innocence à Draco. Tout dépendra de la réponse qu'il lui donnera... .

OoOoOoO

Justin Fletchey suait à grosses gouttes en se dirigeant vers le bureau du nouveau Ministre de la magie.

Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le poufsouffle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois pendant la guerre, et une fois après à la faculté sorcière, et à chaque fois il lui avait semblé différent. Plus mature certes, mais plus froid et plus dangereux aussi.

Une rumeur courait d'ailleurs sur lui à l'intérieur des murs du ministère. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais Justin avait ses sources : il semblerait que Théodore Nott avait une dent contre le nouveau ministre et son mystérieux amant – ah oui parce qu'il y avait ça aussi! - et dans l'espoir de ruiner sa réputation, il avait lancé à un ministre que Potter n'était plus aussi 'sorcier' que cela.

Malheureusement pour Théodore Nott, son plan était tombé à l'eau et, comme toutes les rumeurs, chacun y était allé de son interprétation. La dernière en date, loin de ruiner la réputation du dragonnier, la renforçait. On disait effectivement qu'Harry Potter était à demi-vélane et que son compagnon n'était autre que le dernier chanteur à la mode, Jared Timsey.

Pour sa part, Justin, qui était le secrétaire du département des accidents magiques, n'y croyait pas du tout. A cause de sa fonction, il avait souvent été amené à parler avec le gryffondor et ce dernier lui inspirait de la crainte plus qu'autre chose (bien qu'il soit beau comme un vélane). Voilà à peine une semaine qu'il possédait ses nouvelles fonctions, et Harry menait le Ministère d'une main ferme. Oh il savait être poli et gentil quand il le fallait, et au fond il restait toujours le même qu'à l'école... mais cette lueur dans ses yeux, et son sourire lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Justin frappa à la porte du bureau directionnel. Il entendit un bruit étouffé, et prenant ça pour un oui, il ouvrit la porte.

Grossière erreur.

De l'autre côté deux hommes se disputaient violemment. Harry Potter, bien sûr, et... Draco Malfoy?!

Les deux hommes virent volte face et lui jetèrent un regard noir d'une telle intensité que Justin crut en mourir sur le coup.

-Je... je-hum, désolé, bafouilla-t-il en refermant la porte vivement.

Appuyé contre le panneau de bois, Justin prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

De nouveaux éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il se mit à rougir.

Alors là, toutes les hypothèses et toutes les rumeurs concernant Harry tombaient à plat ! Ils étaient bien loin de la vérité : Draco Malfoy, le vampire le plus recherché de cette dernière année, semblait être _très_ proche du dragonnier brun. Et à cause de son regard de tueur, Justin ne mit pas longtemps avant de deviner la vrai nature du ministre.

Un grand BAM ! Retentit dans son dos et avec un sursaut, Justin partit en courant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco venait de plaquer violemment Harry contre le mur.

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! S'écriait-il.

-Non, absolument pas. J'ai même été très patient si tu veux tout savoir, Drake. Je voulais t'en parler le jour de ma nomination, mais je t'ai encore donné une semaine de battement, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas ceux de son amant.

-Patient ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi cette histoire de coucherie avec Finnigan ? Et ce Jarod Dimsey ou je ne sais quoi ? Maintenant je sais à quoi tu passais tes nuits lorsque j'étais de sortit ! Ca t'arrangeait bien, avoues ?! Cracha Draco.

Son poing serrait fort la chemise neuf d'Harry. Ses mains tremblaient de rage contenue.

-Si je te pose cette ultimatum c'est bien parce que je passe ces fameuses nuits à me tourner les pouces, Malfoy ! J'ai couché avec Seamus bien avant toi, et pour le reste ce ne sont que des conneries ! Si tu y crois c'est que tu plus naïf que ce que je pensais, répliqua Harry.

Il commençait à perdre patience (et surtout _espoir_). Même si le mot jalousie brillait en lettre d'or sur le front du blond, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait vraiment : une réponse.

-Tu es Ministre de la Magie maintenant, tu ne dois pas traîner avec cette espèce 'nuisible' que sont les vampires.

-Pour _qui_ suis-je devenu Ministre à ton avis ? Par « plus traîner avec cette espèce » dois-je comprendre que c'est finit entre nous ?

Pendant un millième de seconde, les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de frayeur avant de reprendre leur taille normale.

Harry perdait son calme. Sa peine et sa colère prenaient le pas sur son sang-froid.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, siffla finalement le vampire.

-C'est bien là le problème, Draco ! Tu ne dis _jamais_ rien ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Draco relâcha sa prise autour de son cou et détourna son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre exactement, Harry ? Souffla-t-il, las.

-« Harry » c'est déjà un bon début, réprit le brun en rapprochant son corps du sien.

Son attitude changea un peu et se fit prédateur. Peut-être que Draco craquerait, en fin de compte !

-Tu sais ce que je veux. Un lien ça ne me suffit pas, car ce n'est pas moi ni toi qui l'avons choisit, vint-il chuchoter à son oreille.

Draco frissonna. Harry plaça ses mains sur ses fesses et ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Tu sais ce que je pense Draco... mais moi, j'ignore ce que _toi_ tu penses. Je veux plus que ça, je veux tout de toi. Je veux que tu me parles, je veux que tu me livres tes moindres pensées... si on doit finir notre vie ensemble, alors je veux que tu ne me caches rien.

Les mains d'Harry remontèrent le long de son dos en une caresse des plus douces.

Draco geignit. Il allait craquer... foutu gryffondor !

-Et je veux menée cette double vie avec toi, je suis sûr que je ferais un parfait vampire. Je veux que tu m'apprennes, que tu n'ai plus peur. Ton père n'est plus là, c'est toi le seul sang pur d'Angleterre à présent.

Les mots d'Harry étaient comme une litanie à son oreille. Un chant doux et mélodieux. Ca n'aurait pas étonné Draco que ce balafré ait aussi du sang vélane dans les veines. Car quand il lui parlait de cette façon, Draco se sentait totalement... .

-... amoureux.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Harry de sa voix normale.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens et répéta :

-Je suis amoureux de toi. Et depuis longtemps déjà... j'ai arrêté de compter les années, mais ce que je sais c'est que plus je te côtoie, et plus j'ai l'impression de perdre la raison. Il n'y pas que ton sang... tout de toi m'hypnotise. Je t'ai souvent comparé à une drogue, et je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots plus forts que celui-ci pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Tu es ma drogue, Harry. Et même si j'ai essayé de te fuir ces derniers temps en sortant la nuit, je ne veux pas te quitter. Alors _s'il te plait _rends-moi mon innocence et je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. Car je t'aime.

Harry resta stupéfait face à cette déclaration. Il n'en attendait pas tant... . Draco ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il le faisait il savait choisir les bons mots, ceux qui touchent juste. Et là, le cœur d'Harry en avait été assaillis.

-Potter ? Ca te suffit ou tu vas encore me sermonner ? Le secoua brusquement Draco.

Harry eût un grand sourire et, tout en attirant ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui répondit :

-Pas tout à fait... embrasses-moi.

Draco sourit à son tour et, au lieu de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, pencha sa tête au dernier instant pour mordre son cou.

**THE END **

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah........ j'ai jamais écrit une fic aussi loooooongue de toute ma vie (enfin je crois... ou aussi 'intense' on va dire ! Et encore, j'suis sûre que je peux faire pire hihi !).

Allez, avouer, vous avez eut peur qu'ils rompent, hein ? Hein ? Ahah ! (désolée, il est tard et l'auteur est fatiguée... période d'exam en plus xO !). Agadou voulait que Draco déclare ses sentiments à Harry... voilà chose faite ;p !

**Encore une fois, et pour la dernière fois (enfin j'espère pas !), je vous remercie TOUS, anonymes ou pas, lecteurs de passages ou fans inconditionnels** (là ca me fait peur autant que ca me flatte ! lol) **pour** **vos reviews et vos encouragements** ! Ils m'ont toujours beaucoup soutenu et j'espère sincèrement les revoir pour mes prochains écrits !

_**Fictions à venir donc :**_

Une **mini-fic** un peu plus basique, très hard et basée **sur la haine entre Harry et Draco... : **

**A la vie, à la Mort** (petite mise en bouche : "Leur haine est connue de tous, ils sont l'antonyme l'un de l'autre, et tout autre sentiment entre eux est inimaginable... enfin ça, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Car le jour rien ne change: ils se haïssent. Mais la nuit.... « Je déteste tout de toi ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime ? ».)

Et 2 autres fictions, une avec **_Albus et Scorpius_** mais pas dans leur vrai rôle car c'est avant tout un HPDM, encore, et avec le sosie d'Harry (ah ah, mais qui est ce nouveau méchant?), et surtout, **ma prochaine fiction**, celle sur les **Pirates** ! (Pirates are heartless... enfin c'est ce qu'ils prétendent).

Le premier chapitre sera mis en ligne sous peu, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 4 et je m'amuse comme une folle. Cette fiction est très légère, drôle (enfin j'essaie) et donc UA.

Voilà !

_**Dernière dédicace pour Léa**_, my best friend, qui a lu tous les chapitres non-corrigés de cette fiction (la pauuuuuuuuvre, je m'excuses de la grossièreté de mes erreurs Léa-chan!).

**_Bye bye tout le monde, je vous aimeuh !_**

**_Et à bientôt !_**

Lyj' (contente d'avoir finit sa fic car maintenant elle va pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille!).

_Ps : Raaah vivement le 15 juillet, ca va yaoïser dans la salle de ciné moi j'dis XD (quoique franchement, Draco il pourrait faire une meilleure tête !)._


End file.
